The ugly truth
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * Pones . Danny Jones & Dougie Poynter . McFly * Dougie es un chico normal como todo hijo de vecino con una vida social y laboral que se limita a dos amigos y un pobre puesto casi ficticio en un canal de televisión. Claro que... después apareció ÉL.
1. El día que conocí al idiota de mis sueño

Hola, hamijos. Bueno, más bien hamijas, visto el fandom...

Aquí os traigo una comedia romántica con _Pones_ como pareja principal. En principio iba a ser un OneShot, regalo para una amiga, pero acabó convirtiéndose en FanFic por puro aburrimiento.

En fin, el protocolo lo rige, así que... Esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales. Si solo te gusta el _slash_ por el grupo de música, entonces sal de esta ventana y podrás seguir siendo feliz. Por supuesto, **NO** doy por hecho que Danny Jones y Dougie Poynter sean pareja. Escribo sobre personas, pero en mis historias son personajes.

Está basado en la película de mismo título, _La cruda realidad_. Tampoco es que me parezca una cinta cinematográfica muy buena, pero me pareció bastante interesante trasladarla a este ámbito. Llevo colgando esta historia desde septiembre del año pasado en otro lugar, así que ya la tengo casi terminada. No tardaré mucho en actualizar.

Y repito, **ESTÁ BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA**, por lo tanto absténganse moralistas con «blablabla, plagio». A decir verdad, conforme la historia avanzaba dejaba bastante de parecerse a la original, y esto no está escrito con ánimo de lucro, así que no veo cuál es el problema.

Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Siento parecer tan borde en las introducciones. Ojalá pudiera repartiros algodones de azúcar y caramelo a todas, pero no puedo. _Fuck distance_.

Muchas gracias por leer. Ni siquiera necesito vuestros _reviews_, sé que estáis ahí. En serio, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**El día que conocí al idiota de mis sueños.**_

Girasoles, prados, conejitos y maripositas...

Lástima que un cabrón me despertase de mi letargo.

Tras un golpe seco en la mesa de mi escritorio, mi barbilla resbaló por la mano en la que estaba apoyada, abriendo bruscamente los ojos y dando un bote por el susto, agarrando en un acto reflejo mi bolígrafo verde y escribiendo cualquier tontería en la hoja que tenía delante, aparentando trabajar. Esa era una de mis cualidades más desarrolladas; tendía tantísimo a quedarme dormido en mi trabajo que mi mano reaccionaba antes que mi cerebro, por lo que aunque no fuese plenamente consciente del lugar en el que me encontraba, yo escribía automáticamente en lo primero que me topase. Algún día de aquellos un payaso en un triciclo me despertaría diciendo «Buenos dias Sr. Poynter. Vamos a jugar a un juego.», pero no importaría porque tendría un bolígrafo para defenderme.

—Lo siento, solo estaba descansando la...

Me detuve al escuchar una risa estruendosa frente a mí y alcé la vista. Fruncí el ceño y entorné los ojos, resoplando cual búfalo herido.

El pesado de Harry Judd... ¿Acaso lo dudaba?

—Puto lirón, otra vez dormitando en el trabajo...

Harry era mi mejor amigo desde... ¿Segundo o tercero de primaria? Ya ni me acordaba. Aunque no trabajase en la cadena de televisión en la que yo estaba, todas las mañanas se pasaba por allí para saludarme y traerme un café del Starbucks para espabilarme, a lo complejo de mamá lapa. Entraba a trabajar sobre las diez de la mañana al gimnasio que estaba a tres manzanas de allí como monitor, así que no tenía ningún problema.

Harry me tendió su bandeja de cartón en la que se posaban dos vasos verdes de plástico con café y cogí agradecido el que tenía mi nombre escrito con rotulador negro en el lateral. Bebí dos sorbos, gustoso, antes de contestarle.

—Si no me llevase todos los días algún que otro disgusto, podría dormir a gusto por las noches.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se sentó en el borde de mi mesa, percatándose antes de que no hubiese nadie a nuestro alrededor.

—Tío, ten cuidado, en cualquier momento te pueden pillar y despedirte. Tom te ha salvado el culo enchufándote aquí en un puesto ficticio, así que no la cagues.

Suspiré quedamente ante la voz de mi Pepito Grillo particular y empecé a golpear mi vaso de plástico con el dedo índice y corazón, como si él tuviese la culpa.

Tom Fletcher era también uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo conocí en el instituto y desde entonces me ha estado salvando el pellejo incondicionalmente. Que si me pasaba los apuntes, me chivaba en los exámenes, le decía a mi madre que me había quedado en su casa a dormir cuando nos íbamos de juerga...

Y, ahora que supuestamente habíamos madurado, me había conseguido un trabajo en el canal de televisión de su padre que ni siquiera existía (El puesto, no el canal. Faltaría más.) para que no estuviese en el paro. Aquel tío era increíble.

Tom, desde muy pequeño, había sido un friki en potencia del cine y la televisión, por lo que estuvo encantado de aceptar trabajar como productor del canal, planificando los programas, las series y demás. A mí me había contratado como ayudante de producción. Por supuesto, ese puesto de trabajo existía como cualquier otro, pero en este caso solo era un eufemismo que se había inventado Tom para que colase como empleado. En realidad, yo era como un portero suplente; cada vez que faltaba alguien o necesitaban una mano, allí estaba Dougie Poynter para echar un cable.

Por supuesto, yo prefería tocarme las narices allí en mi escritorio, como siempre.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal anoche con el chico este de la bolera?—preguntó Harry cogiendo su vaso del Starbucks y levantando las cejas dos veces seguidas. Arqueé una ceja y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Rebobino hasta el momento en el que he dicho «Si no me llevase todos los días algún que otro disgusto, podría dormir a gusto por las noches»?—suspiré y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, desperezándome.—Pues una mierda. Resultó que el chico era un imbécil que lo único que quería era pim, pam, pim, pam y para casa.

Harry despegó el vaso de su boca y compuso un gesto de extrañeza, contrariado.

—¿Y qué? Según tú, el chico estaba bueno, haberte acostado con él y ya está. Creía que vosotros los gays erais más promiscuos con estas cosas.

Apreté los labios y desvié la mirada. Vale, llamadme idealista, pero a mí no me gustaba eso de los rollos de una noche. Me gustaba más pensar en... No sé... Bueno... ¿Tan raro era estar en una búsqueda eterna del hombre perfecto?

En realidad, yo nunca me había... En fin, ya sabeis... Vamos, que seguía siendo más virgen que el aceite de oliva a mis veintidós años. Lo sé, para mí también es triste.

—No sé, Harry... No me siento a gusto con eso del aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Cuando llegué a casa me zampé dos litros de helado de chocolate mientras veía Diez razones para odiarte. Estaba llorando tanto que creí que iba a sincronizar la regla en ese mismo momento, joder. ¡Pero si esta mañana me he despertado pensando que me habían crecido pechos! Menos mal que después he descubierto que era Zukie que se había escapado y se me había colado por la camiseta del pijama.

Zukie era mi iguana, lo más parecido a un espécimen macho que me había tocado por debajo de la ropa en toda mi patética vida.

Harry dejó su vaso en la mesa y levantó las dos manos en señal de detención.

—Eh, eh, para... Oye, sabes que soy tolerante, pero ESO ya es demasiada información.

Suspiré y dejé caer mi barbilla en mi pecho, derrotado. Sí, con Harry podía hablar de ciertas cosas... Menos profundizar en el tema homosexual, claro. Para eso estaba Tom, era más flexible con esos temas y era muy poco frecuente que se escandalice por cualquier cosa. Además, Harry pertenecía a la religión de Barney Stinson, por lo que todo aquello del amor le traía al fresco.

Cuando alcé la cara, Harry ya estaba de pie arrugando el vaso vacío entre sus dedos.

—Bueno, me voy al currele. Dale recuerdos al capullo de Tom de mi parte.

—Lo haré.—contesté dedicándole una sonrisa cansada. Harry me devolvió el gesto y me revolvió el pelo. Me aparté de él y lo miré haciendo un mohín e inflando los mofletes, enfurruñado. Él se rió con ganas mientras se alejaba.

—¿Cómo no me daría cuenta antes de que eras mariquitingui? Si eres más dulce que un Teletubbie. Seguro que cagas chocolate con leche.

—Vete ya a la mierda, Harry.—gruñí frunciendo el ceño, cogiendo un lapicero y tirándoselo mientras que él corría hacia la puerta, con la mala suerte de que en ese momento una persona se cruzó por delante, así que le di a él en la cabeza, provocándole un trapiés. Di un bote y me escondí detrás del escritorio, chasqueando la lengua, asustado. Asomé la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y suspiré aliviado al constatar que se trataba de Tom, que se agarraba la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Me incorporé y me acerqué a Tom, desperezándome.

—¡Qué susto, tío! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, pero mira, al menos no eres unos de los jefes.

Tom parpadeó varias veces, masajeándose las sienes y mirándome con una ceja arqueada y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, menos mal que el golpe se lo ha llevado tu amigo del alma, ¿eh? Si no, qué desgracia.—ironizó Tom, pero yo me encogí de hombros. Oye, de verdad que era una alegría. Al menos Tom no podía despedirme...

—Acaba de irse Harry. Me ha dado recuerdos para ti.

Tom parpadeó varias veces y alzó las cejas como si se hubiese acordado de algo, dándose una palmadita en la frente.

—¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvidaba. Esta noche echan en el cine una película de comedia romántica. Vamos a ir Giovanna y yo a verla. ¿Os queréis venir Harry y tú? Será divertido.

Arqueé una ceja y miré a Tom con cara de gilipollas. ¿Una película de comedia romántica con él y su novia? ¿Iba en serio?

—No, creo que no me apetece demasiado. Además, seguramente Harry no querría ir y no sería plan de ir con vosotros de carabina.—dije algo irritado sin quererlo. Giovanna Falcone era la novia de Tom desde el instituto, era una persona encantadora y me caía genial, pero la verdad es que no podía evitar ser egoísta cuando pensaba en la relación tan bonita que compartían Tom y Giovanna. Y pensar que yo nunca sería partícipe de algo así... No me apetecía demasiado pasarme una noche entera observando cómo los demás eran felices con sus respectivas parejas mientras probablemente yo moriría a los ochenta años solo, con cinco lagartos que se alimentarían de mi cuerpo en descomposición tirado en el piso de mi apartamento mugriento. Epic Fail.

Tom bufó, pero no rebatió. Me dio una palmada en el hombro y volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

A veces, estaba seguro de que él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que me pasaba, por eso nunca insistía demasiado en aquel tema.

El día transcurrió de forma normal, y cuando decía normal, me refería a inevitable y asquerosamente rutinario. A mediodía salí a comer con Tom a la cafetería de enfrente del canal de televisión, después seguí en el trabajo tres horas más, le llevé dónuts a Harry a su gimnasio, estuve un rato con él y salí a comprar. Cogí vitaminas especiales para Zukie y dos tarros de helado de chocolate y vainilla para mí. Sí, ese era un gran cliché, pero no os podéis imaginar el buen sustituto que era el helado del sexo.

...

Vale, no era para nada un buen sustituto.

Tras aquello, me pillé un menú en el Burger King y volví a mi casa. Saludé a mi querida iguana y me di una ducha caliente. Me puse mi pijama de cuadros azules, me tomé mi menú de pie en la cocina con Zukie agarrado a mi hombro y, tras cerciorarme por enésima vez de que mi vida no tenía ningún sentido sentimental, cogí un tarro de Häagen-Dazs, me senté con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama y encendí la pequeña televisión de mi habitación. Hice zapping por los canales, aburrido. Documental aburrido, telebasura, película americana sin ningún sentido...

Hasta que llegué a un canal local de Londres y di un bote del susto, pues de la pantalla salía un ruído exageradamente estruendoso. Parpadeé varias veces y esbocé una mueca de dolor cuando Zukie me clavó sus garras en el hombro y me fijé en el programa que estaban echando en aquel canal.

El presentador que había provocado aquel sonido no sería mucho mayor que yo, si acaso un par de años. Tenía una media melena castaña y rizada, ojos azules y cara de tonto, o al menos eso es lo que me parecía. Sonreía sin parar a la cámara con unos dientes exageradamente grandes mientras hablaba atropelladamente, haciendo muchos gestos y moviendo los brazos. Me costó un poco seguirle el hilo de la conversación al principio.

—_¿Y qué me decís de Crepúsculo? Esa nueva película recomendada solo para los que tengan el estómago necesario para aguantarlo, es decir, desde churumbelas hasta menopáusicas. En serio, esa bazofia me sentó peor que la más cruenta de las películas gore. Ahora, supuestamente, el prototipo de chico perfecto para las tías es un vampiro con ramalazo que lanza más destellos que la corona de una princesa. El Eduardo ese no es vampiro. Vive en el bosque, no come gente y brilla. Ovbiamente, es un hada. ¿Queréis dejar de buscar vuestro chico ideal en metrosexuales creados por la mente de una escritora que tenía las hormonas haciendo cabriolas por toda la habitación cuando redactó el libro y centraros en la realidad? Esos chicos NO existen. A los hombres de verdad no se les conquista siendo chicas con una personalidad deslumbrante, sino con una delantera despampanante. Y ante la carencia de ellas, una buena mamada puede ser la solución a todos vuestros problemas._

Entrecerré los ojos, apretando los labios y cerrando la palma de mi mano en torno a mi tarrina de helado sin quererlo, manchándome de chocolate los dedos.

Pues a mí me gustaba Crepúsculo.

—Pero qué hijo de puta...—se me escapó por entre los labios, negando con la cabeza y rechinando los dientes. El chico se movió por el plató como podía mientras seguía hablando. Estaba abarrotado de cosas predispuestas en un orden caótico, parecía más bien una sala de atrezzo, incluso podía apostar que así era. No parecía ser un programa de mucho presupuesto, lo más elaborado que se veía en todo el estudio eran unas letras de neón blancas en la pared amarilla que rezaban _«The ugly truth»_. Si ese chico ya de por sí irritaba solito, el color chillón de aquella pared ya incitaba pensamientos homicidas.

El castaño se acercó a un bidón de metal abierto y encendió una cerilla, tirándolo dentro. Suponía que debía haber echado con anterioridad papeles o algo que pudiera provocar llama, pues aquello empezó a arder de forma moderada.

—_El amor verdadero no existe. Cuanto antes lo asimileis, antes os desengañaréis y menos desilusiones os llevaréis en la vida. El amor es solo una patraña comercial que utilizan los grandes almacenes para que nos gastemos el dinero en sus tontos y acaramelados regalos._—El chico se acercó a un escritorio gigantesco y cogió un osito de peluche, mirándolo con gesto de asco.—_A ver, ¿qué mierda se supone que es esta? Un oso de peluche, vale. ¿Me puede alguien explicar qué le ven de romántico a esto? Los osos no dan sensación de cariño, sino de miedo. La verdad es que mi pasatiempo favorito nunca fue el de ir a los bosques a abrazar osos amorosos. Llamadme prejuicioso, pero no me gusta demasiado que me arranquen la piel con sus zarpas_.—Tiró el peluche al bidón alimentando las llamas y yo bufé. Después cogió una caja de bombones.—_¿Y esto? ¡Por las Barbas de Neptuno! ¿Qué clase de chica desearía bombones? Bueno, me equivoco. A las chicas LES ENCANTA el chocolate._—miré mi tarrina de chocolate y de pronto me sentí mujer, pero sin oler a nubes.—_Otra cosa es que les guste que se lo regalen, es como decir «Mira, pienso que estás tan gorda que para rodearte hay que pillarse unas vacaciones, por eso consideré que tu regalo perfecto serían kilos de grasa.»_—Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y tiró los bombones al bidón.—_Libros... Os voy a decir una cosa. JAMÁS regaléis un libro a una chica, es como practicarse el suicidio asistido. Cuando se le regala un libro a una chica, éste suele ser de amor, lo cual viene precedido de días de novia moñas cuyo único pensamiento será el de querer cambiarte por una versión mejorada del chico de la novela. Os diré un secreto: los chicos somos así, no podemos ser programados como un jodido ordenador, no somos perfectos... Además, no seais hipócritas. ¡Vosotras tampoco es que seais una minita de oro! Neuróticas, obsesas, ñoñas..._—Tiró los libros al bidón con un último gesto de desagrado.—_Vamos, que si sois de la filosofía de «estoy esperando al hombre perfecto» os aviso de que os volveréis locas y amargadas, moriréis solas y ancianas, se os habrá pasado el arroz y el único que os amará será vuestra mascota, sea la que sea. Y esta, amigos, es la cruda realidad._

Observé a Zukie, que descansaba en mi hombro, y solté un gemido lastimero. De repente, aquel chico mencionó algo de un teléfono de aludidos y volví a atender. En la parte inferior de la pantalla habían colocado un rótulo con un número de teléfono para que la gente pudiese llamar al programa. No supe muy bien qué me motivó a hacer aquello, si la rabia que sentía por aquel idiota o el querer auto-convencerme a mí mismo de que aquello no era real enfrentándome a él, pero me abalancé hacia mi mesita de noche, cogiendo mi teléfono y marcando el número del programa en él rápidamente. Para entonces, Zukie se había caído en el colchón y se había escapado por entre las sábanas, pero no me importó demasiado. Volví a mi posición inicial, mirando la pantalla como si pudiese atravesarla con la mirada. Aquel chico estaba dejando en evidencia a una pobre muchacha con un movimiento de muñeca, cortando la llamada. Se había sentado en el escritorio frente a un teléfono amarillo con una lucecita gigantesca que se encendía como una sirena de policía cada vez que llamaba alguien. Si quería cortar la conversación y dejar a quien fuese con la palabra en la boca, solo tenía que colgar aquel teléfono como si fuese el real.

Lancé improperios al auricular del teléfono mientras escuchaba la musiquita de espera. Me entretuve intentando jugar al escondite con mi iguana, era realmente difícil encontrarla cuando se metía entre las sábanas.

Cuando me dieron la señal, estaba tan distraído mirando mi cama que tardé en reaccionar.

—_¿Sí? Oye... ¿Te ha dado un chungo o qué?_

Alcé la cabeza como un sabueso en cuanto escuché que esa voz salía tanto de la televisión como del teléfono, entonces caí en la cuenta de que me habían cogido la llamada.

Miré la televisión, preparándome mi discurso en unos cuantos segundos. Pensaba decirle que era un perdedor que intentaba inculcar a los demás su filosofía porque había fracasado en su vida, que sus comentarios no tenían ni la más mínima gracia y que seguramente le estarían viendo los cuatro gatos que se habían quedado sin salir aquella noche (Prefería evitar incluírme en ese grupo)

Sin embargo, todo lo que salió de mi boca fue:

—Eres un imbécil.

El castaño alzó las cejas. Lejos de ofenderse, sonrió con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntando hacia la cámara, con gesto de sorpresa fingida.

—_Esa vocecilla... ¡Coño, tú debes de ser Justin Bieber!_

Apreté los labios, sintiendo mis orejas enrojecer a causa del enfado. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la sala.

—_De todas formas... Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí, amigo? Por tu tono de voz, no creo precisamente que vengas de buenas... ¿Qué pasa, que no eres de nuestro bando? ¿Te has pasado al enemigo?_

—No, soy del bando que ahora mismo está pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de torturarte lentamente.

Sonreí, satisfecho por mi frase, pero a él no pareció importarle demasiado.

—_Ahá... Osea, que eres mariconcete. ¿No?_

Parpadeé, ruborizándome. Coño, ¿se me calaba tan fácilmente?

—Yo... Bueno... ¿Y eso qué importa?

—_Eh, no te confundas, amigo. Que a mí me da igual de la acera que seas, como si te mola meterte palos de churrero por la oreja, aunque a mí no es que me mole demasiado... Ya sabes el antiguo dicho: Más vale pájaro en mano que polla en el ano. A ver, chico, ¿qué te corroe por dentro?_

Apreté los labios, enfadado por el hecho de que había conseguido que me sonrojase aún más con ese comentario y apreté el teléfono demasiado fuerte.

—¡Oye, tú! Ni eres mi amigo ni un consultorio, así que deja de decir esas cosas. He llamado porque estás muy, muy equivocado. El amor existe, ¿o si no de dónde crees que saliste tú, desgraciado?

El chico se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, y encogió los hombros.

—_No lo sé... ¿Del coño de mi madre? O para ser más precisos, de un condón roto. Venga ya, tío, puede que antes el amor se llevase de moda, pero ahora nadie es así. Ahora el matrimonio es como castrar al tío de por vida. Ofrécele a tu padre pasar el resto de su existencia con tu madre o con dos cubanas con dos tetas como dos carretas y no se lo pensará dos veces._

—Que tú seas un capullo no significa que todos los hombres sean iguales.

—_¿Ah, no? Vale, dime un ejemplo._

—Bueno, pues... También los hay atentos, considerados, respetuosos, cariñosos, inteligentes, divertidos...

—_Espera, ¿estás describiéndome a un chico o una chica sacada de un manga? Creo que te has equivocado de barrio, chaval._

—¡Sí que existen!-grité por el auricular, perdiendo la paciencia.

—_A ver, ¿de verdad conoces a alguien así o estás haciendo suposiciones?_

—Bueno... No, pero...

—_¡Entonces date por vencido! Los chicos perfectos no existen y tú eres un pringado al que le molan las colitas que se ha quedado en casa un viernes por la noche en vez de salir con sus amigos, probablemente porque tu vida sexual da más pena que la muerte de la madre de Bambi._

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al escritorio, aunque yo no pude replicar porque estaba muy ocupado sintiéndome ofendido.

—_Y esta, amigo, es la cruda realidad._

Y golpeó el teléfono, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Boqueé varias veces frente al teléfono mientras escuchaba un leve zumbido al otro lado. Miré el auricular con rabia y lo lancé al otro lado de la cama, furioso.

—¡Me ha colgado! ¡El muy cabrón me ha colgado!


	2. Los hay tontos, después gilipollas y

Dije que actualizaría rápido y aquí estoy. Espero no llegar al último capítulo escrito y actualizar cada mes, que me conozco...

No sé si debería decir algo respecto al capítulo... Bueno, que lo disfrutéis y eso. Jorl.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Los hay tontos, después gilipollas y, finalmente, Danny Jones.**_

Miré el reloj por enésima vez en media hora, dejando caer después mi brazo, resoplando indignado. Hacía casi una hora que Tom se había metido en aquella sala para discernir algunos temas con sus jefazos, pues hacía días que el rating del canal había bajado considerablemente. Tom me había dicho que, cuando le avisaron de aquella reunión, le escribieron en el e-mail que «estaban tomando cartas en el asunto» y que les contarían en aquel momento qué es lo que irían a hacer. Yo me encontraba muy nervioso; estaba completamente seguro de que estaban hablando de despidos, y puestos a prescindir de empleos chorras, seguramente yo caería el primero. Mi amigo Tom también me lo dijo sin paños calientes; él pensaba lo mismo, por lo que enterarme de la resolución de aquella reunión era un asunto bastante importante para mí.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando sonó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un montón de ejecutivos y productores de la cadena. Yo daba saltitos, intentando divisar a Tom. Salió al final, charlando junto a su padre, el director. Le lancé mensajes telepáticos para que se percatase de mi presencia y me visualizó por el rabillo del ojo. Le dijo algo a su padre y se despidió de él, acercándose a mí con cara de póker. Me situé a su lado de dos zancadas, con la sensación de que me retorcían el estómago con dos manos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué han dicho?—pregunté atropelladamente. Tom abrió la boca para responder, pero yo no le dejé seguir.—Estoy en la puta calle, ¿verdad?

Tom hizo unos gestos con el brazo, bufando.

—¡Calma, pueblo! No te van a despedir, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Tom me sonrió abiertamente, supuse que por la cara de pagar hacienda que se me había quedado a causa de la sorpresa. Evité ponerme a dar saltitos como un tonto.

—¿¡De verdad! Vaya... ¡Guau! Eso es genial, pero espera...—fruncí el ceño, extrañado.—¿Entonces qué es lo que van a hacer con el canal?

—Bueno... Van a ampliar el repertorio de programas. Por ahora dicen que hace unos días han contratado a un chico para que hable al final de las noticias, que le van a hacer una minisección. Dicen que no es famoso ni nada, es un cómico independiente que trabaja en un canal local, pero dicen que es bueno, muy bueno. Una noche, durante su hora de grabación, nos alcanzó en rating y todo.

—Pues sí que debe de ser gracioso.

—Eso no te lo discuto, pero es un irresponsable.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté confuso mientras seguía a mi amigo por el pasillo. Tom se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Tendría que haber asistido a la reunión de hoy. En parte, la habían programado para que se presentase, lo conociésemos y firmásemos su contrato de horarios y tal. No sé por qué narices se habrá retrasado tantísimo.

Torcí la boca, encogiendo un hombro. En realidad, no podía empatizarme con él. No me habían despedido y aquel era motivo suficiente para que en mi interior estuviese dando palmas. Tom carraspeó, se colocó su corbata roja (la cual yo estaba convencido de que la odiaba. Tom era más de ponerse camisetas de frikadas, no aquellos trajes tan formales) y me miró.

—Oye, Doug, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, claro, el que quieras. Para eso estoy.

—¿Podrías encargarte un rato de la recepción? Mishy no ha venido por motivos familiares y necesitaría que alguien recibiese al nuevo y nos avisase de su llegada.

—Eso está hecho.

—Gracias, Dougie.—dijo Tom mucho más relajado, suspirando y dejando caer los hombros. Con lo feliz y tranquilo que se lo veía en casa jugando a la Playstation 3...—Bueno, me voy a mi despacho. La planificación de la nueva programación no se va a hacer sola...

—¡Que te sea leve!—le deseé con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en la espalda cuando dobló una esquina. Seguí caminando hasta el ascensor y me fui hasta la planta baja. Allí llegué a recepción y me metí en el puesto, encendiendo el ordenador. La verdad, no sabía por qué pagaban tanto a Mishy. El trabajo de recepcionista consistía básicamente en ponerte a jugar al Buscaminas mientras les hacías creer a los demás que estabas trabajando concienzudamente. Estuve con la boca entreabierta jugando empanado un buen rato hasta que alguien entró atropelladamente por la puerta del edificio, aterrizando en el mostrador de manera brusca, dando dos golpes secos con las manos para detenerse. Di un bote del susto y minimicé la ventana rápidamente, colocándome con un carraspeo en el mostrador. Aquel hombre se quitó unas gafas de sol que portaba y me dejó ver unos ojos azules enrojecidos, jadeando exageradamente. Mis ojos se habían quedado como platos.

Aquel chico...

¡ÉL!

—Buenas... Venía porque yo tendría que haber estado en una reunión, pero he llegado un poco tarde.

No, no podía ser cierto. ¡Que no y ya está!

—Tú... Tú eres...

—Danny Jones. Supongo que me habrán apuntado por alguna parte... Si no da igual, no creo que aquí haya que coger hora como en la carnicería.

Era el mismo tío que el del programa ese horroroso de hacía unas noches atrás, el de _The ugly truth._

Clavé mis ojos en él. El capullo, ahora identificado como Danny Jones, era poco más alto que yo, de complexión fibrosa. Tenía unas ojeras considerables, seguramente producto de alguna noche loca. Sus ojos azules, enmarcados en rojo, se veían mucho más intensos que en la tele. También pude observar un mar de pecas que le salpicaba toda la cara, otra de las cosas que no podía haber apreciado en la televisión.

Eso sí, seguía conservando la misma cara de tonto.

Danny carraspeó y alzó las cejas, saludando con la mano.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Parpadeé y salí de mi ensimismamiento, apretando la mandíbula. Lo ignoré y cogí el teléfono, marcando el número del despacho de Tom bajo la atenta mirada del pecoso.

—_¿Sí?_

—Tom, ha llegado Danny Jones, el del programa nuevo. ¿Qué hago con él?

Se lo espeté en un tono de voz enfadado, un tono que sugería Ya-Hablaremos-Por-No-Haberme-Avisado-De-Que-El-Nuevo-Era-El-Borrico-Sin-Cerebro, pero creo que él no lo pilló, porque me contestó alegremente:

—_¡Ah! Sí, sí. Tráemelo al despacho, por favor._

Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado por tener que hacerle de guía al idiota y colgué, saliendo de la recepción y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiese. Él salió corriendo detrás de mí hasta alcanzarme y caminamos juntos sin mediar palabra. Nos montamos en el ascensor y pulsé el botón de la tercer planta, cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada con las facciones de la cara contraídas. Pasados unos instantes, Danny me miró y dijo de forma simpática:

—Vaya cara... ¿Has pensado en cenar All-Bran?

Lejos de reírme, le clavé una mirada asesina que borró su sonrisa en un instante. El chico alzó las manos en señal de rendición y negó con la cabeza, bufando. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor y esbozó una mueca de desagrado. Se sacó un pequeño botecito que a mí me pareció colirio del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se echó unas cuantas gotas en los ojos. Sí, ese tipo venía de una fiesta.

Encima, lo que más me mosqueaba por encima de todo... Es que el tío era atractivo. Sí, estaba bueno, era guapo y vestía bien. No de marca, pero sí le sentaba genial. Tenía aspecto de conseguir todo lo que se propusiese, y a mí eso me dio mucha rabia.

¡No era justo!

El ascensor se detuvo y descrucé los brazos, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Tom. Abrí directamente sin preguntar. Tom alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—Aquí te traigo a Danny Jones.—dije secamente, apartándome para dejar pasar al pecoso y cerré la puerta, saliendo del despacho. No me lo pensé dos veces; pegué la oreja en la puerta con ambas manos a los dos lados de mi cabeza, intentando escuchar.

La acústica era bastante mala y no pude escuchar gran parte de la conversación. Un empleado pasó por mi lado mirándome con una ceja alzada sin comprender y yo le hice un gesto para que se largase. Mientras se iba negando con la cabeza, llevé una mano al pomo de la puerta y la abrí levemente para escuchar más claramente. Me asomé por la rendija y escuché:

—... entonces todo arreglado. Hoy empezaremos con los preparativos de tu sección de _The ugly truth_ y comenzarás mañana en el telediario nocturno.

—¡NO!

Quizá no debí expresar aquella opinión en voz alta... ni abrir la puerta de golpe cuando esto ocurrió. Ni mucho menos, correr hacia el escritorio y dar un golpe con las palmas de mis manos.

Tom y Danny me miraron, sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa, Dougie?-preguntó Tom, preocupado, pensando que me había pasado algo. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, separándome del escritorio.

—Que este bicho no puede salir en este canal. No. No, no y no. Me niego en rotundo.

Tom me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Danny me miró sin comprender, levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Tú quién eres, el recepcionista? Parece que te haya venido la regla, la verdad.

Miré mal a Danny, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—¡Tú no me hables así! ¿Eh?

—Calma, tranquilidad.—dijo mi amigo poniéndose de pie y levantando ambas manos.—A ver, ¿qué pasa aquí?

—Que este tío es el de The ugly truth, un programa horrible donde se hablan de cosas horribles con un presentador horrible.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que aproveché para coger aire. Danny me miró, inmutable.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece mi programa?

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Oye, tú, QUE NO TIENES GRACIA, a ver si te queda claro.

—Dougie, ya basta, te estás comportando de manera irracional. Sal de mi despacho, por favor.

Lo miré un segundo, extrañado.

—Pero Tom...

—Dougie, fuera.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a mi amigo, ahora conocido como "el traidor", y salí del despacho, esperando en la puerta.

Pasados unos minutos, pensé en que me había comportado como un idiota. Por el imbécil de Danny no, sino por Tom. Tendría que haber hablado con él en privado, le hubiera explicado lo de mi noche del viernes y así podría haber tomado cartas en el asunto. Ahora se tendría que llevar el marrón por mi culpa, encima de que si tenía trabajo era por él... Y me sentí enormemente culpable.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Tom, y yo me acerqué a él rápidamente.

—¡Tom! Oye, quería disculparme por...

—No importa, Dougie.—dijo con una sonrisa amable, levantando una mano. Sonreí aliviado.—Por cierto, ¿te importaría enseñarle a Danny Jones las instalaciones de nuestro estudio para que se vaya habituando? Me harías un gran favor.

Desvanecí la sonrisa, pero Tom la ensanchó en gesto de burla.

Maldito... Ya se había tomado la justicia por su mano.

—Pero...

—Venga, Danny. Tienes muchas cosas que ver.—dijo Tom mientras Danny salía de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Claro! Muchas gracias, Fletcher.

—Llámame Tom.

—Eso haré.

Y cerró la puerta de su despacho, dejándome solo con el capullo. Éste se metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miró aún conservando la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? En el despacho me ha dado tiempo para recapacitar y creo que ya sé donde había escuchado esa voz antes. ¡Tú eres el Trololo del viernes! El que tenía vocecilla de duende del bosque.—dijo divertido, aunque a mí no me hizo ni la más puñetera gracia. Seguí mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él me examinaba de arriba abajo.—Oye, pero si eres muy mono... Tienes el cartel de «virgencita» colgada en la frente. ¿Qué hacías un viernes amargándote en casa en vez de salir por ahí a buscar colitas desesperadas?

Un inequívoco rubor me subió por el cuello, así que decidí darme la vuelta y empezar a caminar para enseñarle el edificio a Danny Jones.

Karma, si te estás vengando por algo que he hecho, por favor, en vez de fastidiarme la vida hazme una señal para que haga una lista a lo Earl Hickey y así enmendar mis errores antes de tiempo. Gracias.


	3. Lo mejor de estar en el momento y en el

Buenas noches por la mañana. Seguramente estaréis todos en el estreno de Harry Potter y no leáis esto hasta que asimiléis que «ese Potter» (Leer siempre con voz de Malfoy. SIEMPRE.) se ha terminado definitivamente, pero yo cuelgo de todos modos porque es viernes, no he salido a lo _forever alone_ y fui al pre-estreno porque soy una friki.

Además, el capítulo es bastante corto, así que es justificablemente comestible.

Gracias por leer. Dobby os quiere.

**The ugly truth**

_**Lo mejor de estar en el lugar y el momento equivocado.**_

—...Y me pidió que le llevara un Walnut Whips... ¡Un Walnut Whips! ¿Sabes dónde se compran esa clase de chocolatinas? En Baker Street, es decir, en la otra punta de la ciudad. ¿No podía ser más exigente el maldito capullo? Estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito. Como Tom me ha mandado que le haga el trabajo sucio, se está regodeando de mí. Es un bastardo y un...

—Dougie.—me cortó Harry, resoplando mientras se incorporaba en su tabla para hacer pesas y me miraba arqueando una ceja.—Como me vuelvas a dar la tabarra con el Jonny Dones ese te vas a llevar tal hostia que va a oler a chorizo, ¿entendido?

Arrugué la nariz enfurruñado y encogiéndome de hombros tras la máquina para fortalecer las ingles del gimnasio en el que estaba trabajando Harry. Como yo tenía día libre, había pensado en ir a darle un poco el coñazo a mi amigo y contarle mis penas. El problema es que la única «pena» que me corroía por dentro era el hecho de tener que ejercer como esclavo de Danny Jones, lo cual me hacía hablar únicamente de él.

—Esa frase no tiene sentido... Y se llama Danny Jones, no Jonny Dones.

—Como si se llama Michael Jackson. Doug, tío, en serio... Estás obsesionado.—dijo poniéndose de pie y bebiendo un trago de su bebida energética. Le miré mal, formando un puchero. Harry dejó de beber y negó con a cabeza.—A ver, no me malinterpretes. Conmigo podrás hablar siempre de lo que quieras, ¿vale? Bueno, ya sabes que hay ciertos límites... Pero lo que quiero decir es que te pasas demasiado tiempo despotricando contra ese tío, el Jonny...

—Danny.

—Lo que sea. Está absorbiendo cada rincón de tu mente, y no precisamente en el buen sentido, y te está amargando. Deberías hablar con Tom sobre esto para que te destinase a otra parte.

—No lo sé, Harry...—murmuré suspirando y encogiéndome de hombros de nuevo.—Tom ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, creo que es hora de que le devuelva los favores.

Harry resopló y negó con la cabeza, echándose la toalla por encima de los hombros.

—Como quieras, pero le vas a comer la cabeza con las cosas estas del Jonny a tu querida lagartija, no a mí.

—Y dale... ¡Que es Danny! Y es una iguana, no una simple lagartija.

Harry fue a replicarme, pero otro monitor del gimnasio se acercó por detrás y le dio dos toquecitos en el hombro. Mi amigo se giró para mirarle.

—Hoy te toca cerrar a ti, Judd.—dijo lanzándole unas llaves que cogió al vuelo. Harry asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Te importa? Tengo que ir cerrando el chiringuito.

—No, claro que no.

—Si quieres podemos salir a cenar algo fuera los dos.

Ensanché la sonrisa, ilusionado.

—¡Me encantaría! ¿Quieres que vaya haciendo algo?

—Pues... Me harías un gran favor si fueses avisando a los de los vestuarios a que se den prisa. Da igual que entres al de tías, seguro que te confunden...

Le miré mal y entrecerré los ojos mientras me alejaba, escuchando las risas graves de Harry.

—Que te jodan...—susurré para mí mismo mientras entraba en el vestuario masculino. No quedaba mucha gente, y la poca que había ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Me aclaré la garganta y dije en voz alta:—El gimnasio va a cerrar dentro de pocos minutos. Les rogamos que se den prisa, por favor.

Me sentí orgulloso de mi propio tono de megáfono de supemercado y todo. Algunos chicos me miraron, pero no parecieron querer prestarme atención. Cuando volví a carraspear, bufaron y cogieron sus cosas, saliendo del vestuario. Me adentré en él para asegurarme de que todo el mundo estuviese fuera. El vestuario parecía vacío, así que me di por satisfecho hasta que vi una bolsa de deporte con una sudadera tirada encima de ella. Rodé los ojos, bufando por el pasotismo de algunas personas, pero me detuve al visualizar de reojo algo familiar. Me acerqué a la sudadera y abrí mucho los ojos, cogiéndola por las mangas y extendiendo los brazos para verla mejor.

Era una sudadera de Blink-182, mi grupo favorito. Para colmo, era la misma sudadera que llevaba puesta yo en ese mismo momento.

—Mola, ¿verdad?

Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mi espalda y di un salto exagerado, dejando caer la sudadera al suelo y girándome con las manos entrelazadas detrás de mi cuerpo, haciéndome el inocente. Cuando vi al chico que me había hablado, se me subieron los colores y tuve que apartar la vista.

Aquel chico era poco más alto que yo, acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba una toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura. Tenía una tez pálida, pero un torso trabajado. Lucía una melenita negra no demasiado larga y ojos verdes. Me sonreía aún sin darse cuenta de lo violenta que era aquella situación para mí.

La verdad es que era bastante guapo, y... Bueno, dejémoslo en que era guapo.

Sin mediar palabra, nervioso, me agaché para recoger su sudadera, pero él tuvo la misma idea. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaron, nos miramos un momento y los dos nos reímos a la vez. El chico se puso la sudadera y se acercó a su bolsa de deporte, sin despegar la vista de mi pecho.

—Vaya, qué casualidad. Creí que era el único original de todo Londres.—bromeó mientras cogía su bolsa y se metía en un vestidor para cambiarse.—Tranquilo, te he escuchado y no tardo nada en salir.

Asentí con la cabeza tontamente sin percatarme de que él no podía verme. Aún más tonto parecí cuando me quedé esperando como un perrito faldero en la puerta. Cuando ya no pensé que podía ser más gilipollas, pregunté con voz de colegiala nerviosa:

—Oye, y tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Genial, Doug. Ahora si quieres le preguntas por su Facebook y le envías vaquitas virtuales al Farmville.

El chico se rió entre dientes al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Por? ¿Es que estás haciendo alguna encuesta chunga o algo por el estilo?

—No, curiosidad...—dije encogiéndome de hombros y notando cómo ya me empezaba a subir al maldito rubor traicionero. ¡Detente, bellaco! Empecé a darme golpes en la mejilla, pero parecía que así solo conseguía ponerme aún más rojo.

—Si es por eso... Joseph Crows, pero vamos, que puedes llamarme Joe porque eso de tener nombre bíblico no me hizo nunca mucha gracia... Ahora lo normal sería que tú te presentases.

Se me taladró una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que, por mucho que lo intentase, no desaparecía.

—Dougie Poynter. Encantado.

La puerta se abrió y Joe salió del vestidor revolviéndose el pelo mojado. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas bajas negras. Me miró y me sonrió, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—Eh... No.—dije algo lento. Me costaba hasta pensar las palabras que quería decir.—En realidad he venido a ver a un amigo. Es monitor del gimnasio, se llama Harry Judd.

—Ah, sí, el encargado de las máquinas.

Y no dijimos nada más. Cuando salimos del vestuario, nos encontramos con Harry, que me estaba esperando apoyado en las espalderas. Cuando vio a Joe, alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—Crows siempre el último, como no. Porque eres un habitual, que si no...

—Eh, no te quejes, que yo soy una décima de vuestros clientes.—el moreno se rió, dejando entrever una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, a diferencia de los de Danny Jones, que tenía el incisivo central levemente más largo que el lateral. Eso sí, su sonrisa era bastante más amplia.

Y no sé qué narices hacía pensando en ese monigote en aquellos momentos.

—¿Qué dices, Dougie?

Parpadeé varias veces saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y cruzando la puerta trasera con Harry y Joe.

—¿Qué? Perdonad, estaba en mis cosas.

—Que Joe se iba a pasar a cenar por el Tacco Fast. Nos pilla de camino, ¿nos vamos con él?

Mi estómago dio una voltereta. Quise dar saltos y zarandearle por los hombros gritando que sí, pero en vez de eso me comporté dignamente y me encogí de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Joe me sonrió de forma divertida y yo me relamí los labios para no ensanchar la mía, desviando la vista. Harry dio una palmada y se frotó las manos.

—Guay, pues allá vamos. ¡Me moría por zamparme una buena comida mexicana! Hacía tiempo que no tomaba algo picante.

Arrugué la nariz, recordando con infortunio la última vez que fui con Tom, Giovanna y Harry a comer a un restaurante mexicano. Después me tocó volver con Harry a casa en su coche. Lo que expulsaba por su cuerpo aquel día no fue muy agradable, y eso que él no solía hacerlo en público y mucho menos en un sitio cerrado, por lo que era fácil imaginar que lo hizo única y exclusivamente para hacerme sufrir a mí.

Volví a mirar con timidez a Joe de reojo y observé que estaba hablando con Harry de algo interesante, pero que de vez en cuando me echaba miradas y sonreía. Aquello me hizo agachar la cabeza y sonreír, contento.

Al final, parecía ser que la visita a Harry para darle el coñazo con Danny Jones iba a ser productiva.

¡Y de nuevo no sé qué coño pintaba esa nefasta criatura en mis pensamientos!


	4. Cuidado con hacer un pacto con el diablo

Buenas tardes, aquí Octopus actualizando. Gracias a todas por leer. Que tengáis una buena semana.

PD: En realidad Joe Crows está basado en Jared Leto, pero cuando _TheKobraKid_ dijo que tenía cierto parecido con Frank Iero... Pues sí, sí, la verdad es que sí. Sí, sí, mola la idea, sí. Con rico sabor a Frank Iero.

Cambio y corto, ashgdhsahdsasghhagjashkahgk.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Cuidado con hacer un pacto con el diablo.**_

Alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara y parpadeé saliendo de mi ensoñación, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de matar a alguien. Todos los que hayan sido interrumpidos mientras sueñan despiertos me entenderán perfectamente. Esa sensación de que tu mente ha abandonado tu cuerpo para ir a un lugar mejor, kilómetros por encima de la Tierra, sucedido de esa impresión de vacío cuando te hacían bajar de una patada, estrellándote contra el suelo.

Cómo no, estamos hablando de que Danny Jones estaba detrás de todo esto.

—¿Me estás escuchando, canijo?

Le lancé una mirada envenenada a Danny, apretando fuertemente mi carpeta, tanto que me hice daño en los nudillos. Imaginé que era la cabeza del rizoso.

—A ver, majestad, ¿qué se le antoja esta vez?

Ignorando mi tono de voz hastiado, Danny puso las manos en sus caderas de forma teatral, mirando al techo suspirando con gesto pensativo.

—Espérate que me acuerde ahora de lo que te he dicho.

Rodé los ojos y reprimí el impulso de meterle una colleja. Intenté recordar por dónde había dejado el hilo de mis pensamientos, más o menos por la parte en la que Joe Crows se despedía de mí la noche anterior dándome su teléfono móvil. Esbocé una sonrisa de idiota que descompuse en cuanto el maldito pecoso dio un puñetazo en su otra mano, mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

—¡Ah, coño, sí! Necesito que vayas a hablar con Tom para que me de permiso para grabar fuera durante mi sección.

Le miré extrañado, con una de las comisuras levantadas y la cabeza ladeada, como si no le hubiera escuchado correctamente.

—Tu sección dura quince minutos y debe ser dentro del plató, si no tendríamos que mover muchos cables y movilizar a gente de producción y audio y sonido. Además, ¿para qué quieres salir a la calle? ¿Es que tu dueño no te saca lo suficiente a mear?

Danny levantó un dedo índice y lo movió de un lado a otro, negando con la cabeza y chasqueando con la lengua.

—El chiste es bueno, pero te falta años y años de práctica para saber decirlo.—le miré mal y él me sonrió de forma burlona.—Yo me encargo de todo lo demás, tú solo pregúntaselo a Tom, ¿vale?

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome qué habría hecho yo para merecerme semejante trabajo de mierda... Aparte de no estudiar, claro.

Me giré y sin mediar palabra con él caminé hasta el despacho de Tom a paso lento para hacerle esperar. Una vez allí, llamé a la puerta antes de entrar y caminar hacia el escritorio sonriendo a mi amigo. Tom dejó de escribir en el ordenador y se giró hacia mí con gesto amable.

—¡Hola, Doug! ¿Quieres algo?

—En realidad no. El que sí que quiere algo es el mono de feria ese que has contratado para animar tu canal de televisión. Esta vez se ha encaprichado conque quiere hacer una grabación en la calle de su sección.

Tom juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos y se pasó la lengua por los dientes, concentrado.

—Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta que últimamente ha sido casi lo que más rating nos ha dado a nuestro canal en solo quince minutos... Se lo podría permitir.

Abrí tanto la boca que creía que mi barbilla rozaría el suelo.

—¿Pero qué dices, Tom? ¡Es un puto consentido! ¡No es justo!

—Dougie, tío, ¡cálmate! ¿Qué más te da lo que haga él? Tú limítate a trabajar y ya está.

Me encogí sobre sí mismo, intimidado por la regañina de Tom. Acto seguido, se empezó a reír, llevándose una mano a la cara. Dibujé un mohín, sin comprender.

—Me encantaría que fueses capaz de verte la cara algunas veces. En serio, pones unos gestos muy graciosos.

Dejé caer mis hombros, abatido. Me habían dicho tantas veces cosas parecidas que ya no sabía si tomármelo como un cumplido o un insulto. Yo ya sabía que tenía cara de floripondia, otra cosa es que me gustase que me lo estuviesen echando constantemente en cara, que no era el caso

Tom, tan observador como siempre, pareció darse cuenta de mi molestia y dejó de reírse, dedicándome una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿No deberías ir a avisar a Danny?

Abrí mucho los ojos y negué con la cabeza, sentándome de un salto en el sillón frente al escritorio de Tom.

—No, todavía no... Déjame quedarme un ratito más, por favor.

Tom agachó la cabeza, arqueó una ceja y me dedicó una sonrisa escéptica. Le devolví una inocente de mi propia cosecha y pregunté:

—¿Qué tal tu día libre? Tenía entendido que ibas a comer a casa de Giovanna.

—Ah, sí. Ya sabes, su hermana es simpática, pero su padre sigue pensando que soy un pringado. Ya sabes, para él si no eres matemático, no eres nadie.

Sonreí dejando que Tom me contase todo lo ocurrido respecto a la comida en la casa Falcone. Me hacía gracia ver cómo me relataba a los parientes de Giovanna, se ponía nervioso y gesticulaba bastante con los brazos.

Pero sobretodo lo que más me gustaba era escuchar cómo hablaba de Giovanna. Cuando esto ocurría, a Tom se le iluminaba la cara, sonreía constantemente y su tono de voz se cargaba de dulzura, mostrándose relajado y... Para qué mentirnos, con la expresión facial como si se hubiera tomado cinco tripis seguidos, pero era todo un gusto verlo así.

No entendía cómo las personas como Danny Jones no podían creer en el amor con parejas como Tom y Giovanna.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día?

Suspiré y torcí la boca, alzando las cejas.

—Pues me alquilé dos películas, las vi a la hora de comer, me metí en Facebook para actualizar mis contactos, jugué con Zukie y fui a visitar a Harry al gimnasio.

Tom no apartó la vista de mí. Era de esperar que él pensase, como yo, que mi vida era una aburrida rutina. De hecho, lo que me había pasado la noche anterior era lo mejor que me había ocurrido en semanas, por lo que sonreí, decidido a contárselo.

—Pero ¿sabes? Al salir del gimnasio fuímos a cenar con un amigo de Harry que es cliente del gimnasio. Se llama Joe Crows, le encanta Blink-182 y me dio su número de teléfono. Esta mañana, cuando Harry vino a visitarme, me dijo que era bisexual. No sé, Tom... Sé que es adelantar acontecimientos, pero creo que con Joe podría intentar algo serio. Bueno... Si él quiere, claro.

Durante toda mi perorata Tom mantuvo una sonrisa feliz y, al final de ella, dio una palmada que me sobresaltó, arrugando la nariz.

—¡Por fin, joder! Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar bien de un chico. Ya empezabas a preocuparme, creí que eras heterosexual... A mí estos sustos no, ¿eh? Y no sé a qué esperas, Doug. ¡Tienes que ir a por ese chico ya mismo!

Contuve una sonrisa mientras notaba que las mejillas se me empezaban a teñir y abrí la boca para contestar, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió y Tom y yo miramos hacia su dirección. Bufé rodando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos mientras Danny entraba en la sala y se acercaba a nosotros.

—¡Hey!—dijo a modo de saludo. Me miró y me señaló con el dedo.—He venido porque estabas tardando un montón, enano. ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Es que estabas ocupado decorando tu agenda de Hello Kitty o qué?

Apreté los labios, notando cómo finalmente el rubor me llegaba a las mejillas, clavándome las uñas en los brazos de la impotencia.

—Ya vale, Danny. Dougie ha venido a explicarme tu idea de grabar en la calle y me parece bien, pero comprende que es mucho lío...

—Sí, tranqui, yo me ocupo.—dijo un sonriente Danny Jones, levantando los brazos. Tom asintió con la cabeza.

—Estupendo, entonces por mí puedes empezar ya a prepararlo todo.

Danny ensanchó su sonrisa de payaso y me miró a mí, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza.

—Venga, vamos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Le dirigí una mirada de desesperación a mi amigo antes de largarme y me incorporé del sillón bufando y siguiendo a aquel híbrido entre el hombre de hojalata y el espantapájaros del Mago de Oz.

Aquella tarde ni siquiera pisé mi casa. Me empecé a preocupar por la cantidad de alimento que tendría Zukie en aquellos momentos cuando se acercó la hora de cenar y mi estómago rugía del hambre. Danny tuvo todo el día a la gente en movimiento, enredando en cables y buscando a una persona que lo grabase mientras estuviese en la calle.

Cuando el telediario daba paso a su sección yo solo tenía ganas de irme a mi casa a hacerme una rica y calentita cena y dormir durante tres reencarnaciones seguidas, pero Tom se empeñó en que viese el resultado con él desde la sala de producción. Además, llegados a aquel punto pensé que, ya que me había tomado tantas molestias en satisfacer los antojos del cazurro, debería ver qué era lo que llevaba tramando todo el día, solo por curiosidad.

Me senté al lado de Tom en una silla negra justo en el momento en el que aparecía la cabecera de The ugly truth y, acto seguido, Danny en la calle agarrando un micrófono azul con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Compuse una mueca de desagrado.

—_¡Hola y buenas noches a todos los que nos están viendo! Bien, se preguntarán qué coño hago hoy presentando mi sección desde la calle, congelándome los huevos por unos minutos de fama. La respuesta es bastante simple. Queridos amigos míos, desde que he dado el salto a este canal nacional no han dejado de llegarme cartas bastante subidas de tono sobre el concepto tan deformado que tengo del amor, sobre lo equivocado que estoy, blablabla, inserte aquí su propia mandanga sin sentido... En fin, me he propuesto salir a la calle y preguntar a gente anónima su propia visión sobre el amor de hoy en día para que de una vez por todas sean capaces de creerme, incrédulos camaradas. ¡Y allá vamos con nuestra primera víctima de la noche!_

Mientras Danny se acercaba a una chica que caminaba por aquella acera miré a Tom soltando una risita despectiva por lo bajo.

—¡Se ha vuelto loco!—corroboré enfadado. Tom se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—La verdad es que ingenio no le falta.

Arrugué la nariz como si estuviese oliendo algo desagradable y volví a fijar mi atención en la televisión.

—_Dime, chica... ¿Tú qué piensas sobre el amor, el romanticismo y todo ese rollo?_

La chica sonrió, nerviosa, y contestó balbuceando:

—_Bueno... Yo siempre he creído en él, porque... Ya sabes, es muy bonito y todo eso..._

—_Vamos, lo que se dice con las ideas claras y la leche en el vaso, ¿no?_

La sala entera empezó a reírse y yo no supe qué les había hecho tanta gracia.

—_Mejor pasamos a otra persona. Tranquila, guapa, que no estás en directo. Esto lo cortamos en montaje y ya está.—_mintió mientras la chica suspiraba aliviada y fue a lanzarse a otra que pasaba por allí y que lo miró desconcertada._—Buenas noches, amable desconocida. ¿Podría usted decirme su opinión sobre el amor? Preferiblemente con palabras no sacadas de la SuperPop, por favor._

—_Bueno... Sinceramente, pienso que el amor consiste en la afinidad entre dos entes diferentes, una especie de conexión que nos une corazón con corazón. Se trata de conseguir la felicidad del..._

—_¡Ehhh! Para, para. Joder... Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Quién es tu camello?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que quién es tu camello. Sea lo que sea que te tomes, dile que yo quiero el doble._

Todas las personas que estaban allí estallaron en carcajadas ante las palabras de Danny. Yo no lo entendía, simplemente no era capaz de pillarle el chiste a aquella situación. Él era una persona horrible cuyo único objetivo era reírse de la gente, y lo peor es que conseguía que los demás lo hiciesen. Incluído Tom.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, después de que Danny desmenuzase a unas cuantas personas más y consiguiese que algunas otras reconociesen que ellos no creían en el amor desde que veían su programa, concluyó su sección. La sala entera empezó a aplaudir y comentaron lo bueno que había sido el programa en aquel momento. Tom exclamaba ilusionado que el rating había ascendido un diez por ciento y yo seguí con el culo pegado en la silla y los brazos cruzados, decepcionado.

Cuando Danny entró en la sala acompañado de algunos ejecutivos de la cadena, le lancé una mirada envenenada que esperaba que le quemase las entrañas. Mientras algunas personas se acercaban a felicitarle, Tom se puso a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Escucha, Danny. Hemos comprobado el éxito causado en tu última entrega y estábamos empezando a contemplar la posibilidad de ascenderte y darte tu propio espacio en un programa extendido de media hora en _prime time..._

—¡NO!

Y cuando todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en mí me percaté de que aquella era la segunda vez en una semana que expresaba mis pensamientos en voz alta sin que yo lo quisiese, pero ya que estaba... Que fuese a lo grande.

—¡No irás en serio, Tom!—rebatí poniéndome de pie con los puños apretados y gesto de enfado, acercándome a un confuso Danny Jones.—Este hombre es un terrorista emocional. Ofende los ideales de la gente buena y encima se queda tan ancho después de eso. ¡No podéis llamar humor a algo como lo que este hombre suelta por a boca! Lo siento, pero aunque no sirva de nada yo me opongo a esto.

Y tras aquello me hice paso entre la gente y salí corriendo hasta mi despacho, sintiendo una desagradable sensación amarga en la garganta, una mezcla entre rabia, decepción y vergüenza.

Cuando llegué a mi escritorio en aquel despacho compartido de cinco personas me senté en mi sillón y apoyé mis codos en la mesa, masajeándome las sienes con la vista borrosa a causa de los tirones en la piel por la parte de los párpados. Intenté controlar mi respiración varias veces y solté un gruñido aprovechando que en aquel momento ninguno de mis compañeros se encontraba conmigo en el despacho. Minutos después, escuché pasos de alguien acercándose a mi escritorio. Por un segundo pensé en Tom, y cuando alcé la mirada para ver quién había entrado deseé con creces que hubiera sido él en vez de aquella persona.

El imbécil.

OTRA VEZ.

—Venga, suelta tu parida y lárgate.—espeté cortante fijando la vista en el monitor apagado del ordenador. Aún así, Danny se acercó y arrastró una silla de otra mesa para acercarla hasta la mía y sentarse frente a mí. Apoyó los codos en mi escritorio y me miró fijamente, pero yo no mantuve el contacto visual con él de todos modos.

—A ver, dejemos claro esto de una vez por todas: tú no puedes ni verme y a mí tú me la sudas, pero este es mi trabajo y es muy importante para mí, así que tengamos la fiesta en paz, por favor.

—Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no son tus ideales ni tu forma de vida las que pisotean sin ningún tipo de respeto.—dije con los ojos entrecerrados. Danny me observaba con gesto inmutable, y eso alimentó mi rabia.—¿Sabes? No todos somos como tú. Algunas personas no queremos ser utilizadas como juguetes ni sentir que no formas parte de la vida de nadie. A algunos nos gusta pensar que toda esta mierda tiene un sentido, un camino que nos llevará hasta nuestra media naranja. Aunque te pueda parecer una tontería de cuento de hadas, a mí me gusta creer que en el mundo hay una persona que está esperando por mí.

—¿Y cómo sabes que esa persona existe? Dougie, lo siento pero yo pienso que eso de la media naranja de una persona y todas esas gilipolleces son... Eso, gilipolleces.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Pues sabes? Anoche conocí al chico perfecto. Es joven, guapo, simpático, divertido, va al gimnasio y le gusta la misma música que a mí.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Danny imitando voz de chica, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en ellas, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y una sonrisa hiperbólica.—Aish, y dime, ¿ya te ha pedido salir? Porque supongo que será un chico taaaan ideal que seréis el uno para el otro, ¿no?

Apreté los labios.

—No, pero tengo su número de teléfomo.

—¿Y eso qué? Eso no te garantiza una cita. Podría haberte dado un número falso y quedarse tan contento.

Entrecerré tanto los ojos que temí que se creyese que los había cerrado del todo. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y busqué el número de Joe en mi agenda. Danny compuso un gesto de extrañeza y sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Marqué el número de Joe y me llevé el móvil a la oreja, sonriéndole victorioso a Danny, el cual me miraba con la boca abierta. A los tres toques, Joe descolgó el móvil y yo contesté, emocionado:

—¡Hola, Joe! Soy...

Pero no pude decir nada más, porque Danny me arrancó el móvil de la manos y colgó. Abrí mucho la boca, contrariado, y lo miré con la nariz arrugada.

—¿Pero qué haces, inútil?

—Salvarte. ¿No te das cuenta de que parecías un desesperado?

—¡Pero se creerá que le he colgado!

—Tranquilo, volverá a llamar en quince segundos.—dijo Danny totalmente despreocupado y haciendo un aspaviento con una mano.—Escucha, no puedes llamar a un chico a la noche siguiente de conocerlo y encima a estas horas. Va a pensar que eres un loco desesperado y lo vas a espantar. Se va a creer que te encontrabas solo y deprimido en casa y que lo vas a llamar en un impulso esquizofrénico por llevarte algo a la boca para comer, tú ya me entiendes...

Quise contestar, pero de pronto el móvil empezó a sonar. Asustado y asombrado, observé que en la pantallita rezaba el nombre de Joe. Miré a Danny sin creerme que pudiese haber acertado.

—Escucha, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Cuando lo cojas, pregunta claramente «¿Drake?».

—¿Por qué? Se supone que puedo ver su nombre en la...

—¡Tú solo dilo!

Resoplé indignado y cogí aire antes de descolgar, poniendo el altavoz. Miré a Danny, el cual me apremió alzando las cejas y haciendo un movimiento con las manos. Carraspeé levemente.

—¿Drake?

Danny sonrió abiertamente e hizo un gesto de OK con la mano. Reprimí una sonrisa cuando Joe me contestó al otro lado de la línea con tono confuso.

—_Eh... No, soy Joe Crows._

—¡Ah! Lo siento, Joe, es que como me llama tanta gente ando distraído...

Danny asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Jesús, qué fantasma eres, pero está bien.—susurró casi gesticulando con los labios para que no se le escuchase. Le miré con un mohín mientras Joe me respondía.

—_Ah, vale... ¿Quién es Drake?_

Abrí mucho los ojos mirando a Danny y zarandeándole levemente del hombro con gesto ansioso para que me indicase qué decirle. El rizoso se deshizo de mi agarre con un gruñido y movió los labios lenta y abiertamente. Lo que entendí fue «Improvisa. Hazte el interesante.»

—_Es... Un chico con el que a veces me veo, pero no es nada serio._

Danny volvió a sonreírme y yo le correspondí, victorioso.

—_Hmm... Está bien. Oye, tú antes me habías llamado, ¿verdad?_

—Bueno, es que yo... Me había equivocado de número.—miré a Danny, el cual negaba con la cabeza con gesto ofuscado. «Hazte de rogar, ¡pero no tanto!» decía moviendo los labios. Me mordí el labio inferior acomodándome en la silla, nervioso.—Pero no me importa en absoluto hablar ahora contigo.

Danny hizo una mueca y levantó una mano balanceándola de un lado a otro, como diciendo «regular». Me pregunté cuándo se sentiría satisfecho aquel hombre.

—_Genial. Oye, me lo pasé muy bien anoche conti... Bueno, con los dos._

Apreté los labios y ladeé la cabeza reprimiendo una ancha sonrisa hiperbólica de lectora de Cosmopólitan. Danny puso los ojos en blanco, simuló una pistola con su mano derecha y se metió los dedos en la boca, dándole al gatillo y dejándose caer muerto fingidamente en la silla. Bufé.

—_¿Qué te parecería si saliésemos los dos juntos mañana para comer? Ya sabes, solos._

Abrí la boca para contestar mientras Danny volvía a incorporarse.

—Me encan...—pero no concluí la frase, pues el capullo me había tapado la boca con una mano y se había acercado a mí, susurrándome entre dientes:

—¡No! Nunca puedes aceptar a la primera. Dile que tienes que trabajar, pero que le llamarás después porque quizá te dejen una hora libre. Entonces sí podrás aceptar la propuesta.

Se separó de mí y volvió a sentarse en la silla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona. Lo miré mal un segundo, entorné los ojos y suspiré, acercándome al móvil.

—Pues la verdad es que mañana tengo que trabajar por el mediodía, pero puedo probar si algún compañero mío me cambia el turno y así puedo quedar contigo un rato. Te llamo después, ¿vale?

Danny asintió como un padre orgulloso de la hazaña de su hijo mientras Joe decía finalmente algo menos entusiasmado:

—_Entiendo... Tranquilo, Dougie. Ya hablaremos. Cuídate._

—Igualmente, Joe. ¡Adiós!—dije y le di al botoncito rojo del aparato, dejándolo caer en la mesa y mirando a Danny con una mueca, una ceja arqueada y la cara ladeada. Danny se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, desperezándose y poniendo las manos en su nuca con una sonrisa triunfal.

—De nada.

—Podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

—No, no hubieras podido.—dijo Danny convencido. Me reí de forma despectiva, cabreado.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—¡Vamos! Has estado a punto de llamarlo y suplicarle una cita por teléfono. Si no hubiera estado yo, ese tal Joe se habría asustado y tú te hubieras quedado _forever alone._ Admítelo, tienes una experiencia lamentable con los chicos.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios con cara de haber chupado limones, notando que mi rostro se calentaba por momentos. Mi gesto debió hacerle mucha gracia a Danny, porque se rió todo lo alto que pudo con su escandalosa e irritante risa.

—Claro, y tú eres un experto en esto porque has salido con muchos de ellos, ¿no?

—No, tengo experiencia porque soy un chico.—dijo recalcando la palabra «soy», y antes de que pudiese saltarle con una obviedad, añadió alzando un dedo hacia mí.—Y con eso me refiero a que sé cómo se comportan los chicos y qué es lo que quieren. Sí, tú también eres un chico, pero apostaría mi minibar entero a que eres el pasivo, y ser el pasivo de una relación homosexual implica tener más lado femenino que masculino, por lo que he aquí la razón por la que no entiendes una mierda la mente masculina.

Me había puesto tan rojo que podría haberse freído un huevo en mi cara. No satisfecho, siguió añadiendo cosas.

—Solo hay que ver la cara que se te ha quedado. «Hola, me llamo Dougie Poynter. No he tenido una relación sexual en mi vida y soy más virgen que las estampitas de mi abuela.»

—Vale, vale. ¡Joder! Ya lo he pillado.

—No, en serio. No sé cómo no se te han reventado los huevos de tanto esperma retenido...

—¡Que vale he dicho, Danny!—grité totalmente humillado, desviando la mirada y deseando por un momento no ser tan propenso a ruborizándome, y lo peor es que no solo se me coloreaban las mejillas, sino la nariz, el cuello...

—Te propongo un trato que creo que nos beneficiará bastante a los dos.—dijo añadiéndole dramatismo a la escena echándose hacia delante en la silla, acercándose a mí en confidencialidad. Dios, cómo le gustaba a ese muchacho montrar teatrillo. Cabeceé, dándole permiso para continuar.—Yo te ayudo con tu rollo para que por fin pilles cacho de una vez por todas y tú dejarás de darme el coñazo en el canal y te pondrás de mi parte en esto.

Entrecerré los ojos mirando a Danny con la cabeza ladeada y mordiéndome la mejilla por dentro, considerando la oferta. El pecoso entrelazó sus dedos y me miró con una sonrisa inocente, apretando los labios. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, derrotado.

—Señor, esto es penoso...

—Lo sé. Es patético que te tenga que ayudar alguien para que puedas mojar el churro en alguna parte... Bueno, que lo mojen en ti.

Abrí los ojos y compuse un gesto de enfado, levantando mi mano y dándole un leve golpe en la nuca con el brazo rígido y el puño cerrado. Danny se encogió sobre sí mismo frotándose la zona afectada aunque no hubiera hecho daño y me miró formando una sonrisa perruna en su rostro, mordiéndose la lengua. Como si así pudiese arreglar cualquier cosa.

Aunque la verdad es que no pude evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa.


	5. Pre cita a lo Polly Pocket

No es que tarde en actualizar por gusto, que también, es que soy una tocapelotas.

Además, en el foro correspondiente subo un capítulo por mes, so... Trollface.

Muchas gracias por todo. Ojalá Malfoy os penetre.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Pre-cita a lo Polly Pocket.**_

_I've grown sick. I've gotten older. I finally have an audience to ignore me. I can yell all I want but you still, still can't hear me._

Mi primera impresión fue la de estar presenciando un concierto bestial. Intentaba gritar pero no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, por lo que eso debía significar que me había dejado la garganta en emular sus canciones durante su interpretación.

Tardé diez segundos exactos en advertir que no estaba en ningún concierto. Me percaté precisamente cuando sentí las garras de Zukie clavándose en mi nariz, lo cual me hizo apretar fuertemente los ojos, apartarlo de un manotazo y acurrucarme aún más entre mis nórdicos, sonriendo como un tonto y suspirando tranquilo. Arqueé una ceja y abrí los ojos lentamente cuando me fijé en que, aunque me hubiera despertado, la música seguía sonando. Alcé la cabeza y miré mi mesilla de noche, de donde provenía el ruido. Mi móvil vibrante era el causante de la canción que había estado sonando en mis sueños. Arqueé una ceja, me froté los ojos cansado y cogí el móvil. Esbocé un gesto de fastidio cuando vi el nombre de Danny Jones escrito en la pantalla. Rodé los ojos y descolgué, colocándome el móvil en una oreja y tumbándome de nuevo en la cama mientras le pasaba el dedo índice a Zukie por el lomo.

—¿Qué quieres, Danny?—pregunté con la voz ronca del cansancio. Una voz enlatada me contestó con tanta energía que tuve que separar mi auricular de la oreja por un segundo.

—_Joder, qué voz. No quiero imaginarme qué hiciste anoche para tener así la gargamta..._

Apreté los labios y entrecerré los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo se reía.

—¿Y la gracia está en...?

—_Nah. Venga, vístete y tal que tenemos una gran misión que realizar._

—¿Qué?—alcé la cara y me fijé en la hora del reloj digital de la mesilla.—Danny, son las siete y media de la mañana. ¿A qué viene esto?

—_¿Cómo que a qué viene? Hoy vas a ver al mediodía a tu chorbo y necesitabas asesoramiento personal antes de la cita, ¿recuerdas?_

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, llevándome una mano a mi cara.

—¿De verdad te has despertado tan temprano para esto...?

—_En realidad todavía no me he ido a dormir._

Dibujé una mueca de incredulidad y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ¿dónde y cuándo quedamos?

—_La verdad es que estoy en la puerta de tu casa ahora mismo. Tom me informó de dónde encontrarte._

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta de mi apartamento un par de veces y alcé la cabeza, atento. Zukie se metió por debajo de las sábanas del susto.

—_Ábreme, anda, que en tu rellano hace frío._

Negué con la cabeza bufando y pulsé el botón rojo del móvil, dejando caer el aparato en la cama. Me incorporé desperezándome, bostezando y rascándome la cabeza mientras arrastraba los pies descalzos hasta la entrada de mi casa. Conforme me acercaba a la puerta, escuchaba un silbido alegre proveniente del rellano. Cogí aire dejando caer los hombros cuando apoyé mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y tiré de él, entrecerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza para mirarle a la cara a Danny. Se había apoyado de espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies cruzados en el marco de la misma. Lucía una americana gris oscura, una camisa blanca que dejaba entrever su torso al tener dos botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos negros. Alzó las cejas y me miró de arriba abajo, lo cual me provocó un escalofrío desagradable.

—Te doy diez segundos para que me des una explicación coherente por la cual llevas ese pijama de las _Tortugas Ninja._

Me miré a mí mismo y arrugué la nariz, cohibido. Aquella noche me había puesto un pijama cuyas mangas y pantalones eran rojos y el torso verde con un estampado de dichas tortugas. No es como si soliese utilizar ese tipo de ropa para dormir, pero era un pijama calentito y cómodo para el clima casi helado que había estado haciendo por la noche.

Además... Las _Tortugas Ninja_ molaban.

—Tú tampoco es que tengas muy buena pinta en estos momentos, ciertamente.—dije cruzándome de brazos y entrando en mi apartamento esperando que Danny me siguiese. Sus rizos despeinados, sus pronunciadas ojeras y el rojo de sus ojos probaban el desfase que había tenido el pecoso aquella misma noche. En cierta parte, me daba algo de envidia.

—Sí, bueno...—dijo sacándose un bote de colirio de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.—Prepárate que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de entrar a trabajar.

Me giré sobre sí mismo mirando de mal humor a Danny Jones con los párpados caídos y los labios apretados. Sí, claro, trabajar... Era yo el que tenía que aguantar sus caprichitos todos los días.

Danny se rió entre dientes y extendió una de sus manos para revolverme el pelo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Dougie, con la cara tan bonita que tienes y lo adorable que eres no sé por qué te empeñas en desaprovechar estas aptitudes con ese carácter tan agrio.

Parpadeé dos veces notando que las mejillas me ardían y agaché la mirada algo humillado e intimidado. Por una parte, me sentía violado; no me gustaba que fuesen tan directo conmigo, sobre todo cuando no podía meterme en ninguna parte para que no se notase mi vergüenza ante aquellas declaraciones. Sin embargo, por otra parte me sentía halagado aunque no quisiese. Danny parecía ser bastante franco, y que me hubiera dicho algo como aquello teniendo en cuenta lo capullo que era me ponía contento.

—Bueno, yo no soy... Pero da igual.—balbuceé aclarándome la garganta y todavía sin mantener contacto visual con Danny. Abrí la boca para añadir que me esperase en el salón, que tenía que prepararme para salir, pero el rizoso me interrumpió.

—¿Cómo que no? Hola, soy Dougie Poynter, tengo veintidós años pero aparento quince solo que sin acné, sigo lavándome el pelo con _Johnson and Johnson_, soy más puro que los Jonas Brothers, me hago el chico duro pero en realidad soy más blando que un colchón de Pikolín, mi voz es más suave que la puta seda y huelo a Nenuco las veinticuatro horas del día.

Me mordí el labio inferior con rabia mientras sentía que me ponía aún más colorado y cerré los puños haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

—¡Yo no huelo a Nenuco!—rebatí enfadado con los labios apretados y resoplando por la nariz. Danny arqueó una ceja.

—Y me atrevo a añadir «me dan rabietas de crío de cinco años».

—La madre que te parió, ¿de dónde te sacas esas cosas?

—No sé, es la impresión que das, y en mi opinión ligarías mucho más si supieses explotar esas cualidades.

Suspiré lentamente. Quise replicarle que el hecho de tener una cara graciosa no era una cualidad, que a mí no me gustaba ligar, que mi problema no era que no encontrase rollos sino un chico que me gustase para formar una pareja estable y que si estar escuálido era sinónimo de ser adorable... Apaga y vámonos.

Al final, en lugar de discutir con él, decidí esbozar una mueca y girarme sobre mí mismo para dirigirme a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa. Antes de entrar en mi cuarto, señalé con un dedo acusador a Danny.

—Y no cotillees mis cosas.

El pecoso negó con la cabeza alzando las manos y dejándose caer en el sofá de mi salón. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dispuse a colocar la habitación antes de vestirme. Guardé el móvil, metí a Zukie en su jaula e hice la cama. Me vestí únicamente con una sudadera gris con letras blancas que rezaban London, unos vaqueros azules y unas Vans de cuadros. Cuando volví al salón, Danny estaba mirando unas cosas en el móvil. Me puse a su lado y me metí las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que alzase la vista.

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Danny me examinó concienzudamente y frunció el ceño, esbozando una mueca y señalándome con el índice.

—Para empezar vas a cambiarte otra vez de ropa.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha, Dougie.—empezó Danny poniéndose de pie.—Me parece bien que seas individualista y tengas tu propio estilo de vestir, pero con eso no vas a entrarle por los ojos a nadie, y menos al chico este... Eh...

—Joe Crows.

—Eso. Desgraciadamente, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y Joe va a fijarse más en tu imagen que en tu carácter en la primera cita, por lo que debes ir bien arreglado. No muy repolludo, pero al menos agradable a la vista.

—Bueno, pero tampoco iba a quedar así con él...—dije mirándome a mí mismo, cohibido. Joder, ¿no estaba dando una o qué? Danny suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, chico. Si no te estoy echando nada en cara, tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo a vestirte como te salga del membrillo, lo malo es que el mundo funciona así y yo no puedo cambiarlo.

Parpadeé lentamente y torcí la boca en una sonrisa ladeada. Vaya, parecía ser que al final no era tan cabeza hueca como pretendía hacerse ver.

Danny me hizo una seña con la cabeza, apuntando a la puerta.

—Venga, vámonos a desayunar algo y después nos vamos por ahí a que te compres ropa nueva.

—¿Ropa nueva?

—¡Claro! Querrás estar preparado para tu nueva vida de noviazgos, ¿no?

Arrugué la nariz mientras las mejillas se me tintaban por enésima vez.

—Con uno me conformo.

Danny se rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la puerta conmigo. Mientras me aseguraba con llave de que estuviese cerrada, Danny alzó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Aún no sé cómo no te rindes en buscar al tío perfecto y te dedicas a hacer magia con los chicos por la noche.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Magía? ¿Qué dices?

—Ya sabes; echas dos polvos y desapareces.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilarlo y reaccionar. Dejé caer los hombros y rodé los ojos, bufando e ignorando al pecoso al pasar por su lado.

Vale. Retiraba lo de que no era tan cabeza hueca.

Danny y yo fuímos a un Starbucks cercano a desayunar. Él decía que el café de ese sitio sabía a agua de fregar, pero yo estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mañanas me llevase Harry un vaso de esa cafetería al trabajo, y ya el hecho de que no me lo trajese él se me hacía raro.

Mientras me bebía felizmente mi frapuccino de siempre agarrando el vaso con las dos manos como si se me fuese a escapar, Danny rompía el envoltorio de plástico de su Muffin de Chocolate y me daba lecciones sobre cómo ligar con Joe Crows. Yo lo observaba escéptico mientras me echaba la murga.

—... Y sobre todo, no hables más de lo necesario. La primera cita SIEMPRE es para causar buena impresión, no consiste en una entrevista; en cuanto te pongas a contarle cosas de tu vida como si él fuese una grabadora, la cagas.

Dejé el vaso encima de la mesa y me froté las manos, calentándomelas.

—Yo no soy una cotorra. No suelo hablar demasiado.—evité añadirle que era por mi exagerada timidez y mi tendencia a estropear los momentos en cuanto abría la boca. El castaño se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Bien, entonces procura no parlotear cuando no te toque. Ojo, no significa que debas estar callado como una tumba. Eso da la impresión de que eres un estrecho.—fruncí el ceño. Menudo psicoanálisis de mercadillo...—Contesta lo justo y necesario cuando te pregunte sobre algo, pero no seas cortante con tus respuestas. Evita los silencios incómodos, pero si surge la ocasión no fuerces demasiado la conversación o te puedes poner nervioso y hablar de cualquier gilipollez que asuste al chaval.

—Joder, da la impresión de que haya que sacarse un máster para esto...—refunfuñé moviendo las manos, incómodo. Estaba empezando a sentirme nervioso con todo esto. Danny se fijó en mis gestos y suspiró, pasándose una mano por los rizos.

—Si es que no sirves para esto... Deberías dedicarte a buscar un maromo con pasta y tres chozas en la playa al que le gustase petar culos de chicos con cara de bebé. Así tendrías la vida hecha, mocoso.

Miré incrédulo a Danny y me crucé de brazos, molesto.

—Ya, bueno, pero es que por mucho dinero que tenga habrá algo que nunca podrá comprar...

El payaso alzó las cejas y sonrió emulando un mohín.

—Oh... Eres más tierno que el Pan Bimbo. A ver, sorpréndeme. ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Felicidad? ¿Un dinosaurio?

Contraje las aletas de mi nariz, bebiéndome lo que me quedaba del vaso antes de contestar:

—No... Un cerebro para tu deshabitada cabeza hueca.

En vez de sentirse ofendido, Danny se rió aún con más fuerza y se metió el último trozo de magdalena en la boca aún carcajeándose. Apreté los labios y agaché la cabeza. No había terminado de considerar si el hecho de que Danny ignorase mis ofensas fuese algo bueno o insufriblemente irritante. El rizoso se desperezó, se separó de su taburete y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Vamos, te llevo a comprar ropa.

Mientras me ponía de pie, esbocé una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Ahora? Danny, ya no da tiempo. Tenemos que trabajar...

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué más da? Tú eres mi asistente, por lo tanto le diré esta tarde a Tom que hemos tenido que realizar un trabajo fuera de plató y listo.

Me mordí el labio inferior sin estar muy seguro. No me sentía muy bien engañando a mi mejor amigo... Pero debía ser honesto; la idea de no trabajar por la mañana me resultaba tentadora.

Finalmente, suspiré encogiéndome de hombros y alzando las cejas, lo que Danny se tomó como una victoria y sonrió todo el camino hacia los grandes almacenes.

Una vez llegamos allí, Danny me estuvo mareando en una tienda de ropa a la que yo no había entrado nunca, sobretodo porque ese no se acercaba ni un poco a mi estilo. No era ropa cara ni mucho menos, pero parecía ropa que estuviese hecha para enlatar a todo el que se quisiese vestir con ellas.

Danny no se entretuvo demasiado. Cogió un puñado de ropa y me la lanzó al regazo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un segundo. Tuve que asomar la cabeza por un lado del montón de la ropa para verlo con gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto, una carpa de circo?

—No, quiero que te lo pruebes todo como buen aprendiz que eres. Vamos, te espero aquí fuera.

Rodé los ojos y caminé hasta el probador bajo la atenta mirada de las dependientes extrañadas. Me metí en una de las cabinas y comencé a probarme ropa, sin estar muy seguro de ello.

Cuando más conjuntos me ponía, más ridículo me sentía. Me veía como una persona totalmente diferente, y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Camisas elegantes, chalecos vaqueros, pitillos... Parecía que el espíritu de Justin Timberlake me hubiese poseído.

Estaba intentando desabrocharme los pantalones estrechos cuando alcé la mirada y me encontré la cabeza de Danny asomándose por las cortinas del probador. Di un bote del susto y me giré sobre mí mismo, ruborizado. Danny se rió.

—No tiene gracia. ¿Qué haces espiando?

—Tranquilo, que tampoco he visto nada que pudiese alarmarme... Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre combinar esos pantalones rojos con la camiseta verde? ¿Es que te crees que estamos en Navidad?

Me volví a mirar en el espejo, apretando los labios. Ahora que lo decía...

—Es que... Bueno, yo no sé cómo combinar esto.

—Venga ya, Dougie. Es bastante sencillo...—dijo descorriendo ligeramente la cortina para meterse conmigo en el probador. De nuevo, ese maldito rubor en mis mejillas. ¡Ya bastaba, joder!—Escucha, el problema está en que no te fijas en la composición de la ropa. Puedes hacer contrastes, sí, pero si no sabes usarlos entonces mejor no te arriesgues... Mira.—dijo rebuscando entre el montón de ropa. Después cogió tres prendas y me las tendió.—Ponte esto. Creo que te quedará bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí las prendas entre mis manos, examinándolas. Esperé a que Danny saliese del probador, pero lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y mirar su móvil con una mano en el bolsillo. Carraspeé arqueando una ceja, pero él solo movió un poco la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquilo, yo voy a estar jugando a los marcianitos en el móvil, que fuera me aburro... No me molestas.

Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con la cabeza alzando las cejas y dándole la espalda, vigilándolo bien por el reflejo del espejo mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

—En realidad eres un homosexual reprimido, ¿lo sabías?—pregunté colocándome la camiseta sin mangas negra y con cuello en forma de pico. Escuchaba el sonido de los gruesos dedos de Danny tecleando en el móvil y la música retro proveniente de su juego.

—Créeme; tengo de gay lo que tú de tetosterona, lo cual hace que sea más posible que se nos presente ahora mismo Madonna interpretando un canto gregoriano que yo me pueda sentir repentinamente atraído por ti en ese momento.

Apreté los labios mientras me colocaba por encima de la camiseta un chaleco de color plomo y cogía los pitillos vaqueros y desgastados, fingiendo que no me había molestado aquel comentario en absoluto.

—Sabes que no tienes ni puta gracia, ¿verdad?—contraataqué deslizando los pantalones por mis muslos. Danny se rió.

—Bueno, es que yo no pretendo serte gracioso, sino sacarte de quicio. ¿O acaso no lo estoy consiguiendo?

Ignoré el último comentario y me abroché los botones, girándome sobre mí mismo y balanceándome una vez sobre mis pies.

—En fin, ¿qué tal?

Danny se guardó el móvil en un bolsillo y se dio la vuelta. Frunció el ceño mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo y esbozaba gestos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—A ver, da una vuelta.—dijo. Obedecí sintiéndome un tanto gilipollas, sobretodo porque no sabía cómo utilizar mis brazos en aquel giro, así que me metí las manos en los bolsillos. Danny sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo de nuevo con más energía.—Si es que... soy la hostia. Te pega con las mierdas esas que llevas en los pies y todo. Además, parece que tengas un culo bonito, lo cual es un milagro.

Torcí la boca apretando la mandíbula y deseando meterle alguna colleja a Danny. Ya no sabía si tomarme sus comentarios como un halago o un insulto. Prefería pensar que era lo último al menos para no sentirme tan estúpido cada vez que se me encendían las mejillas.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo ropa buena de hace unos años en mi armario, cuando era igual de canijo y pequeño que tú. Quizá te pueda estar bien.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Muchas gracias, Cáritas.—ironicé, aunque Danny no se lo tomó como tal.

—Podrías llevar esta ropa puesta para la cita de Joe Crows de hoy.

—Hace frío como para ir sin mangas.

—Yo te dejaré un abrigo mío negro que te viene de puta madre ahora mismo. Vamos, cojo tu ropa andrajosa y pagas en el mostrador. Esta gente me conoce, así que creo que no pasará nada porque te lleves esto puesto.

Rodé los ojos y asentí sin replicar. Aunque me mostrase distante y molesto con Danny mientras cogía la demás ropa, debía reconocer que, antes de salir del probador y al echar un vistazo al espejo, me gustó lo que veía. Sonreí avergonzado mientras me rascaba la nariz y salía hacia la parte del mostrador para pagar toda la ropa.

Teníamos unas horas antes de que llegase el momento de la cita, así que aprovechamos para pasar por mi casa para dejar las cosas. No necesité el abrigo de Danny porque encontré uno que me iba bastante bien para la ocasión. De camino a mi casa, como llevaba los brazos desnudos, a Danny no le importó dejarme su chaqueta para que no pasase frío. Yo había estado negando todo el camino su ofrenda, pero como él dijo; No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa y que después tenga que ir a tu casa a cuidarte para cumplir. Me da mucha pereza con solo pensarlo.

Conforme la aguja del reloj se acercaba a las doce, yo estaba más nervioso. Las manos me temblaban y no era capaz de dejar de humedecerme los labios. Sentía la garganta seca y las mejillas frías aunque estuviese más rojo que un tomate maduro. Danny no paraba de darme consejos y sugerirme varios temas de conversación que podía sacar a la luz si la cosa se torcía, pero yo no era capaz de escucharle, estaba demasiado agobiado en mis pensamientos pesimistas. Lo único que deseaba es que cerrase el pico.

Danny me avisaba sobre el hecho de que no debía hablar demasiado en la primera cita, pero la verdad es que él hacía bastante tiempo que no paraba para coger aire.

Noté enseguida cuando calló por el hecho de que ese molesto zumbido había cesado. Me giré hacia él y Danny puso los brazos sobre los hombros, dándome apoyo moral.

—Escucha, no tienes por qué precipitarte. Si te estás cagando las patas abajo, puedes postergar la cita hasta cuando estés preparado...

Le miré a los ojos. Quise decirle que sí, que estaba muerto de miedo, que todo iba a salir mal, que iba a fastidiarlo todo y que lo único que quería era meterme bajo las sábanas a llorar por lo extremadamente fracasado que era junto a mi iguana Zukie.

En vez de todo eso, negué con la cabeza, no muy seguro.

—No... No, da igual.—contesté no muy convencido. Danny frunció el ceño, zarandeándome por los hombros.

—En realidad, no te iba a dejar contestar otra cosa... ¡Pero dilo con más decisión, hombre! Si es que tienes muy poco carácter. ¡Vamos, suéltalo todo! ¡Desahógate! ¡Sé agresivo!

Arqueé una ceja y sonreí de lado.

—¿Y tú qué sabes si soy agresivo, pelopolla?

Alcé las cejas con altanería a la misma vez que Danny lo hacía. Acto seguido, el pecoso se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eh, no está mal. Vas aprendiendo, pelocerveza... Pero aún veo mucha boquiqui y poca acción.

Antes de que pudiese pedirle una explicación a sus palabras, Danny me cogió por el cuello y me dio un capón en la cabeza, despeinándome. Me quejé pataleando hasta que me soltó, entrecerrando los ojos y colocándome el pelo con las manos, mirándolo mal. Danny se rió aún más fuerte.

—Lo siento, carapijo, te he destrozado el peinado. Por cierto, ¿te has fijado en que ya hemos llegado?

Alcé la cabeza y me percaté en que ya estábamos frente al restaurante en el que había quedado con Joe. Los músculos de los hombros se me tensaron y palidecí. Danny sonrió y me tocó la nariz con el índice, despertándome de mi parálisis momentánea.

—Buena suerte y mucha mierda, mocoso.—dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y girándose sobre sí mismo. Antes de que pudiese dar tres pasos, miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa ladeada.—Por cierto, pelo tazón... Mucho cuidado, aquí el único que puede poner motes referidos al peinado de la gente soy yo.

Y tras decir aquello, se alejó dándome la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano sin mirar hacia atrás. Sonreí de lado y cogí aire profundamente, asustado. Me acerqué a la puerta y me mordí el labio inferior, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Vamos allá...

Y entonces, entré.


	6. Y eso, amigos, se supone que es una cita

Me llamo Pingüi, soy muy salado, y solo como pescado congelado.

(Muchas gracias a todas, de verdad. Os merecéis un Lacasito.)

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Y eso, amigos, se supone que es una cita.**_

El hecho de que una ráfaga de aire caliente me embargase mi helado cuerpo a causa del frío de la calle no me ayudó bastante, de hecho incluso me agobió. Tragué saliva y me agarré el cuello de la camiseta para sentirme menos apretado, pero cuando recordé que el escote tenía forma triangular y que casi ni rozaba el cuello me sentí estúpido. Chasqueé la lengua y volví a coger aire, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y buscando con la mirada a Joe. Me mordí la mejilla por el interior de la boca y entrecerré los ojos. Cuando vi una mano moverse en el aire sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia saliva. Parpadeé y entorné la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía el saludo, esbozando una sonrisa idiota y alzando la mano para devolverle el saludo mientras intentaba enviarle una orden estricta a mis piernas para que reaccionasen.

Joe ya estaba allí, sonriente y aparentemente tranquilo. Había cogido una mesa con sillones verdes junto a la ventana y se frotaba las manos para darse calor. Había dejado su chupa de cuero a un lado del sillón, por lo que dejaba ver una camiseta de mangas largas negra que complementaba con sus pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatos negros. Para alimentar más mis nervios, lucía una barba de varios días por la que a mí se me antojaba aún más sexy. Quizá por ello no pude evitar hacer lo que hice, es decir, retroceder como un cobarde y meterme corriendo en el servicio de caballeros.

Tras haberme encerrado con pestillo en una de las cabinas del servicio y haberme sentado en la taza del váter respirando entrecortadamente me quité el abrigo y empecé a abanicarme con una mano, bufando. Me había quedado en camiseta sin mangas y no hacía calor, pero yo me sofocaba igualmente. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y arrugué la nariz mientras me mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos. Mierda, un ataque de pánico. No es como si fuera algo raro en mí, pero normalmente me solían suceder bajo las sábanas de mi cama cuando me comía yo solo la cabeza, no en pleno restaurante y a punto de quedar con un chico increíble. Intenté respirar pausadamente varias veces y asentí la cabeza afrontando la situación. Acto seguido, me puse de pie con firmeza y...

Oh... Oh, joder. .

Me volví a dejar caer en la taza del váter tras mi tembleque de piernas y metí mi mano que emanaba cada vez más sudor por el cuello de mi camiseta, intentando calmarme, aunque mi corazón rebotando furiosamente contra mi caja toráxica no ayudaba demasiado. Entonces saqué mi móvil e hice lo único que se me antojaba una buena solución en aquellos momentos; llamar a Danny Jones.

La verdad es que dicho así suena francamente triste...

Me coloqué el auricular en mi oreja y suspiré profundamente, moviendo de forma incontrolada mi pierna derecha. Golpeé con mi dedo índice impaciente el móvil mientras sonaban los tonos. Finalmente, descolgó al tercero. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—_¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, Matt? Tío, acabo de dejar al pesado de mi asistente con su ligue esporádico. Si vieses lo enano y patético que es..._

Arqueé una ceja y esbocé una mueca escéptica aunque él no pudiese verme al otro lado de la línea.

—Eh... Danny, soy yo.

—_Ya lo sé, cenutrio. Solo quería picarte, pero sin tu cara de bebé estreñido enfrente esto pierde su gracia. Por cierto, ¿no acabo de dejarte en el restaurante o es que he sufrido un FlashForward?_

Pero en aquellos momentos estaba tan cagado de miedo que ni siquiera me esforcé en replicar a su ofensa. Cogí aire y me apreté la tela de los pitillos por la zona de la rodilla, expulsando todo lo que contenía mis pulmones formando una O con la boca.

—Tengo miedo. No me encuentro bien...

—_¿Eh...? ¿Pero de qué ibas a tener miedo?_

—Pues mira, de Lady Gaga y su vestido de carne... ¿Tú qué crees?

—_A ver, ¿qué es, por el Joe éste?_

—Sí...

—_Te he dicho antes que si no estabas preparado que quedases otro día con él, estúpido._

—¿Acaso te crees que a mí esto me hace gracia?

Apreté las mandíbulas, impotente, mientras escuchaba el bufido de Danny por el auricular.

—_Bien, tranquilo... ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tanto miedo te da quedar con un chico?_

Cerré los ojos y me masajeé el puente de mi nariz con el dedo corazón y pulgar de una mano, intentando tranquilizarme.

—No es eso, Danny... Me dan ataques de pánico, ¿vale? Joder, no creo que pueda hacer esto...

—_Bueno, mantén la calma. Lo que podrías hacer es darte media vuelta y venirte a trabajar. Después llamas a Joe y pospones la cita... ¡Eso es todo! Si el tío de verdad quiere fo..._—carraspeé, interrumpiendo su frase.—_Perdón, quedar contigo entonces no le importará verte otro día. Hazme caso, Bambi._

Mi rostro comenzó a llenarse de feas manchas rojas cuando Danny dijo aquello.

—Es que... Ya me ha visto.—hubo un pequeño silencio, por lo que continué.—He entrado al restaurante y cuando me ha saludado me he metido corriendo en el servicio... Y aquí estoy, sentado en la taza del váter pidiéndole consejo a un psicópata amante de las vaginas.

Tras mi comentario con el que yo no pretendía ser gracioso, Danny me lanzó tal risotada que tuve que alejar mi teléfono de la oreja dibujando una mueca de dolor en mi rostro. Cuando el idiota se tranquilizó volví a acercarme al móvil para escucharle decir:

—_Mira, eres un niño muy tonto... Pero bastante entrañable. No tienes motivos para ponerte nervioso frente a Joe salvo tus propios miedos. Piensa que... No sé... Que Joe es Tom. Tú con Tom no te pones nervioso, ¿verdad?_—negué con la cabeza a sabiendas de que él no podía verme, pero aún así siguió hablando.—_Acuérdate de todo lo que te he explicado esta mañana. Coquetea con él de forma sutil, no vayas de facilón, y habla lo suficiente y solo cuando la situación lo requiera. Sé... Espontáneo._

—¿Espontáneo?

—_Sí. Te va a parecer un cliché estúpido y lo más seguro es que lo sea, pero sé natural. Compórtate como tú mismo... Bueno, no. Compórtate como la versión mejorada de ti mismo._

—Es que yo no soy espontáneo, Danny. Ni natural, ni alegre, ni interesante, ni divertido, ni carismático ni nada de eso. ¡No puedo gustarle tal y como soy! Soy un desastre.—comencé diciendo llevado por mi desesperación, sintiendo como la bilis me ascendía por la garganta, por lo que me eché hacia delante, mareado. En aquel momento ni siquiera pensé en lo ridículo que sonaba, solo en que me estaba poniendo tan mal que ni yo me lo creía. Era un completo gilipollas.

—_Joder, pareces sacado de una película de esas de drama de sobremesa un domingo por la tarde... Escucha, no es para tanto. Simplemente tienes miedo, y es normal con tu poca experiencia. Es verdad que eres muy arisco y más borde que un lebrillo, pero en el fondo estoy seguro de que eres dulce y empalagoso como una niña de las de Tarta de Fresa. Tienes cosas buenas, pero te empeñas en ver las malas. No seas tonto y sal ahí fuera, que bastante que has encontrado un chico que te guste como para dejarlo escapar._

—Pero... ¿Y si no...?

—_Escúchame, mocoso. Si algo sale mal puedes llamarme todas las veces que quieras, ¿vale?_—su voz se suavizó cuando me dijo aquello último, lo cual consiguió tranquilizarme un poco.—_Ahora venga, valor y a por el toro._

Suspiré una última vez y asentí con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Danny.—después cogí aire y solté aquello antes de que me arrepintiese:—Y oye... Gracias.

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Danny ya había colgado. Fruncí el ceño y le dediqué una blasfemia mientras me incorporaba, me guardaba el móvil, me colocaba el abrigo y salía del servicio de caballeros, carraspeando y acercándome a mi mesa. Me senté frente a Joe sin mirarlo y dejé mi abrigo al lado, dedicándole una sonrisa que esperaba que fuese reconciliadora al moreno. Joe estaba cruzado de brazos ligeramente recostado en su asiento y lanzándome una mirada incrédula con las cejas arqueadas. Tragué saliva e intenté sonar firme y amigable, aunque la voz me tembló.

—Lo siento, es que se me había caído una lentilla.

—¿Y ha dado saltitos hasta meterse en el cuarto de baño?

Se me desvaneció lentamente la sonrisa mientras Joe me seguía mirando serio, aunque no parecía enfadado, más bien disgustado. Junté ambos dedos índice bajo mi mesa, nervioso.

—No, bueno... Es que después he ido a colocármelas y...—dejé caer mis hombros, abatido y negando con la cabeza.—Lo siento mucho, Joe, de verdad.

—No, tranquilo, tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones.—dijo Joe irguiéndose en su asiento y sonriéndome de forma confortante. Algo calentito descendió por mi espalda.—Bueno, ¿quieres que pidamos ya?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, enredando con los dedos de mis manos entre mis piernas para no tenerlas medio muertas sobre la mesa y esperé a que Joe pidiese por los dos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, recordando los consejos de Danny.

Al principio todo transcurrió con normalidad. Aunque me mantuve callado y no dije ni una sola palabra por timidez, terminé sintiéndome cómodo y soltándome un poco. Joe era una persona muy amigable que inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, por lo que no me costó dejar de mover las manos de forma nerviosa bajo la mesa y a reírme con más soltura.

Joe me contó que provenía de Glasgow y que iba a cumplir veinticuatro años en dos meses. Dejó los estudios de forma prematura y tuvo que meterse en un módulo de imagen de sonido. Que le encantaba la fotografía, pero que por el momento se conformaba con trabajar en una tienda de revelado de fotos y que vivía en un apartamento en el centro de Londres junto a dos amigos. También me enteré de que le gustaba casi la misma música que a mí, lo cual fue toda una motivación porque así podíamos entretenernos en un tema en concreto y evitar algunos cortos momentos incómodos que se habían formado durante nuestra comida.

Mientras terminábamos el pastel que nos habíamos pedido de postre se agotó nuestro tema referente a Linkin Park y su decepcionante giro musical, así que contemplé mi pedazo mientras le daba golpecitos con la cucharilla para que temblase, distraído. Joe suspiró y se colocó en su asiento, llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

—Y bueno, ¿qué me dices de tus series favoritas? ¿Cuáles sueles ver?

Me relamí los labios y sonreí de lado, clavando mi mirada en mi postre.

—Bueno... Me gustaba mucho ver _Lost_ y _My name is Earl_, pero ahora que se han acabado creo que mi favorita es _How I met your mother_sin duda.

Joe dejó la cuchara en su plato y se me quedó mirando. Levanté la vista y me sonrojé cuando lo vi con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿También es tu serie favorita? Es la hostia, me encanta. Es una serie muy entrañable. Supongo que nos gustará por la misma razón...

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, tímido. Me sentía complacido al averigüar que a Joe también le gustaba esa serie. El motivo por el que yo la veía siempre que podía no era solo porque me recordaba a _Friends_, sino porque me encantaba la obcecación con la que Ted Mosby buscaba a la mujer de sus hijos. Además, me parecía muy tierna la relación entre Marshall y Lily. Podría parecer una tontería, pero relaciones como la suya me hacían seguir confiando en que la combinación perfecta entre amistad y amor existía.

Y cuando yo abrí la boca para contestar, Joe contestó:

—Barney Stinson es, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor personaje que han podido inventar. Me proclamo fan oficial de su filosofía sobre la vida y el amor. Qué pena que se lo cargaran totalmente con su relación con Robin.

Mi sonrisa resbaló totalmente por mi rostro hasta tornarse en una mueca de desagrado mientras Joe se reía de algún chiste privado suyo y negaba con la cabeza, atacando su plato.

—A ver, no es como si no respetase a las mujeres o a los hombres, pero en serio... ¿A qué viene eso de la búsqueda eterna del amor? Últimamente hay mucha gente de mente cerrada que no considera una buena idea las relaciones abiertas ni esporádicas. ¿No resultaría todo más fácil y divertido así?—clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos.—¿Tú qué opinas al respecto, Dougie?

Tragué saliva y se me tensaron los músculos de los hombros. Esbocé una sonrisa forzada con los labios despegados en un ademán de responder, pero como no se me ocurría nada que decirle acabé pasándome la lengua por los labios y cogí discretamente el móvil de mi abrigo, incorporándome y caminando de espaldas hacia el servicio, sonriéndole de forma inocente a Joe.

—¿Me disculpas? Voy al servicio un momento...

Joe compuso un gesto de extrañeza y asintió con la cabeza, dándome permiso, y entré rápidamente en el cuarto de baño encerrándome en la misma cabina. Marqué apresuradamente el número de Danny, mordiéndome las uñas con urgencia. Comencé a moverme por aquel espacio tan reducido con impaciencia, murmurando un constante «Vamos, vamos...»

Finalmente, lo cogió.

—_Vaya, enano... Ya tardabas en llamarme. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?_

Cogí aire y le conté lo que había sucedido de forma atropellada. Danny pareció meditarlo durante unos momentos, después se escuchó un pequeño chasquido de lengua y dijo:

—_Creo que este tal Joe Crows me cae bien._

—Danny, hablo en serio.

El rizoso hizo un sonido extraño con la boca.

—_En fin... Game over, Bambi._

Me quedé paralizado en el sitio en el que estaba, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Como que «Game over»? ¿A qué viene eso?

—_Pues viene a que tú estás buscando el chico de tus sueños y él una relación temporal en la que pasárselo bien. Creo que está bastante claro._

Apreté los labios y sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a escocer ligeramente.

—Pero... Pero yo...—balbuceé. Me aclaré la garganta y parpadeé varias veces, decepcionado.—Joe me cae bastante bien y me parece un chico encantador... No lo quiero dejar escapar, pero es que ahora que sé cómo es...

Danny suspiró levemente a través del auricular y me froté los ojos para retirarme una lagrimita embustera que luchaba por hacerme quedar mal. No, no iba a llorar por una gilipollez de aquel calibre...

—_Escucha, Dougie, creo que tu problema es que estás obsesionado con la perfección a primera vista. ¿Y si este chico ha quedado contigo porque le gustas de verdad? Si hubiera querido mojar la magdalena te hubiera sugerido salir por la noche y en una discoteca. Créeme, que de esto entiendo. De todas formas te empeñas en preguntarme a mí mi opinión cuando creo que está claro lo que tienes que hacer... ¿A ti te gusta este chico?_

—Sí...

—_Pues entonces lucha, joder. Deja de ser tan paradito e intenta ir a un buen ritmo. Si resulta que os enamoráis, guay. Si esto acaba en un simple rollo de una noche, mejor, más experiencia para ti. Intenta quitarte la vergüenza de encima y disfruta. Algún día encontrarás a tu pareja. Tienes veintidós años, la madre que te parió. Deberías estar pensando en vivir el momento y no con quién vas a pasar los últimos días de tu vida._

Las lágrimas se me volvieron a agolpar en los párpados y yo intentaba con el dorso de mi mano hacerlas desaparecer antes de que se colmasen y me hiciesen poner una ridícula vocecita de llantina.

—Pero Danny... Yo no quiero un rollo de una noche, quiero gustarle...

Danny suspiró, exasperado.

—_¿Estás seguro de que quieres gustarle?_

-¡Sí! Pero él quiere un chico abierto, ¿qué debo hacer...?

Pareció pensárselo concienzudamente, porque tardó más de diez segundos en responder. Segundos que conseguían ponerme cada vez más ansioso.

—_Insinúate. Provócale, pero no te exhibas, por lo que me cuentas seguro que le gustan los chicos difíciles. No sueltes ninguna indirecta poco sutil y violenta... Bueno, si la situación se pone «dura» entonces sí, tú ya me entiendes..._

Me sonrojé y cerré los ojos, intentando no perder la paciencia.

—¿Sabes? Uno de tus GRANDES defectos es que te crees que te explicas de puta madre, pero no, no lo haces.

—_Shhh, tranquilo... Joder, a veces tienes más peligro que una colleja del capitán Garfio. Vale, seamos más simples... Coquetea con él. Sabrás hacer eso, ¿no?_

Abrí los ojos y me ruboricé de forma peligrosa. Daba gracias al hecho de que él no podía verme la cara.

—Pues... En fin, puedo intentarlo...

—_No me digas más. Límitate solo a seguirle la corriente y ya está. Oye, te dejo, que Tom me está dando el coñazo para que siga con la preparación del programa... Buena suerte, pequeño._

—No... ¡No, espera!

Pero Danny ya había colgado. Él y su maldita manía de cortar las llamadas tan repentinamente... Lo mataría cuando lo viese en el trabajo.

Salí del servicio y me acerqué a la mesa. Me percaté en que Joe ya no se hallaba sentado. Se había puesto su abrigo y llevaba el mío en uno de sus brazos. Me lo tendió y me lanzó una sonrisa.

—Toma. Ya he pagado la cuenta.—pues maldita sea, aún no me había terminado el pastel...—Oye, lo siento si he dicho algo que pudiese incomodarte. No era mi intención.

Torcí la boca mientras me ponía el abrigo y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No, Joe, para nada... Bueno, es decir...—me aclaré la garganta llevándome un puño a la boca.—Si es por tu pregunta... Yo también pienso como tú. Es decir, me gustan las relaciones abiertas y eso... Yo tampoco creo en la perfección y el amor eterno entre dos personas.

Cuando dije eso sentí que una parte dentro de mí se rompía un poquito. Joe sonrió complacido y asintió con la cabeza mientras salíamos del restaurante y se sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo, lanzándolas hacia arriba y cogiéndolas en el aire con aires de suficiencia.

—Oye, Dougie.—alcé de nuevo mis párpados caídos y lo observé, prestándole atención. Joe se humedeció los labios y me sonrió mostrando los dientes.—¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar algo? Bueno, ya sabes...

Pestañeé tres veces y desvié la vista, ruborizado. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro y agaché la mirada, jugueteando con los dedos de mi mano. Estaba claro qué era lo que quería Joe, sobretodo porque se había acercado peligrosamente a mí y había pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Miré de reojo la mano que colgaba por una parte de mi cuerpo y tragué saliva. Me hubiera gustado hacerle caso a Danny y dejar a un lado mis miedos para divertirme un rato con Joe y tentar a la suerte. Si funcionaba nuestra relación, bien. Si no, a volver a intentarlo, como el rasca y gana de las cantimploras que me compraba de pequeño cuando tenía mucha sed en verano.  
>Por desgracia yo seguía muy convencido de mis principios, y eso un discurso vía móvil no iba a cambiarlo.<p>

—¿Sabes? Me encantaría, Joe.—dije separándome levemente de él, haciendo que su brazo cayese de mis hombros.—Pero la verdad es que ya he perdido muchas horas de trabajo y debería volver si no quiero perder mi puesto, ya sabes...—apreté los labios y torcí una de mis comisuras mientras Joe se metía ambas manos en el bolsillo y le daba una pequeña patada a una piedra.—Quizá otro día...

—Tranquilo, Dougie, no importa.—me respondió él, cortante. Centré la mirada al frente mientras seguíamos caminando, seguramente rumbo al coche de Joe.—¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

—No hace falta, en serio...

—Insisto, Dougie.—volvió a mirarme y sonrió, aunque aquella vez de una forma triste. Algo helado y desagradable descendió por mi garganta; primero le había estado vacilando sobre la quedada, después me había invitado a comer y ahora se ofrecía a llevarme al trabajo, y eso después de haber rechazado ir a su casa. Me sentía como si estuviera aprovechándome de él. Pudiera ser que a él le fuese más la marcha que las relaciones estables, pero seguía gustándome porque sabía que era buena persona, y no parecía justo que estuviese jugando con él de aquella manera.

Me monté en el coche de Joe con una amarga sensación de vergüenza y me abroché el cinturón centrando mi atención en su guantera. Joe arrancó el motor y puso la radio. Condujo mientras me echaba algunas miradas de soslayo, pero yo no se las correspondí. De hecho giré la cabeza y casi le di la espalda mirando por la ventanilla del coche. No pretendía ser borde, es que en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado avergonzado, y Joe sólo logró empeorarlo con un:

—¿Sabes? Hoy estás muy guapo. Te sienta muy bien esa ropa.

Con lo cual terminé de ponerme rojo del todo y le ofrecí un perfecto paisaje de mi coronilla rubia durante todo el trayecto.

Diez minutos después llegamos hasta _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_y Joe se dio unas palmadas en las rodillas mientras suspiraba levantando los hombros.

—Bueno... Pues ya hemos llegado.

Me miró como si esperase algo por mi parte, por lo que forcé una sonrisa mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón.

—Muchas gracias por traerme. Hubiera tardado mucho más si hubiese cogido un taxi.

Joe asintió con la cabeza. Tragué saliva y llevé una mano a la puerta para abrirla, por lo que Joe se apresuró en comentar:

—Oye, este viernes no tengo nada que hacer... ¿Quieres que salgamos los dos juntos por la noche?

Le dirijí una última mirada con una sonrisa ladeada, inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de mis hombros.

—No lo sé, la verdad... Tendría que ver si el sábado trabajo.—dije con sinceridad.—¿Te llamo y te digo?

Joe dejó caer los hombros y esbozó una mueca que intentaba simular a una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

—Adiós, Joe.

—Adiós.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé deprisa hacia la entrada del estudio a causa del frío helador que hacía en la calle. De pronto escuché pasos apresurados a mis espaldas y me giré, parpadeando varias veces por el susto que me llevé al ver a Joe tan cerca de mí.

—Tranquilo, Doug... Soy yo.

Tragué saliva, aún algo acelerado por la impresión. Me dieron ganas de decirle «No, si ya sé que eres tú, joder, pero el infarto casi me da de todas formas...», pero me lo callé.

—Verás... En otras circunstancias no me hubiera importado dejarte marchar. Es más, si hubieras sido otra persona te hubiese dado las buenas tardes y esta misma noche me hubiese ido a algún sitio a buscar a otra persona con la que pasar el rato... Pero, vaya... Me gustas mucho.—las mejillas se me tiñeron de un intenso color carmesí y contuve una sonrisa mientras fijaba mi mirada en sus zapatos.—Es que, no sé... Creo que tenemos una conexión extraña, ¿sabes cómo te digo? Tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos... ¡Incluso pensamos lo mismo sobre las relaciones! Me da la impresión de que podría llegar a estar muy a gusto contigo y... Bueno... Había pensado que quizá pudiésemos intentarlo...

Me mordí el labio inferior ante lo que dijo y volví a mirarlo, sintiendo el peso de algo metálico y asfixiante en la boca del estómago. Despegué los labios para contestarle, pero él prosiguió:

—Espera, Dougie...—formó un semblante muy serio y posó sus dos manos en mi cuello con los pulgares acariciando mis mejillas. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Joe hizo amago de suspirar y apretó los labios.—Cuando no quieras seguir, simplemente pídeme que pare.

Clavé mi mirada en los ojos verdes de Joe mientras los entrecerraba y se acercaba a mi rostro, haciendo que su respiración chocase contra mis labios. Mi corazón desbocado pidió a base de golpes contra mi pecho ser liberado por la boca y Joe rozó mi nariz con la suya. Cerré los ojos cuando podía diferenciar los diferentes matices esmeraldas de los ojos del moreno y entonces sentí una presión en mis labios. Un beso casto pero intenso. Entonces hizo un movimiento con ellos para que yo abriese mis labios, pero no obedecí. Como respuesta me separé de Joe, recordando los consejos de Danny, y lo observé conteniendo una sonrisa hiperbólica de idiota, girando lentamente sobre mí mismo para darle la espalda.

—¿El viernes, entonces?

Joe dejó caer sus brazos y se mordió el labio inferior con picardía mientras sonreía de lado.

—Te llamaré. No me falles.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré en el edificio sin mirar atrás, pero en realidad había compuesto un rostro de verdadera felicidad y emoción cual colegiala histérica y enfermiza, y cuando me metí en el ascensor no me importó que me hubiera visto alguien del estudio, ni el hecho de tener que atender los caprichos del pecoso, ni siquiera que Joe se estaba equivocando totalmente de persona.  
>Yo era feliz, y con eso a mí me bastaba por una temporada.<p> 


	7. Compañía febril inesperada

Juraría que había colgado antes...

En fin, recuerdo este capítulo. Altas dosis de azúcar, no apto para diabéticos.

PD: Quizá, solo quizá, a partir del domingo esté fuera diez días, así que como comprenderéis no podré colgar mucho. Si este domingo veis nuevo capítulo es porque sí, definitivamente va a haber un pequeño parón.

See ya! xX

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Compañía febril inesperada.**_

—¿Y qué tal anoche con Joe?

Sonreí abiertamente estirando todo lo posible mis labios sin mostrar mis dientes con los párpados cansados y caídos y una especie de risita misteriosa, alzando las cejas y llevándome el vaso del Starbucks que Harry me había llevado como todas las mañanas al trabajo a la boca.

Harry ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa escéptica y añadió:

—¿Esa mirada de gilipollas qué significa? ¿Que por fin te estrenaste o qué?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y desvanecí la sonrisa, tropezando y haciendo acrobacias para no verter el contenido de mi Café Mocha (había dejado los Frappuccino a un lado hasta que no hiciese tanto frío) en el teclado de mi ordenador.

Dougie Poynter, única persona en el mundo capaz de tropezar sentado en su silla de escritorio.

—No, burro.—espeté en un susurro con confidencialidad. Dejé el vaso en la mesa y lo miré esbozando un mohín mientras limpiaba con una servilleta de papel lo poco que había salpicado mientras Harry se reía, sentado encima de mi escritorio.—Estuvimos bailando en un pub de Londres hasta la dos y media y después me llevó a casa porque estábamos cansados.

—Ah, por eso pareces un oso panda y tienes el blanco de los ojos totalmente rojos.—di un sobresalto y me llevé las yemas de los dedos a mis ojeras, suspirando y relajando los brazos. Harry se encogió de hombros con una medio sonrisa.—Yo qué sé, hijo, como venías con esa cara de cansado y habías puesto un gesto de salido...

—¡Yo no he puesto ningún gesto de salido!—repuse con la voz exageradamente aguda. Alcé las cejas.—¿Lo he puesto?

Harry se rió de mí, pero no me contestó. Como respuesta se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de un trago. Suspiré dibujando una sonrisa ancha en mi rostro, mordiéndome el labio inferior y sacando la pajita de mi vaso para chuparla, ya que se había quedado parte de la nata ahí. Alguien entró por la puerta de mi despacho compartido y volví a meter la pajita en el vaso dejándolo a un lado cuando me percaté de que era Danny Jones.

—Enano, te necesito en vestuario y maquillaje para que me ayudes con unos preparativos del programa del lunes. ¿Vienes?

Carraspeé y me incorporé de mi asiento, sonriendo y señalando a Harry.

—Danny, éste es mi amigo Harry Judd. Trabaja en un gimnasio.

Harry sonrió amablemente y le tendió la mano. Danny se la estrechó con el mismo gesto.

—Tú debes ser el famoso Jonny Dones que está todo el día saliendo en la televisión.

Danny se rió entre dientes.

—Y tú debes ser Larry No-sé-qué-mas que está... Espera, tú nunca has salido en la televisión.

Harry alzó las cejas una vez deshaciendo el apretón de manos y recogiendo los vasos de plástico, dirigiéndose a mí.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy.—hizo un gesto con la cabeza, despidiéndose de mí.—Pero antes voy a meterme un poco con Tom. Anoche volvió a mandarme un correo spam de gatitos abrazando ovillos de lana y luciendo lacitos rosas de encaje. Me da igual que haya sido idea de Giovanna, la galleta se la va a llevar igualmente.—me dijo caminando conmigo hacia la puerta del despacho.—¿Te veré esta tarde?

—La verdad es que esta tarde prefiero descansar.—dije conteniendo un bostezo. Harry asintió con la cabeza comprensivo y me revolvió los pelos antes de alejarse del pasillo guiñándome el ojo.

—Está bien. ¡Te veo el lunes, pequeño!

Sorneí y me despedí de él con la mano mientras Danny me alcanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una risita divertida.

—Me cae bien tu amigo Harvey.

Le miré mal por inventarse el nombre de mi amigo y esbozó una mueca de desagrado, examinándome los ojos con minuciosidad.

—Joder, Bambi, parece que te hayan dado tres patadas en cada ojo. Anda, ven aquí.—dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercase, sacándose una botellita de su bolsillo. Di dos pasos hacia él, receloso, y observé que ese fasquito se trataba del colirio que siempre llevaba encima Danny. Lo desenroscó y puso una mano en mi barbilla, alzándome la cara, y después abrió los párpados de uno de mis ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar, vertiendo dos gotas en él y repitiendo el mismo proceso en el otro ojo. Parpadeé varias veces y bajé la vista, lo cual produjo que lagrimease y me tuviese que frotar con las mangas. Danny me dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

—Tienes que pedirle a Liam de vestuario que te consiga un disfraz de Papá Noel, después vas a atrezzo y le preguntas a Cassie y Lindsey si han traído el trineo y supervisas a Trevor de maquillaje, ¿eh? Que no me fío de él. La última vez me echó tanto brillo que creía que me iban a colgar de una discoteca de Ibiza, imagínate si me tiene que poner barba y todo.

—¿Ya vas a promocionar la Navidad en tu programa este lunes? Madre mía, Danny, eres peor que Tom...

—No, es sólo que quiero ir advirtiendo a mis pequeños telespectadores sobre lo horriblemente cursi y ñoña que se va a poner la gente para estas fechas, así que pueden ir cogiendo provisiones y quedarse en cuarentena.

—¿Y para eso necesitas tanto cachivache en el plató?

—Espéctaculo e imagen, mujercita. Veo que trabajas en un canal de televisión y no te has dignado a leerte ni la tapa de ningún libro sobre comunicación audiovisuales, ¿verdad?—nos miramos durante un momento.—Tranquilo, yo tampoco.

—Como sea...—dije negando con la cabeza y arrugando la nariz, dispuesto a cambiar de tema.—Oye... Quería preguntarte una cosa. Verás, sé que Joe y yo aún no somos novios, pero no sé si me siento en la obligación de decirle cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?—preguntó extrañado Danny mientras nos metíamos en su nuevo plató, con un rinconcito lleno de cachivaches que a la gente le entusiasmaba ver porque el pecoso los utilizaba en unas situaciones un tanto cómicas y una mesa metálica con forma de media luna curva a un lado, con un cartel en azul plomo a su espalda que ponía The Ugly Truth. Danny se sentó tras la mesa suspirando y silbando mientras escribía unas cuantas palabras en una hoja, las necesarias para después desarrollar su propio guión en su cabeza. Apoyé los codos en la mesa y entrecerré los ojos, sonriendo de lado.

—No sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Danny alzó la mirada un momento al techo. Rodé los ojos.

—Treinta de Noviembre.

—Sí, eso. ¿Y por qué ibas a querer decírselo.

—Porque hoy es veintisiete y mi cumpleaños es este martes.

Danny dejó de escribir y me miró un momento de forma impasible.

—Ah.—contestó únicamente sin parpadear.—Fíjate tú qué bien.

—Y no sé si decírselo. A ver, por una parte si se lo digo ahora le metería en el compromiso de comprarme un regalo, y yo no quiero que me compre algo cuando todavía ni siquiera tenemos claro si somos novios, pero si no se lo digo y se entera este martes quizá piense que no quería decírselo porque para mí él no significa nada. ¿Qué hago?

Me mordí el labio y le supliqué con la mirada. Danny se rascó la nuca, pensativo, y resopló con las manos en la cabeza.

—Dios mío, cacareas como las gallinas... Pues nada, cuando quedes con él le invitas a tu cumpleaños y listo.

—Ya, pero a lo mejor se enfada porque no le dije que era este martes.

—¿Y por qué se iba a enfadar? ¡Os acabáis de conocer! Relájate, Bambi, estás haciendo un drama de algo muy, muy sencillo. Y ahora venga, que tienes que atender a mis necesidades.

Hice una mueca cuando dijo aquella frase y me separé de la mesa, yendo a cumplir con mis órdenes.

En general, el día se me hizo corto y, sospechosamente, no sufrí ningún percance. Normalmente resbalaba unas cuantas veces en los pasillos, o tenía la mala suerte de que me ocurriese algo desagradable en el trabajo, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese suponerme una molestia.

Afortunadamente, no ocurrió nada de aquello. Incluso Danny me dejó salir a las seis y media porque había terminado antes de lo previsto, así que recogí mis cosas y, sonriente, decidí pasar por el supermercado a darme un caprichito de chocolate para mí y alguna chuchería de reptil para Zukie. Que viva el buen metabolismo.

Decidí coger el autobús hasta el centro de Londres, comprar allí e ir andando a mi casa, ya que el estudio quedaba casi a las afueras, por lo que estaba lejos, pero en cuanto salí del edificio y tuve que agarrarme mi gorrito de lana gris con una mano y abrazarme el torso con la otra supe enseguida que el autobús no iba a pasar por allí. Hacía un frío considerable y la nieve había subido, por lo que las carreteras estaban inhabilitadas. Chasqueé la lengua y, fastidiado, tuve que mentalizarme de que iba a tardar un tiempo precioso en recorrerme todo ese tramo, y más con aquel frío.

Una hora y media después entré en el supermercado quitándome los guantes y calentándome las manos con el aliento mientras me las frotaba. Cogí una pizza para cenar, chocolate con relleno de caramelo y verdura para Zukie, ya que preferí no pasarme por la tienda de animales con el frío que hacía. Después caminé un rato más hasta mi casa y estornudé nada más entrar por el umbral de la puerta. Me di una ducha caliente para desentumecerme los músculos, me puse el pijama y me hice la cena mientras sacaba de la jaula a Zukie para dejarla en mi cama mientras yo veía una película boca abajo y con las piernas levantadas, comiéndome mi rica pizza directamente de mi bandeja.

Sin ninguna duda, una buena manera de terminar el día.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la música de Billy Talent de la alarma de mi móvil. Me desperecé e intenté abrir los ojos, pero los párpados me pesaban de manera exagerada. Mi boca estaba seca y todo el cuerpo me dolía. Tenía la espalda cargada, mi garganta estaba totalmente dolorida y rasposa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Intenté respirar por la nariz, pero se me había taponado. Me incorporé lentamente en la cama y entonces el mareo aumentó. Me llevé una mano a mi frente y comprobé que tenía todo el flequillo sudado y mi cara ardía. Murmuré un «mierda» por lo bajo y me agarré a la cabecera de mi cama para ponerme de pie. No supe si fue por causa del delirio o qué, pero me pareció ver a Zukie arropado en una de las almohadas de mi cama grande mirándome con gesto lastimero, como si le afectase que yo estuviese enfermo. Tragué saliva raspándome la garganta y me puse las zapatillas de andar por casa. En realidad mi principal idea era la de coger mi móvil y llamar a Tom para avisarle de que no podría ir a trabajar, aunque mi móvil estaba en la mesilla y ni siquiera necesitaba ponerme de pie para cogerlo. Después recordé que era domingo y que no tenía trabajo, así que decidí sentarme de nuevo en la cama, pero calculé mal y acabé con el trasero en el suelo, mareado y medio dormido, y entonces no supe si me desmayé o me quedé dormido del agotamiento, pero todo se tornó oscuro hasta que el móvil volvió a sonarme. Cuando me desperté ya no estaba tan mareado, pero el dolor se había incrementado, ahora en el trasero y el cuello. Me incorporé, me quedé sentado en la cama con la mejilla apoyada en la cabecera y miré el nombre de quien fuese en la pantalla del móvil: Danny Jones. Cuando descolgué me cercioré de que tuviese el auricular a veinte centímetros de la cara.

—_¡Buenos días, Bambi! ¿Has soñado con muchas mariposillas y florecillas silvestres esta noche?_

Cómo no, hablando a gritos. Cerré los ojos y gruñí.

—Buenos días, Danny.

Danny pareció extrañado al otro lado de le línea.

—_¿Y esa voz a qué se debe? ¿Estuviste anoche también de fiesta o qué?_

—Creo que estoy enfermo.—respondí únicamente. Sólo quería volver a dormirme así como tres días enteros hasta que se me pasase el malestar. Danny continuó hablando.

—_¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Tienes fiebre?_

—Creo que sí...—vocalicé a duras penas.—Ayer estuve muy expuesto en la calle, así que habré cogido frío. Tranquilo, se me pasará.

—_¿Pero tienes medicamentos? ¿Tienes a alguien que te pueda cuidar? ¿Un animal? ¿El robot Emilio?_

—¿Qué pasa, Jones? ¿Ahora te preocupas por la salud de tus trabajadores?

—_Es domingo por la mañana y me aburro. Compréndelo._

—Vale. Estaré bien, Danny.

—_Bueno, que te mejores._

—Adiós.

Y colgué dejando el móvil en la mesilla y pensando que tendría que vestirme para comprar unos antibióticos en la farmacia. Suspiré y arrastré los pies hasta la cocina, soñando con una vida paralela en la que Joe y yo éramos novios y me llevaba la comida a la cama, arropándome hasta el cuello y cogiéndome la temperatura con el dorso de su mano. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras me echaba los cereales en un tazón y después la leche, repantingándome en el sofá.

Cucharada tras cucharada me iba sintiendo cada vez más apesadumbrado. Era domingo, estaba enfermo y nadie me echaba de menos en ningún sitio. Era tan deprimente que me quedé contemplando la cuchara reposando en el bol como si pudiese cortarme las venas con ella. Sería una muerte bastante caótica y torpe, un poco de mi estilo.

El timbre de la puerta resonó por toda mi casa. Parpadeé varias veces, sobresaltado y contemplando el bol que reposaba en mi regazo sin saber determinar muy bien si me había quedado traspuesto o me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Cogí el bol y lo llevé a la cocina mientras la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta pulsaba el timbre con más insistencia. Me rasqué le cabeza mientras me acercaba con la mirada baja a la puerta. La abrí y observé los zapatos que descansaban en mi felpudo. Alcé la mirada hasta encontrarme con una sonrisa demasiado grande para la boca de esa persona y unos ojos azules llenos de arruguitas. Danny cerró la boca pero siguió sonriendo cuando levantó una mano dejando ver una bolsa de la compra que colgaba de ella.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¿Danny?—pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados y una de las comisuras de mis labios curvada. Metió una mano en la bolsa y comenzó a enseñarme cosas.

—He traído Frenadol, Paracetamol, caldo de pollo y chocolate caliente a la taza. Vamos, mercancía suficiente para colocarse. Además he alquilado dos películas que el dependiente me dijo que a las chicas les solían gustar mucho.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me eché a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Venga, pasa.

Danny entró estremeciéndose por el cambio de temperatura y se quitó el abrigo mientras cerraba la puerta, deshaciéndose de su gorro de lana azul.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Quise contestarle que eso no importaba, pero Danny posó su manaza en mi frente, por lo que me encogí de hombros y agaché levemente la cabeza, mirándolo con los labios despegados y algo cohibido. Danny torció la boca determinando mi temperatura y se separó de mí asintiendo con la cabeza y llevándose la bolsa a la cocina.

—Sí, parece que tienes unos grados. Siéntate en el sofá y no te muevas, te voy a dar un Paracetamol.—escuché la voz amortiguada de Danny por el arco de la cocina. Bufé negando con la cabeza y me volví a sentar en el sofá.

Esperé a que Danny volviese con un vaso de agua y una pastilla y buscase unas mantas en mi habitación para envolverme con ellas en el sofá. Me tendió el vaso y rebuscó en su bolsa.

—¿Quieres ver alguna de las pelis que he alquilado?

Tragué y me relamí los labios observando a Danny como si fuese una especie en peligro de extinción.

—¿De dónde sale esta vena tan maternal tuya, Danny?

Danny se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse, mirando con gesto de desagrado mal disimulado el resumen de las películas.

—Vivo con mi hermana y su hija, estoy acostumbrado a cuidar mujeres.—siguió diciendo y entonces me tendió una de las películas. La cogí con una mano, curioso.—Love Actually. No sé si la habrás visto, pero es de amor y navideña. Supongo que te gustará.

Los ojos se me iluminaron y miré a Danny con una sonrisa emocionada con los labios apretados.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! Es una de mis pelis favoritas.

Danny rodó los ojos como si se imaginase que era lo bastante ñoño como para que me gustasen esas películas, pero no me importó. Le volví a tender la película dando pequeños saltitos en el sofá.

—¡Venga, ponla! No me importará verla de nuevo.

Danny murmuró algo entre dientes cuando metió el DVD que sonó como «Otra cosa es que a mí sí me importe tragarme este bodrio» y encendió la televisión, colocándose a mi lado. Subí los pies al sofá y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre él. Miré a Danny con una sonrisa y levanté levemente la manta, haciéndole hueco.

—Vamos, tápate tú también.

Danny me miró casi con miedo mientras salía la primera frase introductoria de la película.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que quieres que te abrace mientras vemos la peli? Mira que a veces llegar a ser niñita.

Me sonrojé por lo que había dicho y apreté los labios mirando de nuevo la pantalla, ofendido.

—Era sólo para que no pasases frío, subnormal desagradecido.

Tras aquello solté aire por la nariz y me acomodé un cojín en la espalda para ver la película. Pude escuchar como Danny se reía entre dientes y miré de soslayo cómo daba saltitos en el sofá para acercarse a mí y taparse con la manta. Contuve una sonrisa victoriosa y y me coloqué el flequillo, espatarrándome en mi sitio y cruzándome de brazos bajo la manta, totalmente calentito.

A mitad de la película, como Danny se estaba quedando medio dormido del aburrimiento, se levantó e hizo dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Al final de la película me sentía realmente cursi, pero a Danny no le entusiasmaba precisamente comentar la película, lo deduje cuando intentó ahogarme seriamente con un cojín cuando empecé una frase con las palabras «Esta película es preciosa».

Aunque no tuviese hambre, me preparó el caldo de pollo que se había traído y me dio un Frenadol. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me cuidaban como ahora que ni siquiera me acordaba de lo bien que se sentía cuando esto pasaba, y por nada en el mundo haría que Danny se largase de mi casa, aunque fuese... Eso, Danny.

Cuando me tomé el caldo y Danny un bocadillo que se hizo a base de todo lo que pudo pillar en mi frigorífico volvió a tomarme la temperatura con su mano. Caviló unos instantes antes de decirme:

—Parece que has mejorado. Ya no tienes tanta fiebre.

Cuando dejó caer su mano aproveché para sonreírle como un tonto, ya que no me miraba directamente porque rebuscaba en la bolsa de la compra. No me gustaba mostrarme vulnerable con Danny, y mucho menos parecer lo suficientemente gay como para que me lo echase en cara.

—Oye, Danny... Gracias por cuidarme, en serio. No me esperaba esto de ti.

Danny se rió sacando la otra película de la bolsa y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Es mejor que nadie se lo espere a acabar decepcionando a la gente.—levantó la otra película.—The Holiday. ¿Quieres verla?

Sonreí abiertamente.

—También la he visto.

—Lo supuse. Joder, Dougie, eres tan niña que asustas, de verdad.

—¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como si fuese una chica, por favor? Me da escalofríos.

—Es que eres una chica. A veces me da miedo y todo porque pienso en ligar contigo. Luego me recuerdo que eres de mi mismo sexo aunque tu tetosterona metamorfosee continuamente en estrógenos y carezcas de miembro viril masculino, así como de dignidad. Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. La película.

A veces Danny Jones se comportaba de una forma que te hacía preguntarte por qué parecía no tener amigos ni pareja estable por lo altruísta que era, pero después delataba lo cabrón que era y todo ese sentimiento de cariño hacia él desaparecía a la velocidad con la que se chasqueaban los dedos.

Danny puso la película y se llevó las manos a las caderas, pensativo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, chasqueó los dedos y me miró. Le devolví una mirada asesina.

—¿Tienes ordenador con conexión a Internet?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hacer unas transiciones. Tranquilo que no te la voy a liar parda.

—Tengo un portátil, pero es un desastre. Está en un maletín al lado de la televisión de mi habitación.

—Dos televisiones, ¿eh? ¡Cómo te lo montas!

Y tras decir aquello, se metió en mi habitación. Si pensaba que tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprarme dos televisiones, una para cada habitación principal... Lo tenía claro. La televisión pequeña la cogí porque era la que tenía yo en mi habitación cuando vivía con mi madre y mi hermana, y la del salón fue un regalo de cumpleaños de hacía dos años. El portátil tenía más años que mi iguana, incluso, y podría jurarlo.

No supe exactamente en qué punto de la película o mis divagaciones me quedé dormido de nuevo, pero cuando me desperté estaba abrazado a mi almohada en mi cama, con Zukie subido a mi cabeza. Apreté los ojos, que me volvían a doler a causa de la fiebre, y cogí a mi iguana para ponerla a mi lado en la almohada, acariciándole el lomo.

—Tengo que dejar de acostumbrarte a dejarte la jaula abierta...

Me obligué a interrumpirme cuando escuché un sonido estrepitoso de algo metálico cayendo al suelo en la cocina y me puse de pie poco a poco, dejando a Zukie en su jaula y abrazándome a mí mismo mientras me acercaba a la cocina. Me asomé a la puerta y vi a Danny chupándose el dedo pulgar con dolor mientras recogía una cacerola vacía del suelo, colocándola en la encimera. Cuando me vio, sonrió inocente. Negué con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja, extrañado, pero lo dejé estar. Señalé con el pulgar mi habitación.

—¿Cómo he llegado a mi cama?

—Te habías quedado dormido viendo la película, así que te he cogido en brazos y te he llevado a la cama.

Abrí mucho los ojos mientras Danny me daba la espalda para seguir cocinando.

—Espera... ¿Qué?—solté una risita nerviosa.—¿Me has llevado en brazos hasta mi cama?

—En realidad te moví un poco para que te despertases y te abrazaste a mi cuello, así que te cogí como a los niños pequeños y te llevé.—miró por encima del hombro de forma escéptica.—¿Y te quejas de que te llame niña? ¡Venga ya!

Estaba seguro de que mi rostro se había puesto colorado, y no precisamente por la fiebre. Me estremecí levemente y Danny me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me fuese.

-—Largo, deja de mezuquear. Mejor vete a taparte con la manta, vas a coger frío.

Eché mi cuerpo hacia un lado para comprobar con mis propios ojos si aquello era verdad. Sonreí.

—¿Me estás preparando la cena?

—Filete con patatas. Era lo único decente que te quedaba y lo único que yo sé cocinar. Ahora vete a taparte, anda.

Contuve una sonrisa y fui al salón para taparme con la manta, suspirando a la vez que encogía los hombros y sonreía ampliamente.

Vale, debía reconocerlo; era sumamente gay. ¿Y qué? No hacía daño a nadie, y a Joe parecía gustarle así.

Hablando de Joe... ¿Por qué no me había llamado? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? ¿Quedaría conmigo próximamente? Si celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños pensaba invitarle...

Un móvil sonó en la cocina y acto seguido la voz de Danny hablando a través del teléfono. Quise escuchar lo que decían, pero fue muy breve. Minutos después, Danny apareció con una bandeja de comida. Había puesto un vaso de agua, al lado un Frenadol y un Paracetamol (esperaba que no me estuviese quedando dormido por tanto medicamento), un trozo de pan y el plato con el filete y las patatas con ketchup por encima. Además, había encontrado mi armamento secreto de chocolate con caramelo y me había dejado un poco apartado. Dejó la bandeja en mi mesa y se incorporó rápidamente, cogiendo su abrigo.

—Tengo que irme, Bambi. Mi sobrina también se ha puesto enferma y mi hermana no puede cuidarla porque la han llamado de su trabajo. ¿Estás bien como para estar solo?

No quería reconocerlo, pero en realidad no quería que se marchase. Aún así, asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Claro. Vete ya, pesado.

—Está bien. Muy rico tu chocolate, por cierto.

—No tenías permiso para comértelo.

—Qué más da, estabas sobado, no te estabas enterando de que te robaba.

Me reí entre dientes y Danny sonrió. De pronto, antes de irse por la puerta, se inclinó delante de mí e hizo ademán de acercarse a mi cara. Nos quedamos mirándonos incómodos durante unos segundos a dos palmos de distancia. Danny chasqueó la lengua y gruñó enfadado, revolviéndome los pelos.

—Joder, mocoso, me cago en ti mil veces. Me creo tanto que eres una chica que ya iba a despedirme dándote un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, ya, será por eso...

—Que te den por... Vale, no he dicho nada. Hasta mañana, Bambi.

—Hasta mañana.

Danny sonrió antes de salir por la puerta, y mientras cogía mis cubiertos para cenar sentí miedo cuando me percaté de que ya lo echaba de menos.


	8. PARTY HARD

Ñow.

**The ugly truth******

_**PARTY HARD.**_

Como cada mañana, la música de Billy Talent en el móvil me despertó temprano para ir a trabajar. Abrí los ojos lentamente, fastidiado por la luz blanquecina de la niebla de Londres, y bostecé aplastando mi cara contra a almohada, desperezándome. Dejé caer los brazos en mi cama del cansancio, quedándome totalmente espatarrado boca abajo en una postura poco digna, estirado en toda mi extensión.

Lo que más me gustaba de mi apartamento era mi cama; no llegaba a ser de matrimonio, pero sí era lo bastante ancha y cómoda para una persona de naturaleza perezosa como yo. Y además, como la mayoría de las cosas de ese apartamento, había sido un regalo por parte de un familiar. Seguramente en mi próximo cumpleaños también recibiría algún que otro electrodoméstico o mueble nuevo, mi pisito parecía una casa de donaciones...

Eh, espera un momento.

Alcé la cabeza rápidamente ante la revelación que había sufrido y desvié mi mirada somnolienta hacia mi mesilla de noche, en la cual reposaba un pequeño calendario de propaganda en el que yo iba tachando los días gradualmente. Agarrado a ello estaba Zukie, observando el vacío. Acerqué mi cara al calendario entrecerrando los ojos y sentí un pinchazo de nerviosismo y adrenalina súbito, abriendo mucho los ojos y espabilándome por completo.

— ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!—exclamé emocionado. Me incorporé, quedándome de rodillas en la cama y haciendo un gesto de victoria con el brazo, riéndome y cogiendo a Zukie mientras me ponía de pie ya en el suelo, poniendo el animal a la altura de mis ojos. —Te has acordado, ¿eh? ¿Me querías felicitar?

Separé a la iguana de mí para acariciarle el lomo con el dedo índice y acto seguido lo abracé colocándomelo en la mejilla, en una exaltación de cariño. Volví a mirarlo, divertido, aunque desvanecí la sonrisa al observar la cara imperturbable y permanente del reptil, como si fuera gilipollas. Era totalmente desmotivante, como ver a tu madre frunciéndote el ceño al hacer algo que no deberías. Maldita iguana, me iba a empezar a caer mal...

Dejé a Zukie en su jaula, le puse comida y entré en el cuarto de baño para ducharme, peinarme, lavarme los dientes y prepararme. No tenía tiempo para unos cereales, ya desayunaría en el trabajo con el café habitual de Harry por las mañanas.

Llegué puntual a coger el autobús hacia los estudios, cosa rara en mí. Era curioso ver cómo desentonaba mi sonrisa feliz entre aquella marabunta de ojeras y rostros malhumorados. Cualquier otro día yo hubiera sido una de esas muecas más de desagrado. Incluso me apostaría cualquier cosa a que yo era de los que más angustiados se veían, pero aquel era mi día y nada iba a empañarlo. Cumplía veintitrés años y, aunque no me sintiese mayor o mejor, tenía una corazonada de que aquel día iba a ser mejor que cualquiera de mis otros cumpleaños. Por naturaleza, yo era bastante pesimista y algo neurótico en ocasiones, por ello no podía evitar sentirme muy feliz al ver que incluso yo me mostraba eufórico por ello.

Llegué a _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_ quince minutos más tarde y caminé por los pasillos del edificio felizmente. Me recordaba a esas películas musicales en las que el protagonista caminaba alegremente por la acera y, de pronto, sin ton ni son, su paseo se convertía en una coreografía improvisada en las que hasta el churrero se atrevía a hacer unas cuantas piruetas mientras cantaban qué maravillosa era la vida.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Agaché la cabeza y observé a Tom frente a mí con un sobre muy grueso, unos cuantos informes sobre los brazos y un gesto escéptico, con una de las comisuras de los labios levemente levantada y una ceja arqueada. Me miré a mí mismo; me había agarrado a una columna con el peso del cuerpo echado hacia un lado, como Gene Kelly agarrado en la farola de la escena de claqué en _Singin' in the rain_. Me separé de ella avergonzado y apreté los labios.

—Lo siento. —repuse nervioso. Después caminé junto a Tom hacia el ascensor hacia el tercer piso.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Has llegado veinte minutos tarde.

—Perdona, me he despertado hace nada. —contesté mientras pulsaba el botón del piso por Tom. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y me miró con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa fraternal.

—Tío, entiendo que vives lejos y eres un vaguete... pero ten cuidado. Yo no te voy a despedir, eso está claro, pero si algún empleado tuviese alguna queja respecto a ti se llevaría el caso en una junta y ahí te puedo defender, pero no puedo hacer nada más si lo que pretenden es despedirte por mala conducta.

Sentí un cosquilleo de preocupación en la nuca ante lo dicho y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, Tom. Lo siento mucho.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí, si no a Danny, que para eso es tu superior directo. Ah, por cierto.—dijo buscando mordiéndose la lengua con gesto de concentración entre sus papeles al tiempo que el ascensor se detenía y abría sus puertas.—¿Puedes darle esto a Danny? Son las audiencias de su programa de esta semana, comentarios y sugerencias.

—Claro, lo haré. —dije cogiendo los papeles que me tendía y sonriendo. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Tom es que, pese a que fuese tu jefe, te trataba con igualdad y siempre pidiéndote favores, no exigiéndotelos. El rubio bufó del cansancio y se despidió de mí con un cabeceo, caminando deprisa por un pasillo contrario al mío. Me despedí con la mano aunque me estuviera dando la espalda y me encaminé hacia mi despacho.

No se me había pasado por alto que Tom se había olvidado de felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Saludé a mis compañeros de sala y fui hasta mi escritorio, suspirando, dejando los papeles en la mesa y frotándome los ojos mientras me sentaba en mi silla. Me desperecé encogiendo los hombros y extendiendo mis brazos a la vez que flexionaba los dedos, como si fuese un gato, y bostecé emitiendo un gemido final. Encendí el ordenador para meterme en la página web de los empleados del estudio y dar constancia de mi asistencia antes de ir al plató de _The ugly truth_ con Danny.

Apagué el equipo una vez me había registrado y vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo a Harry entrando en el despacho y saludando a mis compañeros con un cabeceo mientras hablaba por el móvil y portaba una bandeja de cartón con sus respectivos vasos de plástico del Starbucks. Le sonreí y abrí la boca para saludarme, pero al dejar la bandeja de cartón en mi mesa me hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase, muy concentrado en su conversación.

—Sí, tío, muy romántico y todo lo que tú quieras, ¿pero cómo me dejas a mí ahora con todo el marrón?—hubo un silencio en el que cogí mi Café Mocha y lo olí relamiéndome los labios, llevándome el vaso a la boca para dar unos sorbos mientras contemplaba a mi amigo, que bufaba consternado.—Bueno, pues muy bien, me parece perfecto. Hala, adiós.

Harry colgó muy enfadado, casi gruñendo, y se guardó el móvil con brusquedad en el bolsillo. Tragué el café y parpadeé, curioso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry se pasó una mano por su corto cabello y con una mano en su cintura. Parecía irritado por alguna razón.

—Que mi jefe se ha ido de vacaciones, así que nos dejó a los empleados del gimnasio a cargo. Somos cinco, ¿no? Bien, pues una está de baja por maternidad, otro está cuidando a su padre enfermo y otro simplemente es un puto gorrón y ha desaparecido del mapa. Así que nos hemos quedado solos Eric y yo, ¿vale? Y ahora el muy retrasado va y me dice que quiere recuperar a su novia, que está destrozado y que no sé qué y que se va a un pueblo de Escocia a buscarla. ¿Pero qué me estás contando, tío? Coges y le envías un e-mail con tres corazoncitos y un emoticono sonriente, coño, como todo el mundo, y si mojas pues bien y si no a darle a la manita, pero a mí que no me deje tirado, capullo, que ahora tengo que abrir el gimnasio yo y todo.

Cuando Harry se enfadaba era peligroso y soltaba tonterías de ese estilo, intercalando varias malsonantes. Yo ya estaba tan acostumbrado que sabía que en realidad no pensaba todo aquello, pero estaba cegado por la rabia. Me dio dos palmadas en el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo que irme, adiós.

— ¡Eh, espera! El café, ¿no?

—Sí, para cafetitos estoy yo ahora... Quédatelo tú. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale? ¡Cuídate!

—Adiós...—me despedí débilmente mientras Harry se apresuraba por salir del despacho. Escuché sus pasos apresurados de elefante por el pasillo, señal de que tenía verdadera prisa. Suspiré dejando mi vaso en la bandeja de cartón y llevándola mientras que con la otra mano portaba los papeles para Danny.

Y ya iban dos que se olvidaban del día que era.

Llegué al estudio de Danny y observé cómo habían tres chicas decorando el plató del programa como si estuviésemos en Navidad. Arrugué la nariz ante los adornos y busqué al pecoso con la mirada, aunque mis oídos lo encontraron antes.

— ¿De verdad dejaron esa crítica en la web del canal? Perdona si ahora te estornudo encima, soy alérgico a las gilipolleces.

Giré sobre mí mismo con gesto aburrido y observé cómo Danny le negaba la cabeza y ponía los ojos en blanco a un chico que reconocí como uno de los administradores de la web de _R:A_. El rizoso desvió la mirada y parpadeó al verme parado en medio de la sala mirándole con la bandeja de cartón y los papeles y me saludó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Le dio una palmada de despedida en el hombro al chico y se acercó a mí.

— ¡Vaya, enano! Por fin llegas... Pero me has traído un café, con eso te lo perdono. —dijo relamiéndose los labios y cogiendo el vaso de plástico restante. Seguí sujetando la bandeja boqueando para decirle que esa bebida no era para él, pero cerré la boca y me callé. El pecoso frunció el ceño observando el lateral del vaso verde. —Qué raro, yo no me llamo Harry...

—Toma, Tom me ha dado para ti estos papeles. —repuse tendiéndole como podía el pequeño taquito de folios grapados entre sí. Danny los cogió y los observó, extrañado. —Son las audiencias de la semana, sugerencias y todo eso.

— ¡Ah! Vale, gracias, me los leeré más tarde. —dijo lanzando el taco con desgana en una mesa cercana. Enseguida supe que no iba a echarle ni una ojeada. Danny me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiese, metiéndose luego la mano en el bolsillo y bebiendo de su café mientras yo le seguía de cerca.—A ver, Bambi, esto es lo que tienes que hacer hoy; primero supervisas a las de_ atrezzo _hasta que coloquen todos los adornos navideños. Quiero que quede todo muy sobrecargado, y como tú eres realmente cursi confío en ti para que las dirijas.

— ¿Por qué estás colocando ya los adornos de Navidad?—pregunté ignorando su ofensiva y bebiendo más de mi café. Me había acostumbrado a sus comentarios punzantes hasta el punto de absorberlos como una esponja.

—Es una especie de ironía. Quiero demostrar que cada año se celebra antes la Navidad por el consumismo y todas esas tonterías. —contestó tranquilamente mientras yo apretaba los labios; pues a mí me encantaba la Navidad, aunque no tanto como a Tom, por supuesto. Lo suyo llegaba a ser realmente preocupante. —Bueno, pues después de eso vas a hacer una facturación a primera planta por el decorado. Luego me vas a comprar estas revistas. —dijo tendiéndome una servilleta de papel de cafetería en la que había apuntado varias cosas. Le miré con una ceja arqueada. Se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? Son para ver la cartelera del cine y echarle un vistazo a las pelis navideñas y románticas para ver si puedo hablar algo sobre ellas. Cuando hagas eso, vuelves y me ayudas con...

—Danny. —le interrumpí verdaderamente desesperado, deteniendo nuestro pequeño paseo. El pecoso se paró dos pasos por delante de mí y me observó, extrañado. Me mordí el labio inferior, preocupado. Me parecía algo patético tener que ser yo mismo el que preguntase aquello, pero es que no podía más. Además, Danny no podía ser el mejor amigo del mundo, pero si buscabas franqueza y sinceridad extrema en una persona, él era el indicado. —¿Crees que todo el mundo se ha olvidado del día que es hoy?

Parpadeó varias veces, desorientado.

—Bueno... Muchas luces no debe tener alguien para no recordar que hoy es martes, treinta de noviembre.

—No me refiero a eso. —le corté suspirando.—¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Danny?

Danny frunció el ceño, pero relajó el gesto unos segundos después, sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber?—mi corazón dio un vuelco.—Hoy es el día en el que Mishy, la recepcionista, ha accedido a salir conmigo esta noche. ¿Pero cómo es que sabes tú eso?

Dejé caer mis hombros del disgusto y agaché la cabeza, desilusionado.

—Nada, da igual... ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

Danny se percató de que estaba desanimado y decepcionado por algo en concreto, pero decidió no insistir en el tema.

Tras haberme dado el listado de tareas pendientes me dispuse a realizar mi trabajo. Supervisé a las chicas respecto al decorado, facturé el pago de los adornos y bajé a comprarle las revistas pertinentes a Danny. De vez en cuando revisaba mi teléfono móvil por si aparecía algún mensaje nuevo de felicitación, pero nada. Ni Tom, ni Harry, ni Joe, ni mi madre, ni mi hermana Jazzie, ni Giovanna, ni Zukie, ni el cartero ni publicidad de Movistar. Nada.

Al mediodía almorcé en soledad escondido en el servicio dos mitades de sándwiches de pavo que saqué de la máquina expendedora del estudio y jugué a la Serpiente en mi móvil para pasar el rato. Creo que fue el único momento divertido que tuve en lo que llevaba de día.

Más tarde, realicé la otra mitad de las tareas ordenadas por Danny hasta que fueron las seis de la noche. Mi estómago me rugía peligrosamente y sólo tenía ánimos para ir al supermercado más cercano de mi casa a comprarme diez quintales de chocolate y alquilar tres películas para verlas junto a Zukie y morirme del asco entre las sábanas. Quizá me registrase en alguna página web marcando el día de mi cumpleaños para que en el formulario del registro el bot me felicitase por mi día. Sí, sería fantástico.

—Ya te puedes ir, Bambi, que te lo has ganado. —me sonrió Danny revolviéndome el pelo cuando le entregué el último informe. Lo atravesé con la mirada más asesina y horripilante que pude y después me largué de allí sin despedirme de nadie, pensando en el baño bien calentito que me daría nada más llegar a mi casa.

Cogí el autobús que me llevaba hasta el centro de Londres y me apoyé en la ventana, abrazándome a mí mismo del frío y compadeciéndome en mi interior del pobre Dougie Poynter, solitario y abandonado hasta en su cumpleaños. De la impotencia que sentía me puse a imaginar una circunstancia paralela en la que ese autobús se caía por un acantilado, fallecía en el accidente y todos mis amigos iban al funeral llorando y pensando «¡Dougie tan bueno! Y nosotros nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños... ¡No somos nadie!»

Tan ocupado estaba formándome mi propio drama exagerado particular que no me di cuenta de que el móvil me estaba sonando. Me apresuré en cogerlo del bolsillo de mi abrigo beige y miré la pantalla, extrañado. Era Danny. Descolgué y bufé.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

—_Mocoso, tienes que volver al estudio._

Arrugué la nariz y di un salto de la impresión en la silla.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Qué me estás contando, Danny?

—_Ha habido un error con la facturación de los adornos y como has sido tú el que ha firmado pues tienes que ir al estudio a enmendar el error y a verificar los gastos de envío._

Cerré los ojos y me llevé el dedo pulgar e índice de una mano a mi cara, masajeándome el puente de la nariz.

—Danny...—abrí los ojos y apreté los labios, muy enfadado. —Estás de broma, ¿no? ¡Hasta que el autobús no llegue al centro no puedo volver al estudio! Y para colmo tendría que esperar otro cuarto de hora hasta que pasase otro... ¡No volveré hasta dentro de una hora!

—_ ¿Y qué quieres que le haga, Bambi? No me queda otra, yo no puedo facturarlo._

Chasqueé la lengua, llevé mi mirada al techo del autobús y gruñí, exasperado.

—Está bien, ahora voy para allá. —concluí colgando la llamada y metiéndome el móvil con brusquedad en el bolsillo, formando un puchero con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana, hastiado.

Cincuenta minutos y muchos gruñidos después, llegué jadeando a _RADIO:ACTIVE_ con las mejillas coloradas a causa del contraste entre el frío y el calor de la carrera que me había echado. Bufé quitándome el abrigo al entrar en el edificio y cogí el ascensor hasta llegar a mi planta. Caminé por los pasillos en los que quedaban pocos trabajadores, pues el resto estarían trabajando en la realización de los programas de aquella hora, y chasqueé la lengua al tiempo que abrí la puerta de mi despacho compartido y encendía la luz.

Un estruendo atronador me hizo dar un bote del susto y abrir mucho los ojos, encogiéndome en mí mismo.

—¡SORPRESA!

Carcajadas por todas partes. Supuse que se estaban riendo de mi cara. Enfoqué la vista, cohibido, e intenté no tartamudear mientras veía a la gente aplaudiéndome.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunté fijándome en mi alrededor. Habían decorado mi despacho con motivos de celebración y en los escritorios había comida y bebida. En la sala no había mucha gente porque era pequeña, pero a mí me parecía perfecto. Estaban mi madre, Jazzie, Tom, Giovanna, Harry, mis dos compañeros de despacho, algunos trabajadores del estudio de _The ugly truth_ y, sonreí abiertamente cuando le vi, Joe.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.—me felicitó mi madre acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en cada mejilla. Detrás de ella iba Jazzie, que se tiró a mi cuello apretándomelo hasta tal punto de provocarme arcadas y revolviéndome el pelo.

— ¡Felicidades, hermanito! Si hubieras visto la cara de gilipollas que se te ha quedado...—repuso riéndose y separándose de mí. Me froté el cuello dolorido con una risita nerviosa; siempre había pensado que a Jazzie y a mí nos habían cambiado los géneros, para qué mentirnos.

—Espero que no te asustases demasiado, Doug. —Dijo Tom acercándose junto a Giovanna con una sonrisa culpable.—Créeme, no sabes lo que me costó callarme esta mañana.

—Sí, no veas lo pesado que se puso antes de venir al trabajo. —dijo Giovanna riéndose y poniendo los ojos en blanco, imitando la voz de su novio.—«Gio, ya sé que no íbamos a decir nada, pero... Jo, ¿no le puedo felicitar yo el primero?»

— ¡Y encima tampoco he sido el primero de todas formas!—contestó Tom, dolido. Me reí con fuerza ante la rabieta de mi amigo y dejé que Harry me abrazase hasta sacarme las costillas por los ojos y me diese un capón en la cabeza, feliz.

Aunque lo que de verdad tenía ganas en esos momentos era de estar a solas con Joe. Esperé a que todos me felicitasen y me diesen mis regalos. Harry me encasquetó un gorro de cumpleaños de Bob Esponja y me dio un paquete morado que resultó ser un vinilo de Oasis de _All around the world_. Mi madre y mi hermana me regalaron ropa, mis compañeros de trabajo un tablón de anuncios con dedicatorias y fotos mías y de ellos y Tom y Giovanna una temporada entera de _Supernatural_. Lo agradecía, pues mi ordenador era más lento que el caballo del malo en cuanto a descargas se refería y siempre había querido ver esa serie. El tablón de corcho me encantó y pensé en ponerlo encima de la cabecera de mi cama en cuanto llegase a mi casa. Curioso, aquel año no había caído ningún mueble.

Justo cuando dejaba los DVDs de la serie encima de una mesa observé por el rabillo del ojo cómo alguien se acercaba a mí mientras los otros, distraídos, comían y conversaban entre ellos. Me sonrojé al alzar la cabeza y ver a Joe, sonriendo tontamente.

—Hola...—saludé con voz débil. Joe me sonrió mostrándome los dientes de forma encantadora. Él también parecía cohibido; no debería estar muy cómodo rodeado de personas que no conocía.

—Me hicieron jurar que no te felicitaría ni contactaría contigo. —se excusó dando golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos de una mano, mirándolos distraído. Me reí entre dientes y giré la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tranquilo, no tiene importancia. —murmuré aunque me había sentido fatal por el hecho de que Joe no me hubiera llamado en todo el día. Sin embargo en aquel momento me hallaba feliz, casi flotando en una nube... Dios, Danny tenía razón. Debería dejar de ser tan ñoño y gay.

Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Dónde se había metido Danny?

—Te he hecho un regalo.—añadió Joe frotándose la nuca y desviando la mirada, avergonzado. Aquel gesto me pareció muy tierno, por lo que ensanché la sonrisa, ilusionado. —Bueno... Ya sé que llevamos poquísimo tiempo, pero no sé, pensé que te podría gustar.

Joe se sacó una cajita verde de su chupa de cuero negra y me la tendió. La agarré con las dos manos, parpadeando asombrado, y la abrí mordiéndome el labio. Sonreí con los labios apretados a causa del sonrojo y cogí el collar plateado, sosteniéndolo en alto para ver el colgante. Era una zapatilla simulando a una Converse de color blanco metálico con la inscripción _Dougie_ en letras pequeñas. Me quedé anonadado.

—Vaya... Es... Me encanta.

—Lo puedes devolver, si quieres.

— ¡No! ¿Qué dices, Joe? Es precioso. —contesté rápidamente quitando el enganche del collar para colocármelo en el cuello. El moreno sonrió, satisfecho.

—Yo tengo uno igual, pero en negro. —dijo tirando de su cadena plateada y dejándome ver la Converse oscura.—Así, bueno, si no funciona lo nuestro no importará, porque son dos collares individuales.

Miré mal a Joe, entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando un mohín. Él se rió de mi cara y me pellizcó una mejilla con una mano en el bolsillo, acercándose para darme un beso. Abrí mucho los ojos y le separé con una mano en su pecho.

—Ahora no, Joe. Mi madre no sabe nada de esto. —susurré nervioso mirando de reojo a mi madre, pero estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose de algo que le había dicho Tom. Joe frunció el ceño.

— ¿De nosotros o de tu sexualidad?

—Ambas cosas. —contesté secamente y le hice un gesto para que nos uniésemos a aquella pequeña fiesta.

Una hora después, tras haber cortado mi tarta de tres chocolates casera de Giovanna (me encantaba esa chica, cómo sabía lo que me gustaba...), mis compañeros de trabajo se tuvieron que disolver para seguir con su trabajo y Harry se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo que casi me desencajó todos los huesos nuevamente. Rato después Giovanna me guardó el resto de la tarta en un envase y Tom se ofreció a llevar a casa a mi madre y Jazzie. Supe perfectamente que Tom lo hacía para que Joe y yo nos quedásemos solos, así que se lo agradecí enormemente.

Me despedí de los restantes y cerré la puerta del despacho sin atreverme demasiado a mirar mis espaldas. Ahora que me había quedado solo con Joe me sentía algo violento. Miré por encima de mi hombro y me lo encontré apoyado en mi mesa con las manos en los bolsillos, las piernas cruzadas y una medio sonrisa que a mí se me antojó muy seductora. Me giré lentamente apoyándome en la puerta con las manos en la espalda, mirando el suelo con una sonrisa.

—Qué sorpresa que me hayáis hecho todo esto. —dije por sacar algún tema de conversación. —No me lo esperaba en absoluto...

Callé al ver unas botas moteras que se paraban frente a mí. Joe me agarró de la barbilla y me obligó a alzar la mirada, mirándole a los ojos verdes. Cerró los párpados y juntó nuestros labios. Me dejé llevar con los ojos cerrados y un cosquilleo peligroso en el estómago que me ascendía hasta taponar mi garganta de los nervios. Me agarré a la chupa de Joe mientras él profundizaba el beso, con una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra recorriéndome el torso por encima de la ropa. Descendió sus labios hasta mi clavícula, succionando la carne de mi cuello provocándome un pequeño gemido que ahogué mordiéndome el labio. Sin embargo dejé de sentirme cómodo cuando noté que una mano de Joe se colaba furtiva bajo mi sudadera. Mi barriga se encogió como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas y me separé de Joe desviando la mirada y apretando los labios en una sonrisa avergonzada, como excusándome. Carraspeé la garganta evitando el contacto visual con la mirada extrañada de Joe y le cogí de la mano, conduciéndole a mi escritorio.

— ¿Qué tal te va todo? No hemos tenido oportunidad para hablar mucho, la verdad...

Joe arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba en mi escritorio y yo en la silla, pero no comentó nada con respecto a mi corte momentáneo.

Pasamos un rato hablando de trivialidades, como lo que nos había ocurrido aquellos días que no nos habíamos visto o lo que disfrutaría de los regalos de mis amigos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran ya las nueve.

Las nueve... Danny no se había presentado por la pequeña fiesta y su programa empezaba en pocos minutos. ¿Dónde se había metido? Para ser totalmente sincero me había dolido en cierta medida que no hubiera venido. ¿Me habría llamado por orden de Tom y después se había ido con Mishy? Apreté los labios inconscientemente. Sí, me molestaba, y muchísimo.

Joe alzó una mano y la pasó por mi cabello, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Le sonreí débilmente y él me correspondió con una aún más ancha.

—Me voy a ir. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Cogí su mano y la acaricié con el pulgar dando circulitos sobre el dorso, inclinando mi mejilla hacia su palma con la mirada perdida.

—No, tranquilo. Me voy a quedar un rato más.

—Entonces me quedo contigo.

—No. —contesté cortante, mirándolo. Joe frunció el ceño. —Voy a recoger un poco todo esto y después a terminar unos trabajos en el estudio. Terminaré tarde, así que no te molestes.

Me incorporé mientras Joe me seguía observando receloso y cerré los ojos, dándole un beso tierno. Joe suspiró en mis labios antes de separarme de él con una sonrisa tímida.

—Está bien. ¿Mañana te llamo y quedamos?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Estaría muy bien.

Joe me sonrió y me cogió de la mano mientras salíamos del despacho. Le acompañé hasta la puerta, le di un último beso de despedida y observé abrazándome a mí mismo por el frío a Joe alejándose, metiéndose en el coche y arrancando para irse a su casa.

Decidí volver a mi despacho y, como le había dicho a Joe, recoger todo el desastre. Suponía que el plan de mis compañeros de despacho sería limpiarlos ellos, ya que era mi cumpleaños, pero no lo veía justo, así que subí a quitar todos los adornos y los platos de plástico de las mesas.  
>Aunque, en el fondo, todo aquello era una excusa para quedarme más tiempo para ver si aparecía el pecoso de pelo rizado castaño y risa irritante.<p>

Me agaché bajo el escritorio de mi compañero Eddie para recoger las migas de las patatas fritas que se habían quedado en el suelo justo en el momento en el que la puerta del despacho se abría precipitadamente. Tal fue el sobresalto que me incorporé dándome un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa y volví a caer de rodillas al suelo, frotándome la coronilla dolorida.

— ¿Dougie?—mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz, después me sentí ridículo. —Mierda, he llegado tarde...

Salí de debajo del escritorio con los ojos un poco bizcos a causa del golpe y agarrándome a la silla de mi compañero, incorporándome lentamente. Danny giró la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Hola...

— ¿Qué coño hacías ahí abajo?

Parpadeé, ruborizado.

—Limpieza. —contesté secamente. Me fijé en que Danny portaba una caja grande de color crema con algunos agujeros en la parte posterior. El pecoso se fijó en que me había quedado mirando mucho tiempo la caja, curioso, y se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, enseñando todos sus dientes lobunos.

—Es para ti. —dijo dejando la caja encima del escritorio. Parpadeé varias veces, extrañado y señalándome con un dedo de forma torpe.

— ¿Para mí?

—No sé, ¿cumple alguien más en esta sala hoy veintitrés años?

Alcé la mirada y contemplé a Danny con una sonrisa tímida y agradecida. Danny apretó los labios y me dio un toquecito en la nariz.

—Feliz cumpleaños, enano.

Bajé la vista, emocionado, y le quité el lazo naranja que llevaba la caja mientras Danny se apoyaba con una mano en el escritorio y con la otra en su cintura.

—Me recorrí todas las tiendas de Londres para ver si tenían uno, al final lo tuve que encargar y encima fue en la tienda más alejada de aquí... Tiene narices el asunto. Espero que te guste.

Quité la tapa de la caja y abrí mucho los ojos, despegando los labios al observar el terrario que yacía en su interior. Al principio pensé que me había regalado una nueva jaula para Zukie, aunque esa era realmente pequeña para mi iguana. Luego me fijé en un pequeño ser que me observaba con sus reptiles ojos, abriendo levemente la boca. Contuve un grito de emoción.

—Es... Es un...

—Un dragón barbudo. —concluyó Danny riéndose de mi expresión. Miré a Danny aún con la boca abierta, impresionado. —Me acordé de la iguana esa fea que tienes en casa y le pregunté a Tom que si te gustaban los reptiles como estos, así que... a ver si te gusta éste.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial!—exclamé muy contento, intentando contenerme, pero finalmente decidí que me daba igual y me abalancé hacia Danny para abrazarle.—¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Sabía que a Danny aquel gesto no le agradaría demasiado, pero me importaba un rábano. Se revolvió un poco mientras yo le seguía abrazando con los ojos cerrados, muy contento, hasta que al final se dejó vencer y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, correspondiéndolo. Me separé de él para coger aquel pequeño reptil entre mis manos, sintiéndome como un niño curioso que nunca había visto una golosina. Danny sonrió de lado.

—Se llama Lizard.

Arqueé una ceja, escéptico.

—Vaya, te has esforzado mucho en ponerle el nombre, ¿verdad?

Danny se rió a carcajadas mordiéndose la lengua y miró la hora en su reloj, bufando.

—Tengo que irme, empieza mi programa. —me sonrió.—¿Te vas a ir a casa?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

— ¿Vas a coger el autobús a estas horas?—el pecoso frunció el ceño mientras yo dejaba de nuevo a Lizard con cariño y cuidado en su terrario, esperando que el clima de aquella sala fuese el idóneo. Asentí con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.—¿Por qué no te esperas mejor a que acabe el programa y te llevo a casa en coche?

Parpadeé, cerrando la caja.

— ¿No te importa?

— ¿Qué me va a importar? Si tu casa me pilla de paso. Además, así me divierto de camino picándote.

Entrecerré los ojos y esbocé una sonrisa afectuosa mirando a Danny. Éste imitó un escalofrío y se apresuró por irse a abrir la puerta.

—Por Dios, Dougie, no vuelvas a mirarme así... Es peor que lo de la picadura de la cobra gay, da miedo de veras.

Desvanecí la sonrisa apretando los labios y arrugando la nariz, avergonzado, y cogí la grapadora de Eddie, tirándosela a matar, pero Danny la esquivó con la puerta mientras salía al pasillo riéndose escandalosamente.

Suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco y agarré la caja que contenía a Lizard siguiendo a Danny y esbozando una sonrisa sin darme cuenta.


	9. Noche de paz, noche de amor y de otras

¡Holo, gente! Solo quería deciros que este es mi capítulo preferido por ahora, aunque no es que sea especialmente bueno ni tenga mucho romanticismo ni nada de eso, pero no sé, me encantó cantidubi escribirlo. Y nada, espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y a las que comentan! Como diría Danny: «Sois más_ salás_ que el coño de la sirenita» (Bueno, quizá no, pero tira mucho de su estilo…)

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Noche de paz, noche de amor... y de otras cosas que no te puedo decir.**_

Tom siempre se tomaba todos los años la tarea de decorar el árbol de Navidad como si de un arte disciplinario se tratase.  
>Y, como todos los años, debía colgar todos aquellos barrocos adornos por toda la casa tres días antes de Nochebuena debido a que ni Giovanna ni él tenían tiempo hasta que se tomaban unas vacaciones en sus respectivos trabajos. A Tom le sustituía mientras tanto uno de sus ayudantes que se creía el presidente de Estados Unidos cuando debía hacer de suplente de algún jefe y Giovanna había cerrado su floristería para poder celebrar sus fiestas en paz.<p>

Todos los años teníamos el mismo rito ; Tom y Giovanna nos invitaban a Harry y a mí a su casa entusiasmados para que les ayudásemos a convertir su casa en el palacio de la golosina y acabábamos sentados en el sofá del salón con una cerveza y un refresco porque Tom nos reñía por alguna razón en especial, como si fuésemos sus hijos castigados. Ese año el motivo de la regañina había sido por el hecho de que Harry había hecho un gesto obsceno con uno de sus renos de peluche y yo había estado riéndome a carcajadas de ello.

Últimamente estaba muy risueño, y eso se debía a que por fin mi vida parecía tomar un buen rumbo. Por naturaleza, tendía a ser negativo y paranoico, pero aquel último mes me sentía más optimista y feliz.  
>Joe y yo seguíamos juntos. Acabábamos de cumplir un mes como pareja, y aunque no fuese demasiado tiempo le había cogido un cariño peligroso, tanto que muchas veces Harry y Danny me habían dado sermones sobre cómo no agobiar a mi novio. Incluso habíamos tenido nuestra primera pelea una semana después de mi cumpleaños, condecorándonos como pareja oficial.<p>

Joe fue a visitarme a mi casa. Una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención fueron mis lagartos, por lo que le conté todo acerca de Zukie y Lizard. Cuando se enteró de que Danny era el que me había regalado el segundo no le gustó un pelo, de hecho, según sus propias palabras, se sentía un estúpido por haberme regalado de tan ínfimo valor para su gusto. Tuve que convencerle durante una hora y media de que aquel regalo no significaba nada, que Danny soltaba dinero por cada poro de su cuerpo y a él no le importaba despilfarrarlo a lo loco. De hecho, no mentía. Danny había ganado ese último mes tanto dinero con su programa que ya se le consideraba una celebridad británica más.  
>A él le hizo mucha gracia que le contase que Joe se pusiese celoso por Lizard, lo cual me cabreó bastante.<p>

Aquel último mes Danny yo habíamos intimado algo más. Se podría decir que pasábamos casi todo el día juntos, pues cuando Joe no venía a verme al trabajo él me llevaba en coche hasta mi casa. Todavía seguía sin gustarme demasiado su carácter cínico y prepotente, tampoco me gustaba su visión del mundo sentimental. Algunas veces sabía que las teorías amorosas de Danny no eran tan estúpidas e incoherentes como yo le decía, pero nunca iba a reconocerlo.

Odiaba que Danny tuviese la razón en cosas en las que a mí no me gustaría que las tuviera.

Harry suspiró mientras dejaba apoyada en su rodilla su cerveza y se giraba para sonreírme con una ceja arqueada. Le devolví el gesto sin comprender mientras Tom y Giovanna, en pijama, seguían colgando felizmente los adornos de Navidad.

— Bueno, ¿ y qué ? ¿ Nos vas a contar algo de Joe o vamos a tener que esperar a que nos lo digas tú ?

En cuanto Harry formuló aquella pregunta, Tom y Giovanna se irguieron sin disimulo para escuchar con atención mi respuesta. Bufé negando con la cabeza y sonriendo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Nada, Harry, ¿ qué quieres que te diga ?

—No sé, tampoco quiero detalles específicos, sólo que nos cuentes un poquillo, hombre.

— No estás obligado a contarnos nada si no quieres, Doug. —saltó en mi defensa la dulce Giovanna sonriendo de lado. Abrí la boca para agradecérselo, pero Tom me interrumpió con un aspaviento.

— ¡Nunca ! Yo quiero saber sobre su relación, y sé que tú también, Giovanna. —dijo clavándole la mirada a su novia, la cual desvió la vista con una sonrisa avergonzada. Boqueé varias veces, avergonzado.

— Si de verdad, yo no...

— Venga ya, Dougie, no tengas vergüenza, si ya la habrás perdido toda con Joe.

Agaché la mirada ante aquella última frase, jugueteando con la anilla de mi refresco. Aquel silencio lo dijo todo.

— Espera, espera... ¿ No habéis hecho nada de nada ?

Miré mal a Harry durante la pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados. Giovanna saltó en mi defensa.

— Harry, sólo llevan un mes juntos, dales un respiro. —después se dirigió a mí, brindándome una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante que yo le correspondí. Me gustaba Giovanna, era como contar con una figura materna sin el miedo de ser avergonzado o de recibir una regañina por mal comportamiento. —Tom y yo no hicimos nada del otro mundo hasta que cumplimos siete meses. ¿ Verdad, cariño ?

Tom asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces como si fuese un niño y yo me quedé más tranquilo. Harry, por otra parte, bufó llevando las manos hacia el cielo como clamando paciencia.

— Pero vamos a ver... ¡ Estamos hablando de dos personas mas asexuales que una mesa ! — exclamó pegando los brazos a su cuerpo y esbozando un gesto de obviedad. —Sí, entiendo lo que me queréis decir... Lo bueno se hace esperar, no hay que tener prisa y blah-blah-blah... Pero conozco a Joe mejor que vosotros y, creedme, es un chico que necesita mambo en su vida.

Me mordí el labio inferior, preocupado. Sabía cuál era la mentalidad hedonista de Joe, a medio camino entre la de Harry y la de Danny, y también conocía los riesgos de haberle dicho que yo pensaba igual que él, pero no por ello se me antojaba menos peligroso.

— ¡Harry ! —le riñó Giovanna cuando agaché la cabeza. Antes de que se alarmasen compuse una sonrisa y me reí por lo bajo, fingiendo que no me importaba mientras me llevaba el refresco a los labios. Hablé cuando terminé de beber.

— No importa, chicos. No pasa nada. —miré el árbol de Navidad con interés y decidí cambiar de tema. —Qué precioso os está quedando, ¿ no ?

Tom y Giovanna se giraron para admirar el árbol con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos y Harry aprovechó para hacer alguna que otra broma respecto a lo melosos que podrían llegar a ser ellos dos. Reí con él, aliviado de que la conversación hubiese tomado otro rumbo.

Al día siguiente dejé comida para Zukie y Lizard antes de prepararme y salí de mi apartamento, rumbo a _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_. Estaba deseando que llegase Nochebuena para cogerme unos días libres. Tampoco trabajaba demasiado, pero … Para alguien perezoso como yo, cualquier excusa para descansar era válida.

Harry se presentó en los estudios para conversar conmigo y darme el café de todos los días. Después de su visita matutina, me despedí de mi amigo y me dirigí al estudio de The ugly truth para comenzar a trabajar con Danny. El pecoso me sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos lobunos y me revolvió el pelo. Arrugué la nariz ante la acción, enfurruñado.

— ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste ayer, Bambi ?

Me encogí de hombros, torciendo los labios.

— Bueno … Harry y yo fuimos a casa de Tom y Giovanna a poner el árbol de Navidad, pero al final se enfadaron y nos quedamos sentados en su sofá, bebiendo.

— Vaya, esos son dos chicos con suerte.

Danny se acercó a la mesa del plató para escribir unas cuantas líneas más en su borrador del guión. Cogí aire y junté mis manos algo cohibido, decidido a hablar con él sobre aquel asunto.

— También estuvimos charlando sobre mi relación con Joe.

El pecoso hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba atento, y prosiguió con su escrito. Suspiré y me apoyé en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el suelo.

— El caso es que … tocamos un tema algo delicado y no supe qué decirles.

Danny chasqueó la lengua ante una palabra mal escrita e hizo un borrón, fastidiado.

— Vamos, que hablasteis sobre follar como conejos en celo tras una sobredosis de viagra.

Me ruboricé apretando los labios y rodando los ojos. Antes de que pudiese contestar Danny se irguió rascándose una mejilla y arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ?

Me volví a encoger de hombros, desviando la vista.

— A ver, es una tontería, pero …

—Tratándose de ti siempre es una gilipollez. Continúa.

Apreté la mandíbula, pero decidí ignorar su comentario. Pasado un tiempo me había acostumbrado a las bromas mordaces del rizoso.

— A ver, yo siento algo fuerte por Joe … Todavía no puedo determinar si es amor o un gran afecto, pero llevamos relativamente poco tiempo, tan sólo un mes … No sé, no nos conocemos en profundidad ni tampoco quiero cagarla. Aún no estoy preparado para … bueno … pero Harry dejó caer que a Joe le gustaba ir a grano, y él se cree que yo soy igual de espabilado, por eso no quiero que se canse de mí. Yo quiero estar con él, pero... eso. Tengo algo de miedo. No sé qué hacer.

Danny mascó un chicle invisible y perdió la mirada en el horizonte, pensativo y cruzándose de brazos. Hizo un ruidito con el paladar antes de responder.

—Amigo, estás jodido.

Le lancé una mirada de incompresión y desesperanza, pero Danny prosiguió.

—O mejor dicho, no lo estás, y ese es el problema. Mira, yo si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo ligar, gustarle a los tíos, seducir... pero ni puta idea de problemas de parejas.

Esbocé un mohín, cabreado.

— ¡Pero si estás todo el día dándotelas de listo en tu programa!

Danny hizo un aspaviento con la mano como si espantase mosquitos para restarle importancia. Envidiaba esa faceta de Danny, la facilidad con la que se podía deshacer de sus preocupaciones y todo lo que no le agradaba.

—Eso no importa. Hace un mes te habría dicho «¿A qué esperas? Tíratelo», pero ahora que te conozco el único consejo que te puedo dar es que hables con él del asunto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que le cuentes que todavía eres una mocosa y que no estás preparada para que te arrebate tu flor.

Arrugué la nariz sintiendo cómo el sonrojo subía gradualmente por mi cuello, intentando abrasar al pecoso con la mirada.

Imbécil. Amargado. Gilipollas. Cara jaula. Dios, qué asco le tenía a veces.

—Primero: puede que no sea tan rudo como tú, pero sigo siendo un tío, así que deja de hablarme como si fuese una nena, capullo. Segundo: eres un retrasado y te odio. Tercero: no puedo decirle eso, y ya sabes por qué.

— ¿Porque eres un mentiroso que guarda las apariencias y va de mosquita muerta pero que en realidad es un aprovechado que está tan solo que necesita retener al único tío que se ha fijado en él para poder convencerse a sí mismo de que los príncipes azules y los cuentos de hadas existen?

Parpadeé varias veces, confuso e impresionado, como si Danny me hubiera soltado una bofetada inesperada. Mis mejillas se tiñeron lentamente de rojo ante la mirada recelosa e hiriente de Danny, notando un amargo sabor de ira mezclada con impotencia y vergüenza que me taponaba la garganta.

Me había ofendido, y mucho. Y lo peor es que si lo había hecho era porque algo de razón pensaba que tenía.

Boqueé, herido, sin saber qué decir. Opté por empujarle como si de una rabieta de niño pequeño se tratase y entrecerrar los ojos, contratacando con su propia táctica.

—Eres un cabrón. No me extraña que no tengas ningún amigo de verdad ni nadie que te quiera. Y lo peor es que tienes que fingir delante de la cámara que nada de esto te importa para que nadie se dé cuenta de que tienes una vida jodidamente vacía.

El gesto de Danny se descompuso por un segundo y yo tuve que girarme para que no se percatase de que mis ojos me escocían y amenazaban con expulsar regueros de agua salada que acabarían desembocando en el cuello de mi camiseta. Me apresuré por salir del plató para encerrarme en el servicio y sentirme idiota y débil en la seguridad de mi propia soledad, donde nadie podía echarme en cara ninguno de los muchos defectos de mi patética persona.

Al menos ya tenía claro qué era lo que iba a hacer tras esa conversación.

Intenté ignorar a Danny durante todo el día, aunque era una tarea ardua debido a que trabajaba para él. Al final Cassie, una de las chicas de atrezzo, acabó interfiriendo por nosotros, actuando de mensajera cuando tenía que hacer los recados.

A las siete de la tarde de la tarde terminé mi turno, justo en el momento en el que Joe se acercó para visitarme. Asi podría irme con él a casa, ya que no pensaba de ninguna de las maneras esperar a que Danny hiciese su programa a las nueve para volver con él en el coche.

Joe y yo aprovechamos que estábamos juntos y libres para ir a cenar al _Pret a Manger_. Ambos nos pedimos unos sándwiches, refrescos y patatas fritas, lo justo y necesario. Hablamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho durante aquellos últimos dos días que no nos habíamos visto. Obviamente, omití mi pelea con Danny. No lo consideraba de su interés y tampoco quería que me viese hablando preocupado de él. Tenía la impresión de que el pecoso no le caía muy bien desde lo de Lizard y por el hecho de que pasase más tiempo conmigo que él.

Joe era adorable. Realmente adorable.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Nochebuena?— preguntó robándome una patata. Arrugué la nariz intentando parecer enojado mientras Joe se reía de mi cara, comiéndose la patata con gesto burlón.

—Mi madre y mi hermana vendrán a Londres a celebrar la Nochebuena con mis abuelos, así que cenaré con ellos, pero no creo que me quede mucho rato. Seguramente Jazzie se irá con sus amigos de fiesta y mis abuelos y mi madre se pondrán nostálgicos viendo álbumes de fotos, así que me iré a casa.

Joe torció las comisuras de los labios.

—No eres muy familiar, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros apurando mi sándwich, distraído.

—No es nada personal, los quiero mucho pero nuestras vidas se bifurcaron hace tiempo. ¿Y tú qué harás?

—Más o menos lo mismo que tú. Pasaré la Nochebuena en casa de mis padres con mis hermanos, mis tíos y mis primos, pero no estaré mucho tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo, y me bebí lo que quedaba en mi vaso. Joe me miraba concentrado, como pensando su siguiente frase. Dejé el vaso en la mesa y me reí entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa, te ha comido la lengua un ewok?

Joe se rió ante aquella broma tan de tito Fletcher y posó su mano sobre una de las mías que descansaba sobre la mesa, acariciándola.

—En realidad estaba pensando que, ya que vamos a estar poco tiempo en casa de nuestros familiares, podría pasarme por tu casa para pasar la noche juntos.

Me tensé ante la sugerencia, notando que mi sonrisa se había congelado sobre mi rostro, transformada gradualmente en una mueca de circunstancias. Joe apretó mi mano.

—Sólo si tú quieres, claro. No voy a obligarte a irte antes de la casa de tus abuelos para estar conmigo.

Contuve el aliento durante un segundo. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y agradecía que el moreno tuviese la mano encima de la mía para así no poder percatarse de mis temblores. Sentía que iba a responder la pregunta que me haría pasar de un niño a un hombre, y en parte era así. Volví a respirar, humedeciéndome los labios e intentando controlar mis mejillas y mi voz al contestar.

—Claro. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

Joe sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi rostro para juntar nuestros labios en un corto beso.

Al día siguiente realicé mi rutina laboral con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Todos mis pensamientos y acciones se centraban en la noche siguiente. Poco me importaba que Harry no me hubiera visitado aquel día, estar enfadado con Danny o que el jefe que sustituía a Tom me mandase ir a su despacho sin que yo hubiera hecho nada malo.

— Poynter, ¿verdad?— preguntó reclinándose en su sillón con alltanería. Sí, disfruta mientras tanto del despacho de mi amigo, que con la tontería y tu poca profesionalidad te veía haciendo fotocopias cuando Tom regresase.— He ordenado que vengas para decirte que sé que mañana tienes el día libre, pero vas a tener que venir dos horas antes del mediodía para suplir los puestos vacíos a causa del escaso personal.

Fruncí el ceño, hastiado.

— ¿Para qué voy a venir mañana si no hay _The ugly truth_?

El hombre alzó las cejas inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Claro que mañana hay programa... ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario?

Destensé los músculos, sorprendido y en parte molesto por el hecho de que hiciesen trabajar a los ayudantes de Danny en Nochebuena. El pecoso me daba igual. No, no me importaba nada. Nada en absoluto.

Como aquel hombre no me imponía el más mínimo respeto y no podía despedirme se lo solté.

— ¿Ve usted normal hacer trabajar al personal mañana sólo para conseguir un asqueroso porcentaje de audiencia?

El hombre volvió a alzar las cejas inclinándose en la mesa con los codos apoyados en ella. Dios, me ponía enfermo.

—Es curioso que me digas eso, porque ha sido el propio Danny Jones el que me lo ha propuesto.— abrí mucho los ojos, estupefacto.— Y además me ha dicho que no hacía falta que viniesen sus empleados, sólo quería que fueses tú mañana por la mañana para que le ayudases con algunos asuntos.

Despegué los labios entrecerrando los ojos ante aquella declaracion para luego bufar cual toro herido con la mandíbula apretada. Giré sobre mí mismo saliendo atropelladamente del despacho con claras intenciones de encontrarme con Danny Jones para echarle una buena bronca.

Era un cabrón. No tenía derecho a amargarme la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre sólo por un capricho suyo. No, no lo tenía. Si quería trabajar en Nochebuena por alguna razón ese era su problema...

De repente, me detuve en seco.

Nochebuena. Danny Jones iba a perderse la Nochebuena voluntariamente para poder emitir un programa, y dudaba mucho de que fuese por pasión hacia su trabajo.

Danny iba a estar solo, sin embargo eso no le había impedido darle el día libre a sus ayudantes. A todos menos a mí, porque era su único amigo y no quería estar completamente solo aquel día.

Apreté los puños por la impotencia, sintiendo un desagradable escozor en la garganta.

En aquellos momentos me sentía como la peor basura del mundo.

Veinticuatro de diciembre, vísperas de Navidad. Harry y yo habíamos quedado para desayunar juntos antes de que yo me fuese al trabajo y él viajara hasta Chelmsford para pasar el día con su familia. Habíamos llamado a Tom y a Giovanna por el manos libres cuando Harry me había llevado al estudio en su coche. Me despedí de él con un abrazo y subí hasta la planta de _The ugly truth_. Crucé el umbral de la puerta sin saludar y me encontré a Danny con el brazo apoyado en el hombro de una figura de Papá Noel, mirando su perfil.

— ...entonces pensé ponerle al programa el nombre de _That ' s the truth_, pero se me hacía peligrosamente familiar y no quería meterme en rollos legales, así que al final se quedó con este.

Danny Jones estaba manteniendo una conversación con una figura inanimada de Santa Claus.

Apreté los labios para contener una sonora carcajada nerviosa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios, pero en vez de callar el sonido lo amplifiqué aún más, dando la sensación de que me estuviera desinflando. Danny desvió la vista hacia mi dirección y me obligué a aparentar seriedad mientras él se separaba del muñeco y se acercaba a la mesa del plató para seguir escribiendo su guión. Carraspeé dando tres pasos hacia delante.

—Hola.

El pecoso ni siquiera levantó la vista.

—Necesito que coloques a los Santa Claus alrededor de la mesa y que vuelvas a colgar los adornos de la parte posterior. Ayer se desprendieron unos cuantos.

Arrugué la nariz, pero no dije nada. Danny era más fuerte que yo, podía mover fácilmente aquellos muñecos. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía sólo para incordiar. Además, que yo recordase el día anterior estaban perfectamente colgados los adornos...

Dejé mis cosas encima de la mesa y me arremangué el jersey para poder coger mejor la figura. Compuse una mueca de esfuerzo mientras las movía hasta dejarlas perfectamente a los lados. Bufé cuando terminé de hacerlo y miré de reojo a Danny mientras cogía otros nuevos adornos. Estaba muy concentrado en su guión, al cual le debía dar algunos retoques, pero no parecía que estuviese muy atento al texto. Daba golpecitos con el lapiz al papel y su mirada andaba perdida en algún punto del folio, sin leer realmente. Carraspeé subiéndome a una silla, mordiéndome el labio inferior, decidido.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche, Danny?

El castaño dejó de golpear el guión, pero no me miró.

—Trabajar.

Arrugué la nariz por la respuesta tan sumamente cortante.

—Ahm...— intentaba buscar alguna salida a aquella conversación para poder sonsacarle algo al pecoso. Cogí una bola roja y brillante de la caja de cartón.— ¿Y no vas a celebrar la Nochebuena?

Traté de motrarme indiferente, aunque en realidad el corazón se me encogió al formular la pregunta. Me detuve para poder prestar más atención, pero Danny siguió callado. Por un momento pensé que no respondería.

—Mi hermana y su hija van a pasar la Nochebuena en casa de su novio.

Giré mi cara hacia el rizoso, ansioso y preocupado. Estaba deseando que añadiese un «pero», algo que diese la vuelta a la tortilla para que me contase que iba a pasar unas felices fiestas y que así no me sintiese culpable por alguna extraña razón.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿No celebras nada con ellos?

Enseguida supe que había hurgado en la herida, pues Danny se dignó a mirarme para clavarme sus orbes azules como estacas ardiendo con el semblante serio.

— ¿Has terminado con eso?

Apreté los labios y me obligué a callarme, colocando los adornos de Navidad en silencio, sin cruzar ninguna otra palabra con Danny, tan sólo transmitiéndole mi compañía y mi apoyo. Esperaba que de alguna forma le llegasen ambos.

Por primera vez en mi vida había sentido deseos de abrazar a Danny para que no se sintiese mal. Se lo veía tan abandonado...

El estómago se me revolvió cuando le pregunté a Danny qué más quería que hiciese y me respondió que había terminado y que podía marcharme. No quería, incluso estaba deseando hacer algo más para estar allí con él. Supongo que Danny debió pensar que era un retrasado cuando me quedé parado delante de su mesa durante un indefinido tiempo, como si estuviese esperando a algo más.

Recogí mis cosas y me marché a casa. Hice todo mecánicamente. Comprar, dar de comer a Zukie y Lizard, almorzar, ver la televisión... A decir verdad, y aunque se pudiese ver desde otro sentido, mi mente estaba todo el rato en _The ugly truth_, observando cómo Danny se pasaba las horas muertas delante de su guión sin saber qué hacer, echando cuentas de todo lo que había hecho durante aquellos años.

A las cinco de la tarde Joe me llamó al teléfono fijo de mi casa. Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato. Joe lanzó algunas indirectas sutiles referidas a aquella noche. Yo me reía ante sus comentarios para contentarle, pero en realidad tenía formado un nudo en la garganta. El nerviosismo y la felicidad del día anterior habían dejando paso al miedo y la duda, carcomiéndome las paredes de mi cabeza por dentro.

A las siete de la tarde salí de casa y cogí el metro hasta la casa de mis abuelos. La casa olía de maravilla. Llegué el primero, lo cual lamenté, pues a mi abuela tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para echarme en cara que nunca les iba a visitar. Me inventé un millón de excusas: que si el trabajo, que si no tenía vehículo, que si el tiempo...

Finalmente llegaron mi madre y Jazzie. Estuvimos conversando tranquilamente hasta que llegó el tema favorito de mi madre: «¿cuándo te vas a echar una novia?». No le dije nada a mis abuelos ni a mi madre. Jazzie, que siempre había estado al tanto de mi sexualidad, me propuso que nos encerrásemos en la habitación de mis abuelos y charlásemos. Nos echamos en la cama, cada uno en la dirección contraria que el otro, y estuvimos hablando de todo un poco. De Joe, de Tom, de Harry, de su novio Steve, de sus amigos, de mamá... Nunca profundizando. Jazzie y yo jamás nos habíamos llevado tan bien como para contarnos nuestras intimidades.

Cuando le hablé de _The ugly truth_mi hermana me propuso que le presentase a Danny Jones, pues le encantaba su programa. De nuevo, mis pensamientos viajaron hasta el estudio. Mientras yo estaría comiendo con mi familia, él debería fingir felicidad delante de las cámaras.

A mi madre se le ocurrió la genial idea de poner _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_mientras tomábamos el cordero asado. Ni siquiera cené del malestar. Me quise morir.

A las doce de la noche nos dimos a cada uno un regalo como mandaba la tradición. La bufanda negra y gris de mi abuela me gustó tanto que me la puse inmediatamente. Jazzie informó que había quedado con sus amigos y decidí irme con ella. A la una Joe iría a mi casa.

Jazzie me llevó hasta mi piso en su coche. Me hizo algunas bromas sobre lo referente a la noche que iba a pasar con mi novio que, lejos de relajarme, provocaron el efecto contrario en mí. Unos sudores fríos descendieron por mi espalda, sentí que mi estómago ardía a pesar de no haber cenado casi nada y no dejaba de mover nerviosamente las piernas.

Deseé que Jazzie se hubiese equivocado de camino cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa. Cogí aire y me despedí de ella, sintiéndome desfallecer con cada paso que daba. Saqué las llaves y me quedé mirando mi portal conteniendo un sollozo.

No, así no deberían ser las cosas. Se suponía que la primera vez debía ser especial, nadie me habló nunca de aquella horrible sensación de que te fuesen a robar una parte muy importante de ti mismo.

No.

No estaba preparado.

Cogí aire nuevamente, sintiendo que la garganta se me agarrotaba por razones totalmente ajenas al frío. Me guardé las llaves y me saqué el móvil, sin saber a quién recurrir. Tom y Giovanna estarían celebrando la Nochebuena en común con sus familias, Harry estaba muy lejos y no quería volver a casa de mis abuelos.

Y entonces lo supe. Mis dedos lo supieron incluso antes que yo, pues sin que me diese tiepo a reaccionar ya había marcado el número. Me llevé el móvil a la oreja con la respiración temblorosa y expectante. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando descolgó.

— ¿Danny?— no esperé a que contestase.— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa, por favor?


	10. Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que

Hola, ¿os acordáis de mí?

PD: El capítulo anterior tenía los signos de puntuación un poco pachuchos. Lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que la Nochebuena puede atontar hasta al más fuerte.**_

La madrugada se había cerrado por completo. Seguía rascando el botón de la ventanilla fingiendo interés en la acción. Me había impuesto una regla: no podía mirar a la derecha. Si miraba me comerían los leones.

Danny me había ido a buscar con el coche a la puerta de mi casa, y en esos momentos me arrepentía por mi ocurrencia repentina. Llevaba el mismo traje gris que cuando había ido a trabajar y una cara de mala leche por la que me daba miedo siquiera saludarle. Me sentía un cobarde y me encontraba realmente mal por Joe, pero estaba demasiado asustado. Era uno de esos momentos de tu vida en los que sabes que has obrado de una forma totalmente mezquina, pero no piensas de forma racional, por lo que no puedes actuar con coherencia. Incluso había apagado el móvil por si a Joe se le ocurría llamarme.

—Espero que haya una buena razón para que me hagas llegar tarde a la fiesta de Nochebuena del _Crimson Masquerade._

—No… La verdad es que no la hay.

Danny bufó a la vez que giraba en una esquina. Me atreví a girar la mirada tímidamente hacia su dirección, agachando la cabeza y torciendo los labios, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no comerse una farola.

—Pues ya no pienso presentarme en la fiesta, que no te puedo llevar. No tienes edad para esas cosas.

Arqueé una ceja levantando los surcos nasolabiales, lanzándole una mirada incrédula.

—Err… Danny, tengo veintitrés años. Y lo sabes.

Danny se carcajeó de esa manera que tenía él para penetrar tus tímpanos y tocarte las narices malintencionadamente.

—Y una polla veintitrés años…

— ¡Estuviste en mi cumpleaños hace un mes! — exclamé resoplando enrabietado, inflando los mofletes un segundo y dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado. —Sabes perfectamente cuántos cumplo.

—Me da igual. Que no te voy a llevar a la fiesta y punto.

Me crucé de brazos mirando por la ventana enfurruñado. De todas formas a mí las fiestas no me gustaban nada, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verme resignado con una de sus decisiones.

—¿Has cenado?—preguntó volviendo a girar. Entreabrí la boca para responderle que sí, pero el rugido quejumbroso de mi estómago me delató. Me mordí el labio inferior. Con los nervios casi no había cenado nada en casa de mis abuelos, y en aquel instante me arrepentía. Y lo deliciosas que eran las patatas al horno de mi querida abuelita…

El estómago volvió a rugirme.

—No, no demasiado.

Danny asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dar un giro. Condujo durante otros quince minutos. Una luz me cegó durante un segundo. Parpadeé molesto y enfoqué la vista, observando la gasolinera frente a la que se había detenido. El pecoso bostezó y salió del coche. Esperé pacientemente en el interior mientras me distraía curioseando su guantera. Unos discos pirateados, una guía de carretera y unos envoltorios de comida de vete-tú-a-saber-qué. Danny regresó ocho minutos más tarde con una bolsa que olía jodidamente a gloria y se alejó del lugar, aparcando en un páramo junto a unos árboles.

Cinco minutos después estábamos con los asientos del coche hasta atrás del todo, con los pies encima de la guantera y tomándonos nuestros sándwiches mientras la música de Danny nos acompañaba en nuestra cena.

—No sabía que te gustase _The Who_.—repuse realmente sorprendido al ritmo de _Won't get fooled again_. El pecoso se encogió de hombros dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Me encantan desde siempre. Deberías escucharlos, aunque no sé si a los de la generación Pokémon esto os puede interesar demasiado.

Rodé los ojos.

—Que tengo veintitrés años.

—Que ya lo sé, pero siempre es divertido ver tus rabietas de niña pequeña.

Sentí una pequeña contracción en el estómago cuando Danny se giró para sonreírme mostrando todos sus enormes dientes. Maldita comida de sustancias dudosas…

—¿Algún día dejarás de llamarme niña?

—¿Por qué? Es gracioso.

—No, no lo es.

—Lo es para mí.

—Pues ya está, no lo digas más.

—¿Problemas en la cama con Joe?

—¿Qué?—pregunté con voz chillona, atragantándome con un trozo de pavo. Noté las mejillas más calientes que de lo normal. Danny se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Bueno, estabas en la puerta de tu casa, así que dudo mucho que estuvieses celebrando la Nochebuena con tu familia. Y no se me ocurre otra causa por la que te encontrases tan desesperado como para recurrir a mí, así que…

Bebí de mi cerveza para despejarme mi garganta y no tener que contestar inmediatamente a ello. Cuando apreté mi cerveza contra la rodilla, miré hacia otra parte, respondiendo:

—En realidad sí estaba con mi familia…

—Pero en ese momento no, ¿verdad?

Miré a Danny, que había apoyado su comida en las piernas y me observaba con las manos en la nuca y las cejas alzadas, expectante. Suspiré y cerré los ojos un instante, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Bueno, es que… No me juzgues, ¿vale?—apreté los labios y vislumbré a Danny echándose hacia delante en su asiento.—Joe y yo habíamos quedado después de cenar con nuestras familias en mi casa para… En fin… Eso… Ya sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

Miré mal a Danny. Le mataría por hacerme pasar aquel mal rato. La cara me ardía tanto que estaba deseando que quitase la calefacción de una maldita vez.

—Para acostarnos.

Me negaba a mirar a la cara a Danny aunque él se estuviera colocando de forma que me obligase a ello.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado?

—No… No lo sé, me he asustado…

—Y si no estabas preparado, ¿por qué accediste?

—No lo sé…

—¿Y qué ha hecho él cuando se lo has dicho?

—Eh… No se lo he dicho.

—Pero entonces… ¿Le has dejado plantado?

—Sí, bueno…

—Te dije que hablases con él.

—Ya…

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—No lo sé…

—¿Pero cómo que no lo sabes?

—¡Que no lo sé!—exploté mirando a Danny. La voz se me quebró y el pecoso se alejó de mí, sobresaltado. Sentí un amargo sabor en la garganta.—No sé por qué acepté, no sé por qué no he tenido el valor para negárselo y no sé por qué estoy tan jodidamente asustado… ¡Ni siquiera sé si Joe me gusta! Solo sé que he hecho mal, que soy un capullo y que no debería haberle hecho esto, ¡ya lo sé! ¡Pero es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me está pasando y de lo que debo hacer! No sé nada, y yo… yo… soy un cobarde…

Me callé cuando sentí que la voz me fallaba y negué con la cabeza mientras esbozaba un mohín, mirando a través de la ventanilla. Los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas. Cerré los ojos y me los tapé con una mano, agachando la mirada y aguantando los sollozos, lo cual provocaba que mis músculos se contrajesen varias veces.

Dios, era un llorica. Un llorica, un miedoso, un egoísta, un inútil, un estrecho, un miserable… Y lo peor es que, aunque lo supiese, no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto para salir huyendo sentí una mano estrechando mi hombro. Levanté temerosamente la mirada y me encontré con el semblante serio de Danny, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para infundirme ánimos. Contuve un gimoteo cuando Danny rodeó mi cuerpo en un abrazo mientras que con la otra mano pegaba mi cabeza en su regazo, acariciándome el pelo. Fue un acontecimiento tan chocante e insólito que abrí mucho los ojos e hipé, conteniendo la respiración. Me sentía incómodo y extrañamente aliviado.

—Vamos, tranquilo.—susurró acunándome levemente. Aunque no se me había pasado la sorpresa. En realidad, aumentaba por momentos.—Es normal que estés asustado, no debe ser fácil teniendo en cuenta tu falta de experiencia. Pero escucha; algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a ello. Y no me refiero a acostarte o no con Joe, sino a que vas a tener que hablar con alguien de esto, sobre todo con tu novio. Está claro que necesitas ayuda.—se separó de mí, secándome las lágrimas y apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros.—Vamos a hacer una cosa: tú hoy te encuentras mal y no estás en condiciones de hablar con Joe. Además, estará muy cabreado y si hablas ahora con él no atenderá a razones. Deja que pase la noche y la Navidad con su familia para que se tranquilice, tú hoy te quedas tranquilito conmigo y mañana te vas a abrir los regalos a la casa del tío Manolo, ¿sí?

Solté una risotada nerviosa por su último comentario mientras me separaba de él, agachando la cabeza y limpiándome el último resto de lágrimas de la cara. Sorbí por la nariz, con la voz algo congestionada y balbuceante.

—Joder, Da-Danny... Cuando quieres ya no pareces tan ca-capullo, ¿eh?

El pecoso puso mala cara y bufó rodando los ojos. Me reí, alegre y victorioso, pues era la primera vez que yo conseguía sacarle de sus casillas a él y no al contrario.

—La virgen, vaya concepto os habéis cogido de mí... Termínate eso, anda.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriente. Estuve mucho más risueño y aliviado durante el rato que estuvimos en el coche, hablando sobre trivialidades e intentando adivinar cuál sería la siguiente canción que emitiesen por la radio.

A la media hora bostecé y Danny dio por concluída la noche. Me preguntó sí quería alquilar alguna película, pero me negué. También me preguntó si necesitaba que comprase algo en especial y le dije que no. O que si necesitaba algo en especial. Volví a negarme. Salimos del coche cuando llegamos a su casa y me quedé mirando su espalda mientras él sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. Apreté los labios.

—¿Por qué te portas tan bien conmigo?—pregunté mientras Danny metía la llave en la cerradura del portal. Se encogió de hombros sin girarse.

—Sé tratar con mujeres. Es la regla de oro.

Arrugué la nariz y negué con la cabeza, clamando por paciencia.

—No, en serio. Me refiero a que... ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Si fueses así todo el tiempo no pensaría todo el mundo que eres un idiota cuando en realidad no lo eres... Bueno, al menos una pequeña parte del tiempo.

Me hizo pasar al portal, volviendo a encogerse de hombros. Suspiré ante su pasotismo, pero me quedé mirándole con mala cara tan solo para que me contestase. Funcionó, pues en cuanto pulsó el botón del tercer piso chasqueó la lengua e hizo unos aspavientos con la mano, esbozando una mueca de desagrado.

—Mira que eres pesado...—me dijo clavándome sus ojos.—Escucha, no sé qué te habrás pensado que soy, pero en serio, las personas somos mucho más simples de lo que crees. Me porto bien contigo porque eres mi amigo y estás mal, y ya está. No soy Santa Teresa de Jesús que se ha disfrazado de mí porque se aburría en su nube haciendo ganchillo.

Me relamí los labios fijando la vista en sus rodillas cuando el pitido del ascensor nos anunció nuestra llegada, avergonzado.

—Vale... Pero yo no te he dicho nada de eso. Solo te he dicho que si te portases mejor...

—Chico, entiendo que tu modo de pensar es distinto, pero el cariño no se puede ir regalando por ahí. Tienes que tener claro quién se lo merece y quién no. Si no puedes terminar realmente mal.

Salimos del ascensor y Danny se acercó a la puerta más cercana. Mantuve los ojos entrecerrados mientras la abría. El pecoso se giró cuando empujó la puerta, dejándome pasar.

—Ah, y siento lo de «chico». Sé lo mucho que te molesta que te cambie de género.

Le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro cuando pasé a su lado. Danny se rió, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo colgado en el perchero. Lo imité, contemplando mi alrededor. Para ser alguien que ganaba tanto dinero tenía una casita algo modesta. Estaba casi toda pintada con colores claros y en el pasillo habían tirado algunos juguetes. Arqueé una ceja, mirando al castaño.

—Vaya... Me imaginaba algo más de tu estilo. Ya sabes, orgías de sangre y fotos de tías en bolas por todos lados.

—Ja. Qué. Gracioso. Bambi. Vivo con mi hermana y su hija, no sé qué esperabas.

—Ah, es verdad.— repuse, aunque no lo recordaba para nada. Esperé a que Danny me indicase el camino hasta su salón. Me gustó, era como de diseño. Las paredes estaban pintadas con una tonalidad verde muy suave y los muebles eran color calabaza. Realmente no parecía que esa casa fuese suya. ¿Su hermana sería la decoradora? En realidad me hizo mucha gracia imaginarme que era ella la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—me preguntó. Me quedé curioseando las fotos de su estantería unos segundos antes de contestarle. Cuando lo hice sonreí juntando mis manos.

—¿Me darías un vaso de leche con galletas?

Danny arqueó una ceja, pero no se opuso. Por el contrario, giró sobre sí mismo negando con la cabeza.

—Tú siempre viviendo al límite, ¿eh?—farfulló mientras caminaba por el pasillo.—Hasta mi hermana es mas varonil que tú.

Le dediqué un gesto obsceno que no pudo ver y me acerqué al sofá admirando la lámpara amarilla que colgaba encima de la mesita de café, frente a la televisión de plasma. Torcí los morros y decidí quitarme los zapatos, dejándolos asomando bajo el sofá y sentándome con los pies por encima. Esperé pacientemente a que Danny regresase toqueteando cada cojín y cada objeto que veía. Lo mejor de visitar una casa desconocida siempre era imaginarse la historia que había tras cada elemento.

Me pilló por sorpresa cuando Danny volvió a entrar en el salón y me vio dándole la vuelta a una figura de madera de una jirafa. Volví a dejarla en su sitio rápidamente, carraspeando. El pecoso arqueó una ceja y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiese.

—Vamos, te voy a dar un pijama para que te cambies.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté del sofá para seguirlo. Me llevó hasta un cuarto al fondo del pasillo. Era la única habitación que parecía realmente de Danny. Las paredes eran negras excepto en la que reposaba la ancha cama de matrimonio, que era azul cobalto. Una de las paredes era enteramente armarios y espejos. Al final del todo había una puerta que esperaba que conectase con el cuarto de baño. Me sobresalté levemente cuando Danny me lanzó encima una maraña de ropa gris.

—Tu pijama. Me voy a cambiar.—dijo entrando en el servicio. Me lanzó una mirada desafiante antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.—Ah, y yo que tú no me pondría a curiosear demasiado. Nunca se sabe lo que te puedes encontrar en unos cajones.

Compuse una mueca de horror en cuanto echó el pestillo. Si fuese él no me preocuparía por ello; tampoco pensaba tocar más de dos segundos seguidos cualquier cosa que hubiese en aquella habitación...

Me quité la ropa dejándola doblada sobre la cama y me puse el pijama. Contemplé con horror en uno de los espejos de pared que todo me quedaba grande. Por mucho que lo intentase el pantalón siempre acababa deslizándose por mis muslos. Apreté los labios alzando la cabeza hacia el techo.

Vale. Vale. Pues muy bien. Ya de paso podía pasearme en pelota picada por la casa. Total, diferencia como que poca.

Me sentí incómodo cuando Danny salió del cuarto de baño y me miró extrañado. Típico: si ibas a una casa ajena siempre te iba a ocurrir algo vergonzoso que en condiciones normales nunca ocurriría. Claro, que yo pijamas de Danny en mi casa... pues no me dedicaba a coleccionarlos, la verdad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que tu pijama me queda como si fuese una carpa de circo. ¿En serio no tienes uno más estrecho?

Danny se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Lo miré mal. El pijama verde que llevaba en esos momentos lucía unas tallas menos que el mío. ¿Estaba tocándome las narices en serio?

—Si quieres te dejo alguno de mi hermana. O de mi sobrina. Desconozco tus gustos...

—Bah.

—¿Pero qué más da? Tengo calefacción en casa y la camisa es lo bastante larga como para taparte lo justo y necesario, así que si estás incómodo quítate el pantalón. Ni que fuese a ver algo nuevo... Pues anda que no han pasado mujeres por esta habitación.

Entrecerré los ojos. Joder, era asqueroso. Idiota. Boca chancla. Cara flauta. Isósceles.

Era tan odioso que no sabía cuántos insultos más iba a poder inventarme solo para él.

—Déjalo. No sé si llamar a los Cazafantasmas o pirarme de aquí.

Y entonces Danny se rió, aunque ese verbo se quedaba bastante lejos de la realidad. Él lo que hacía era emitir un estruendo al aire, casi como un trueno. Era tan estrepitoso que te remachaba los tímpanos, perdurando en tus oídos casi como un eco irritante.

Lo extraño era que me gustaba. Sí. Era tranquilizante, como la valeriana en vena. Además, esa risa te provocaba la sensación de pensar que no importaba si estaba ocurriendo algo desagradable porque todo iba a ir bien.

Definitivamente, me gustaba la risa de valeriana de Danny.

—Que es broma, Bambi... ¿No ves que siempre lo digo de coña?

Entreabrí los labios y miré hacia otra parte, desencajando levemente la mandíbula y suspirando profundamente mientras me sacaba de dos patadas los pantalones, estirándome la camisa para que me tapase más. Danny metió su ropa en un cesto y después cogió mis pantalones, guardándolos en el armario.

—Voy a ver si tu leche está caliente o se ha evaporado ya del todo. Tú vete a ver los dibujos animados o algo en la tele.

Arrugué la nariz y le hice una mueca burlona a sus espaldas mientras le seguía por el pasillo, caminando sobre mis calcetines con andares sueltos y desgarbados solo por no sentirme tan nenaza como él pensaba.

—Yo no veo los dibujos animados, pero al menos sé que a estas horas de la madrugada no ponen dibujos, idiota.— y mientras me bifurcaba hacia el salón, añadí en un susurro:—Solo Bob Esponja en Nickelodeon los viernes...

Carraspeé sentándome en la misma posición que antes en el sofá y pecatándome de varias mantas de colores dobladas en un extremo del mismo. Cómo se notaba que el piso era mayormente femenino. Cogí la de color marrón y me la eché por encima, encendiendo la televisión con el mando. Nada. A aquellas horas y siendo Nochebuena solo ponían galas aburridas en la tele y reposiciones de programas.

Danny volvió al minuto siguiente portando un vaso con leche y galletas y un cerveza en la mano. Contuve las ganas de aplaudir.

—Te tomas esto y a la cama, que hay sueño.—dijo dándome el plato y tirándose a mi lado, apoyando los pies encima de la mesita.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—En mi cama.

—¿Pero entonces dónde vas a dormir tú?

—Pues en mi cama.

—¿Qué?

Danny bebió unos tragos de su cerveza despreocupadamente mientras miraba la tele y después desvió la vista hacia mí, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Ya he dormido en este sofá cuando he llegado a las tantas, esas noches en las que no sabía ni dónde cojones estaban mis pies, y me he despertado hecho mierda. Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para dormir sin rozarnos siquiera.

—Ya, pero... no sé...—me revolví incómodo, pero lo dejé pasar. Me relamí los labios mirando el vaso y cogí una de las galletas para mojarla en la leche. No era lo mismo que el chocolate, pero...

Mi gozo se lo tragó un pozo cuando vi un pelo sobresaliendo del vaso. Lo cogí con un exagerado gesto de asco en la cara y lo blandí frente al rostro de Danny.

—¿Qué hace este pelo en mi leche? ¡Te estás quedando calvo!—sentencié como si le hubiera dictaminado una cadena perpetua. El pecoso se quedó mirando el pelo y después me compuso una cara rara, casi burlona.

—Te diré qué estaba haciendo ahí; estaba contaminando mi semen. Y ahora bébetelo todo rápido, señorito-don-usted. Mañana tengo que estar despierto temprano para recoger a mi hermana y su hija y voy a llegar con tal cara de zombie que se van a creer que me he pasado toda la noche de fiesta en fiesta y de tetona en tetona. Cruda realidad...

Esbocé un mohín lanzando lejos el pelo y mirándolo con gesto altanero.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues que sepas que yo soy más divertido que esas tetonas fantasmas. Seguro que te lo pasas mejor conmigo que con ellas.

Danny me sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir viendo el programa sobre coches explotando y ancianas que eran salvadas en el último momento.

Eran casi las tres y media de la mañana cuando decidimos irnos a dormir. Danny apagó la calefacción y dejó que fuese el primero que entrase en su cuarto de baño. Y para ser el servicio de un enfermo ninfómano estaba demasiado limpio...

Me coloqué en el lado izquierdo de la cama tapado con las mantas hasta la nariz y me quedé en un extremo a punto de caerme al suelo cuando Danny tiró de la cadena y se acercó a la cama. Emitió un bostezo apocalíptico y apagó la luz de la mesilla, colocándose las manos en la nuca.

—Buenas noches, Bambi.

—Buenas noches.

Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que Danny añadiría algo más, y es que él necesitaba hablar casi tanto como respirar, así que no me acomodé demasiado.

No me equivoqué.

—¿Y qué le piensas decir mañana a Joe?

Zas. Con lo feliz que era yo...

Encima el móvil seguía apagado.

—No lo sé... Para empezar supongo que le pediré perdón.

—Interesante. Cuéntame otra.

Continué, ignorándole.

—Y no me queda otra que hablar con él sobre esto, pero me da miedo.

Me moví hasta quedarme de lado, con mi cabeza apoyada en mi brazo flexionado.

—Danny, te juro que Joe es una persona increíble... Por eso no quiero perderlo. Por mucho que sea diferente a mí en ese ámbito. En lo demás somos perfectamente compatibles, ¿sabes?

Sentí que Danny se movía en su sitio.

—Mira, imagínate que seguís como estáis y no le dices nada por miedo a que te deje. ¿Y después qué? ¿Y si te ofrece algo que a ti no te guste nada en realidad? ¿Qué tal si os hacéis pareja estable y te propone un intercambio? Te conozco, eres tan sumiso que serías capaz de decirle a todo que sí.

—Pero Danny.—le interrumpí, de pronto sintiéndome muy mal.—No quiero sonar... en fin, desesperado, pero tengo veintitrés años. Tardé dieciocho años en dar mi primer beso y casi veinte en salir del armario, y aún ni siquiera lo he hecho frente a mi familia. Siempre he vivido con miedo a arriesgarme... Y ahora que lo he hecho no me quiero quedar solo, ¿sabes?

Silencio. Apreté los labios y torcí los morros. ¿Danny se había quedado dormido? No era algo que pudiese extrañarme, pero en parte me dolió un poco. Era bastante más difícil abrirse con Danny que con cualquier otra persona.

Suspiré débilmente y volví a revolverme para darle la espalda al pecoso, cerrando los ojos y acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada calentita y blandita. Oh, sí. Si iba al cielo quería que mi nube fuese la mitad de apetecible que aquello...

—No suelo decir esto muy a menudo y muchísimo menos a chicos. No es mi estilo, ni creo en las relaciones amorosas. Ni siquiera he logrado ver una película de amor entera sin dormirme en mitad de la película o sin desear tirar el DVD por la ventana y dejarlo todos en manos de la santísima gravedad. Así que no quiero que me recuerdes esta conversación cualquier otro día porque la negaré por completo.

Despegué un poco la cabeza de la almohada para escuchar mejor. Danny chasqueó con la lengua.

—Personalmente creo que eres una persona estupenda de las que consigue que todo el mundo le quiera con solo sonreír, y que pienses que vas a quedarte sin nadie porque Joe pudiese rechazarte por ser lo que eres me parece una soberana tontería. ¿Sabes? Realmente creo que eres demasiado especial como para andar yéndote con el primero que te muestre un poco de afecto, porque de verdad que me da la sensación de que te mereces a alguien que te hiciese feliz. Muy, muy feliz. Así que déjate de gilipolleces de «nadie me quiere, nunca conoceré al hombre de mi vida» porque estoy seguro de que cualquier persona se quedaría encandilado contigo, pusieses lo que te pusieses o hicieses lo que hicieses. Y ahora déjame dormir, me cansa decir tantas mariconadas en un día sin repostar.

Y acto seguido volvió a moverse en la cama hasta girarse por completo, aclarándose la voz.

Y yo sentí que la nube del cielo había bajado directamente para posarse allí.

Apreté los labios sintiéndome muy estúpido porque no era capaz de borrarme la sonrisa de la cara. Ni de moverme. Unos cosquilleos bastante desagradables en el estómago me impedían pensar con claridad. Vaya estupidez.

Y yo era incapaz de dejar de recrearme en las palabras de Danny, rememorándolas una y otra vez en mi mente, reproduciéndolas a distintos volúmenes y velocidades, repitiendo lo que más me gustó y deletreando cada una de las expresiones que más me habían llegado.

¿Por qué Danny estaba tan solo? Era genial... Sí, un idiota, pero genial. Se merecía tener muchos amigos. Y rolletes. Y novias.

A mí desde luego no me hubiera importado salir con él en otra vida...

¿Por qué sentía como si millones de cristalitos de colores explotasen en mi interior y me arañasen las entrañas?

Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?


	11. Bueno, al menos tengo una Nintendo

Gracias a todas ustedes por su paciencia. Si pasan de forma ordenada por recepción mi compañera les dará un bote gratis de Nenuco como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Bueno, al menos tengo una Nintendo...**_

Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, así que no podía hablar por experiencia, pero sí me había quedado a dormir en casa de Harry y la situación había sido parecida. Ese horrible e incómodo momento en el que te despiertas antes que tu amigo con el que no tienes la suficiente confianza como para despertarlo, así que simplemente te quedas vegetando y contemplando el techo, tremendamente aburrido y formulando preguntas existenciales como cuánta capacidad telequinética requeriría para conseguir que el techo se me echase encima.

¿Cuántos decibelios podría alcanzar el ronquido de Danny? Juraría que mi almohada estaba vibrando. ¿Qué hora sería? Mi móvil seguía apagado y no pensaba encenderlo, pues le llegaría un aviso de disponibilidad a Joe. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro y media, pero ya había amanecido y dudaba que ese reloj hubiera funcionado en una larga temporada. Necesitaba saber qué hora era para calcular cuándo tenía que volver a casa de mis abuelos para darnos los regalos.

Me giré y me apoyé sobre mi costado, bufando aburrido. Vislumbré un pequeño riachuelo de pecas a través del cuello girado hacia la dirección opuesta, escondido entre un matorral de rizos castaños. Apenas alcanzaba a verle el perfil, pues aunque estuviese recostado boca arriba, su mejilla izquierda se apoyaba sobre la almohada. Tenía una mano colgando de la cama y la otra en el regazo, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente acorde a sus ronquidos. Me aburría tanto que intenté asignarle mentalmente una melodía a su sonido.

Tensé los hombros cuando escuché el tintineo de una llave golpeando la cerradura de la puerta principal. Me incorporé rápidamente, mirando la entrada cerrada de la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos. La voz de dos féminas, una más aguda que la otra, se escuchó a través de la pared.

—¡Tío Danny, ya estamos en casa!

—Danny, Danny...—lo llamé entre susurros mientras lo zarandeaba, nervioso. El pecoso gruñó.—Eh, que tu familia ha vuelto... ¿Qué hago?

Pero no pude escuchar su respuesta, pues la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y yo me sobresalté. Una mata de pelo casi naranja voló hasta arrollar a Danny, que bufó a causa del corte de respiración. La pequeña no pareció reparar en mí. Me sentí un poco violento y ajeno. En realidad, estaba esperando que las sábanas me devorasen sin compasión.

Danny despegó los párpados y sonrió de lado, cansado.

—Hey, zanahoria. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Como tardabas tanto en venir a por nosotras, mami y yo hemos cogido un metro para venir a casa.

Danny frunció el ceño y cogió el móvil de su mesita. Lo examinó unos segundos y después bufó, frunciendo el ceño y dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta.

—Mierda, la alarma... Se me había olvidado ponerla.

La pequeña rió y ladeó la cabeza hacia mi dirección. De pronto pareció fijarse en que había un desconocido en la cama de su tío y alzó la mirada hasta mi rostro, seria y dubitativa. Tenía sus redondos y castaños ojos abiertos de par en par. Torcí una sonrisa y saludé con la mano, avergonzado.

—Hola...

Pero la niña no me devolvió el saludo. Se inclinó hacia Danny y lo abrazó por el cuello, enterrando su cara en su hombro y mirándome de reojo. Después susurró de esa forma audible en la que los niños pensaban que los demás no podían escucharlos.

—Tío Danny... ¿Quién es esta mujer tan fea?

Arrugué la nariz y tensé los labios, arqueando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos. A Danny aquello pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Muchísima.

—No es una mujer, Sunshine. Es un amigo.

—¿No es uno de tus ligues?

—A ver, no tiene pechos. ¿Tú qué crees?

Y antes de que la niña pudiese contestar, una mujer irrumpió en la habitación. Enseguida supe que era la hermana de Danny y la madre de aquella niña. Sunshine no se parecía nada a Danny, pero aquella mujer sí se parecía a aquellas dos personas, como si fuese alguna especie de fusión de las mismas. Le lanzó una bolsa de plástico a Danny que le hizo desaparecer por un momento.

—A ver, cazurro, ahí tienes el regalo de la familia de Louis. Que sepas que me vas a pagar el metro por no haber... Oh.—la chica clavó su azulada mirada en mí.—Lo siento, no sabía que interrumpíamos algo. Yo soy Vicky Jones.—concluyó acercándose a mí con una mano extendida para estrechársela, y por su sonrisa burlona pude deducir que en realidad no lo sentía en absoluto. Asentí con la cabeza, apretándole la mano.

—Yo soy Dougie Poynter. Encantado.

Vicky alzó mucho las cejas y abrió la boca, impresionada.

—Un momento... ¡Tú eres un tío!—se irguió soltándome la mano y sonriéndole a Danny mientras se quitaba la bolsa de encima.—No me lo puedo creer, Dan... Estos cambios de acera deberías avisármelos.

Sunshine ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, mamá?

Danny posó una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina.

—Quiere decir que tu madre cree que Dougie y yo hemos hecho magia entre las...

—¡Joder, Danny! Tiene cinco años, todavía es demasiado pequeña para que le hables de tu maldita manía de meter el pájaro en cualquier nido.

Me sonrojé. Aquella familia al completo estaba loca.  
>Señor, llévame pronto.<p>

—Lo que sea. Dougie es solo un amigo que se ha quedado esta noche en casa porque no podía irse a la suya. ¿Verdad, Doug?

Me sobresalté levemnte y asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces, confuso.

—Sí, eh... Esto... Yo me iba ya a casa de mis abuelos... Y eso.

Me levanté tapándome como pude de cintura para abajo y me acerqué a mi ropa, que descansaba en un baúl a los pies de la cama. Aunque Danny estuviese abriendo el regalo sentía que toda la atención de Vicky y Sunshine estaba dirigida a mí.

—Vaya, un traje nuevo. Como tengo pocos...—dijo Danny dándole vueltas a la americana y a los pantalones grises que la familia de Louis, suponía que el novio de Vicky, le había regalado. Vicky se centró en su hermano y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño empujón por el hombro.

—¡Cállate, desagradecido! Encima que tú no has comprado nada...

—Es que yo solo soy uno, ellos son ciento y la madre. ¿A ti qué te ha traído Santa de casa de Louis, Sunshine?

Y mientras la pequeña hablaba yo me adentré en el cuarto de baño de Danny, abandonando aquella escena familiar. Suspiré y me dispuse a cambiarme y a asearme un poco.

Cuando salí del servicio ninguno de ellos estaba en la habitación de Danny. Cogí mi móvil y me metí las manos en los bolsillos, caminando a través del pasillo. Escuché risas en el salón, así que me asomé por el umbral de la puerta. Sunshine estaba despedazando el envoltorio de un paquete de color azul celeste. Vicky y Danny esperaban, comentando algo entre ellos de vez en cuando. Sonreí de lado y me aclaré la garganta.

—Será mejor que me vaya, mi familia me estará esperando.

—Ah, es verdad, Doug... ¿Te acerco a casa?

—No, no hace falta.—lo último que quería era pasar más tiempo con alguno de los chiflados miembros de esa familia.—Bueno, gracias por todo. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad.—corearon los tres, y yo me dispuse a salir del apartamento y a coger el metro hasta mi casa para coger los regalos y después a Fleet Street, donde vivían mis abuelos.

Eran las diez cuando toqué la puerta con mis nudillos. Mi madre me abrió tan rápidamente que parecía que estuviese esperándome escondida en el perchero. Me sonrió exageradamente y me abrazó de tal manera que me cortó la respiración, como si hiciese muchísimo tiempo que no me veía. Después se separó de mí y me limpió una mancha imaginaria en la mejilla mientras intentaba deshacerme de su agarre.

—¡Mi pequeñín! Por fin llegas. ¿Qué le pasa a tu móvil? Llevo llamándote toda la mañana y me dice que está apagado o fuera de cobertura...

—Ah, eso...—forcé una risa amarga.—Las líneas están colapsadas... Ya sabes, todo el mundo llama ahora a sus casas para felicitarse.

—Cariño, si lo llego a saber te regalo un móvil nuevo por Navidad.

—Que no hace falta, mamá, en serio.

Conociendo a esa mujer seguro que me regalaba un ordenador de la NASA.

Entré en el salón, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y el abrigo encima de la mecedora mientras mi hermana se acercaba a mí para darme un capón y mis abuelos se levantaban para saludarme. Nos felicitamos, desayunamos y nos dimos los regalos. Mis abuelos me regalaron una minicadena, mi madre un un reloj nuevo y mi hermana dos camisetas. Claro que... de su estilo. «Gracias, Jazzie, son muy bonitas», pero en cuanto llegase a casa sabía perfectamente que esa ropa no iba a ver el solecito en una gran temporada.

Cuando el último envoltorio de regalo cayó al suelo, Jazzie me lanzó una mirada significativa, luego indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que quería que le siguiese.

Acabamos, como siempre, tirados en la cama de mis abuelos, cada uno en una posición contraria. Miré el techo con las manos en la nuca mientras Jazzie se revolvía en su lado, suspirando y colocando sus manos en el regazo. Luego se comenzaba a reír sola.

—¿Te has fijado que estamos tumbados en la cama en la que nuestros abuelos frungen?

Solté un tremendo grito de asco mientras mi hermana no paraba de reírse.

—¡Agh, joder! Maldita enferma... ¿Me has hecho venir aquí solo para que tenga pesadillas el resto de mi vida? Si quieres, me voy...

Hice ademán de incorporarme, pero Jazzie me detuvo con una mano en el pecho, haciéndome caer de nuevo. Luego se giró tumbándose de lado y me clavó un puntiagudo dedo en el estómago.

—Quiero saber por qué llevas puesta la misma ropa que ayer, forastero. Dime, ¿hay algo que yo me haya perdido?

Bufé y rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza, aunque en realidad ladeé la cara para que no pudiese notar que me estaba ruborizando.

—En realidad es que tenía mucha pereza para cambiarme de ropa.

—Venga ya... ¿Has pasado la noche con el chico ese que me contaste ayer?

Sentí un pinchazo de remordimientos en el pecho. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No...

—Entonces has dormido en casa de otra persona.

—¿Es necesario esto, Jazzie?

—¡Vamos! No es como si yo le fuese a contar esto a alguien. Además... Todos necesitamos un desconocido en el que poder confiar para no sentirnos juzgados al exponer nuestros problemas, y por aquí no hay otra persona más desconocida que yo, ¿verdad?

Giré de nuevo mi cabeza y me encontré a mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa que me obligó a mí mismo a devolvérsela, aliviado. Me coloqué de modo que pudiese apoyar mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano y Jazzie me imitó.

—Está bien... Anoche dormí en casa de Danny Jones.

—Espera, espera, un momento...—Jazzie mantuvo una mano llena de uñas verde fluorescente frente mi rostro y esbozó un gesto contrariado, ladeando la cabeza.—¿Danny Jones, el de la tele?

—Sí, ese.

—¡Joder, te has tirado a una estrella de la televisión!

—¡Jazzie, céntrate! ¿Quieres?

—Está bien, está bien, perdona...

Cogí aire y empecé otra vez desde el principio, pero, esta vez, desde el inicio de todo. Desde que conocí a Danny, desde que conocí a Joe, desde que empezamos nuestra relación... Era un movimiento incesante de labios. Regurgitar palabra tras palabra hasta quedarme totalmente obsoleto y con la garganta seca.

Me humedecí los labios y volví a mirar a mi hermana para que me diese su resolución. Parpadeó lentamente a la misma velocidad con la que dibujaba una sonrisa curvada.

—Vaya... Parece que te gusta de verdad.

Apreté la mandíbula y corté mi respiración unos segundos para expulsar el aire de forma gradual, muy aliviado. Para mí el veredicto de Jazzie era tan oficial como si lo hubiera pronunciado un juez emocional.

—¿De verdad? No lo sé... Tenía mis dudas respecto a Joe. No sé qué decirle.

Jazzie se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada en la cama con el peso del cuerpo apoyado en una mano.

—En realidad no me refería a Joe, Dougie.

Miré a Jazzie, sentándome en la cama con un solo movimiento y boqueando varias veces, nervioso.

—No... Es decir... A ver, entiendo que hayas podido malinterpretar algo de lo que te haya dicho, pero... bueno, Danny es mi amigo, supongo, y a mí no me gusta. Además él es hetero, y eso yo lo sé, y bueno, nunca lo había visto así. Bueno, no quiere decir que si fuese gay lo viese de otra forma, es solo que... Yo sé que me gusta Joe, no Danny.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Jazzie torciendo la boca.—¿Y entonces por qué aún no has encendido el móvil?

Clavé mis ojos grises en las mismas orbes que me observaban atentamente, como si me reflejase en algún espejo de sexo opuesto. Me volví a morder el labio inferior y me saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo, acariciando distraído con el pulgar la pantalla, sin decidirme todavía.

Hay decisiones que simplemente no se toman por miedo egoísta, no por ello significa que estés condenado al Infierno para toda la eternidad.  
>¿Quién no se ha escondido del mundo al menos por un día?<p>

O al menos esa era la excusa que me daba a mí mismo cuando ocurría algo de aquello. Siempre excusas, nunca soluciones.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Jazzie había salido de la habitación y había dejado la puerta abierta. Caminé hasta el comedor y dejé que el tiempo se desfragmentase mientras me perdía por mis propios pensamientos. Después de comer mi familia quiso que participásemos en un juego de mesa, y después dijo que podíamos quedarnos a cenar. Yo me puse de pie para despedirme de mi familia. Dije que me encontraba francamente mal y que me sentía mareado y revuelto, que no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Mi madre me dijo que estaba pálido. Mis abuelos que se me veía cansado. Jazzie añadió que parecía preocupado por algo, y eso hizo saltar la alarma de mi madre. Tras unos quince minutos de «No, mamá, no me pasa nada» pude escapar e irme de la casa de mis abuelos, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto obsceno a Jazzie mientras se cerraba la puerta chirriante de la entrada.

Llamé al ascensor y esperé pacientemente. Mientras llegaba, un hombre salió de la casa contigua y esperó junto a mí, dedicándome una sonrisa que le correspondí. Un pequeño timbre avisó de la llegada del elevador y subimos en él, marcando la planta baja. Mientras el hombre le daba al botón, decidí por un impulso encender el móvil. Sentía los látidos de mi corazón en las yemas de los dedos, que tecleaban el PIN del teléfono. En cuanto el móvil vibró indicando que se había conectado por completo, la canción que anunciaba la llegada de los mensajes de texto comenzó a sonar. El hombre me miró de reojo y me reí por lo bajo y de forma nerviosa, como disculpándome, pero el móvil no paraba de sonar y vibrar. Mensaje. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Parada. Ah, no, otro más.

No dejaba de reírme, avergonzado, intentando detener la retahíla de SMS, pero continuaban llegando avisos de llamadas mientras mi número estaba apagado. Todo indicaba que Joe había estado entretenido parte de la noche.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino me apresuré en ser el primero de los dos que salía del portal y caminé hacia el metro mientras examinaba la hora de cada llamada perdida. Muchas de ellas se sucedieron desde la una y media hasta las tres de la madrugada. Algunas a las seis. Otras cuantas de nueve a dos y media. La de las dos y media de la tarde había sido la última.

También habían cuatro mensajes en los que él me había escrito. Sentí que todo el peso de mi conciencia me bajaba por la espina dorsal, agriándome todos los huesos, hasta quedarse todo encogido dentro de mi estómago.

En uno de ellos ponía:

_«¿Dónde estás? Llevo esperándote un rato, pero no apareces. Además las líneas parecen estar saturadas. ¡Llámame pronto!»_

El siguiente decía:

_«No quiero pensar que te ha ocurrido algo malo o que me estás evitando. Contéstame aunque sea por otro teléfono.»_

Y el siguiente:

_«Un amigo mío cree haberte visto. Es dependiente en una gasolinera, dice que te ha visto con Danny Jones. Contesta.»_

En el último ni siquiera habían transcurrido quince minutos.

_«Eres un hijo de puta.»_

Cuando quise terminar todo, me encontraba sentado en el metro, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, intentando que no se me escapasen las lágrimas, pero por culpa de ello mis hombros sufrieron algunos pequeños espasmos.

Era como muchas de esas personas a las que les daba vergüenza llorar por algo malo que habían hecho aunque tuviesen muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente con los puños cerrados y sorbí por la nariz, carraspeando y sintiéndome solo en pleno vagón repleto de personas. No quería ir a mi casa. No quería ver a nadie.

Lo malo de saber desfragmentar el tiempo es que después no sabes cómo demonios has llegado hasta allí, llamando al timbre de la casa de Tom y Giovanna en la zona residencial de la ciudad, casi a las afueras.

Me abrieron sin preguntar, y supuse que me habrían visto llegar desde la ventana.

He mencionado ya cuánto les gusta la Navidad a esos dos, ¿verdad?

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, DOUGIE!

Me sobresalté cerrando los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos disparos procedieron de la misma, que luego resultaron ser escopetas de confetis, como si estuvieran celebrando un cotillón adelantado. Me esforcé en unirme a sus risas cuando salieron de la casa casi a trompicones, ambos con gorritos de Santa Claus en la cabeza y vestidos con pijama. Si hubieran sido otro tipo de pareja, podrías pensar que se han pasado todo el día metidos en la cama santificando las fiestas a su manera. Tratándose de Tom y Giovanna, seguramente se habían pasado toda la mañana viendo películas navideñas mientras abrían sus regalos, preparándose para cenar aquella noche con su familia.

—¡No sabíamos que vendrías, Dougie!—exclamó alegremente Giovanna mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo por el cuello. Le respondí brevemente, forzando una sonrisa. Tom me revolvió el pelo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—No podías esperar a que Santa Claus fuese a su casa y ha viajado hasta el Polo Norte. ¿Verdad, pequeñín?

Me reí colocándome el flequillo mientras entrábamos en la casa, aunque entre tanto adorno navideño aquello parecía Disneyland a últimas de diciembre. Estaba segurísimo de que la pareja había seguido colocando adornos cuando Harry y yo nos fuimos de allí.

—¿Quieres un chocolate caliente, Dougie? O una Coca-Cola, o turrón... Algo, tú pide lo que quieras.

—No, gracias, Tom, estoy lleno.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Dougie Poynter negando chocolate?

Y entonces se me quedó mirando con la cabeza gacha y una ceja arqueada mientras me quitaba el abrigo, todo el rato. Suspiré. ¿A quién quería engañar? Dame chocolate. Ya. Ahora. Ahógame en chocolate. Qué más da, yo ya seré feliz...

—Está bien. Dame un vaso, anda...

Tom se alejó brincando hacia la cocina y yo me senté en el sofá frente a Giovanna. La castaña sonrió anchamente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué tal las fiestas, Dougie?

Una flecha atravesó mi garganta. En realidad yo había ido a aquel sitio porque era como un parque de atracciones, donde siempre podías olvidar tus problemas. No había ido para que me sintiese como un capullo todo el rato, aunque en realidad creía que todo estaba en mi cabeza...

—Todo bien, gracias. ¿Y por aquí?

—Genial. Esta noche vamos a ir a la casa de mis padres con la familia de Tom.

—Suena... aparatoso. Y ruidoso, sobre todo.

Giovanna rió.

—La verdad es que sí, pero bueno, mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando... ¡Oh! Por cierto.

Dio una palmada y se puso en pie de un salto, agachándose frente al árbol con un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, buscando algo. En cuanto encontró un paquete algo grande de color marrón me lo acercó, sonriente. Me sentí algo cohibido.

—No hacía falta, Gio... Yo tengo vuestro regalo aún en casa.

—¡No es nada, Doug! No nos ha costado nada de dinero, pero te va a encantar. Además, la idea no ha sido mía, sino de Tom. Tienes que agradecérselo a él.

Justo en ese momento apareció el interpelado con una taza beige de chocolate con una nubecilla encima. La dejó reposar en su mesita del café mientras yo abría la caja, sentado junto a Giovanna. Parecíamos una pequeña familia.

Alcé mucho las cejas y desencajé la mandíbula, bastante sorprendido.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¡Tom!

—Lo sé, tío. Menudas viciadas, ¿eh?

—¿Pero dónde la has encontrado?

—Estaba en el desván, junto a mis antiguas cosas. Recuerdo cuando venías a mi casa solo para poder jugar. Aunque estuviera desfasada tú me decías que te encantaba, así que...

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos!—agradecí acercándome a ellos para abrazarlos. Dentro de la caja reposaba una Nintendo NES, responsable de que Tom y yo no respirásemos aire limpio durante todas las vacaciones en segundo de secundaria. Ahora que tampoco quería tener nada que ver con la realidad seguro que sufría alguna especie de regresión asociativa y me quedaba encerrado día y noche en mi casa con la consola.

Tom, Giovanna y yo estuvimos hablando sobre cosas triviales, evadiéndonos por unos minutos. Incluso comentamos algunas galas de Nochebuena... Hasta que a Tom le dio por hablar de lo bien que había estado Danny la noche anterior. Intenté desconectar. Observé la espalda de Giovanna adentrándose en la cocina, las luces de colores vivos y parpadeantes, los regalos y envoltorios desperdigados por el suelo... Y, entonces, Tom me zarandeó por el hombro.

—Escucha, ¿lo harás?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro...

Ni puta idea de lo que me había dicho.

A las cinco y media de la tarde Tom y Giovanna comenzaron a prepararse para irse a cenar con sus familias, así que abandoné Narnia con mi Nintendo bajo el brazo. Cogí el metro y decidí comprar algunos alimentos para mi apartamento. Entiéndase como dulces y comida para mis iguanas. Esperaba que Zukie y Lizard se encontrasen bien...

Mientras comprobaba la fecha de caducidad el teléfono vibró contra mi pierna. Gruñí haciendo malabares para poder sacar mi móvil sin caer ni la cesta de la compra ni mi consola y comprobé de quién era la llamada entrante. Palidecí.

Y creo que no hacía falta obviar de quién era la llamada.

Dejé los objetos en el suelo con parsimonia, como intentándome demostrar a mí mismo que estaba calmado, y respiré acompasadamente antes de pulsar el botón verde, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Diga?

_—Hola, Dougie._

Abrí los ojos. Mi saliva se había congelado.

—Hola...

—_¿Qué tal has pasado la Nochebuena?_

No. No me gustaba aquello. Ni el tono frío de su voz, ni aquella connotación de amenaza inminente. No. Solo quería irme y enterrarme bajo mis sábanas. Juguemos a que no ha pasado nada de eso.  
>¿Por favor?<p>

—Joe, yo...

—_Te vio. Mitch te vio._

Callé.

—_¿Y bien?_

—Yo... Lo siento, Joe.

—_¿No lo niegas?_

¿Para qué?

—_Está bien..._—comenzó diciendo Joe para sí mismo.—_Vale... Creí que conmigo habias sentado la cabeza respecto a las relaciones abiertas._

Mis piernas me temblaron. Mis brazos me temblaron. En aquellos momentos, ninguno de mis músculos funcionaba correctamente.

—Joe, lo siento.

—_No, más lo siento yo, te lo puedo asegurar._

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé lentamente en la estantería.

—_En fin..._

Parecía que Joe estaba esperando algo, pero yo estaba demasiado asustado para intentar averiguar el qué.

—_Supongo que... Esto es todo._

—Joe, yo no... Con Danny, quiero decir. No.

—_Dougie, lo nuestro no va a funcionar. Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí._

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, y podía asegurar que era algo más que el corazón.

—Oh...

Joe se quedó respirando frente al auricular otros cinco segundos más hasta que decidió hablar.

—_Adiós, Dougie._

—Adiós.

Y una última carcajada amarga por parte de Joe. Y la línea se ha cortado. Dejo caer el brazo con el móvil caliente y lleno de culpa en torno a mi mano. Y me deslizo hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo.  
>No estoy deprimido. Ni triste. Ni decepcionado. Ni enfadado. Ni avergonzado, pero dejadme quedarme aquí sentado para el resto de mi vida, por favor.<p>

* * *

><p>En <em>Cómo conocí a vuestra madre<em> lo llamaban re-vértigo.  
>Esa situación en la que te encuentras con alguien del pasado y automáticamente comienzas a comportarte como antaño, como si se hubiera abierto un agujero de gusano en ese preciso lugar.<p>

Esto también puede ocurrir reviviendo experiencias o situaciones que hayas vivido antes. Os recomiendo encarecidamente pasar por ello.

—¡Muere, pato, muere!

Efectos secundarios: pérdida inmediata de la noción de la realidad.

—Joder, solo me quedaban dos para pasar de nivel...

¿Ya era jueves? ¿O martes?

¿Ya había pasado la Nochevieja? ¿Estábamos en el nuevo año? Ciertamente, ni lo sabía ni me importaba...

La Nintendo se había precalentado sobre la cama, así que decidí dejarla reposar mientras sacaba a Zukie y a Lizard de la jaula, me iba a por comida y encendía el portátil. Miré la fecha en el monitor solo para cerciorarme. Sábado, uno de enero. Ahhh, claro... Con razón no había ido a trabajar.

Lo peor que puedes hacer cuando estás metido en YouTube es aburrirte.  
>¿Sabes ese momento en el que te metes en un video y comienzas a curiosear los relacionados? Así sucesivamente hasta que terminas en el video más inoportuno o inesperado.<br>Exacto.

Yo estaba vendo una entrevista de Mark Hoppus cuando de pronto el careto de Danny Jones en uno de sus programas en su antiguo canal local me saltó encima.

En verdad, Danny vestía antes más informal que formal, pero aún así seguía pareciendo arreglado. Lucía algo más delgado, menos tonificado y risueño. A lo mejor ese video era de hace seis meses, pero parecía que hubiese una diferencia notoria de dos años o algo por el estilo.

—_«Y escuchadme, pequeñas, llorar no es sexy. No-es-sexy. Y si cuando estáis en un momento así intentáis aparentarlo... Creedme, os falta más de un hervor. Lo malo de las novelas románticas es que os han hecho ver que, cuando una mujer llora, el hombre acude inmediatamente en su auxilio, cuando en realidad es totalmente al revés. Mi plan favorito de un sábado por la noche no es estar aguantando tus hormonadas lágrimas, así que prefiero que chorrees por otro lado, si es posible. No sé si me entiendes...»_

Apreté los puños, aplasté la bolsa de fritos, rechiné los dientes y...

—Qué razón tienes, cabronazo.

Cambié el video por otro del mismo canal, pero más reciente. Ese era de hacía unas escasas dos semanas, lo recordaba perfectamente.

—_«De verdad, chicas, si queréis gustarle a los chicos... Coged la Cillit Bang y desmaquillaos un poco. Los tíos prefieren las chicas naturales a tener que besarle la mejilla a una que parece que se ha echado polvos de Nesquik en la cara, por muy deliciosa que parezca la idea.»_

Un momento, allí fallaba algo...  
>Danny se estaba limitando a darles consejos a las mujeres para que los chicos las viesen más guapas en vez de limitarse a insultar a todo bicho viviente.<br>Danny Jones se había ablandado. Ligeramente, pero algo era algo.

—Eres un maricón.—le espeté a la pantalla del monitor, pero mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras solo podía ver mi reflejo al lado de la ventanita del video de _The ugly truth_.

Pasé tantas horas viendo el canal de YouTube del programa que incluso se me había olvidado que la Nintendo ya estaría en su época glaciar. El cielo se había teñido de añil y a mí me faltaba luz para poder ver en condiciones.

Descalzo, dejé reposar mis pies en el helado suelo, con Zukie y Lizard en ambos hombros, y encendiendo el interruptor de la habitación. En aquel preciso instante sonó el teléfono fijo de mi casa. Fuera quien fuera, tenía suerte de que me hubiese levantado, porque si hubiera estado sentado de ninguna manera iba a moverme para coger el teléfono.

Bostecé entrando en el salón y cogiendo la llamada mientras veía mi estado lamentable en un espejo de la estancia. Bufé.

—¿Diga?

—_Hey, desaparecido. ¿Qué tal estás?_

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de Tom al otro lado.

—Existiendo. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Salisteis anoche?

—_No, qué va. No nos apetecía irnos a ningún lado. Oye, Dougie, te llamaba por si tienes listo lo que te dije el otro día._

Fruncí el ceño, dándome la vuelta. Zukie alzó la cabeza, como si presagiase algo terrible.

—Eh... ¿Cómo dices?

—_Lo que hablamos estas Navidades en mi casa, Dougie. Dijiste que lo harías._

—Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo.

—_Ay, Dios..._—suspiró Tom, luego intentó tranquilizarse.—_A ver, te explico otra vez._ Laugh Fever _ha escogido como invitado en su programa especial el cuatro de enero a Danny Jones, por lo que tendría que pasar unos días en Estados Unidos. _RADIO:ACTIVE TV _considera que podría ser una estratagema del canal para levantarnos al componente principal de nuestra audiencia, por eso te dije que si podías acompañar a Danny, porque tú tienes confianza con él y podrías convencerle de que no se una a ese canal en el caso de que le ofreciesen un puesto. ¿Lo harás, Doug?_

—Espera, que no lo pillo...—arrugué la nariz con los ojos muy abiertos.—¿Quieres que YO vaya hasta ESTADOS UNIDOS a hacerle de niñera a DANNY para que no se os escape? ¿Pero qué coño...?

—_Me lo prometiste, Dougie._

—Pero yo no...

—_Escucha, eres el único que puedes impedirlo. Te necesito._

—Tom, yo...

—_Mañana pásate por mi casa y hablamos del plan, ¿vale?_

—¡Espera!

—_¡Gracias, lucero del alba! Tú sí que eres un buen amigo._

Y entonces, sin más, colgó.


	12. Dos peniques entre dólares

Lo siento, he tenido problemas para conectarme y tal y no he podido colgar antes. Este capítulo no es de los mejores, pero menos da una piedra, esos simpáticos seres tan alegres y retozones.

También estoy viendo que os va a decepcionar el capítulo, pero bueno, no estaré en vuestras casas para verlo, así que me vuelvo a la Batcueva. Robin, prepara café.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Dos peniques entre dólares.**_

Tom volvió a comprobar la hora en su móvil, pasándose la mano por el pelo y dando vueltas alrededor de mí como los buitres con la carroña. Sudaba levemente y bufaba todo el tiempo, desesperado. Yo simplemente yacía sentado encima de mi maleta verde manzana con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mi barbilla en mis manos, con gesto cansado. Rodé los ojos la undécima vez que Tom pasó delante de mí, hastiado.

—¿Puedes dejar el Baile de San Vito, por favor? Me estás mareando.

Tom chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar más rápido, ignorando mis quejas. De pronto se detuvo frente a mí y me señaló con un dedo acusador y autoritario.

—Llámalo.

Arqueé una ceja con escepticismo y esbocé una mueca de desagrado para Tom sin ademán de disimularlo. Me había despertado a las cuatro, ya que nuestro avión hacia Estados Unidos despegaba a las cinco y media, justo en un cuarto de hora.  
>Mi jefe, tito Fletcher, me había obligado a acompañar a Danny a América del Norte, como si yo fuese su cuidador, una especie de niñera.<br>Y el cabrón todavía sin aparecer.

Pasé de Tom, por lo que mi susceptible amigo en aquellos momentos entrecerró los ojos con los labios apretados. Suspiré y puse mis dos manos en las rodillas, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo va a coger, Tom, antes tampoco lo ha hecho. Además, déjalo, sabes lo retrasado que es. Acabará llegando.

Aunque muy dentro de mí estaba deseando que no lo hiciese, así podría darme media vuelta y volver a mi casa para descansar unos tres ciclos Mayas más.

Tom cruzó un brazo, comenzó a morderse las uñas y a mirar el suelo dando golpecitos con el pie constantemente.

—¿Y si le digo a Harry que vaya a su casa?—sugirió Tom encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sabía que solo decía tal disparate por los nervios.

—Danny vive como a tres cuartos de hora de la casa de Harry, para cuando llegue el avión ya ha tenido tiempo para ir y volver unas tres veces.

Esperé a que Tom emitiese aunque fuese una sonrisa cortés. Ese era el tipo de humor tonto y soso que a mi amigo le gustaba, sin embargo siguió con el semblante serio y tieso hasta que volvió a caminar en círculos. Miré al cielo clamando por paciencia y dejé mi cabeza hasta ocultarla entre mis brazos colocados encima de mis piernas.

Estaba totalmente traspuesto cuando Tom emitió tal grito que me hizo ponerme de pie de un solo salto, alarmado.

—¡Último aviso para los pasajeros, Danny! ¡ÚLTIMO AVISO! Deberías haber llegado hace por lo menos media hora.

Me froté los ojos y dirigí la vista hacia la dirección en la que Tom estaba gritando. Danny se acercaba a nosotros con parsimonia, quitándose las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y dejándonos entrever una mirada cansada. Portaba una maleta granate y vestía un blazer gris, una camiseta blanca de cuello holgado, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos negros. Olía como que o no había pasado por casa o que se había metido directamente en la cama tras una noche de juerga intensa.

—Bueno, pero he llegado, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Danny se colgó las gafas del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Alcé la mirada y observé cómo me sonreía amigablemente mientras Tom nos indicaba cómo llegar a nuestro avión, a pesar de que yo no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto y seguramente Danny tampoco. Sentí un agradable cosquilleo, como si un pequeño gatito se hubiera puesto a ronronear y a frotar su mejilla contra las paredes de mi estómago al mismo tiempo en el que Danny se dedicaba a esbozarme una sonrisa. O al menos eso noté que estaba ocurriendo en mi interior.

_What the fuck_, hormonas?

—... y tenéis suerte de que no haya _overbooking_. Llamadme cuando lleguéis allí, y no os paséis con lo que pedís en el hotel que tampoco es plan de desmadrarse con el presupuesto de la cadena, ¿entendido? ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Vas a querer algún souvenir yankee, mamuchi?

Tom ladeó la cabeza y miró a Danny con una ceja alzada, lo cual denotaba peligro.

—Al avión. Ahora.

El castaño alzó las manos en señal de paz antes de coger su maleta y hacerla rodar hasta el mostrador de la compañía para recoger el billete y facturar su equipaje. Me dispuse a seguirlo, pero Tom apoyó una mano en mi hombro y me dio un abrazo amistoso con una mano. Le correspondí, sonriendo y agarrando el asa de mi maleta con la mano libre.

—Y recuerda.—dijo Tom al separarse de mí con ambas manos en mis hombros. Abrió mucho los ojos.—Cualquier indicio de que a Danny le tiente la propuesta, cualquier ademán de que quiera abandonar nuestro canal... Lo destruyes de raíz, ¿vale? Confío en ti, Doug.

Palmeé una mano de mi amigo, sonriendo de lado.

—Tranquilo. Lo traeré de vuelta en mi maleta si es necesario.

—No, Dougie, lo quiero entero, no troceado para que te quepa en la bolsa.

Me reí esperando a que Tom hiciese lo mismo, pero seguía completamente serio, así que deshice el gesto rápidamente e hice un gesto con la cabeza, dándome la vuelta.

—¡Pásatelo bien, cariñín!

—Tsk, con Danny, lo dudo...

Enseñé mi pasaporte y me dieron los billetes para entrar en el avión. Después de ello, nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque y, tras realizar todas las operaciones, conseguimos entrar en el aeropuerto y sentarnos en nuestro sitio, en el lateral izquierdo del avión. Sin embargo, las filas eran de tres asientos cada uno y en la ventanilla se hallaba sentada una chica con el cabello rizado y castaño leyendo un libro. Danny se apresuró por sentarse a su lado. Rodé los ojos mientras me acomodaba, suspirando y curioseando aburrido todo a mi alrededor. Nunca había estado en un avión, por lo que todo aquello era nuevo para mí. Encontré diversión en la bandeja de la espalda del asiento anterior al mío y estuve todo el rato abriéndolo y cerrándolo. La azafata comentó lo que tendríamos que hacer en el caso de que el avión fallase y a mí me empezaron a entrar los nervios. Miré a Danny para distraerme, pero estaba demasiado sumido en flirtear con la castaña de boca exageradamente grande. En serio, daba la impresión de que, si bostezase, sus labios darían la vuelta entera a la cabeza hasta comerse a sí misma.

La chica era guapa, y bastante. Su piel simulaba el color de su cabello. Los ojos eran rasgados y grandes, muy oscuros y penetrantes. Tenía aspecto de simpática y se reía todo el tiempo, aunque no sabría decir si es que era así o solo estaba coqueteando.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?—preguntó Danny colocándose casi de lado en su asiento. Apreté los labios y me crucé de brazos, escuchando.

—Me llamo Jane.—contestó la chica con una voz agradable, pero no me daba buena espina. Danny se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Jane... Eh, me suena muchísimo—chasqueó los dedos en mi dirección sin mirarme, llamando mi atención. Me fijé en el libro de _Orgullo y prejuicio_que estaba leyendo la chica y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Jane Austen?

—No, joder, esa era la de Tarzán.

Jane se rió alegremente y se inclinó sobre su sillón para mirarme, colocándose un mechón de pelo rizado tras la oreja.

—Hola, creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Jane.

Me obligué a ladear la cabeza y estirar los músculos de mis mejillas. Pues claro que no nos habían presentado, mona Chita.

—Hola, yo soy Dougie. Encantado.

—Igualmente. ¿Vas con Danny Jones?

Esbocé una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno... más bien ahora mismo soy su esclavo. No te creas que es tan guay como parece.

Danny pasó sus ojos de mí a Jane.

—Pero no te creas que es mi esclavo sexual o algo así. A mí no me van esos rollos, aunque a él le encantan.

Fruncí el ceño formando una mirada envenenada. Jane se rió aún más y empezó a juguetear con las hebras de su pelo.

—Y dime, Dougie. ¿A qué vais a Nueva York?

—Danny va a participar esta noche en el programa de _Laugh Fever_.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¿Y tú qué haces?

Seguí hablando con Jane por lo menos una hora más. Bueno, me cayó bien. De vez en cuando, Danny soltaba algo que la hacía reír, pero luego continuábamos nuestra charla.

A eso de las ocho menos cuarto, la castaña informó que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño, así que la dejamos pasar. Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, miré a Danny, suspiré y sonreí. El pecoso me observaba con seriedad, gesto solemne y los párpados casi cerrados. Levanté las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Maldita sea, Dougie. Creí que serías como un peluchito del que podría presumir para ganarme a las chicas, no la competencia.

Me reí de forma amarga, pestañeando muchas veces y gesticulando exageradamente, nervioso.

—¿¡Qué! Yo no... ¿Yo qué demonios voy a ser la competencia? Y no me trates como si fuera un chucho al que fueses a pasear al parque.

—No, tienes razón. Los perros no intentan levantarte a los ligues, y menos si están castrados. ¡Oh, qué buena idea! Ven aquí, chico.

Danny hizo ademán de acercarse a mí, pero le evité. Cerré un momento los ojos y después los apreté con una sonrisa cínica, alzando un dedo y levantando los párpados.

—Danny... Dejémoslo. Estás enfermo.

—Como quieras. Ahora sé un buen peluche y ponte la música o distráete con algo, anda. Papá tiene que trabajar.

Gruñí mientras buscaba los cascos de mi mp3 en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y me los colocaba en las orejas. Danny soltó una de sus risotadas y me cogió de las mejillas, estirándomelas. Emití ruiditos de desaprobación, pero solo alimentó sus risas.

—Ay, Bambi. Qué haría yo sin ti.

Me separé de él esbozando un leve mohín y frotándome las mejillas, avergonzado.  
>Bipolar de mierda.<br>De pronto, Danny me golpeó varias veces en el brazo, susurrando entre dientes.

—Ahí viene. Corre, hazte el dormido.

Me erguí, hice un saludo militar y me dejé caer muerto de cualquier manera en el asiento. A todo esto se me olvidó ponerme la música. Subnormal.

Sentí cómo Jane se acercaba a mí. Sus rizos me hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

—¿Está dormido?

Danny le contestó igualmente con un susurro.

—Sí, se ha quedado frito. Vamos, te ayudo a pasar.

Jane ocupó su asiento y los dos conversaron un buen rato. Enfurruñado, les di la espalda y disimulé para encender el mp3 y me dispuse a escuchar _The Killers_.

Me molestó aquella situación, aunque no podría explicar muy bien el porqué de mi rabieta. No quería imaginar lo que estaba pasando detrás de mi espalda.

Cuando _Spaceman _terminó, decidí boicotear el ritual de apareamiento, aunque no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer. Al final, decidí darme la vuelta haciéndome el dormido y apoyar mi cabeza con brusquedad en el hombro de Danny para que no pudiese moverse. Me sentía incómodo y violento, pero no pensaba cambiar la postura. Noté cómo Danny se removía en su asiento, pero yo seguí en mis trece. Sacó su brazo por detrás de mi cuerpo. Deduje que quería empujarme o algo. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso. Danny apoyó su mano en mi cabeza y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

Resistí el impulso de abrir los ojos, mirar al castaño y espetarle un «¿qué cojones haces?», pero en realidad estaba demasiado cómodo. Vale, podía sonar muy gay (aunque ya... bueno... que me daba igual), pero me gustaba aquello. Hacía mucho que no me tocaban el pelo... En realidad la última persona que me había estado haciendo cariñitos en aquella zona fue Tom hacía un año, cuando Giovanna se había ido de vacaciones con su hermana y, mientras veíamos una película, el rubio me pidió, por favor, que le dejase usarme de sustituto. Siniestro.

De todas formas, a Danny se le veía el plumero a distancia. Pretendía usarme para parecer tierno y adorable frente a Jane. Maldito bastardo, pero... bueno... qué importaba, caricias gratis.

La canción concluyó y pude escuchar parte de lo que decía Danny en ese preciso momento.

—... creo que nació mujer, pero se debió cambiar de sexo cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Además le encantan los lagartos, tiene un montón en casa. Yo sospecharía de esa obsesión tan insana. Pobre, debe estar muy turbado.

Apreté los labios y acerqué sigilosamente mi mano a su pierna para darle un pellizco bien fuerte. Pareció dolerle a Danny, porque me contestó con un golpe en la coronilla. Arrugué la nariz mientras él hacía como que expulsaba algo de mi pelo.

—Tenía un mosquito. Bueno, como te decía...

Otra canción se reprodujo y suspiré profundamente. Danny seguía acariciándome, así que aproveché aquello para relajarme y dormirme las seis horas restantes de vuelo.

* * *

><p>Hacía horas que el mp3 se había quedado sin batería. La voz distorsionada del piloto me despertó bruscamente. Me froté los ojos y me desperecé, separándome de mi soporte durante todo aquel tiempo. Sentía la mejilla entumecida y sudada, seguramente me había quedado marca. Comencé a frotarla medio dormido para volver a sentirla. Danny me zarandeó levemente por el hombro.<p>

—Eh, vamos, ya hemos llegado.

Suspiré y me alegré del hecho de que el viaje se me hubiese hecho inmensamente corto por lo cansado que estaba. En cuanto me puse de pie y me guardé los cascos me di cuenta del hambre que tenía por lo mucho que me rugió el estómago. Me peiné con los dedos de una mano mientras salíamos, yo delante de Danny y Jane.

—Ha sido un viaje más ameno de lo que esperaba. Gracias por la compañía.—dijo Jane bajando las escaleras con una gigantesca sonrisa. Danny se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

—Bueno, ya sabes a quién acudir si también quieres que tu estancia sea amena.

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza. Ese hombre no podía mantener la polla quieta.

—¿Y tú, Dougie? ¿Dónde te vas a alojar?

Aterricé los pies en el suelo y miré por encima del hombro lo suficiente como para comprobar que, definitivamente, se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Alcé las cejas y miré a Danny.

—Eh... Bueno, nos vamos a alojar en el _Renaissance Times Square_.

Jane sonrió y nos miró a los dos de forma pausada, recogiéndose el pelo.

—Genial, ya os veré. ¡Oh! Es verdad. ¿Me dejas tu teléfono, Danny?

El pecoso me miró una vez con media sonrisa y, después, le tendió su móvil. Jane tecleó algo a la vez que yo me cruzaba de brazos. En serio, tenía hambre. Que se diese prisa si no quería que le mordiese un ojo.

—Toma, aquí tienes mi número. Para lo que sea, solo llamadme. Me conozco muy bien la ciudad.

Danny asintió con la cabeza con una escueta sonrisa mientras Jane se despedía con la mano de nosotros dos. Le contesté el gesto mientras el rizoso se daba la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Bah, en realidad no sé si la llamaré. Es una pesada, no quiero que farfulle hasta follando. Pero bueno, quizá con una mordaza...

Miré mal a Danny mientras lo seguía de cerca, corriendo para alcanzarlo al principio. Nos dirigimos a la cinta para recoger nuestro equipaje. Tras tenerlo todo en orden, decidí atacar.

—¿Y la vas a dejar tirada, sin más? A mí me ha caído bien.—bueno, en realidad a ratos. No me gustaba cuando hablaba con Danny, se volvía una babosa. Y Danny un baboso. Babas y hormonas por todas partes.—En serio, creo que no deberías tratar a las mujeres de esa manera. No es como si estuvieses eligiendo el premio final en un...

—¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estómago rugió de nuevo.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Danny detuvo su caminata observando su alrededor.

—Es curioso, hemos salido a las cinco y media, llevamos ocho horas en el avión y resulta que son solo las ocho y media. Todos locos.—miró su reloj de pulsera y después giró hacia un lateral.—Bueno, Bambi, vamos a desayunar. Agarra bien tus cosas que esto no es como Londres, aquí a la mínima te roban hasta el nombre.

Le seguí cuando torció hacia las tiendas y cafeterías del lado izquierdo del aeropuerto. Entramos en un VIPs y pedimos nuestro desayuno. Se me hizo algo extraño que allí desayunasen tan poco en comparación con Gran Bretaña cuando se suponía que era el imperio de la comida basura. Mientras nos tomábamos nuestra leche con tostadas, Danny me explicó que los estadounidenses solían desayunar ligero, pero que por lo general se pasaban todo el día restante engullendo hasta las esquinas de las mesas. O bueno, eso era según su punto de vista. Danny no parecía tener muchas luces, pero era espabilado y parecía que conocía de mundo, por eso no sabía si tomármelo en serio cuando me explicaba las cosas o pensar que era un fantasma.

Cuando terminamos, el rizoso pidió la cuenta. Saqué mi cartera del bolsillo y comencé a contar el dinero.

—¿Cuántas libras tengo que pagar?

Danny levantó la vista de su dinero y cogió los billetes con un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Eso qué más da? Tú pon el dinero en el platillo y ya está.

—Ya, pero tendré que saber cuántas libras tengo que dejar, ¿no? ¿O prefieres que haga trueque con gallinas y bueyes?

Danny relajó la expresión y se inclinó sobre mí para examinar el interior de mi cartera. Se llevó una mano al rostro para tapárselo.

—Dime que has canjeado dinero en dólares para cuando estuvieses en Nueva York.

Parpadeé y palidecí con cara de pagar hacienda.

—Eh... Yo... Bueno...

—O sea, que no tienes nada.

—En fin, tengo...

—Déjalo, Dougie, ahora mismo ese dinero es tan inútil como el del Monopoly.

Cerré la cartera a toda prisa y la escondí entre mis manos rápidamente avergonzado, como si pensase que alguien a mi alrededor me pudiese ver con el dinero y a descojonarse a pierna suelta. De pronto, Danny dejó caer su mano a la mesa y negó con la cabeza, riéndose con los ojos cerrados.

—Dios, eres un puto caso.

Desvié la mirada sintiéndome gilipollas. Todo el tiempo incriminándole el ser un idiota y resulta que el primer borrico de aquel lugar era yo. _Shit_.

—Bueno, podemos ir a algún banco ahora para que...

—No, da igual. Tendríamos que montar ahora un follón para tan solo un día, así que paso, te pago yo las cosas. No pasa nada.

—Pues entonces iré yo solo al banco.

—Ni de coña, eres más delicado que pelo de coño. ¿Quieres que te deje solo y que venga un jodido oso y te deje como un colador? Ni hablar. ¿Sabes? No quiero que Tom Fletcher me esté dando la lata conque no debería haberte dejado a merced de los violadores.

—Eres peor que mi madre. No me va a pasar nada, solo...

—Que no, Dougie. De veras, no me importa pagarte lo que sea, ya me lo devolverás cuando puedas.

Volví a mirarle para encontrarme con un Danny sonriente mostrando todos los dientes entre un océano de pecas. Giré la cabeza bruscamente mientras dejaba el dinero en el platillo de la cuenta, deseando que no se hubiese percatado de mi característico rubor que ya estaba ascendiendo por mi cuello.

Ahhhhhhh. Joder, Danny, no mola.

Tras aquello, salimos del aeropuerto y pillamos un taxi que nos llevase directamente al hotel. Yo había descansado perfectamente en el avión, pero por lo que me había contado Danny llevaba dos días sin dormir. Evité preguntarle dónde demonios había estado y decidí hacer por él todo el papeleo en la recepción del edificio. Después subimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, él en la 327 y yo en la 326.

Danny se fue inmediatamente a la cama para descansar, así que yo me quedé sin compañía y aburrido en mi habitación, abriendo y cerrando el mini bar tan solo para comprobar que no hubiera salido nada huyendo y haciendo zapping en los canales de televisión estadounidenses y algún que otro extranjero. El acento americano me estaba empezando a reventar de verdad. ¿Ellos también se sentirían igual respecto al británico?

Finalmente, al cabo de dos horas, apagué la televisión y salí al balcón. Creía que en Nueva York haría más calor que en Londres, pero por lo visto debí equivocarme con Los Ángeles, pues el clima era muy parecido al nuestro. A pesar de los pocos grados del ambiente, decidí sentarme en una silla, taparme bien con mi rebeca gris de lana gruesa y apoyar mis pies cruzados encima de la barandilla.

Y allí, sentado y tranquilo a pesar de estar congelándome hasta las pestañas, me puse a pensar sobre todo y nada en particular. Lo poco que había visto a Harry esos últimos días y lo que lo echaba de menos, en si cuidaría bien a mis iguanas mientras yo no estuviese, en la pareja de azúcar y nubes, Tom y Giovanna, en Joe...

No había vuelto a hablar con Joe, ni siquiera lo había visto en persona. Le había preguntado a Harry sobre su estado, pero no lo había vuelto a ver en el gimnasio desde entonces. Joe me gustaba, es decir... No sabía muy bien en qué lugar de mi corazón, si nos poníamos románticos, podía colocarlo, pero, bueno, no era como si en ningún momento no hubiera sentido nada. Joe era bueno, amable, tranquilo, divertido, teníamos casi los mismos gustos... Simplemente me asustaba esa faceta suya que parecía querer esconderme, la de «soy de mente tan abierta como tus piernas», porque sí, le había dado bastantes razones a Joe para que creyese que yo era algo totalmente erróneo, vaya, y me daba miedo. Me daba miedo el cómo pudiese ser Joe en realidad y en si estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena y me estaba perdiendo una persona increíble por ello.

También pensé en Danny. Ese espantapájaros con cabellos y pecas que le hacían parecer una persona inocente e ingenua. Pura ilusión óptica. Se había convertido en una persona importante en mi vida por el hecho de que lo veía todos los días, como si alguna fuerza desconocida nos obligase a llevarnos bien a pesar de nuestras visibles diferencias.

Y, en verdad, me sentía tan cómodo con él que no quería ni siquiera escarbar en aquella sensación por si encontraba la verdadera razón por la que me sentía de esa forma.

No lo llames amor. No lo llames necesidad. Ni siquiera éramos almas gemelas, pero me gustaba. Danny me gustaba. No era mi príncipe azul ni acabaría siendo la persona con la que me elegiría si pintar nuestra habitación de azul o rojo. Y, además, era algo platónico. Él y yo nunca tendríamos nada, pero me agradaba su compañía.

En realidad no sabía en qué mierdas estaba pensando.

Me llevé una mano al pelo y lo eché hacia un lado para que no me molestase por el viento. Al abrir los ojos me impresioné levemente al ver una figura a mi izquierda, pero que en realidad resultó ser del balcón contiguo. Danny estaba de pie en su terracita, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y observando las vistas. Me volví a apartar el flequillo, sonriendo.

—¿No decías que tenías mucho sueño? ¿No puedes dormir?

El pecoso giró su cara para verme y me sonrió con la mirada cansada. Parecía más derrotado que unas horas antes.

—Esta noche voy a comparecer en la televisión estadounidense a nivel nacional. Por supuesto que no puedo dormir.

Vaya, aquello era nuevo. Me reí de forma irónica sin querer, componiendo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Danny Jones, nervioso? Sí, venga ya.

Danny se giró y apoyó su cadera en la barandilla con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas cruzadas.

—No es lo mismo que te vea Inglaterra a todo Estados Unidos. Esto será como diez veces Gran Bretaña. Me estoy cagando las patas abajo, joder.

Me reí de nuevo y Danny me siguió después, nervioso. Se humedeció los labios, tragó saliva y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo, pálido. Casi podía verle el rastro del sudor frío que seguramente había estado padeciendo durante las dos últimas horas. Se me hizo agradable ver aquel lado humano de Danny Jones.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a su balcón abrazándome a mí mismo por el frío, sonriendo con la cabeza de lado.

—Vamos, lo harás bien. ¡Eres Danny Jones!—enfaticé su nombre como si fuese un presentador de lucha libre. Danny se rió negando la cabeza.—¿No se supone que eres el puto amo? Pues demuéstraselo a todos los norteamericanos. De verdad, no puedo imaginarme a una persona que mole más que tú. O bueno, al menos que lo finja tan bien...—el pecoso me lanzó una mirada de prepotencia que parecía decir «Dougie... en serio», pero lo ignoré.—Y aunque ahora estés acojonado yo sé que lo harás perfecto y que después pensaré «Maldita sea, Danny tenía razón en todo. Voy a matarlo mientras duerme.», así que déjate de tonterías. Tú solo di cuatro payasadas, a la gente vas a caerle bien de todos modos.

Danny me miró con la misma burla que si hubiera dicho que encontraba tremendamente atractivo a Micky Tello.

—¿Eh? Que Lucifer no te oiga decir eso.

Miré instintivamente a Danny por inercia con el rostro contraído y la comisura de los labios torcida.

—Mira... es verdad que muchas veces puedes resultar insoportable...—empecé mirando hacia otra parte, haciéndome el distraído.—y sabe Dios que mentiría si te dijese que no he deseado pasar tu cuerpo por una licuadora más de una vez, pero eh, no sé, supongo que tienes encanto. Eres ese tipo de persona a la que odias porque no sabes muy bien la razón por la que le gusta a tanta gente, pero cuando la conoces más a fondo te das cuenta de que solo está aparentando ser un idiota que en realidad es más blando que un osito Haribo.—esbocé una mueca de desagrado cuando fui a decir lo último.—Y más gay que un Dougie Poynter.

Danny permaneció todo el tiempo observando el suelo de su balcón con un gesto que no supe descifrar muy bien. Sonreía, pero no parecía contento, ni ruborizado, ni halagado. Como cuando conoces perfectamente el secreto del contrario y disfrutas en silencio la sensación de que sabes que está mintiendo.  
>Sí, definitivamente esa era su expresión.<p>

—Sabes que por mucho peloteo que me hagas me vas a tener que pagar de todas formas cuando lleguemos a Londres, ¿verdad?

—Mierda.

Danny ensanchó la sonrisa y mostró sus imperfectos dientes instantes antes de apretar los labios.

—Oye, no me has dicho nada de qué ha pasado con Joe.

Desvanecí toda muestra de sonrisa. Oh, claro, eso.

—Bueno... Joe me llamó en Navidad. Cortó conmigo.—me revolví un poco desde mi posición.—Y eso es todo.

Miré el suelo y le di una patada a una piedra imaginaria.

—¿No has vuelto a hablar con él?

—No lo veo muy oportuno de todas formas.

—Da igual, Joe era un capullo.

Dirigí mi vista hacia él con las mandíbulas contraídas, cortado.

—Creo recordar que un día me dijiste que te caía bien.—repliqué sintiéndome algo ofendido, como si yo fuese aquel moreno con melena y ojos verdes.—Además, él no es un capullo. Está en su pleno derecho en cortar conmigo, me lo merezco. Él es buena persona y...

—Dougie, no me vengas con clases de moralidad, por favor. Joe es un capullo. Fin.

Acto seguido se sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se arremangó la camisa, caminando para entrar en su habitación. Estiré el cuello para mirarle, parpadeando.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A Narnia, ¿no lo ves?

—¿No bajas a comer?

—No tengo hambre. Ve tú.

Fruncí el ceño cabreado por aquel repentino cambio de humor. Algunas veces Danny era más complicado que montar un mueble del Ikea.  
>Observé la espalda de Danny desapareciendo tras las cortinas ahumadas de su cuarto, chasqueando la lengua. Suspiré y entré yo también en el mío, dejando la rebeca encima del sillón y sentándome de un salto en la cama, con mi espalda pegada a la cabecera y la coronilla en la pared.<p>

Me preguntaba si él estaría pensando en lo mismo que yo o si se habría sentado en la misma posición, a tan solo centímetros el uno del otro. Si se habría quedado dormido en cuestión de segundos o seguía con los ojos abiertos, cuestionándose si sus pensamientos serían capaces de atravesar aquella pared del color de la vainilla derretida para hacer que llegasen al otro.  
>A veces realmente esa pared era lo más liviano que me separaba de Danny en aquellos momentos.<p> 


	13. A mí me gustan los loros

Hola, pechugas. Sí, siento el retraso y tal, no tengo excusa, he vuelto a empezar el instituto y entre pitos y flautas no tengo tiempo de colgar o se me olvida. _Excuismi._

Antes de empezar, me gustaría decir unas cuantas cosas. Quizá me extienda más de la cuenta, así que siento la pérdida de tiempo de antebrazo, señorah. Quería agradeceros el hecho de que leáis la historia y la sigáis, de que comentéis, de que la incluyáis en vuestra lista de fanfics favoritos… Es genial y no sabéis cuanto me aleeeeegra ver a más flanes españolas del Pones en FanFiction. Anacardo.

Y me gustaría hacer una mención especial, si a la susodicha no le importa, de _Bel_, que ha hecho un dibujo preciosíiiiisimo de Danny y Dougie. Es la hostia, me encanta la composición y tienes un talentazo, coñe. Muchísimas gracias, en serio, ha sido un detalle genial, que sepas que lo tengo metido en un penedrive para imprimirlo en una tienda y colgarlo en la pared. Además, me emocioné tanto que lo expuse en mi Twitter. Espero que no te importe, si quieres borro el tweet y jai, purr.

También debería aclarar que siento no haber explicado quién es Micky Tello en la referencia del capítulo anterior. Es un… digamos que es un tío estafador que se dedica a acosar a los integrantes de McFLY y mala persona, además. Sí, dejémoslo en eso. Si buscáis en Google su nombre a lo mejor os da tiempo a encontrar información sobre él antes de que vuestro ordenador eclosione sobre mí mismo del horror. Lo siento, es que me toca la moral y lo que no lo es a dos manos.

Última cosilla; voy a cambiarme el nickname de_ xSmiley_ a _Birds Ate My Face_, y vosotros diréis "¿A mí que me importa? Me vuelvo al váter", pero os lo informo para que no os asustéis si me buscáis a través del nombre y no aparezco ni nada de eso. Efectuaré el cambio dentro de unos días y tales y pascuales.

Nada más que decir, disfrutad del capítulo y tomad muchas uvas con mostaza para desayunar.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**A mí me gustan los loros.**_

Me sobresalté cuando el sonido del teléfono de la habitación me despertó, y más porque no recordaba que estaba en una habitación de hotel y no en la mía, con mis iguanas y demás tonterías. De un manotazo descolgué el teléfono. Pasé de colocarme el auricular en la oreja, desde mi cómoda pereza se escuchaba perfectamente.

—¿Qué?

—_«¿Qué?» Qué mis cojones. El programa empieza en una hora y seguro que no estás ni arreglado. ¿Cómo puedes hibernar tantísimo? ¿Qué eres, una marmota?_

Abrí mucho los ojos, conmocionado. Después me fijé en la hora de mi móvil; las ocho y media.

—Joder.

—_Sí, joder. Te espero abajo, pero como sean menos cuarto y no estés en recepción pienso dejarte tirado y hospedarte en el hotel más sucio de Nueva York. No te miento, pienso ir personalmente a cagarte en las sábanas y todo. Quedas avisado._

Antes de que hubiese colgado yo ya me había metido en la ducha, me había vestido y me había arreglado para la ocasión... Bueno, o algo así. Vamos, que no.  
>Llegué a la puerta del hotel hiperventilando a menos cuarto pasadas y pude comprobar con mis propios ojos cómo los rizos de Danny Jones salían del edificio. Lo alcancé corriendo tanto que casi dejaba las piernas atrás, dándole un toque en el hombro para que se percatase de mi presencia. Mi cara estaba más caliente y sudada que una estrella del porno. Sí, ya.<p>

—Vamos, métete en el taxi.

Respiré entrecortadamente mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero del coche, quitándome la bufanda y todos los trastos aparatosos que me estaban dando aún más calor.

—Da... Danny... no te habrás... -_ay, Dios... y me muero y todo..._- enfadado... ¿verdad?

Danny se montó a mi lado y cerró las puertas, después me miró con una sonrisa divertida instalada en el rostro.

—Déjate de preocupar por tonterías, Bambi. En serio.

Vale. Ya. Joder, YA. EN SERIO TÚ, DANNY.

—¿Pero tú no...?

—Que no. Y ahora no me hables hasta que se termine el programa, por favor. Voy a vomitar hasta los nervios ópticos.

Cerré la boca. Ciertamente, no volví a despegar los labios en casi toda la noche. Solo cuando tuve que preguntar en los estudios cómo se llegaba al plató de _Laugh Fever_, pues Danny Jones estaba demasiado ocupado intentando tranquilizarse como para ocuparse de ello.

Danny entró cinco minutos después de lo imprevisto en escena. Me mordí las uñas muy nervioso mientras lo veía comparecer ante el público con una sonrisa en forma de abanico y saludando con las manos sueltamente al público antes de sentarse en un sillón negro junto al presentador, Jim Castle. Si yo hubiera sido Danny, me habría dado tiempo a caerme diez veces seguidas en el recorrido.

El programa transcurrió normal, sin complicaciones. La verdad era que Danny lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sus comentarios estaban siendo graciosos. Incluso yo me reí de alguna que otra tontería. Me alegraba que el presentador tuviese también ese humor ácido de Danny y no se escandalizase con las burradas que decía el pecoso.

Pero entonces, ocurrió algo casi al final del programa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal, Jones?

—Claro, dispara.

Danny se balanceó de un lado a otro en su sillón, con las manos entrelazadas encima del regazo y sonriendo levemente. Jim Castle se inclinó con una sonrisa pícara, como si le fuese a preguntar algo confidencialmente y no le estuviese escuchando la mitad de Estados Unidos.

—Hemos estado siguiendo tu programa desde el principio, cuando actuabas en un canal local sin muchos recursos y sin tener ni idea de que te ibas a convertir en una estrella británica nacional, y hemos de decir que antes parecías más picajoso, más desengañado con el mundo. Antes eras una Coca-Cola con extra de cafeína y ahora eres como la Cola Light del súper de la esquina... Y no te ofendas, ¿eh?

—No, tranquilo, no me ofendo. De hecho, con semejantes halagos es difícil no ruborizarse.

—Quiero decir... Sigues siendo un humorista cojonudo, ¿eh? Pero te falta algo, ahora eres menos... cruel. Menos verdadero. Eres menos _The ugly truth_. ¿Hay alguna razón para ello, Jones? Quizá el cambio de cadena, o el hecho de que ahora actúas diariamente y se te acaban las gracias...

Estaba nervioso. Sí, podía jurar que estaba más cagado que Danny. Él parecía feliz y relajado en su sillón de cuero negro, moviéndose de un lado a otro con un pie apoyado en el suelo. A mí, sin embargo, se me estaban gastando las uñas que morderme. Danny alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, formando una mueca con los labios de desconocimiento.

—Bueno... Antes pensaba que la sociedad hoy en día estaba tan muerta por dentro que necesitábamos a alguien a quien amar para sentirnos completos. Quiero decir... ¿Por qué buscar con ahínco algo que se va a deteriorar con el paso del tiempo? Es un malgasto innecesario de sentimientos, puedes usarlos con otros fines.

—Joder, Jones... Me acabas de dejar totalmente menopáusico.

El público rió. Danny simplemente sonrió de lado.

—Bueno... Eso pensaba antes. Resulta curioso cuando te das cuenta de que de pronto no estás tan cabreado con el mundo ni deseas darle por culo a todo sentimiento ñoño, cursi y pegajoso, simplemente lo dejas pasar.

Jim Castle abrió los ojos con gesto escéptico.

—Suena como si de pronto te hubieras enamorado. ¡Danny Jones, enamorado! Cuéntanos, chaval, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿Una famosa? O quizá... ¿Estás lanzándome mensajes confusos, Jones? Porque he de advertirte de que no se me ocurriría rechazarte una proposición indecente...

El público volvió a reírse junto con Danny, el cual se inclinó hacia delante con las manos en las rodillas.

—Joder, cómo se pone el patio a la mínima... En realidad, no todo tiene que ver con el enamoramiento. ¿Que es el sentimiento más bonito del mundo? Por favor... Hace mucho que tu equipo de fútbol no gana un partido, ¿verdad?—y, nuevamente, las risas enlatadas.—Sencillamente conoces a alguien que te hace pensar sobre los cimientos de tu idea. Y si eres capaz de cambiar todos tus ideales formados durante tantos años por una sola persona, es que, sin duda, es ella. Vale, ahora podemos sincronizar nuestra menstruación.

Separé una uña de mis labios para mirar atentamente a Danny ensimismado y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera divisado una pequeña rendija de luz en un cuarto oscuro y no quisiera perderla de vista.

—Oh. Ahora me siento embarazado. Gracias por tan pegajosas palabras, Jones.

—No hay de qué. Es siempre un placer poder hacerte mojar la ropa interior.

—¿Y de proyectos de futuro no tienes nada que contarnos?

La entrevista se alargó hasta las diez y media, cuando el público se despidió de Danny Jones de pie con un efusivo aplauso. Un timbre resonó por todo el estudio, dando a entender que ya no estaban en el aire. Danny se puso a hablar con Jim Castle y un montón de lo que parecían ser productivos de la cadena. Yo simplemente me quedé esperando a que el castaño se acercase mientras me daba golpecitos en la boca como los indios con los labios entreabiertos, pensativo.

Finalmente, a los veinte minutos, Danny vino hasta mí con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra rascándose la nuca, con la mirada distraída y un deje de preocupación. Lo observé detenidamente, contagiándome de su inquietud.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Danny salió de su ensimismamiento. Me miró sonriendo y dándome una palmada en la espalda para que comenzase a caminar.

—No, nada. Vámonos a cenar por ahí, ¿vale? Me muero de hambre, me comería un rinoceronte así, sin anestesia ni nada.

Danny comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, donde le esperaba un grupillo de gente para pedirle autógrafos. Lo seguí a saltos para alcanzarlo, con el cuerpo casi de lado.

—Has estado muy bien. Has sido muy gracioso.

Danny le sonrió a la gente levantando una mano a modo de saludo. Algunas chicas se rieron, nerviosas. Danny se giró hacia mí antes de atenderlos, con una mano en mi hombro.

—No me digas, pelo paja... Esta entrevista ha sido peor que discutir sobre alienígenas y lentejuelas con Tom Cruise y John Travolta. Y ahora, si me disculpas...

Torcí el mohín y esperé pacientemente a que Danny hiciese el tonto con sus fans. Aquello parecía el escaparate de un zoológico, con su respectivo orangután, atracción principal. Danny firmó autógrafos, camisetas, hizo carantoñas delante de las cámaras mientras le filmaban, se sacó fotos con las chicas...  
>Realmente, no tenía ni idea de que Danny fuese, bueno, popular en Estados Unidos. Me pregunté si todo esto venía de antes o habían decidido que Danny les gustaba en aquel programa.<br>Y yo, mientras tanto, sujetándole el abrigo al troglo. Manda huevos.

Estaba mirando la hora por cuarta vez en el móvil cuando Danny me observó y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Rodé los ojos mientras el castaño se alejaba de sus fans caminando de espaldas y despidiéndose con las dos manos. Cuando se colocó a mi lado, le seguí sonriendo con los labios apretados.

—¿Ves? Les ha gustado la entrevista. Si no, no te estarían vitoreando.

—¡Son americanos! Vitorean cualquier cosa que sale por la tele. Si el conejo de Nesquik y el mono de los Choco Crispies existieran serían leyendas.

¿Desde cuándo Danny era modesto?

—Y bueno, he decidido que vamos a ir a cenar al Foster Hollywood.—dijo el rizoso mientras salíamos del edificio. Lo miré con una de las comisuras levantada y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? Danny, el hotel ya viene con la cena incluida.

—Sí, crema de gelatina de faisán y occipucio de ornitorrinco ahumado. ¡Venga ya, Doug! Si lo que quieres es ver mariconadas cuando volvamos al hotel te enchufas a Sexo en Nueva York o lo que sea que den por aquí. Yo lo que necesito es comer algo que luego tenga sustancia cuando caiga a la taza del váter.

Dibujé una expresión de estar oliendo mierda cuando me monté en el taxi con Danny.

—Qué asco, Danny. Eres más basto que un Petit Suite de chistorra.

Suspiré y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando alcé la vista, Danny me miraba con una sonrisa relajada, melancólica, después parpadeó y clavó los ojos en el asiento. Me sentí incómodo.

—¿Qué...?

—Ah, nada. Pensaba en el pedazo bistec como mi cabeza que me iba a pedir ahora en el Foster.

Me quedé mirando a Danny mordiéndome los labios por dentro. Él no añadió nada más, solo apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y contempló la ventanilla empañada de su lado, distraído.  
>A ver, ¿qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente y qué me estaba perdiendo?<p>

Nos quedamos los veinticinco minutos restantes de viaje callados. Me preguntaba cómo estarían Tom, Harry, Giovanna y mis queridas iguanas. Esperaba que Harry no se hubiese llevado a nadie a mi casa aprovechando que estaba vacía. Recordaba que mi amigo siempre me decía que mi casa era bastante sosa, casi totalmente pintada de blanco o decorada con colores muy claros, pero que estaba ubicada en un buen lugar para llevarse a los ligues por la noche. Sería una gilipollez, pero no quería pensar que Harry se iba a enrollar con alguien en mi cama antes que yo mismo.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en unos sillones de cuero rojo apartados de los ventanales. Pedimos nuestros platos correspondientes y Danny aprovechó para echarse unas gotas de su colirio en los ojos hinchados de no haber dormido lo suficiente. Ahora que no llevaba el maquillaje puesto las ojeras se le resaltaban aún más. Me pregunté cuántos botes se gastaba de esa mierda al mes.

Danny se guardó el colirio en el bolsillo de la americana y miró a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, suspirando alegremente con una sonrisa de dientes apretados. Yo enredaba con los botes de ketchup y mostaza, como si fueran dos personitas, con gesto aburrido y cansado a pesar de haber dormido más de la cuenta.

—¿Sabes? Aprovechando que a lo mejor nos quedamos unos días aquí he pensado que podía llamar más tarde a Jane. O mañana, no me urge prisa. Ya que estoy en Estados Unidos, al menos me llevaré un agradable souvenir.

Dejé de mirar los botes y los tumbé sobre la mesa aún agarrados, como si los estuviese dejando descansar.

—Danny, Jane parece una buena chica, no deberías molestarla ni jugar con ella.

—A ver, Bambi, a lo mejor tú vives en una perfecta utopía de orgías de ositos de peluche rosas, pero, en la realidad, a la mayoría de la gente le gusta divertirse sin compromiso y sin que haya ningún perjudicado. No todos buscamos la relación sentimental del final feliz.

Bufé por la nariz provocando que los orificios nasales se me abriesen como si fuese un búfalo descontento.

—Pero he visto demasiado _Cómo conocí a vuestra madre_y sé cómo se comportan los chicos que van de Barney Stinson. así que no me gustaría que Jane terminase como una de esas pobres chicas engañadas y que se despiertan con unas pasmosas ganas de darse una ducha hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, has visto DEMASIADO esa serie. Déjalo, ¿vale? No le voy a romper su delicado corazón ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente nos atraemos y vamos a pasárnoslo bien, ya está.

Esbocé una mueca de incredulidad y me obligué a dejar rezagados a mis soldados de ketchup y mostaza para parecer más amenazante al cruzarme de brazos.

—Danny... Sabes que a Jane en realidad le gustaba yo, ¿verdad?

Para una vez que podía darme el lujo de decir algo parecida y resultaba que era por una chica... Qué triste. Danny simplemente se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué? A mí me molaba la azafata rubia del avión, pero no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres, así que con poco me lo monto.

Cogí aire, rodé los ojos y bufé por la boca formando una pedorreta. En ese momento la camarera se acercó a nosotros para colocarnos lo que habíamos pedido en la mesa, una Bacon Burger y unas costillas de cerdo con salsa barbacoa. Danny se relamió los labios y se frotó las manos sin disimulo, provocando que la camarera lo mirase extrañado mientras se alejaba.

—Ñam, ñam, así es como me gusta... Colesterol, ven a mí.

—En realidad—comencé diciendo volviendo al tema anterior mientras intentaba agarrar la hamburguesa con cuidado de que no se me cayese nada, aunque por el aspecto sobrecargado que tenía me daba la impresión de que iba a acabar solo con el pan entre mis pringosos dedos.—me pregunto si detrás de todo esto hay algún trauma relevante que te haya conducido a ser tan capullo hoy en día.

—No sufras, bollo pelón, no hay ninguna razón oculta ni oscura por la que yo sea así.—dijo dramatizando mucho con los ojos muy abiertos y moviendo los dedos como si fuesen pequeños gusanos de carne. Cogió sus cubiertos y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona al añadir:—A ver, ¿hay algún motivo por el que te gusten los pepinos? No, ¿verdad? Simplemente naciste así y ya está.

Danny dio por concluido el tema agachándose levemente sobre su plato para atacar sus costillas de cerdo. Apreté los labios y mastiqué una vez mi hamburguesa antes de hablar.

—No es lo mismo. Eso tiene que ver con la identidad sexual, no con la personalidad. Vamos, no me vengas con misterios para que después sea una mierda... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Las niñas te rechazaban en el colegio? ¿Tuviste un desengaño amoroso con una profesora? ¿El entrenador de fútbol abusó sexualmente de ti y decidiste recuperar el orgullo masculino de otro modo más radical?

—Joder, ¿a qué tipo de culebrones te enganchas tú?

—Venga, cuéntamelo...

—Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás en paz?

—Sí, claro.—dije dejando de comer y asintiendo con la cabeza, obediente y atento. Después levanté una mano.—Lo juro.

Danny bufó y rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza y componiendo una mueca de labios torcidos y ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien... A ver, hace cuatro años era un iluso, un ingenuo de los que creen en el verdadero amor y en que existe algún lazo espiritual que te une a una persona especial en algún momento determinado de la vida. Un día conocí a una chica preciosa, con el pelo moreno y unos ojos muy grandes y azules. Se metió en mi vida a través del sitio en el que trabajaba, y fue amor a primera vista. Estaba seguro de que era la chica de mi vida. La amaba, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo sobre todo eso. No sé, tenía algún trauma extraño respecto a las relaciones sentimentales por culpa de lo mal que terminaron sus padres. Salimos juntos, aunque ella no pensaba en mí de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía, y lo sabía, pero simplemente me mentí a mí mismo para poder seguir estando a su lado. Me inmiscuí demasiado en su mente, creo que acabé por caer dentro de su País de las Maravillas o algo así.

Danny se tomó un respiro para beber del vaso de cerveza y yo aproveché para parpadear y volver a recobrar la respiración. Había dejado que el peso de mi cabeza oscilase hacia el lado derecho y estaba seguro de haber dibujado en mi rostro un mohín permanente.

—Y luego... ¿Qué pasó?

Danny dejó el vaso en la mesa con un suspiro de satisfacción y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que siempre pasa, la vida.

Mi rostro lastimero fue tornándose poco a poco a uno de incredulidad y amenaza.

—Ella no pudo más, así que cortó conmigo. Intenté forzar la situación para que volviéramos juntos, pero resultaba que se iba a casar con otro chico. Fueron los quinientos días más confusos de mi vida. Summer, esa zorra...

—Ajá. Déjalo ya, Danny. He visto esa película.

—Yo la vi en el cine con una chica. Me pareció una puta encerrona, porque en cuanto salí de la sala se puso a hablarme de amor y todas esas cosas, después me preguntó que cuál era mi opinión al respecto. ¿Sabes de esos incómodos momentos que parece que solo ocurren en series como _Friends_en los que el personaje se queda en blanco y dice el primer disparate que se le pasa por la cabeza? Pues bien... Digamos que a alguien se le ocurrió decir «A mí... me gustan los loros» y tuvo que volver solo a casa.

—Es que eres un inútil, desde luego.

—Estaba desentrenado, de todos modos. Con Jane no me pasará lo mismo.

Dejé lo que me quedaba de hamburguesa en el plato y me limpié las manos en la servilleta mientras intentaba descifrar la serenidad que envolvía a Danny todo el rato. No sé cómo no podía percatarse de que le estaba perforando con la mirada mientras cogía alegremente las patatas de su plato y las mojaba en la salsa restante. Danny parecía siempre tan despreocupado, relajado y jodidamente seguro que por narices no tenía que ser verdad.  
>Por eso decidí atacar.<p>

—Oye, Danny... Cuando antes has hablado sobre una persona que ha cambiado tu forma de pensar, ¿a qué te referías?

—A mí me gustan los loros.

—Venga ya, dímelo.

—A que estoy profundamente enamorado de Jane, por supuesto.

—No...—me masajeé una sien con el dedo índice y pulgar. Era tremendamente difícil hablar con Danny de temas aunque fuesen ligeramente profundos, sobre todo si él era el tema principal. Estaba harto, nunca te llevaba directamente adonde querías llegar, sino que te daba vueltas y vueltas cual taxista aprovechado hasta marearte.—A ver, Danny, te estoy hablando en serio. ¿No vas a responderme?

—Querido muerde almohadas, cuando una persona intenta evitar un tema es porque no quiere hablar de ello. En serio.—repuso enfatizando las dos últimas palabras con cierto tono de burla. Levantó las cejas nuevamente con la misma expresión relajada de siempre mientras encontraba un escondite lleno de patatas fritas bajo un pedazo de costilla y sonrió abiertamente, como si hubiera encontrado la entrada al Dorado. Apreté los labios y me terminé mi cena en silencio, sin añadir nada más.

Vale, debía admitirlo; estaba un poco... ¿un poco? Bastante intrigado. Y confuso, sobre todo aquello último. Danny no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho creía que no tenía ninguno. Podría conocer a mucha gente, pero realmente no salía con ellos ni mantenían una relación más allá de lo meramente superficial. La única persona, aparte de su hermana, con la que pensaba que tenía algo de contacto estaba frente a él.  
>La verdad era que una parte de mí deseaba que esa persona fuese yo, aunque realmente no lo esperase.<p>

Danny no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que terminó del todo su plato y vinieron a recoger nuestra mesa. Observé cómo fijaba sus ojos con especial atención en el marrón caoba del mueble y tragaba saliva mientras un tic nervioso imperceptible causaba que sus labios se arrugasen y una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantase. Apoyé ligeramente mis incisivos centrales en mi labio inferior a la vez que Danny clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Sabes? Después del programa de hoy se han acercado los ejecutivos de la cadena a mí y me han preguntado si podría pasarme mañana por los estudios para negociar una oferta que me han propuesto.

El estómago me borboteó como si fuese un caldero hirviendo y después la garganta se me taponó con una molestia palpitante y desagradable. Lo achaqué a la comida.

—Ah, ¿sí?—pregunté con toda naturalidad, metiendo los dedos en las grietas del sillón de cuero para agrandarlas.—¿Y qué clase de oferta era?

Danny carraspeó y juntó las manos, jugueteando con ambos pulgares por encima de su piel.

—Pues... a ver, todavía no es seguro. El caso es que habían estado hablando con Richard O'Donnell, el director de dicha cadena, y les había parecido interesante que me uniese a su plantilla.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Danny abrió los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Quiere decir que me han propuesto dejar _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_ para traspasarme a _Above the vision_y tener mi propio programa de hora y media con invitados especiales, humoristas y monólogos completos que no traten del mismo tema en particular.

Ahora me tocó el turno de tragar saliva a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior y desvié la vista. Danny despegó sus manos y comenzó a hacer florituras con ellos mientras seguía hablando.

—Y... bueno... Coño, no es un mal negocio. Me han prometido un buen horario televisivo, ayudas humorísticas y, la verdad, no te digo cuánto querían pagarme por programa porque te ibas a marear. Además, me han asegurado que por el alojamiento no debería preocuparme, pues ellos se encargarían de encontrarme un buen sitio y un avión privado para el traslado y tal. La verdad es que se han empachado de confiarme promesas...

—¿Alojamiento? ¿Traslado? ¿Cómo...? Es decir, no entiendo...

Reprimí una risa nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza y parpadeaba con extrañeza. Luego desvaneció la sonrisa relamiéndome los labios. Era un detalle que se me había pasado por alto. Danny se acomodó en la mesa, nervioso.

—Bueno, esa es la parte mala... Tendría que mudarme a Nueva York y dejar _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_. Además, no puedo dejar a Vicky y a Sunshine solas, pero... las cosas le van genial a Vicky con su novio y estoy seguro de que allí ya sobro, así que puedo dejarle a mi hermana el piso. Iría a visitarla y le pagaría los viajes y... Bueno, todo eso, sería muy rico y famoso, no tendría por qué preocuparme por el dinero.

Sentía una molesta palpitación constante en mis sienes y la sensación de que la voz de Danny se alejaba cada vez más conforme me contaba sus planes como si me estuviera relatando el cuento de la lechera. La voz tenue e interna de Tom me susurraba «Recuerda que tienes que conseguir que se quede en nuestro canal. Confío en ti, Doug».  
>Os podría jurar que estaba a punto de persuadirlo para que se olvidase de todo aquello, pero entonces dijo:<p>

—Entiendo que esto podría considerarse una especie de traición a Tom y a todos los demás porque fueron ellos los que me descubrieron, y lo agradezco tanto que no te lo puedes ni imaginar, pero... Joder, Dougie, este ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, por fin siento que ha merecido la pena dejar mis estudios para centrarme en lo que de verdad me gusta; ser humorista. No sé, ocasiones como estas solo se presentan una vez en la vida. Estoy a pelo de huevo de poder restregarle a todos los que me tocaban las narices que soy alguien importante y que no he terminado de reponedor en la tienda de la esquina de mi casa como ellos decían. No sé... ¿Tú qué crees, Dougie?

No se me pasó por alto que me había llamado por mi nombre. Ni que sus pupilas me quemaban las mías como si me estuviera exponiendo directamente a los rayos del sol.  
>La mirada de Danny contenía tanta cantidad de esperanzas y euforia que solo pude hacer una cosa: sonreír y mentir.<p>

—Vaya, eso es... ¡Me parece fantástico, Danny!—ensanché tanto la sonrisa que las mejillas me dolían seriamente.—De verdad, es... es... no sé, me alegro mucho por ti.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería aceptar la oferta?

Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiese logrado, pero al menos intenté currarme el entusiasmo, con saltitos, sonrisa de gilipollas y aspavientos de manos incluidos.

—¡Claro! Quiero decir... si es lo que tú quieres me parece perfecto. Yo hablaré con Tom.

Quizá demostré demasiada alegría.  
>Danny parecía haber perdido un poco de sonrisa en aquel momento.<p>

—Entonces... todo bien, ¿no?

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que yo hablaré con Tom.

Hubo un momento en el que Danny y yo sostuvimos ambas sonrisas, una quizá más forzada que la otra. No sabría decir cuál.

—Vale, entonces mañana quedaré con los de _Above the vision_y hablaré con ellos.

Me dio la impresión de que el pecoso amante de los loros quería añadir algo, pero la camarera nos interrumpió, así que le entregó su tarjeta de crédito, pagó y cogimos un taxi.  
>No hablamos durante todo el trayecto.<p>

Estaba muy cansado y asustado cuando llegamos al hotel. Cansado porque era una jodida marmota, asustado porque era un jodido gilipollas.  
>Realmente, no creía haber conocido otro silencio más incómodo que ese junto a Danny. Normalmente, cuando nos quedábamos en silencio era cuando pensaba que el rizoso había dicho algo tan fuera de tono que no lo consideraba merecedor de mis palabras indignadas, o cuando él volvía de fiesta y quería un minuto de concentración para echarse aquel líquido asqueroso en los ojos.<br>Quizá por mi culpa nunca más volverían a sucederse esos momentos. Quizá por mi culpa jamás volvería a formarse un silencio entre Danny y yo.  
>Quizá si el pecho me ardía de la impotencia y las lágrimas de la frustración amenazaban con salir despedidas de mis ojos significaba que era el momento de hacer algo.<br>Quizá debería agarrarle de la manga de aquel blazer que tanta tirria le tenía solo por pertenecer a Danny y detenerle antes de que entrase en el ascensor para decirle unas cuantas palabras.  
>Quizá lo hice.<p>

—Oye... ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no deberías irte a _Above the vision_...—solté a Danny y le quité el importancia al asunto con un movimiento de manos y bufando mirando hacia otra parte. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo el gesto de fastidio de Danny.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Quiero decir... ¿Quién puede fiarse de los americanos hoy en día? ¿Y si es una encerrona? No sé... Todo sonaba demasiado bonito, ¿no crees?

—Sí, creo que hubiera sido mejor si me hubieran propuesto una gonorrea como regalo de bienvenida.—espetó Danny, molesto por aquel cambio tan repentino.—¿A qué viene esta paranoia repentina?

—Es que... lo he estado pensando mejor y... creo que no es buena idea, porque a lo mejor lo que quieren es deshacerse de ti y joder a _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_.

Danny arrugó los labios, sin comprender.

—No es bastante reconfortante que alguien te suelte todo esto después de haberse estado haciendo ilusiones todo el viaje, ¿entiendes?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba tan desesperado que mi mente recogió unos pedazos de recuerdos y los hiló hasta formar una excusa con la que pudiese salirme con la mía.

—Es que, verás, Danny, Tom me ha dicho que te vigile por si ibas a querer cambiarte de cadena, y yo no quiero que me despidan, así que tienes que quedarte en Londres, por favor.

Craso error, y me di cuenta de ello cuando Danny entrecerró gradualmente los ojos inversamente proporcional a lo que abría la boca.

—¿Me has acompañado a Estados Unidos solo para tenerme vigilado?—me lanzó con un tono mordaz que nunca le había visto a Danny. Me encogí sobre mí mismo.—¿Me estás engañando y sugiriendo que le dé por culo a todo solo para que al niño no le despidan? Venga ya... Tom Fletcher es tu mejor colega, no te va a despedir. Yo, sin embargo, tengo una oportunidad cojonuda que no pienso rechazar por un caprichito. Y ahora, señores, me voy a la mierda.

Danny se metió en el ascensor muy cabreado, por ello le seguí justo a tiempo de que la puerta se cerrase y que al pecoso no le diese tiempo para empujarme fuera. Danny rodó los ojos, bufó haciendo levitar momentáneamente algunos de sus rizos y miró los botones encendidos del cubículo.

—Mira, Dougie...

—No, escúchame tú a mí, por favor.—dije en un tono más suplicante del que debería haber sido.—Te he mentido... en parte. Es verdad que Tom me dijo que te vigilase para que no te fueses de nuestra cadena...—Danny bufó de forma socarrona, pero yo continué.—... y créeme cuando te digo que me importa una mierda eso, lo que no quiero es que tú te vayas de Londres, porque eso significaría que yo no volvería a verte jamás.

Estaba al tanto de lo melodramático que había sonado todo aquello que me sonrojé al instante y una vocecilla chillona no paraba de repetirme en la cabeza «Idiotas... Idiotas exagerados por todas partes». Danny debió pensar lo mismo, pues su cara de susto era un poema.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tragué saliva y cerré fuertamente los ojos un momento antes de decir lo más empachoso que había dicho en mi vida. Y eso que había reproducido guiones asquerosamente empalagosos de Nicholas Sparks.

—Danny, me da igual dónde decidas trabajar, pero no te vayas, por favor. Yo... te veo todos los días, te has convertido por desgracia en una persona importante en mi vida. Te has colado como un jodido parásito y... bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Ahora te estoy rogando que no te traslades en un ascensor que curiosamente parece estar tardando en llegar lo justo para que yo termine mi discurso, ¿no significa ya que me importas aunque sea un poco? Lo que te estoy intentando decir es que tengo que reconocer que... no sé qué haría yo sin ti, realmente. Eres como mis compañeros de clase, a los que nunca creí que iba a echar de menos pero que pasan a ser una pieza vital en tu día a día... hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos estos últimos meses y... sé que tampoco llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos... ni siquiera sé si lo somos, pero por eso, me gustaría que te quedases en Londres y lo averiguásemos. En realidad me he dado cuenta de que te aprecio más de lo que querría. Lo siento si te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero por favor, quédate en Londres... en _RADIO:ACTIVE TV_. Yo qué sé, quédate conmigo.—noté que la voz se me quebró, así que clavé mis ojos en el suelo más avergonzado que nunca ante la atenta mirada de sorpresa de Danny.—Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a huir rápidamente aprovechando que el ascensor acaba de llegar a nuestra planta de forma tan oportuna. Buenas noches.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y yo ni me digné a volver a mirar a Danny, sino que me giré y caminé apresuradamente para llegar a mi habitación, la siguiente puerta a la de Danny, y encerrarme hasta que una invasión zombie arrasase la Tierra.

—Dougie, espera.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior antes de plantarle cara a Danny, el cual me observa a un metro de mí. Ladeó la cabeza humedeciéndose los labios con un rostro impasible.

—¿Eso significa... que me vas a echar de menos?

Apreté los labios y me lo pensé antes de asentir con la cabeza de forma torpe y sumisa. Danny se rió entre dientes esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que le provocaba unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Parpadeó y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, acercándose a mí. De pronto, noté como si mi corazón se hubiera dado cuenta antes que yo de algo y estuviera pataleando a base de latidos para escaparse de la caja toráxica y correr lejos de la escena. El color rojo invadió mis orejas hasta llegarme a la cara. Quise mirar hacia el suelo, pero me mantuvieron con la vista fija al frente los regordetes dedos de Danny colocándose a ambos lados de mi mejilla, acariciándome la cara hasta enterrar levemente las yemas de sus dedos en los cabellos que asomaban por mis sienes. El cosquilleo que aquello me produjo se deslizó por mi nuca, recorriéndome toda la espina dorsal. Atisbé una sonrisilla traviesa y una laguna de pecas de todas las tonalidades posibles del marrón antes de que los ojos cristalinos de Danny posados en mí me obligasen a cerrar los ojos para no mirar. La respiración pausada del pecoso golpeándome en los labios me quemaba como si ya hubiera juntado nuestros labios, provocándome cosquillas en todos lados, por todas partes. Todas las células de mi cuerpo corretearon hasta llegar a mi estómago, causándome una sensación placentera, como si estuvieran acariciándome con sus piececillos en las paredes para llegar al ombligo y poder contemplar la escena desde allí.

Algo tibio y blandito se posó en mis labios, haciendo presión en los mismos mientras los pulgares de Danny me hacían caricias en forma de círculos al lado de mis párpados. Coloqué las palmas de mis manos en su camisa y suspiré por la nariz. Danny hizo más presión y yo entreabrí la boca, dejando que el pecoso me mordiese con los labios. Noté cómo me giraba para hacer que apoyase mi espalda en la pared y emití un pequeño gemido de satisfacción que murió en su garganta. Una pequeña risita se escapó por su nariz. Abrí los ojos un segundo, pero volví a cerrarlos enseguida, por lo que solo puse atisbar unas pestañas espesas en las que yo no me había fijado nunca, a decir verdad. Rodeé con con mis brazos el cuello de Danny, pegándolo más a mí. El pecoso bajó sus manos por mi torso hasta llegar a la parte más baja de mi espalda, juntándome a él y colando su lengua hasta encontrarse con la mía, jugueteando invasora y pícara.

¿Sabéis de esas veces en las que una persona tiene fama de llevarse a muchas mujeres a la cama y después resulta que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacer nada?  
>Vale, pues aquel no era el caso.<p>

Danny se separó de mí con un leve sonido de succión y abrí los ojos lentamente, esperando despertarme de algún tipo de sueño o algo así. La visión del rostro tan cercano de Danny al mío con los labios humedecidos e hinchados me hizo tragar saliva. Carraspeé y me separé de la pared con cuidado, alejándome de Danny y mirando cada detalle del pasillo, como si los extintores fuesen un interesante documental de los Beatles.

—Bueno, pues... yo me voy a la cama.

—Sí, yo también. Buenas noches, Bambi.

Cuando me llamó de aquella manera me dio un escalofrío de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

—Vale... Buenas noches.

Levanté una mano rígida a modo de despedida, pero me volteé enseguida, corriendo tan aparatosamente hasta abrir la puerta con mi tarjeta que creía que el vecino chino iba a salir al pasillo a quejarse porque los de Jumanji habían decidido grabar allí la escena de la estampida. Seguramente le había dado a Danny una buena excusa para reírse libremente de mi huida.

A ver, había besado a Danny. Tampoco pasaba nada, ¿no? Había sido un jodido desliz, tampoco tenía que significar nada para ninguno de los dos. Ya teníamos nuestra edad como para darle importancia a oh Dios mío HABÍA BESADO A DANNY.

Me puse el pijama amarillo y me tiré de un salto a la cama. Abracé mi almohada mientras me encogía en posición fetal, a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Danny me había besado, pero Danny era... ¿qué era? ¿Y si solo era una broma? ... Danny había besado a un chico, no podía tratarse de ninguna broma.  
>Me acaricié con los dedos del pie el contrario y seguí abrazando la almohada con la cara enterrada en ella. Había besado a Danny... pero no podía quejarme. Joder, había sido la mejor sensación de mi vida, y pensar que todo estos temblores y nervios me los iba a provocar el mismo imbécil que... Bueno, sí, que la primera vez me causó lo mismo, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era matarlo y ahora... bueno... eso.<p>

Me percaté de que estaba mordiendo la almohada con una sonrisa de perfecto memo, así que la escupí y me tumbé en la cama boca arriba. Alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y yo me sobresalté. Me encogí en mí mismo, al principio asustado, luego curioso, y por último nervioso. No sabía si quería encontrármelo en el umbral de la puerta.

Tragué saliva y me puse de pie, caminando descalzo hasta la puerta. Apoyé mi mano en el pomo y suspiré, luego lo giré y tiré de la puerta.

Alcé la cara para encontrarme con unos ojos redondos y una sonrisa infinita.

—Hola.


	14. La flor se resiste y el Imperio contrata

Qué sí, jopé, ya subo D8

He de decir que este capítulo no me gusta, que necesité ayuda para hacerlo y que el título me lo dijo una amiga porque me parece muy cachondo :yaoming:

Muchas gracias a todas por la paciencia, las lecturas y los comentarios. Fú, no sé con qué cara os digo que este es el último capítulo que llevo escrito...

PD: Tampoco está corregido. Veremos a ver si no hay un señor gazapo por ahí danzando...

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**La flor se resiste y el Imperio contrataca (al menos el sable láser de la fuerza imperial)**_

Tensé los músculos de los hombros apretando el pomo de la puerta entre mis dedos, estupefacto. Danny me observaba con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, no se había cambiado ni se había puesto el pijama. Danny deshizo su sonrisa transformándola en una tímida de labios apretados y carraspeó cuando el silencio se había vuelto ridículo, encogiéndose de hombros y separando la mano de la puerta.

—Muy amable, Dougie. Aceptaré encantado tu invitación a entrar en el cuarto.

Parpadeé varias veces saliendo de mi trance y agaché la mirada, avergonzado y apartándome del umbral para que Danny pudiese pasar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y apoyé mi espalda en la misma con mis manos por detrás clavando los ojos en el suelo con un interés pasmoso. Las manos me temblaban, por lo que cerré las palmas y me humedecí los labios, asustado. En realidad en aquellos momentos para mí Danny no era Danny. Lo veía, como se suele decir, con otros ojos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo debería sentirme? ¿Con mariposas en el estómago? Yo solo me sentía cada vez más gilipollas porque me estaba acordando de mi hermana con catorce años cuando llevaba a Harry a casa.

—¿Por qué tienes un pijama amarillo?

Me atreví a levantar la mirada levemente, pero en cuanto me topé con el gesto extrañado de Danny volví a examinar detenidamente la preciosa moqueta blanca de la habitación.

—¿Y de qué color quieres que sea?—pregunté sarcásticamente, pero en mi situación no era capaz de imaginarme otra cosa que preguntas y situaciones sugerentes, lo cual me avergonzaba aún más. Por favor, pigmentación de la piel, no te calientes cual semáforo en rojo.

—Yo qué sé, pero pareces Bob Esponja.

Apreté los labios sin levantar la vista. Me hubiera gustado pensar que no contestaba una bordería por cortesía o por autocontrol, pero la verdad era que estaba cagado y no quería abrir la boca por si me trababa. Parecía que la Jazzie Poynter de catorce años se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, y para colmo una voz burlona y cantarina interior no paraba de meterse conmigo. _«Douuugieee, eres un estúpido. Y encima en pijama amarillo»_.

—¿Q-querías algo?—pregunté carraspeando como si me fallase la voz por motivos ajenos a su presencia. Danny se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, curioseando alrededor.

—Nada, solo conversar un rato.

Ya, y yo ahora solo quería un pijama que no fuese amarillo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ibas a dormir ya? Si quieres me voy.

Alcé la mirada y arrugué la nariz, observando su sonrisa inocente diluida en una sombra de victoria y socarronería. Sabía perfectamente que yo no iba a decirle que se fuese por alguna razón que los dos sabíamos y ninguno iba a reconocer, y él sabía que yo sabía que lo sabía. Mierda.

—No, da igual.—repuse encogiéndome de hombros y separándome de la puerta para sentarme en el sofá verde que había frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados encima de las rodillas. Danny palmeó sus piernas y me siguió, sentándose y quitándose el blazer para dejarlo a un lado del sofá. Le miré mientras concluía la acción, cosa que provocó que no pudiese desviar la mirada cuando Danny giró la cabeza y me dedicó otra sonrisa de labios apretados. Intenté correspondérsela, pero solo pude esbozar una mueca. Acto seguido, me miré los pies para poder contemplar bien el momento en el que se debería abrir el maldito suelo y devorarme sin piedad ni dilación.

—¿Has llamado ya a Tom?

Vaya, se me había olvidado. Tendría que informar del transcurso del programa a Tom, pero mientras en Nueva York era medianoche allí serían las cinco de la mañana. No creo que Tom y Giovanna se despertasen dulcemente a aquellas horas con el sonido de mi voz.

—No, lo llamaré mañana por la mañana. ¿Por qué?

Danny apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos del sofá y la mejilla en un puño cerrado, palmeando con los dedos en su pierna con la vista fija en mi cama, con gesto aburrido.

—Nada, nada... Ya le mandarás besitos con lengua de mi parte.

Sonreí de lado por el comentario. Danny parecía estar esperando por algo, suspiró y se estiró con los brazos cruzados en el sofá, por lo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo quedó fuera de él. Me estaba empezando a preguntar por qué diablos no se largaba, o por qué se había presentado en mi cuarto, o por qué yo estaba tenso como si me hubieran metido por el recto un palo de escoba y me sentaba en el borde del sofá como los periquitos en el columpio de la jaula.

—Y… bueno…—dije jugueteando con ambos pulgares de mis manos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Danny apoyaba la coronilla en el respaldo del sofá y giraba la cara para mirarme.

—¿Qué?

Contraje el rostro. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero porque estaba viendo que lo de Danny no llegaba a ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo que qué? Tú sabrás, ¿no?

—¿Qué se supone que sé?

—Vamos a ver, has venido tú a verme a mi habitación. —dije enfatizando mucho los posesivos y esforzándome por ser expresivo y no trabarme pero sin mirarle a la cara. —Así que será para algo, ¿no?

—Me estás confundiendo, cara chino. ¿Qué insinúas?

Bufé y me revolví los pelos de pura frustración girándome en el asiento para mirar directamente su rostro de cejas alzadas y mueca burlona.

—Lo tuyo ya es tocar las narices por gusto, ¿no?

Danny sonrió mostrando los dientes y colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

—¿Ves? Ahora me miras a la cara y ya pareces el Dougie menstruado de siempre. Eso está mejor.

Relajé la expresión y me mordí las mejillas por dentro, notando cómo me subía el rubor de nuevo, así que me di la vuelta rápidamente y volví a mi posición inicial. Danny bufó.

—Y vuelta la burra al trigo. —replicó el pecoso. Mi lado del sofá se hundió ligeramente y supuse que se había acercado a mí. Hundí más la cabeza disimuladamente entre mis hombros. —Pues hasta que no me mires no te pienso decir por qué he renunciado a mi mullido lecho de rosas para venir hasta aquí.

Parpadeé mirando por encima del hombro hacia su dirección, torcí los labios en una mueca y clavé mis ojos con resignación en los de Danny. Él sonrió victorioso mientras yo bajaba los hombros, dejando escapar el aire por la boca.

—¿Y bien?

Danny dejó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se echó hacia delante, carraspeando. Se rascó la cabeza y compuso un gesto de dolor, como si le costase mucho lo que iba a decir a continuación. Fue la segunda vez aquel día que vi a Danny completamente humano y sin tanta coraza encima.

—Verás… Lo he estado pensando mucho y, bueno, en realidad no lo he pensado mucho, lo estaba meditando de camino a mi habitación, y contando con que estaba a tres pasos de donde tú y yo… Vamos, que ha sido el pensamiento más corto de mi vida pero lo he visto claro.

Apreté los dientes y la mandíbula. Mis manos se sujetaban entre sí para no parecer dos miembros muertos y temblorosos e intentaba no romper el contacto visual con Danny. El rizoso volvió a aclararse la garganta y alzó las cejas entreabriendo los labios y enseñando los dientes, como si estuviese esbozando una mueca de asco. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y suspiró, cerrando la boca.

—A ver cómo te lo explico… Creo que me he precipitado y… que no. No quiero irme a _Above the vision_. No hay nada mejor que quedarse en Londres bebiendo tés y cenando a las seis de la tarde. Además, ya se me presentarán otras oportunidades en la vida, ¿no? El canalucho ese de televisión no es el único que hay en todo el mundo.

Pestañeé varias veces cuando Danny concluyó, sintiendo como si me hubiera bebido un chocolate caliente de esos que preparaba Tom que me bajaba por la garganta y el estómago, provocándome una sensación de bienestar que me hacía sonreír como un retrasado, así que tuve que hacer como que me humedecía los labios para que no se me notase, mirándole la camisa a Danny y disimulando un sentimiento de euforia que me estaba embargando, como cuando ponían una maratón de mi serie favorita y mi despensa estaba llena de palomitas y chucherías que consumir.

—En fin… Después de todo, creo que ya no me hace tanta ilusión mudarme a Estados Unidos. Si me lo hubieran dicho hace un año ni me lo hubiera planteado, me hubiera ido cagando leches. —se rió entre dientes, aunque a mí no me dio la impresión de que tuviese muchas ganas de ello. Torcí hacia el otro lado la boca. —Antes no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme allí, siempre la misma rutina y sin ningún maldito cambio. Ya no es que me aburriese, es que me moría del asco. Ahora… bueno. Siento como si hubiera merecido la pena, ¿sabes? Supongo que conoces a ciertas personas… persona, y de pronto cambia todo. La manera en la que te despiertas, a la que vas al trabajo, en la que ves las cosas… Incluso lo más irrelevante tiene un significado porque sabes que esa persona está ahí y que va a seguir estándolo al final del día. Quieres hacerlo enfadar, hacerlo reír, molestarlo, picarlo, no importa el qué mientras lo haga contigo. Y no sé si todo esto va a merecer la pena o si me estoy dejando llevar demasiado hacia unas arenas movedizas de las que no sé si voy a poder salir.

Miré hacia el suelo, cabizbajo. Me sentí ajeno y violento con aquel monólogo. La sangre me golpeaba las sienes y tenía seca la garganta. No quería preguntármelo a mí mismo por el simple hecho de reconocerlo o porque, qué narices, estaba deseando que fuese así, pero ¿se refería a…?

Una de las manos de Danny se movió tan de repente que me sobresalté levemente, sintiendo mi corazón encogiéndose en mi garganta. Se posó sobre las mías, entrelazadas, y la que tenía libre la dejó bajo mi mentón, haciendo presión hacia arriba para obligarme a mirarlo. Intenté controlar mi respiración para no perderme y vi los ojos acuosos y azules de Danny muy cerca de mí, bajando la mirada hasta mis labios mientras acariciaba el inferior con el dedo pulgar y soltaba una risita por la garganta.

—Me preguntaba, ya que esto es culpa tuya, si me ayudarías a decidirme de una vez por todas.

Pasó una vez más su dedo por mi labio inferior y se acercó a mí, sonriendo con los labios despegados en una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos. De pronto, se me olvidó qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con mis extremidades. ¿Qué era lo que hacía normalmente con las manos? ¿Las dejaba ahí donde estaban o…? ¿Y la cabeza? ¿Tenía que cerrar los ojos? Sí, tenía, pero…

—D-Danny… Escucha, yo…

Danny chistó tan cerca de mí que el golpe de su respiración en mi piel me provocó un borboteo en la parte baja del estómago. Finalmente cerré los párpados como si me estuviera dejando vencer por el sueño y presioné contra los labios de Danny. Suspiré mientras dejaba que él tomase el control y llevase sus manos hasta mis brazos, una pasándola hasta mi espalda y con la otra acariciándome el cuello y el hombro por dentro de la camiseta. Sentía la reacción química que provocaban sus roces sobre mi piel, conservando un espectro de calidez allá donde dejaba su huella. Abracé tímidamente a Danny por el torso mientras él profundizaba el beso, lo cual hizo que arrugase su camisa entre mis dedos. Finalmente se separó de mis labios y abrí los ojos lo justo para ver cómo Danny se reía por alguna especie de chiste privado y se volvía a acercar a mí, rozando con su nariz mi barbilla hasta bajar a mi cuello y besarlo. Contuve un ruidito de la impresión, porque no era precisamente un beso de carne contra carne, sino de dientes y lengua. Yo no era capaz de hacer que la sensación de extrañeza se separase de mí, no era como con Joe. Aquello era… ¿Indebido? No. ¿Inapropiado? No lo sabía, pero me sentía como si estuviera haciendo incesto, aunque tampoco quería pararlo.

Danny estiró mi camiseta lo suficiente como para que se diese de sí y construyó un camino de besos hasta mi hombro, rozándolo con los dientes mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciándome los costados con la yema de los dedos y provocándome cosquillas. Me mordí el labio inferior respirando algo más fuerte mientras yo sentía las manos como de nata. Yo tendría que hacer algo, ¿no? Dios mío, algo tendría que hacer, no podía quedarme quieto como si… como si… como si fuese una muñeca hinchable, pero no sabía qué hacer, no había un manual para todo aquello. Y me estaba empezando a agobiar.

Danny debió sentir algo de mi preocupación, pues se rió entres dientes y se separo de mí, relamiéndose los labios y apartándome el pelo de la cara, susurrándome en tono confidencial.

—Eres tan torpe… Dan ganas de cuidarte, o yo qué sé. No sabes el peligro que tienes, Bambi.

Posó sus manos sobre las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos, levantándose del sofá y arrastrándome a mí con él. Volvió a besarme muy despacio mientras me llevaba hasta la cama y nos sentábamos en el borde. Cuando se volvió a separar de mí, contemplé mi cama con horror.

No. Cama no.  
>Cama solo significaba una cosa, y yo en la cama dormía y arropaba a las iguanas, no hacía… No. No, por Dios.<p>

Danny ignoró mi visible mueca de horror, o quizá estaba demasiado ocupado besándome todo lo que podía abarcar como para mirarme. Yo intentaba que la agradable y cálida sensación volviese a mí, pero la vergüenza prevalecía por encima.  
>Una situación como aquella solo podía aprovecharse si disfrutabas y te avergonzabas a partes iguales, y yo lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento se podría describir como <em>«¿Qué haces, Danny? ¿Qué-coño-haces?»<em>.

—Espera.—farfullé con las manos en los hombros de Danny y mi barbilla en su hombro.

Danny posó una mano en mi mejilla y me miró a la cara, pero debió suponer que dos segundos era demasiado tiempo para esperar una respuesta, así que juntó sus labios con los míos de nuevo sin demora. Me gustaría decir que lo aparté de inmediato tal y como hubiera debido hacer, pero no. Por el contrario, rodeé la nuca de Danny ayudándome de su cabello para acercarlo más a mí. Él se tomó aquello como un permiso para continuar y me tumbó lentamente en la cama, acariciando con una de sus manos la línea fronteriza del pantalón del pijama provocándome cosquillas para luego ascender por mi torso, casi sin tocarlo, solo rozándolo. Me mordí el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados mientras Danny dirigía su boca a mis párpados, siempre rozando, nunca haciendo verdadero contacto, y era aquello lo que me estaba empezando a poner nervioso de un modo peligroso. Respiré entrecortadamente cuando el pecoso se estiró sobre mí y comenzó una leve fricción contra mi cuerpo. Abrí un ojo y miré hacia abajo. Me entró verdadero terror cuando vi a Danny desabotonándose la camisa con la mano libre.

Veintitrés años y todo iba a desembocar en esto. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparado, ni siquiera sabía si para Danny significaba algo. ¿Y si simplemente estaba experimentando? Ya sabéis... a lo mejor toda aquella misoginia le hubiera llevado a plantearse su sexualidad, pero... ¿y si después me dejaba tirado como a uno de sus ligues?  
>Yo no quería ser una cobaya.<p>

Me aparté de Danny y cogí fuerzas para empujarlo y apartarlo de mí. Danny se quedó medio colgando en el borde de la cama con una mueca de extrañeza y yo me puse de pie, dándole la espalda al pecoso mientras me acomodaba el pijama, avergonzado.

—Llámame tonto, pero juraría que me acabas de interrumpir algo importante.

Apreté los dientes, suspirando por la nariz y pasándome una mano por el brazo contrario. Noté que Danny se acercaba a mi espalda y miré hacia otro lado, esquivándole.

—¿Qué te pasa, Doug?

Negué con la cabeza. Danny se acercó más a mí.

—¿«No» qué? ¿No quieres...?

—Sí... no.—contesté con vehemencia, interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad. Me humedecí los labios.—Quiero decir... A-a ver... No es eso, pero es que... bueno...

Danny bufó y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi hombro, provocando que me encogiese. Rodeó mi cintura por debajo de mis brazos y me acunó ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, Dougie.—me susurró alargando mucho mi nombre y ladeando su cara. Escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.—¿De qué tienes miedo? No pienso hacerte nada que tú no quieras, y eso descarta pocas cosas.—el vello de la nuca se me erizó con esa frase y la risa entre dientes de Danny. Me pregunté si no estaría cayendo en alguna especie de telaraña.—Te trataré como a una princesita.

Me mordí las mejillas por dentro y seguí mirando a otro lado mientras una pequeña neblina invadía mis retinas.

—Mira, Danny... Yo no soy como tú. No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero... yo no quiero despertarme mañana en una cama vacía y que cuando te vea hagas lo que sea que hagas con las demás chicas, ignorándome o actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. O peor... que te arrepientas de lo que hayamos hecho.

Fue un logro haber dicho todo eso sin tartamudear.

Danny se tensó. Por un amargo y horrible segundo pensé que había dado en el clavo y que se iría alegando que lo sentía mucho. Cosas que te esperas pero que igualmente no deseas que ocurran.  
>Sin embargo, se rió. Danny soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar mi espalda. Fruncí el ceño y miré mal al pecoso por encima del hombro.<p>

—¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí? Ni que fuese Jack el Desflorador.

Bajé la mirada, humillado. Danny deshizo su abrazo y se giró para estar frente a mí. Me revolvió el pelo y me pellizcó los mofletes, estirándomelos como si fuese mi abuela. Lo volví a mirar, enfurruñado.

—Eres tan idiota... pero eso también es lo que te hace tan lindo.

Danny era la única persona que sería capaz de hacerme pasar de pálido a color centollo en un segundo.  
>El pecoso se inclinó sobre mí sonriendo y susurró con sus labios pegados a mi oído:<p>

—Si te digo ya que te quiero... ¿Dejarás de ponerte tan melodramático y podré convertirte en una persona normal de una maldita vez?

Danny se separó de mí. Un cubito de hielo descendió por mi nuca hasta recorrerme toda la espina dorsal provocándome un estremecimiento. Tragué saliva y el labio inferior me tembló cuando intenté replicar.

—¿Q-qué?

En realidad todo tenía que ser producto de mi imaginación. Claro, Nobita tenía a Doraemon y yo a Danny.

—Lo que has oído. Yo tampoco me lo creería mucho, pero... bueno, ya lo he dicho.

Danny se rió de forma nerviosa y azorada. Nervioso. Azorado. Él.

—¿Me quieres...?

—Sí, me parece que es lo que he pretendido dejar caer. Y no lo vuelvas a repetir, por favor. Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco Dougie.

Danny intentó mostrarse confiado y divertido, pero las manos temblorosas que intentó esconder en sus bolsillos le delataban.  
>Sí, Danny, el mismo.<p>

Danny, el que aborrecía cualquier tipo de afecto amoroso, el chico que me había hecho la vida imposible en el trabajo, al que siempre había acudido antes que a cualquier otra persona sin ninguna razón aparente, el que había conseguido hacerse un hueco importante en cada uno de mis pensamientos a base de codazos. La invasión había sido tan gradual que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.  
>Conoces a una persona y tu vida entera tal y como la conoces en ese instante cambia completamente.<p>

Había conseguido que veinticuatro años de puro sarcasmo y cinismo de aspecto rizado y pecoso se ablandase como el merengue. Yo.  
>Y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento de lucidez fue llorar.<p>

Danny parpadeó, boqueando con gesto confuso y cara de gilipollas.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Ahora por qué lloras?

Danny tenía los primeros botones de su camisa quitados y yo solo era capaz de llorar.  
>A la mierda el recato.<p>

Sonreí de lado cuando Danny hizo amago de acercarse a mi rostro para quitarme las lágrimas y di un salto hacia su dirección, casi derribándolo. Por su exclamación ahogada en mi garganta supuse que estaba casi tan sorprendido como yo.  
>Me agarré con una mano de sus pelos y con la otra lo mantuve pegado a mí por la nuca. Más que un beso, se trataba de una colisión. Danny se ocupó de juntar nuestras caderas y jadeé en su lengua, suave e invasora. La vergüenza se esfumó junto a nuestros zapatos y la camisa de Danny. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras no disimulaba mi mirada fija en su torso y me pregunté por qué narices no me había fijado antes en él.<br>Joder.

Danny me obligó a salir de mi trance cuando agarró mi camiseta. Alcé los brazos y Danny tiró hasta sacármela, llevándome de nuevo a la cama. Me empujó suavemente hasta dejar descansar mi cabeza en la cama y suspiré muy hondo. Después me quedé sin respiración.

Danny besó mi pecho, acarició mis costados, lamió, rozó con los labios, apretó e hizo lo que quiso conmigo. Yo jadeé, me arqueé, puse los ojos en blanco y me mordí los labios. No podía, literalmente, hacer nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndome en las nubes.  
>¿Te imaginas cómo debía sentirse alguien de veintitrés años cuya experiencia más cercana al placer había sido mezclar chocolate Milka con helado de vainilla? ¿¡Te lo imaginas!<p>

Danny alzó la cara con mirada pícara y sonrisa entreabierta, casi pegando nuestros labios mientras susurraba:

—¿Te gusta?

Abrí la boca a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle, pero la respuesta se tornó en un ronroneo cuando el castaño ascendió aún más para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, chupándola mientras llevaba las manos a mi cadera.

Algo abajo, muy abajo, estaba pidiéndome socorro a gritos porque no podía aguantar más aquella situación.

Danny se incorporó pasándose una muñeca por los labios con los rizos alborotados sobre su frente y mejillas, luego llevó sus dedos a la gomilla del pantalón de mi pijama con gesto divertido.

—Vaya... Creo que esto va sobrando.

Deslizó mis pantalones como pudo por mis muslos mientras mi cara se asaba de calor por el bochorno.

—Espera, Danny.—dije atropelladamente. El castaño me miró impasible.—No sé si deberíamos... Ahhh...

¿Te imaginas cómo debía sentirme mientras los dedos de Danny acariciaban lentamente mi...? Sí, bueno, eso.

—¿Si deberíamos qué?

Aquel cabrón me estaba echando la mirada más inocente del mundo mientras cerraba su mano en torno a mi erección y la movía incesantemente. Joder.  
>Joder, joder, joder.<p>

Mis manos apretaron con fuerza la almohada con los ojos entrecerrados y en blanco y la espalda curvada en un intento de acercarme más a él.

—Da-Danny... Para... Por favor... Joder...

Danny se rió.

—¿Qué? En realidad me estás pidiendo que pare con el tono menos convincente del mundo.

Danny estaba disfrutando tanto de todo aquello que incluso resultaba cruel.

—Da... No... Da-Danny... Joder, sigue... Dios, Danny...

Era realmente bochornoso escuchar reírse de mí al pecoso. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde estaba de repente mi maldita ropa.

—¿Quieres hacer menos ruido? Se va a enterar de mi nombre hasta el recepcionista.

En circunstancias más propicias le habría dado un golpe en el hombro a Danny y le hubiera dicho que no era momento para sus estúpidas bromas. No, no era un buen momento en absoluto.

—Hmm... No pienso meterme eso en la boca.

Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor, la cara me ardía, las manos me dolían de tanto ponerlas en tensión sobre la almohada, escuchaba mis latidos en la cabeza y respiraba muy entrecortadamente. Me incorporé levemente y abrí los ojos para observar a qué se refería. Miraba mi entrepierna con las manos en torno a mis muslos, pero cuando se percató de que había asomado la cabeza, dejó de fijarse en ella para examinar mi gesto. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera hecho ademán de cerrar las piernas no me hubiese agarrado por las rodillas con esa sonrisa de burla mientras descendía.

Un quejido de la impresión quedó ahogado por un gemido cuando Danny golpeó con su lengua la punta, haciéndome arquear más la espalda. Un calambre me bajó hasta los pies, los tenía entumecidos por tener los músculos en tensión. El pecoso volvió a erguirse, pasándose la muñeca por los labios con una sonrisa de labios entreabiertos.

—Agradece que haya hecho eso... No lo voy a volver a hacer en la vida.—comentó mientras volvía a estimular mi miembro con una mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Agarré con más fuerza las sábanas mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y me mordía el labio inferior.—Ni siquiera me acabo de creer que... ¡Joder, Dougie!

Todos mis músculos se relajaron y me dejé caer en el colchón, suspirando con las manos en mi regazo. Abrí los ojos con sonrisa de bobo hasta que vi a Danny con los brazos abiertos examinándose a sí mismo. Me tapé la boca con una mano a la vez que el castaño me dedicaba un semblante consternado.

—... ¿¡Pero ya!

—Lo siento, lo siento.—mascullé repetidas veces tapándome la cara y frotándomela para espabilarme. De nuevo era consciente de lo que me sucedía alrededor de forma racional, y una de las cosas de las que no me había olvidado era que Danny seguía allí frente a mí, desnudo y con su... con el... con el sable láser de la fuerza imperial erguido.

—Pero... yo aún no he terminado.—replicó con un tono de voz lastimero. Me levanté hasta quedar sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas aún sin mirarlo. Danny apoyó una mano en mi rodilla y ascendió besándome la comisura de los labios. Noté cómo Danny volvía a la carga, pero ya no resultaba lo mismo. Apreté los labios en un gesto incómodo con mis manos en el torso de Danny, empujándolo ligeramente y sintiéndome violento.

—Danny...

Me encontré por un segundo con los ojos demasiado azules de Danny y un bloque de pesado hormigón cayó en mi estómago. El rizoso me observó serio hasta que apartó la cara y bufó. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama con los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras yo contemplaba mis piernas, pensando si seguiría aún con la cara roja. Me toqué las mejillas en medio de aquel silencio arrollador, hasta que Danny espetó:

—Es que eres tonto. Ni eyacular a tiempo sabes.

Si no estaba rojo, en aquel momento seguro que sí.

—¡M-me estabas tocando! Ha sido todo tu culpa, ya sabes que yo no... Bueno, es igual.

Rechiné los dientes avergonzado y me deslicé hasta el borde e hice un intento de incorporarme, pero entonces Danny posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo, dejando mis pies colgando en el aire.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas, enano?

Parpadeé, confuso.

—Pues... al baño, ¿no?—pregunté incluso dudoso. El pecoso se mordió el labio y se revolvió, nervioso.

—No puedes ir al baño. Antes tú y yo... bueno...—ladeé la cabeza apremiándolo sin comprender.—Joder, Bambi, ya lo sabes.

Arrugué la nariz desconcertado. Danny me miraba con un deje de impaciencia. Cuando se tapó las partes, entendí. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos.

¿¡Qué nosotros qué!

—Nooo, no.—comencé negando con la cabeza y riéndome, pero cada vez mi tono se tornó más desesperado.—No, Danny, no. No, no, no... No.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿En qué quedamos?

—Es que yo... yo no... ¡No estoy nada preparado!

—Venga ya, Dougie.—dijo alargando mucho mi nombre con sorna.—Tienes veintitrés años.—de nuevo, ese tono repelente.—Lo raro es que aún no hayas muerto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... Quiero decir, yo...—apreté mucho los labios aterrorizado, jugueteando con mis dedos índices.—Es que no tengo ni idea, y no lo voy a hacer bien... Seguro que lo hago fatal y te ríes de mí y acabarás odiándome.—dije atropelladamente. Danny me sonrió con ternura y acarició con el dorso de su mano mi sien izquierda. Agaché la cabeza, azorado.—Soy un torpe... A saber dónde la acabo metiendo.

Me reí de forma nerviosa, pero Danny parecía que se había paralizado. Dejó caer la mano al colchón y me dedicó un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Qué? Espera, Doug... Aquí el que la mete soy yo.

Me eché hacia atrás abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Está bien claro... Dougie, no me jodas. Literalmente.

—P-pero... ¡Eso duele! Duele, ¿no? Yo no quiero que duela...

—Claro que duele, pero eso te va a dar igual.

—Ah, gracias, ya me siento más tranquilo.

—Lo que está claro es que mi culo es sagrado; ahí no entra nada, solo sale.

—¡Joder, Danny, qué asco! ¡Eres un egoísta!

Danny cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Bufé y me crucé de brazos, haciendo un intento por alejarme de él, pero el pecoso volvió a ser más rápido. Me cogió por los hombros y pegó mi espalda en su regazo, con mi cabeza reposando un poco más abajo de uno de sus hombros y sus brazos envolviéndome. Danny me dio un beso en la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla, pasando su mano por mi brazo hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos. En esos momentos sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones; nervios, miedo, vergüenza, calidez, euforia... y algo parecido a desear de verdad que aquello no se desarrollase para poder quedarnos detenidos en ese preciso momento durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, soy un idiota de fábrica, eso ya lo sé.

Me contuve responderle para darle la razón, estaba demasiado a gustito con él en aquellos momentos. Cerré los ojos cuando empezó a besarme la oreja y la mejilla, susurrándome.

—Voy a ser suave contigo y a esperar a que estés listo, aunque esté deseándolo...—sentí la risa cortada entre dientes de Danny rebotando contra mi oído, erizándome la piel.—Y escúchame bien, aunque fueses la persona más desastrosa sobre la faz de la Tierra nunca lamentaré esta noche, nunca.

Suspiré cuando Danny besó mi nuca, llevando sus manos hasta mis hombros y descendiendo por mi columna vertebral muy despacio. Pasé mis dedos por sus piernas aún con los ojos cerrados y dejé que me arrastrase hasta el interior de la cama. Abrí los párpados cuando sentí el colchón sobre mi espalda y contemplé el rostro excitado de Danny antes de besarme la mejilla mientras seguía colonizando con sus manos todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Me humedecí los labios, abrazándolo.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir...—se separó de mí para escucharme, nariz contra nariz.—¿Por qué ahora y no antes...?

No pareció pillarlo a la primera, pues tardó unos segundos en responder. Danny me apartó el flequillo de la frente y sonrió.

—¿Eso ahora qué importa? Son... cosas que pasan, y ya está.

Juntó un segundo su nariz con la mía y me besó. Me dejé embriagar unos segundos de su contacto antes de volver a preguntar:

—¿Desde cuándo?

Danny se encogió de hombros y sonrió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Supongo que cuando te dedicas tres días a patearte todo Londres buscando un dragón barbudo para tu ayudante crees que lo sabes pero no lo reconoces...

Sonreí ligeramente junto a él y asentí con la cabeza. Me revolvió el pelo con cariño y me besó el hombro mientras sus dedos me hacían cosquillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Tenía reamente sensible aquella zona.

—No me hagas daño.

Danny habló contra mi hombro.

—Tranquilo, enano, no es la primera vez que la meto por detrás. A chicas, claro.—se rió e hizo un ruidito de satisfacción con los labios pegados a la curvatura de mi cuello, separándome las piernas.—No va a pasar nada, controlo bastan...

—No. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sentí cómo se tensaba sobre mí. Apoyó sus manos a los dos lados de mi cabeza y se incorporó mirándome con expresión adusta. Luego pasó dos dedos por mi frente, deslizándolos por el puente de mi nariz hasta llegar a mis labios.

—Quizá sería mejor si te dieses la vuelta.

Noté una desagradable desazón a la altura de la garganta, pero no repliqué ni dije nada. Obediente, giré sobre mí mismo hasta quedar en una posición un tanto ridícula, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Danny colocó la almohada sobre mis codos y me separó las piernas. Me sentí demasiado expuesto y vulnerable.

—Espera un momento.

Miré por encima del hombro y vi al rizoso hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. De él se sacó un preservativo y un bote de lo que deduje que era lubricante. Desvié la vista hacia el techo, avergonzado, como si hubiera visto algo que tenía prohibido.

—Parece como si ya lo tuvieses preparado.

—Siempre lo he tenido preparado.

Agaché la cabeza, escondiéndome de su mirada. Acarició la curvatura de mi espalda con cariño, besándome la piel. Cerré los ojos. Una parte de mí estaba deseando que Danny continuase. La otra también.

Me encogí sobre mí mismo cuando noté un dedo intruso. Jadeé de la impresión y por el miedo renovado.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí.

—Si quieres paro.

—No.—contesté bruscamente. Vamos, estaba muy nervioso. Vale, no, estaba cagado, más que en toda mi vida, pero las ganas me estaban quemando, literalmente. Como cuando te vas a montar en una atracción demasiado fuerte, durante toda la espera tu corazón se instala en la garganta y no te deja respirar correctamente, solo esperas sentarte cuanto antes y disfrutar de lo que tuviese que pasar.—Sigue, por favor.

Danny cogió aire. Parecía más ansioso que yo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una finísima capa de sudor y se relamía cada dos por tres los labios con gesto concentrado. Verlo así me provocaba cosquillas en el estómago y la punta de los pies. Me sentía sucio, y me gustaba.

Joder. Otra vez.

—Voy a meter otro.

Me abracé a la almohada cuando sentí más presión. Cerré los ojos y gemí con los labios pegados. Era molesto y extraño, aunque no desagradable del todo.

—Lo siento.—susurró antes de meter el tercero. Jadeé incómodo, pues empezaba a tornarse algo doloroso.—¿Te molesta? Si quieres puedo tener más...

—Cállate ya, Jones.—le interrumpí con una vocecilla ahogada y ansiosa.—Sigue de una vez... por favor.

Se quedó un momento quieto antes de soltar una carcajada perruna y sacar los dedos de mi interior. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi cadera, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Quién iba a pensar cuando te conocí que sería yo quien te desflorase.

Intenté reírme con él, pero de pronto comprendí el significado físico y literal de «muerdealmohadas».  
>Las manos me temblaron y una lágrima amenazó con rodar por mi mejilla.<p>

—Tranquilo...—susurró contra mi oído. Le lancé una mirada; tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, como concentrado. Juraría que estaba aguantando la respiración si no fuese porque de vez en cuando notaba que el aire golpeaba mi hombro.

Por primera vez sentí que era Danny el que estaba bajo mi merced y que podía controlarlo físicamente hablando. ¿Que si me excitaba la idea? Joder, claro.

Sonreí levantando una de mis manos y acariciando los rizos del pecoso. Éste me miró, apoyando la barbilla en mí.

—Vamos, muévete.—le pedí implorante. Los ojos de Danny brillaron antes de cerrarlos y juntar nuestros labios. Profundizó al beso a la vez que comenzaba un vaivén con las caderas. Separé la mano de él para apoyarla en la almohada y jadeé en su boca. Tenía calambres en las piernas, el resto del cuerpo parecía ponerse de acuerdo para recibir descargas prolongadas. Volví a enterrar mi cara para ahogar los gemidos. Noté cómo se me mojaba la cara a causa de las lágrimas. Me dolía, pero era soportable. Una vez leí en alguna parte que las glándulas del placer y el dolor están asociadas... Ni idea, en aquel momento mi mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos inconexos y sensaciones difusas, pero muy agradables. Muy, muy, muy... agradables.

—Dougie... Dios...

Escuchar a Danny pronunciando mi nombre con aquel tono de voz me puso la piel de gallina.  
>Los roces, sus jadeos fundiéndose en mi piel, mis músculos en tensión, su movimiento, sus dedos marcándose en mis caderas por la presión, mis gemidos contra la almohada... En esos momentos era lo único que podía sentir. Y lo estaba compartiendo con Danny Jones, el mismo idiota al que varios meses antes deseaba tirarle el teléfono a la cabeza.<p>

—Da-Danny... Danny...—mascullé en voz muy bajita, con mucho esfuerzo. Había acelerado y profundizado las estocadas. Aquello era mejor que todo el azúcar del mundo, desde luego, y sentía que todo mi cuerpo se empezaba a rebelar en mi contra, estremeciéndome.—Danny... Voy a... ¡Oh, Dios!

¿Sabes esa sensación de... como cuando... como si...?  
>Por muchas palabras que pudieses utilizar para explicar aquel instante, nunca llegarías a transmitirle a nadie la décima parte de cómo te sentirías en ese segundo.<p>

Grité una última vez haciéndome daño en las palmas y en la planta de los pies por la fuerza ejercida y me pegué a su cuerpo, dejando que cada una de mis células se relajase. Suspiré hondamente mientras Danny embestía con más fuerza hasta que, finalmente, murmuró algo entre dientes antes de dejarse caer, respirando casi asfixiado. Disfruté del calor del pecho de Danny contra mi espalda felizmente, bastante cansado pero satisfecho, en paz, sin sentir ningún miembro de mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que perdería las fuerzas si me intentaba poner de pie de lo relajado que me encontraba.

El pecoso salió de mí acompañado de un ronroneo mío y se tumbó al otro lado de mi cama suspirando profundamente, quitándose el preservativo y dejándolo dentro del plástico en la mesita. Ladeé mi cuerpo con lo que creía que era la sonrisa más patética del mundo instalada en mi rostro y entrelacé mi mano con la de Danny, acurrucándome contra su brazo. El castaño se rió con chulería como siempre solía hacer pero de modo algo más suave, colocándose la mano libre en la nuca.

—¿Ves como acostarse con alguien no da tanto miedo ni es tan peligroso? No nos hemos encontrado a ningún dragón ni ningún ninja en todo este tiempo.

Ignoré la broma de Danny juntando mi nariz más a su hombro, parpadeando curioso. Evité ensanchar mi sonrisa con la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Has dicho que me quieres?

Giré su cara hacia mi dirección y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Que has dicho que me quieres. Hace nada, te he oído.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Claro que sí! Al final. Me has susurrado «Te quiero».

Danny apretó los labios e hizo como que le interesaba muchísimo mirar la televisión apagada, cohibido.

—Pudiere ser…

Me reí ascendiendo para darle un beso en la mejilla, tapándonos con las sábanas y rodeando su brazo, bostezando y pegándome a él para que me diese calor. Cerré los ojos, intentando dormirme con una sonrisa en la…

—Mierda, eres un niño lapa. Vaya por Dios.

—Lo estás estropeando, idiota.

—En eso consistía. Me estaba dejando de sentir yo mismo.

—Lo que tú digas, macho cabrío.

—Hmm… buenas noches.


	15. Tan bonito que no duró ni un día

... No digas nada, solo siente. ASÍ ASÍ ES COMO SIENTO YOOOO.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Tan bonito que no duró ni un día.**_

La noche anterior se me había olvidado echar las cortinas.

Apreté con fuerza los párpados chasqueando la lengua, molesto, y giré sobre mí mismo con la almohada encima de la cara para que el sol no me obligase a desvelarme. Tenía un frío horroroso a pesar de estar tapado con el edredón nórdico hasta las orejas, lo cual me hizo encogerme en posición fetal con un ruidito de satisfacción. Tiritaba ligeramente y notaba la piel como de gallina, totalmente erizada. Para colmo, el sonido de la calefacción me desvelaba aún más. No entendía cómo era posible que estuviese puesta a tal magnitud que podía escuchar el aire salir del aparato pero no sentía ningún cambio climático en el ambiente. Se notaba que estaba roto, porque no era un sonido continuo, sino más bien pausado, entrecortado, como una fuerte respi...

Eh, un momento.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente y levanté el edredón solo para percatarme de que estaba completamente desnudo como esperaba. Luego me incorporé, asustado, y con algo de incertidumbre desvié la mirada hacia mi izquierda. Sufrí un mini infarto al ver a Danny desnudo y totalmente desperezado en la cama, durmiendo profundamente con una mano en el pecho, que subía y bajaba constantemente acompañado del ritmo de sus ronquidos. Pensé que era una suerte que el edredón, que me lo había llevado yo casi todo a mi zona, tapase estratégicamente cierta parte. O no.

Aturullado y empachado de tanta información que había llegado a mi mente de golpe, me volví a encoger hasta casi tocar con mi barbilla las rodillas, abrazado a las mantas con los ojos muy abiertos, aún muy impresionado. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta mientras intentaba calmarme. No, no era como si me estuviera arrepintiendo. Já, qué gracia, si estaba agradecido de que los ventanales estuviesen cerrados, porque si no estaba seguro de que saldría flotando henchido de orgullo. Estaba alucinando, y para colmo me estaba meando vivo.

Me mordí el labio con cara de circunstancias mientras intentaba destaparme sin moverme demasiado para salir de la cama y huir hasta el servicio. Ya tenía un pie en el frío suelo cuando Danny gruñó y se revolvió en su lado. Me quedé paralizado un segundo y entonces volví a acurrucarme en la cama tapándome totalmente con la manta con una rapidez asombrosa. Volví a respirar tranquilo pensando que me había salvado los pelos.

—Qué estilo tienes para hacerte el dormido.

Una ola de calor a causa del bochorno me invadió las mejillas al escuchar la voz ronca y mañanera de Danny antes de que se echase a reír mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura, acercándose a mí y mordiéndome levemente la nuca. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal hasta instalarse en mi ombligo, y yo me seguía meando. Aquello estaba rozando terreno peligroso.

—Tengo que ir... al cuarto de baño.

Danny volvió a soltar una risotada y se separó de mí. Su tacto se había quedado grabado en las zonas que había tocado como pequeños espectros de su contacto, quemando y marcándose de por vida. Y oh, me estaba dando asco a mí mismo.

Dejé los pies finalmente en el suelo tanteando con una mano para coger al menos mis calzoncillos color plomo y ponérmelos. Danny apoyó su mano en mi hombro, lo que me hizo girar la cara. Vi cómo se acercaba a mí entrecerrando los ojos, por lo que me separé de él con expresión inquieta, azorado.

—Ah.—dije simplemente. El pecoso me miró con gesto extrañado.—No, a ver, es que aún no me he lavado los dientes y...

No me dejó terminar la frase, pues había rodeado mi cuello totalmente con un brazo y me había obligado a besarlo. Empezar el día con un beso húmedo e intenso mientras tus riñones están a punto de reventar no es algo muy agradable.

Me separé rápidamente de él y entré en el servicio corriendo con mi ropa interior en la mano, yendo directamente al inodoro. Escuché la voz de Danny resonando al otro lado de la puerta, divertido y pasándoselo estupendamente bien con mis pequeñas desgracias.

—Hazlo sentado, te meterás mejor en el papel.

Miré cabreado la puerta blanca como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

—Eres tú quien se está comportando como una princesita, dando besitos de buenos días.

Danny se calló y alcé la barbilla, victorioso, sabiendo con certeza que había tocado su punto débil. Quizá sonase cruel, pero por una vez no era el completo sumiso y la sensación era reconfortante. Bueno, no en ese sentido… El hecho de que no tuviese pleno control sobre mí mismo, haciéndome sonrojar o que me quedase sin palabras a su antojo. Ya no me sentía tan cohibido o irritado ante su presencia, esos sentimientos habían sido reemplazados por algo más íntimo, más cómplice. Si unos meses atrás me hubieran dicho que me iba a pasar algo así con Danny me tiraría de cabeza y con mucho gusto del London Eye.

No obstante, una parte de mí me decía que me estaba precipitando con todo aquello. El historial de Danny respecto a relaciones sentimentales no había sido muy bueno, por no decir que básicamente carecía de él. Después de todo, uno no deja de ser un mujeriego de la noche a la mañana, ni mucho menos se cambia de acera así como así, pero, a pesar de mis inseguridades, no podía evitar rememorar cada una de sus palabras recitadas la noche anterior, ni las escenas que se encerraban debajo de las sábanas, aunque no podía explayarme mucho en los últimos recuerdos si no quería acabar colorado hasta en las piernas.

Me acerqué al lavabo para lavarme las manos después de utilizar el inodoro, pero un pinchazo intenso por debajo de mi espalda me hizo detener la acción. Blasfemé por lo bajinis respirando profundamente e intentando calmar el dolor. Por lo visto el recordatorio de lo de anoche perduraba en mi interior y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse notar a cada rato. Joder.

El ruido de la televisión se amortiguó a través de la puerta. Cerré el grifo después de lavarme los dientes y salí del servicio, observando a Danny apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y las piernas estiradas, concentrado en la pantalla. Se había puesto los calzoncillos y la camisa del día anterior desabotonada, dejando entrever su torso colonizado por pecas. Creía que solo tendría esas manchitas por toda la cara, pero resultaba que las tenía hasta en los sitios más insospechados. Y como a mí me estaba empezando a subir la temperatura con esos pensamientos decidí darle la espalda, recogiendo por el camino mi pobre pijama amarillo, el cual seguramente estaría traumatizado por lo que habría presenciado. Danny empezó a silbar, tirando el mando al aire y cogiéndolo con una mano repetidas veces mientras yo buscaba ropa que ponerme en mi maleta. Carraspeé raspándome la garganta seca.

—¿Tenemos que hacer algo? No sé, ¿no tienes ninguna entrevista concertada o algo así?

—Bueno, tendría que ir a _Above the vision_ para rechazar la oferta. Después creo que no hay que hacer nada, se supone que tendríamos que volver hoy.

—Ah.—contesté únicamente, arrugando entre mis dedos una camiseta blanca. Nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos, escuchando el ruido que emitía la televisión, hasta me di cuenta de que Danny se había colocado detrás de mí, con la barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza y sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda.

—O podemos aprovechar el día los dos juntos, irnos por Nueva York y volver mañana temprano.

Pestañeé una sola vez y fruncí los labios en una sonrisa, atontado.

—Vale...—mi voz sonaba débil y tímida. Había olvidado cómo hablaba yo en situaciones normales, ¿ponía esa vocecilla habitualmente o era cosa de que ver a Danny de esa forma era más extraño que esquilar medusas?

Danny bajó su cabeza haciéndome cosquillas con la nariz detrás de la oreja. Su respiración tranquila me hizo estremecerme.

—Y también podemos ducharnos juntos...

Esa frase fue el detonante que me hizo salir de mi estado de embotamiento, sintiendo cómo me hervía la sangre bajo las mejillas mientras me separaba de Danny y le daba una colleja, poniéndome de pie con la ropa en mis brazos.

—¡Auch! Coño, eso duele.—replicó frotándose la nuca con una mano y lanzándome una mirada inocente.—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con violadores.—contesté con una gran sonrisa, mirando por encima del hombro a Danny incorporándose e intentando alcanzarme. Me apresuré para encerrarme en el cuarto de baño, pero él fue más rápido que yo, que agarró el pomo del servicio para que no lo abriese riéndose como un loco. Yo, que solo tenía una mano libre para tirar del mismo, arrugué la nariz conteniendo la sonrisa mientras empujaba con un hombro a Danny hacia otra parte para apartarlo.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Ahora te vas a hacer el frígido? Anoche no lo parecías tanto, enano...

—Siento decir esto—comencé con esfuerzo. Los dos hablábamos con la voz ronca de tanto hacer fuerza, y yo me sentía como si fuéramos dos búfalos cabreados que luchaban por ver quién era capaz de aplastar antes al contrario—, pero te recuerdo que estuve casi todo el rato intentando detenerte y tú no te despegabas de mí ni con espátula.

—_«Ah, Danny, Danny, voy a... __¡Oh, Dios!»_ ¿Te suena de algo?

—¡Cállate!—farfullé haciendo más presión. Los nudillos comenzaron a enrojecerse tanto como mi cara, en parte por los empujones y en parte por la vergüenza. Danny volvió a reírse.

—Lo haré si admites que te gustó.

—¡Ni de coña!

Volví a empujar con más ahínco, pero entonces Danny se apartó repentinamente, haciéndome trastabillar hacia un lado. Me hubiese caído si no fuera porque el pecoso me agarró a tiempo, irguiéndome y dejándome contra la pared, haciendo que la ropa se cayese al suelo. Tragué saliva cuando Danny se acercó sonriendo amenazante a mí, con una mano en mi cintura y la otra pasándola por mi pelo. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Y por qué será que no me lo creo?

Me humedecí los labios sintiendo una presión en la garganta y, en concreto, en otra parte del cuerpo. Danny empezó a juntarse lentamente, por lo que bajé la mirada, posando mis manos por encima de su ombligo, no supe si para detenerlo o, simplemente, para tocarlo, ya que no ejercí ninguna presión. Noté cómo me daba un casto beso en la frente y levanté la mirada, cerrando los ojos y estirándome para besarle. Danny aprovechó para adueñarse de la situación y profundizó el beso. Pasé mis manos por su espalda para abrazarlo mientras él descendía una de sus manos por mi cuello y luego las yemas por mi costado, provocando que me estremeciera. Sentía a Danny muy cerca y el beso demasiado intenso, por lo que nos separé un segundo con la vista un poco desenfocada, pero Danny volvió a besarme con brusquedad, como si así fuese su forma de decirme que la idea de que parásemos no entraba en sus planes. Sus manos fueron descendiendo más hasta que se posaron en mi trasero, apretándolo. Solté un sonidito de sorpresa ahogado y Danny comenzó a reírse, besándome en la nariz.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta de la habitación nos hizo desviar a la vez la mirada, observando aquel trozo de madera como si fuera un intruso. Me encogí de hombros, extrañado.

—¿Tengo que...?

—Déjalo, Bambi. Serán las de la limpieza.—me susurró depositando otro beso en mi cabeza y repitiendo la acción por todo el lado izquierdo de mi cara. Yo seguía preocupado.

—¿Y qué pasa si entran?

—Pues mira, espectáculo gratis. Seguro que les alegramos la mañana...

—Lo digo en serio.

—Tranquilo, si no tienes puesto el cartel de que puedan pasar no van a abrir sin tu permiso.

Danny seguía dispuesto a continuar. Me mantuve unos segundos mirando la puerta hasta que el pecoso se volvió a hacer dueño de mis labios, por lo que enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Quien fuera que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta volvió a llamar con insistencia. Danny gruñó, fastidiado.

—¿Dougie? ¿estás ahí?

Mis hombros se tensaron, abrí mucho los ojos y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba al mismo tiempo. Tardé unos segundos en percatarme de que aquella situación no era posible, estábamos a miles de kilómetros de Londres...

—Dougie... Por favor, ábreme.

Danny yo nos miramos, asustados.

—¿Ese es...?

—Sí, debe serlo.

—Joder...

Aparté a Danny al mismo tiempo que él se separaba y casi tropecé intentando coger toda la ropa de Danny y cualquier objeto que pudiese dejar constancia de su presencia en esa habitación. Le estampé la ropa en el pecho y recogí mi pijama del suelo, mordiéndome el labio inferior constantemente en una especie de tic nervioso.

—Corre, escóndete.

—Ya echaba de menos los viejos tiempos en los que culebreaba para escapar del maromo…

Danny no se lo pensó dos segundos. Miró hacia los dos lados con apuro antes de decidirse a tirarse de un salto al suelo y deslizarse hasta quedar debajo de la cama. En otras circunstancias aquello me hubiera parecido divertidísimo, pero cuando tienes los huevos de corbata no te entran muchas ganas de echarte unas risas.

Sentía una gran presión tirante en la columna, fruto de los nervios y los calores repentinos de aquella voz inesperada detrás de la puerta. Estaba sorprendido y asustado, aunque el vello de mi nuca se había erizado debido a la emoción. En alguna parte de mí aún seguía sintiendo aunque fuese un espectro del cariño que le tenía a Joe Crows.

—Mira, en realidad esto ha sido una tontería... Así que tranquilo, ya me voy.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué a trompicones a la puerta colocándome bien el pijama amarillo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me había dado. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y unos retortijones llegaron a mi estómago, pero los contuve. Lo giré y abrí la puerta, asomando mi cabeza y mirando hacia los lados, ya que no estaba en el umbral. Me dio un vuelco al corazón al ver si figura alejándose por el pasillo.

—¿Joe?

El moreno de media melena se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, tardó unos segundos en girarse y reaccionar. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos negros, de hecho iba vestido totalmente de ese color siempre, como si viviera en una especie de luto permanente. Sus ojos, hundidos de por sí, parecían más penetrantes debido a las ojeras que rodeaban los ojos verdes del chico. Sentí un calambre que me agarrotó los músculos y me humedecí los labios, nervioso. Los dedos se mis manos se chocaban entre ellos por el tembleque y Joe me seguía lanzando esa mirada tensa con la mandíbula apretada. Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Joe agachó la mirada lentamente con gesto aburrido y se encogió de hombros, torciendo la boca de forma pasota. Lucía como alguien que se había arrepentido en el último momento de su acción y se preguntaba qué demonios le había llevado a parar allí. Me quedé atónito.

—Nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí a comprar el periódico y pensé en hacerte una visita.—bromeó soltando una carcajada amarga y mordiéndose el labio inferior con la mirada puesta en otra parte. Negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos.—Lo siento... qué estupidez. Ya me voy.

—No, no, ¿qué ha pasado?

Por un momento pensé que iba a desplomarme allí mismo. Me entró un pánico terrible, ¿por qué razón iba a recorrerse una persona todo el océano para hablar con alguien? Debía haber ocurrido algo, algo muy gordo.

Joe parpadeó y clavó sus ojos sombríos en los míos, sopesando algo para sí mismo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Volví a pegar mis labios el uno con el otro y miré hacia la cama. Me mordí el labio inferior con preocupación. Danny...

—No te robaré mucho tiempo, solo sentía que necesitaba hablar contigo. Lo siento si estoy invadiendo tu intimidad.

Una horda de diminutas personitas me taladró la boca del estómago. Con semejante sentimiento de culpabilidad y malestar en el cuerpo no podía dejar que Joe hubiera ido a Nueva York en balde. Sin decir nada, ladeé la cabeza agachando la mirada y me hice a un lado de la puerta para dejarle pasar al interior. El moreno pareció dudar antes de adentrarse en mi habitación, carraspeando con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda encorvada. Se rascó la nariz nervioso mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me acercaba a él, estirando los brazos e intentando esbozar una sonrisa empática, nervioso y aturdido. Mis ojos se desviaban de manera furtiva hacia la cama, donde Danny se estaría partiendo todos los huesos de la espalda… o conociéndolo seguro que había encontrado entretenimiento con las pelusillas que se encontrara en la moqueta. Aquel pensamiento me provocó una sonrisa nerviosa que tuve que contener por la situación.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunté señalando con las dos manos el sofá blanco del cuarto. Joe formó un rictus que parecía querer imitar una sonrisa y se quitó el abrigo, sentándose y dejándolo a su lado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Le imité acomodándome a su lado y alisándome los pliegues del pantalón del pijama. Joe no parecía querer empezar, rascando el reposabrazos con una uña como si solamente estuviera allí de paso. Suspiré, derrotado.

—Bueno… ¿y de qué querías hablar?

Joe rió entre dientes y su tono, aunque no fuera intencionadamente, sonó rencoroso y hastiado.

—Creo que tú y yo sabemos para qué he venido, Dougie, no hace falta que te hagas el tonto. —tragué saliva y bajé la cabeza, avergonzado. Después suavizó su voz, aunque sonaba igualmente tensa. —En parte sé que estoy haciendo mal. Me estoy arrastrando, cosa que nunca pensé que haría y menos en esta situación, pero para una vez que realmente me ha gustado alguien he pensado que debía arriesgarme y… En fin, ¿qué puedo perder? Aparte de la dignidad, claro, pero a estas alturas no creo que me quede mucha.

Pensé en sonreír afablemente cuando Joe se detuvo para coger aire, pero no sería lo más correcto. Parpadeé cuando clavó bruscamente su mirada en la mía con expresión apagada. Lo único que abarcaban mis ojos eran sus esferas verdes con pequeñas motas marrones, examinándome minuciosamente.

—Aún sigo cabreado contigo. Si te digo la verdad esperaba que me llamases después de Navidad, que te disculparas o algo, pero no lo hiciste. No puedo culparte, en parte ha sido culpa mía.—desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Notaba la cena de la noche anterior en la garganta cuando tragaba saliva, totalmente descolocado. —No he sabido seguir tu ritmo y he debido comprender antes que tienes otra filosofía de vida distinta a la mía.

Alcé las cejas lentamente, asustado. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Ahora pensaría que era un idiota por no habérselo dicho antes y haber pretendido ser algo que no iba nada conmigo. Boqueé rascándome la cabeza.

—E-escucha, Joe, en realidad…

—No, déjame hablar. Supongo que me he puesto… no sé, demasiado «exclusivo» contigo. Créeme, me gustas mucho y me gustaría que esto no se acabase así. Sé que quieres una relación abierta, pero no soporto que… en fin, haré lo que tú propongas, pero nunca me había tomado nada tan en serio como esto en tan poco tiempo.

Me humedecí los labiois agachando la mirada y colocando una de mis manos sobre la otra para detener el temblor de mis dedos. Vi cómo Joe posaba una de las suyas encima de las mías y con la otra me obligó a mirarle acariciando mi mejilla izquierda. Joe estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro. Rompió el poco espacio entre nosotros dos con los ojos cerrados y ejerciendo presión en mis labios. Tardé dos segundos en reaccionar y separarme de él, girando la cabeza. Me mordí el labio sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

—¿Puedo...? ¿Me dejas que lo piense?

El moreno se quedó unos segundos antes de ascender su mano hasta mi pelo y atrapar unos cuantos mechones enredados entre sus dedos, recreándose en el tacto antes de dejar caer el brazo y levantarse del sofá, cogiendo su abrigo.

—Estaré alojado en el Gershwin, mi habitación es la 84. Llámame cuando quieras, y avísame cuando vuelvas a Londres, por favor.

Aquel excesivo de cortesía me causó un bochorno que me impidió centrar mi mirada nada más que en su rodilla. Observé por el rabillo del ojo que boqueaba, intentando añadir algo, pero lo único que hizo al final fue besarme en la cabellera antes de caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla. La zona en la que me había besado ardió repentinamente. Me puse de pie antes de que saliese del todo.

—¿Has venido... has venido hasta aquí solo por mí?

Joe sonrió con tristeza y pesar antes de agarrar el pomo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Apreté los labios y bajé la mirada, sintiéndome despreciable. Una bola metálica de culpa bajaba y subía incesante por mi gargata, agarrotándola, por lo que cuando volví a coger aire mi respiración salió entrecortada. Me senté en la cama con mis manos entre las rodillas, metiendo uno de mis talones debajo de la cama.

—Ya puedes salir, ¿eh?

Por unos segundos pareció que no había nadie más en aquella habitación. Justo cuando pensé en mirar si la moqueta se había tragado a Danny, éste emergió por un lateral con la ropa arrebujada en una mano, palmeándose las piernas para limpiarlas de polvo. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió toda la columna cuando alzó su mirada de ojos celestes para mirarme a la cara, por lo que esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, incómodo.

—Bueno, menos mal, un minuto más y te empotra contra la cama.—bromeó Danny con un tono entusiasta pero extrañamente amargo. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se movía por toda la habitación, poniéndose la ropa. Me daba la espalda y hacía como que veía a través del ventanal mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Parpadeé, tentado a acercarme a él e intentar averiguar en qué demonios estaría pensando en esos momentos.

—¿Danny...?

—Será mejor que me vaya, ya casi habrán arrasado con el café bueno del comedor. Me niego a beber otro café del _Starbucks_, saben a cementerio con leche...

Enredé la manta entre mis dedos, apretando los labios y notando una gran presión en la garganta, asustado. No me gustaba nada la tranquilidad pasmosa de Danny.

—¿Vamos a pasar... el día juntos?

Aunque seguía sin verle la cara supe que se había puesto tenso. Sus hombros lucían más rectos y menos relajados que de costumbre. Se colocó las mangas de la camisa antes de darse la vuelta.

—Se me olvidaba, había quedado con Jane para salir hoy. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, se me pasó por completo.

Fruncí el ceño, contrariado. Ladeé la cabeza y, acto seguido, abrí los ojos con incredulidad, expectante ante el sereno rostro de Danny.

—Tú no has quedado con Jane. ¿A qué viene eso?—espeté con una pequeña risa pero bastante cortante, incluso molesto. Danny cogió su chaqueta y se la echó por encima del hombro izquierdo, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y suspirando mientras relajaba los hombros. Finalmente, se dignó a volver a mirarme.

—¿Vas a volver con Joe?

Aquella pregunta me descolocó. Borré todo intento de sonrisa o de arrugas en la frente por la extrañeza, solo quedó sitio para un gran desconcierto y algo de miedo, tartamudeando.

—¿Qué...? Pero si yo...

Me callé agachando la mirada y mordiéndome el labio para coger aire. Debí suponer que Danny se tomó aquella pausa como un florecimiento de duda, pues resopló con una risa despectiva acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con fuerza. Me puse de pie y me coloqué en el umbral de la puerta, deteniéndolo.

—¡No, Danny! ¿Qué narices te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada, solo que mi noche de mariconeo ya se ha terminado. Ahora, si me disculpas...

—¿Qué dices?—pregunté con la voz exageradamente aguda. Intenté clamarme, mirando hacia otra parte y negando con la cabeza mientras me trababa intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.—Yo... Quiero decir... ¿De qué vas? ¿Te acuestas con la mitad de la población femenina de Londres y después te ofendes porque alguien tiene un momento de duda? ¿Perod e qué vas?—repetí totalmente alterado. Danny arqueó una ceja con una indiferencia casi dolorosa y posó una mano en mi hombro. Aquel contacto ardió más que el de Joe hacía apenas unos minutos, solo que con otra connotación muy distinta, una que me golpeó los ojos, causándome un escozor que tuve que contener para hacer que no se me saltasen las lágrimas.

—¿Te corres, por favor?—pidió con voz neutral, empujándome con suavidad por el hombro para retirarme de la puerta. Luego me miró con una sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos, caminando hacia su puerta.—¡Mira, es lo mismo que le puedes pedir a Joe esta noche! Créeme, le costará.

Mi cara ardió como si me la hubiera cruzado de una bofetada y me quedé como un pasmarote en mi puerta, contemplando cómo entraba en su habitación sin dar un portazo pero claramente ofendido. La sangre me hirvió y la bilis me ascendió por la garganta. ¿Se suponía que tenía que ir detrás de él y disculparme o...? Después de todo, decía que había quedado con Jane y, aunque no fuese verdad, el hecho de que pensase en salir con una chica realmente dolía. Podía haberse buscado otra excusa... o incluso decirme que no le había gustado cómo había estado, podría encajarlo, pero no que hiciese como si esa noche hubiera sido otra experiencia como cualquiera en su vida y que regresara a su rutina normal. Con lágrimas que me quemaban los ojos, entré en mi propio cuarto haciendo ruido al cerrar tras de mí y busqué el móvil escarbando en el bolsillo del abrigo colgado de la televisión. Cuando lo encontré, me revolví el pelo mientras buscaba un número en la agenda, colocándome el aparato en el oído. Tragué saliva al notar la garganta reseca y mi corazón se encogió cuando descolgaron al segundo tono.

—¿Joe...? ¿Aún estás a tiempo de dar la vuelta?


	16. Desayuno con diamantes e insultos

¿A que estáis flipando tanto como yo? ¡Jorl!

No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que paséis una feliz Nochevieja, que os guste el capítulo (aunque no he estado muy fina en este) y muchíiiisimas gracias por la paciencia.

Un abruzo, hamijas.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**Desayuno con diamantes… e insultos.**_

Eché el sobre entero del azúcar en el chocolate caliente sin importarme la sobredosis de glucosa en la bebida y lo removí con furia, distraído. A Joe mi sugerencia de desayunar juntos en el Starbucks le debió pillar totalmente desprevenido, pues no cesaba ni un segundo de hablar atropelladamente para que no se formasen silencios incómodos entre nosotros. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, y estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias lo habría encontrado tierno, pero en aquellos momentos la presencia de Joe, sus actos y sus palabras no parecían tener ningún efecto sobre mí. Quedaba algún que otro resquicio de lo que había sentido por él anteriormente, pero todo quedaba eclipsado por la imagen de Danny rondando en mi cabeza como un molesto insecto zumbando alrededor. Parecía que Danny estuviese bloqueando todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos, volviéndolos hacia él. Apreté el vaso con fuerza, abollando el cartón.

—... y es por eso que deben considerar las arañas deliciosas.

Parpadeé varias veces, sobresaltado y volteando mi cara hacia Joe. Me relamí los labios haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, entiendo.

Joe resopló débilmente por la nariz y se inclinó hacia mí, lanzándome una mirada severa. De pronto tuve la sensación de que no tenía que haber contestado eso.

—Ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

Sonreí sin ganas con la cara ladeada, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a fijar mi vista en el vaso.

—Perdóname, Joe, es que... tengo muchas cosas ahora en mente y estoy un poco agobiado.—me llevé la bebida a los labios y observé cómo el moreno me contemplaba con una interrogación en las pupilas. Cuando tragué, volví a sonreír, esta vez poniéndole más empeño e intentando sonar despreocupado.—Ya sabes, asuntos de negocios. Como soy el único de _R:A TV_que ha venido tengo que supervisar todos los eventos de Danny Jones. Es un rollo.

Y en verdad lo único productivo que había ido a hacer allí era perder la... Vamos, no había dado un palo al agua y Danny su palo lo metió por otro sitio.

¿Pero por qué tenía que pensar yo en esas cosas?

Ni siquiera había llamado a Tom, tampoco había cogido sus llamadas. Me entraron náuseas repentinas solo por el miedo que me entró pensar en hablar con él.

—Lo entiendo.—Joe jugueteó con una de sus galletas y agachó la cabeza hasta ocultar los ojos en su flequillo negro como el carbón. La aplastó en un puño hasta convertirla en miguitas sin alzar la mirada.

Pensé qué pasaría si contaba en ese momento lo que pasó la noche anterior. Quizá mi cuello sería esa galleta, o el de Danny.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra haber venido hasta aquí… Quiero decir, sé que pareceré un chiflado. Ya ves, le he tenido que pedir dinero a mi padre para el billete y todo. Y créeme, me cae como el culo…—se rió con desgana para aliviar la tensión. Torcí la boca a un lado, pinzándome un sentimiento de culpabilidad a la altura de la nuca. —No muchas personas harían lo que yo he hecho… bueno, tampoco yo, pero es que se trata de ti y… Agh, no sé. —Joe volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza y señalándome con la mano para después volverla a dejarla en su rodilla. —Ahora mismo creerás que soy imbécil. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que considerarás esto una chiquillada de colegiala. —esbocé una mueca volteando la cabeza. —pero entonces hablé con Harry y me convenció de…

—Espera, espera, espera…—repuse inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño y levantando las manos. Un huracán se formaba en la boca del estómago y en mi cabeza. —¿Has hablado con Harry?

—Sí… Fue el que me dio el número del hotel, la dirección y la idea.

Y así fue cómo la familia Judd perdió a uno de sus varones.

Abrí mucho los ojos y ensanché la sonrisa hasta límites estrambóticos, teniendo la ligera sospecha de que mi cara se había convertido en la del muñeco diabólico, pero si mi expresión adquirida era espeluznante, Joe no lo mostró.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Y si nos reconciliamos podemos convertirlo en nuestro padrino de boda.

Ahí si, ahí vi la cara de terror que estaba buscando. Me reí de forma chillona, dando a entender que era una broma tan amarga como la visión del romanticismo del moreno, y me llevé de nuevo el vaso a los labios, obligándome a cerrar el pico.

Yo antes de conocer a Danny no era así de picajoso. En realidad, antes de conocer a Danny era TODO más sencillo y bonito cual modo "fácil" de un juego de los _Rugrats_.

Joe tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura, dibujando una incómoda sonrisa. Era todo tan… violento. En esos momentos deseé que dijese algo, cualquier cosa con tal de quebrar el silencio.

—Eh, ¿ese de ahí no es Danny?

Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Me erguí cuan largo era con miedo de girarme, pues Joe miraba por encima de mi hombro. Después de salir de mi trance, me atreví a darme la vuelta y enseguida me arrepentí.

Danny no iba solo.

—Ah, bueno…—dije intentando sonar despreocupado, haciendo como si espantase mosquitos, aunque una pelota poco agradable me corroía la garganta. —Déjale, no querrá estar con…

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y yo me sobresalté como si me hubiesen disparado en el trasero. Después escuché una carcajada de hiena que terminó con dejarme sin sangre en las venas.

—¡Hombre, Dougie, si estás aquí! Y acompañado.

Volvió a reírse, su mano seguía encima de mí. Era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, y tampoco de relajar el hombro. Era consciente de lo idiota que debía parecer.

—¡Anda, Joe! Si tú también estás aquí. ¿Estáis desayunando?

—Sí, desde hace un rato. ¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros?

Apreté mucho los labios y abrí los ojos con horror. Traté de pegarle una patada en la espinilla, pero fallé y mi pie acabó colisionando con una pata de la mesa, la cual tembló, pero nadie pareció percatarse. Siseé con dolor, esperando que Danny fuese más cauto que yo y no se sentase con nosotros.

—¡Claro!

Imbécil.

—¿Te apetece? —preguntó girándose hacia su acompañante. Alcé la mirada un segundo, contemplando con dolor a Danny y a Jane, los cuales parecían estar compitiendo por ver quién se rajaba antes las mandíbulas de tanto sonreír.

—Por supuesto, como queráis.

—Por cierto, Joe, esta es Jane. Jane, este es Joe.

—Encantada, Joe. —repuso la morena, Danny le acercó un taburete. Tuve que morderme la lengua y ocultar mis ojos en blanco. Pegar. Matar. Aniquilar.

El pecoso se fue a la barra a pedir algo para Jane y él mientras Joe y ella hablaban animadamente. Me tomé la libertad de freír con la mirada a Danny hasta que su atractivo careto de chico malo con pecas y rizos de querubín se derritió en mi cabeza. Estaba tan rabioso que sentía algunos hilillos de chocolate caliente deslizándose por mi mano de lo fuerte que apretaba el vaso. Irascible, impotente, colérico… pero triste. Triste y angustiado, lo cual me ponía aún más irascible y eso provocaba que estuviera más triste.

Repetir infinitas veces.

Volví a mirar hacia otro lado cuando se acercó a la mesa. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbraba cómo Danny se sentaba a mi lado y sonreía a Joe y Jane. Esa sonrisa que de pronto era la más bonita y sensual de toda Gran Bretaña… Joder, que alguien llame a un exorcista.

—Y bueno, Joe… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te pilla muy lejos de casa.

Esa pregunta no tenía nada de inocente, lo sabía. Danny había puesto ese tonito de "Te voy a dar tanta caña que hasta tu madre lo va a sentir".

—Yo…—me miró buscando apoyo, pero tampoco yo tenía una excusa factible pensada. —He venido por un viaje de negocios. Ya ves, el curro.

—¿Viaje de negocios? —Oh, oh. Joe no contaba con que Danny se sabía hasta su DNI de todo lo que le había contado sobre él a lo largo de nuestra relación. —¿En serio? ¿Tan lejos te lleva la compañía para revelar fotos?

Joe se ruborizó hasta las pantorrillas y, aunque Jane no se estuviera enterando, soltó una risita complaciente. Qué patada en la boca, Señor, qué patada…

—Pues vengo porque… los americanos han inventado una nueva forma de revelado y…

—¿Otra forma mejor que la convencional? Joder, ¿pero cómo se supone que lo hacemos los europeos, a escupitajos?

—Cállate, Danny. —le espeté. Danny me miró asombrado, alzando las cejas con escepticismo. Fue como si me diesen una bofetada con la mano abierta, que duele menos pero humilla más.

—¡Oh, estás aquí! ¡Y hablas! Pensé que eras un potus. Como te mueves lo mismo…

El cuello y las orejas me ardieron. Mala señal. Aún así, no respondí, me limité a dedicarle una mirada furiosa y envenenada que haría temblar al mismísimo Hitler. Sin embargo Danny hizo caso omiso, y casi pude oír con toda nitidez la respuesta que me daría el pecoso ante tal pensamiento mío: _Imagínate a Bambi intentando asustar a Hitler. Con eso te lo digo todo._

Parpadeé cuando Danny apoyó un codo en la mesa, de modo que me daba la espalda y sonrió a Joe, con una especie de tic nervioso creciente en un ojo.

—¿Y cuándo vuelves a Inglaterra?

Joe balbuceó, confuso, y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, la verdad. ¿Cuándo pensabais regresar vosotros?

—Ah, no, amigo, te he preguntado yo antes.

Y yo me preguntaba de dónde sacaba Danny la fuerza necesaria para conservar la sonrisa. Jane parecía incómoda y Joe, receloso.

—Entonces supongo que mañana por la mañana, ya que…

—Oh, qué pena, nosotros esta tarde. —acto seguido bebió de su café con naturalidad, como si no fuese consciente de la tensión que había en el ambiente. Arrugué la nariz.

—¿Y por qué esta tarde? ¿Eh?

—Porque tenemos que trabajar, potus parlante, ¿o te crees que los programa se hacen solos?

—Para serte sincero, por la calidad del tuyo pensé que sí.

Aquella vez, Danny se rió entre dientes y se dignó a darse media vuelta. Quedamos cara a cara, él con rostro altanero y yo muy cabreado.

—A ver, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, pequeño poni?

—Demasiadas cosas, pero mejor no entrar en detalles.

Danny volvió a reírse. Jane boqueaba emitiendo palabras para calmarnos, pero por supuesto no surtía ningún efecto. Danny clavó sus ojos de depredador en Joe, el cual se sobresaltó.

—Y dime, Joe. ¿Ya te ha hablado Dougie de lo juerguista y liberal que es? Lo es tanto que, agárrate fuerte, ¡ve _Sexo en Nueva York_ sin protección!

Joe estaba cada vez más perdido. Encolerizado, me puse de pie arrastrando el taburete y me acerqué mucho la cara de Danny.

—¿Y a ti, Jane? ¿Ya te ha dicho lo mucho que te quiere para llevarte al huerto o está esperando a la hora de comer?

Me asusté cuando Danny me imitó, poniéndose de pie bruscamente mientras graznaba algo a lo que yo no presté mucha atención, antes de que terminase la frase yo ya había empezado otra, y así sucesivamente, subiendo cada vez más la voz. Jane y Joe impusieron calma entre nosotros dos, aunque tampoco es que pudieran servir de mucha ayuda.

De repente, Danny dio un golpe en la mesa y se pegó aún más a mi cara, desafiante. Nuestras narices se rozaron. Tragué saliva.

—Dale mi billete a tu novio y volved a Londres esta misma tarde. No soporto estar más tiempo en el mismo continente que tú.

Me mordí los labios por dentro con tanta fuerza que saboreé mi propia sangre. El pecoso miró alrededor y yo hice lo mismo. Toda la cafetería nos miraba y algunos incluso grababan con los móviles, seguramente habrían reconocido a Danny. El castaño resopló, cogió su abrigo y salió como una exhalación del lugar. Jane fue detrás de él, aunque no supe si estaba siguiéndolo o huyendo de la escena.

Joe se quedó conmigo, exhausto.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Parecía realmente escandalizado y sofocado. Carraspeé, tratando de normalizar mis pulsaciones y en color de mi cara, cuello y orejas incluidas.

Nada, yo… hemos tenido muchas diferencias en el trabajo y, bueno, lo hemos llevado a lo personal.

Joe no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pero si dudaba de mi declaración decidió no insistir, pues se quedó callado, examinándome con sus escrutadores ojos verdes. Dejé de mirarle, pues los ojos me escocían como si los frotase con ortigas. Me sentía cansado y destrozado, solo quería dormir y acabar el día. Que no exista más, que se termine de una jodida vez.

—Supongo que te habrá tocado mucho las narices.

Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Le seguí la corriente, sonreí mordiéndome el labio superior y me reí con un bufido. No pensaba poder controlar las lágrimas mucho tiempo más. Joe colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien!

Sorbí por la nariz y me aclaré la garganta. Negué con la cabeza, riéndome sin ganas.

—No, la verdad es que no demasiado. Será mejor que me vaya.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano por la nariz y recogí mis cosas, tosiendo para liberarme de la desazón que atenazaba mi garganta. Joe se levantó conmigo.

—Escucha, yo…

—No, Joe, no hace falta que digas nada. —negué con la cabeza, realmente avergonzado y… joder, lo bueno que era y la que le estaba liando. —Siento mucho todo esto y que hayas tenido que venir a Nueva York, yo… Mira, volvamos esta tarde y ya hablamos en Londres tranquilamente, este no es un buen momento. Te pagaré el billete.

Joe parecía consternado. Salí del Starbucks consciente de las miradas curiosas de los clientes y de que el moreno me seguía, sin darse por vencido.

—¡Dougie! No quiero que me pagues el billete. Ni de coña, yo iré…

—¡Por favor! —grité casi cabreado con las manos al cielo. Pestañeé y me apresuré en añadir. —Por favor, Joe, déjame pagártelo. Concédeme esto, ¿vale? Ya me siento bastante culpable de todas formas.

Ante aquello, Joe se calló. Bajó la mirada y empezó a reírse, pero de un modo muy amargo y triste. Tragué saliva.

—Tenía que haberme estado quietecito… pero no, tenía que ser "romántico y arriesgado".

Una telaraña de lágrimas me impedía ver con claridad. Cogí aire con una respiración quebrada y me froté un ojo, nervioso. Joe hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Te veré esta tarde, Dougie.

Volví a mirarlo el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo la espalda de Joe se perdía por la marabunta de personas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Me desperté en mi cama en Londres a la una y media del mediodía. Había llegado a las cinco de la mañana a mi casa y estaba derrotado. Me levanté con una desagradable irritación en la garganta y una babilla seca inundándome la mejilla. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano y resoplé, avergonzado. Había soñado vívidamente con el aroma de Danny; tabaco, espuma para los rizos y lavanda. Todo muy amariconado y oliendo a nubes.<p>

Decidí levantarme y prepararme para ir a casa de Harry y recoger a Zukie y Lizard. No podía haber ido la noche anterior, sería una hora cuanto menos extraña para visitarle. Había otras cuantas llamadas perdidas en mi móvil de Tom… Me iba a matar, lo sabía. Me duché, vestí y desayuné como un autómata y cogí el metro que me llevaba a _Carnaby Street_, la calle en la que vivía mi amigo. Me gustaba su casa, era un estudio con grandes ventanales y unas escaleras que daban a su cama, en un segundo piso sin paredes ni nada. Me hubiera gustado vivir en un sitio así, pero ni el dinero ni mi estilo de vida me lo permitían.

Llamé al portero automático y me dejó pasar. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a mis iguanas que era incluso insano. De Harry ni me acordaba, pero lo hice cuando, al querer entrar en su estudio, una pelirroja poco más alta que yo con ropas negras se chocó conmigo. Balbuceé un "lo siento" mientras ella me dedicaba una sonrisa de labios apretados y se iba. Me quedé mirándola cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y vi a Harry terminando de ponerse una camiseta mientras bajaba a trompicones las escaleras, resoplando. Me sonrió dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda de camino a la nevera, de donde sacó dos cervezas. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en un perchero, cogiendo apresuradamente la cerveza cuando me la tiró al aire. No me gustaba mucho, sabía a pis de gato, pero las reglas eran estrictas en casa de Harry; si querías estar allí, una consumición por cabeza.

—Vaya, el neoyorkino ha vuelto a su país. ¿Qué tal por tierras desconocidas?

Se apoyó en la encimera bebiendo de la botella. Ignoré su pregunta, buscando con la mirada a mis iguanas y rezando para mis adentros para que no le hubiera dado por freírlas y dárselas de comer a su nueva conquista. Tenía pinta de gustarle esa clase de rituales…

—¿Quién era esa chica?

—Olive.—respondió secamente. Volvió a beber de la cerveza y suspiró quedamente con gusto. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza al verme sin estarme quieto con la mirada curiosa.—Tus bichos están arriba, al lado de la cama. No veas lo bien que me vinieron ayer por la noche…

—¡No se te habrá ocurrido utilizarlos con esa tía!—espeté escandalizado. Era una posibilidad. Remota, sí, pero con él… todo era posible. Harry se rió de mí y caminó hasta la segunda planta. Le seguí de cerca.

—Tranquilo, hombre, no las he usado para lo que tú crees. Eso sí, ahora se llaman _Armagedón_ y _Némesis_. Son nombres menos afeminados que los que tenía antes.

—Lo siento, pero mis lagartos no van a tener nombres que parezcan ser cagados por Bruce Willis.

Harry se rió aún con más fuerza y destapó la jaula de las iguanas. Me acerqué casi con urgencia a ellas, cogiéndolas y acariciando la piel escamosa y áspera. Me puse cada una en un hombro. Le sonreí feliz a Harry, aunque él me miraba como si fuese un insecto de lo más bizarro.

—Eh… Sí. Y bien, ¿qué tal has estado? ¿Has recibido alguna… visita especial?

Deshice la sonrisa y miré al suelo, cohibido. No pensaba especialmente en Joe, sino en Danny, llamando a la puerta de mi habitación en plena noche. No asimilaba que hacía dos días nada de aquella había sucedido.

—Un momento…

Alcé la mirada, sin comprender.

—¡Tú has mojado!

Abrí mucho los ojos. Las mejillas se me tiñeron de un rojo muy feo y hasta Zukie y Lizard parecieron percatarse del aumento de temperatura, girando sus inmutables rostros hacia mí. Tragué saliva y solté un_ "¿qué?" _con la voz demasiado afectada como para disimular. Harry había dejado la cerveza en su mesilla y se acercaba a mi cara, escrutándome con los ojos entrecerrados, casi victorioso.

—Tu pelo tiene más brillo y se te ha quitado la cara de mala leche… Además de la que tenías de virgen mojigato que no podías ni con ella.—pareció pensárselo un segundo.—Bueno, pensándolo bien esa la sigues teniendo…

—¡Cállate!—exclamé levantándome de un salto. Zukie, acostumbrado a los meneos que le daba, se agarró con fuerza a mi hombro, pero Lizard perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama, culebreando con sus patitas de reptil hasta esconderse debajo de la almohada. Harry esbozó una mueca de asco.

—Recoge a ese bicho, a ver si se va a mear del susto…

—¡No es un bicho!

—¿Fue con Joe?

—¿Qué?

—Que si perdiste la virginidad con Joe.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Joder, Doug, ¿necesitas un croquis o qué?

Respiré varias veces seguidas antes de calmarme y, cuando lo hice, caminé hasta Harry y le di una certera colleja en la nuca. Sonó como si estuviera atacando a un timbal. El castaño chilló un _"¡auch!"_ poco masculino y se frotó la zona con gesto cómico. Me crucé de brazos.

—Eso por empujar a Joe hacia Nueva York. Buen trabajo, Harry. Fue como enviarme los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis concentrados en uno solo.

El castaño me miró sin comprender. Lizard había salido de su escondrijo, curioso.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasó allí?

Cogí aire y carraspeé. Me senté en la cama a su lado y comencé a contarle toda la historia, desde lo del ascensor hasta lo de Joe dándome la sorpresa del milenio. Obviamente, omití algunos detalles. Algunas cosas quedaban entre Danny y yo.

Cuando terminé, me sentí liberado. Me había quitado como una tonelada de encima. Harry estaba concentrado, jugueteando con la botella sobre su rodilla. La movía por la boquilla, haciéndole girar en círculos. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro, aún más abochornado.

—Y… bueno… ¿qué piensas?

El castaño arqueó una ceja y me miró.

—La verdad.

—Sí, por favor.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y torció la boca, pensativo.

—A ti te gustaba Crepúsculo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?—¿A qué coño venía eso ahora?—Sí, claro.

—Tsk, tenía la esperanza de que contestases que no… Es igual, ¿qué tal te cae la tía?

—¿Bella?—pregunté tan confuso que me herí a mí mismo. Harry se encogió de hombros como diciendo _"Yo qué sé cómo se llama, esa misma". _ Miré hacia arriba.—Pues lo cierto es que me parece una tía estúpida. Quiero decir… Se supone que le gusta Edward, ¿no? Pero cuando no está con él, se va con Jacob. Encima golpea al pobre Jacob, que es un buenazo, y lo trata como si fuera el _pagafantas_. Bella está más perdida que…—de pronto me quedé blanco.—Un momento…

Harry me miraba de una forma extraña.

—No solo me sorprende lo mucho que has tardado en comprenderlo… sino que sepas tanto sobre Crepúsculo.

—¡Yo soy Bella!

—Eso, haz que suene más gay.

—Madre mía, yo soy Bella…—repetí con cara de ir al dentista. Me sentí sucio y ridículo. Harry chasqueó la lengua y puso una mano en mi espalda, frotándola de forma reconfortante. Escuché un ruidito que hacía con la boca y después se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

Alcé la mirada con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Encerrarme en mi habitación a ver películas de Richard Curtis comiendo helado hasta que llegue el fin del mundo?

El castaño parecía horrorizado. Parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —torció el gesto. —Joder, voy a quitarte el carnet de hombre. No, lo que tienes que hacer es tener las cosas claras y hablar con los dos sobre esto.

Me miré las manos, entrelazándolas y jugueteando con los pulgares. Noté la mano de Harry ascendiendo y apretándome el hombro.

—Dougie, dime… ¿Quién te gusta en realidad?

Tragué saliva, aunque me costó tanto esfuerzo como derribar un muro en mi faringe. Me aclaré la garganta y susurré algo ininteligible, esperando que Harry se contentase con eso, pero se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y preguntó:

—¿Qué has dicho?

Cerré los ojos un segundo y reprimí un puchero. Vale, no era momento de hacer el tonto si quería salir airoso de esa.

—Danny…

Miré a Harry a los ojos.

—Me gusta Danny, no Joe. Es raro, pero tengo mis razones.

Harry era un buen amigo de Joe, así que me esperaba que estuviera desilusionado o que pensara que estaba cometiendo una equivocación. Sin embargo suspiró, asintió con la cabeza una vez solemnemente y dijo:

—Ya lo sabía. Eres más predecible que el tiempo.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la vibración del móvil en mi pierna izquierda me sobresaltó. Lo saqué y miré el nombre de la pantalla. El techo se cayó sobre mí… literalmente no, pero casi. Era Tom.

—Llevo casi dos días ignorando sus llamadas…

—¿En serio? —Harry se rió, divertido. A mí no me hizo gracia, iba a morir con veintitrés años. —Estará muy cabreado. Será mejor que lo cojas ya mismo si no quieres sufrir la ira de Santa Claus cabreado.

Sonreí levemente y sin ganas, descolgando el teléfono y rezando para que el Infierno no fuera tan malo como decía todo el mundo.

—Hola, Tom…—murmuré inocentemente. Tom sonaba seco y distante.

—_No me has cogido ninguna llamada._

Jo, Tom, tú no…

—Escucha, Tom, lo siento mucho, en serio. Es que… han sido dos días muy difíciles y, bueno…

—_Tranquilo, Doug. No estoy enfadado._

Alcé las cejas, mirando a Harry extrañado.

—¿En serio?

—_Estoy decepcionado._

Pues eso era peor.

—_Te dije que tenías una misión. ¿Qué hiciste para que Danny se enfadase tanto?_

Fruncí el ceño, totalmente perdido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Danny no ha vuelto a Londres.

Se me cortó la respiración tan de repente que parecía un ronquido. Harry dejó de beber su cerveza, curioso.

—¿Cómo…?

—_Que no ha vuelto, Dougie, se ha quedado en Nueva York._ —hubo un silencio que Tom aprovechó para coger aire profundamente. —_Ha aceptado la oferta del otro canal._


	17. La cruda realidad

¡Buenas noches, Nueva York! ¿Qué tal estamos?

No os podréis quejar, que esta vez he tardado menos de un mes en actualizar, jé... Ya me callo.

No tengo mucho que decir, tan solo que quedan o dos capítulos más o uno extralargo. Ya veré cómo me lo monto...

También quería comentar (porque sí, porque es mi fic y me lo tiro cuando quiero) que Harry se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito. La verdad es que me ha dado bastante lástima no haberlo utilizado más aún, pero bueno, no se ha presentado la ocasión. Es el único personaje realmente «coherente». En cuanto a Dougie... sí, se ha convertido en el que peor me cae, pero sin embargo le tengo mucho cariño. Qué se le va a hacer, los padres tiran siempre hacia las causas perdidas.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **Isamisha**, una gran dibujante e ilustradora a la que le gusta mucho la historia y con la que me siento muy halagada. Supongo que te habría gustado que te dedicase otro distinto y mejor, pero bueno, como solo quedan uno o dos... Más vale pájaro en mano que patada en los cojones.

* * *

><p><strong>The ugly truth<strong>

_**La cruda realidad.**_

Fui directo a _R:A TV_ desde casa de Harry tras la charla que mantuve con Tom por teléfono. Harry me preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría, no llegué a contestar, me limité a decirle que no era importante pero que tenía que volver al trabajo rápidamente. Le extrañó bastante la respuesta, ya que yo era la cosa, que no persona, más vaga después de Garfield tomándose un descanso el lunes. Sin embargo no insistió, gesto que yo le agradecí para mis adentros. Estaba nervioso y con un horrible manto de desazón cubriéndome el cuerpo y haciéndome flaquear las piernas. Me agarraba muy fuerte las barras del metro porque tenía la sensación de que me caía. Me sentía peor que si hubiese comido algo en mal estado.

Danny no había vuelto, se había quedado en Nueva York... ¿Por qué? Bueno, me hacía una ligera idea, pero... ¿De verdad? En realidad tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo se resolviese solo, que se arreglase con el tiempo y según las circunstancias. Siempre esperaba lo mismo y nunca me daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, no iba a salir el puto genio de la lámpara de las bombillas del andén a concederme tres deseos... aunque sería algo curioso. Me quedé mirando las luces como si fuera a ocurrir aquello, pensativo.

¿Estaría Danny con Jane en esos momentos? A lo mejor se había acostado con ella por despecho... La sangre me hirvió a temperatura de doscientos diez grados cuando lo pensé y debí poner cara de león a punto de atacar a su presa, ya que un niño que estaba frente a mí se abrazó a su madre, sentado sobre ella. Me aclaré la garganta, avergonzado, y decidí centrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, pero todos se dirigían al mismo sitio; Danny y Jane sentaditos bajo un árbol, besándose... y fornicando encima de las gardenias. Bufé. Le arrancaría los kilométricos dientes a Jane y me haría un bastón con ellos para pincharle hasta convertirla en lo siguiente al polvo... Pelusilla. O lo que sea.

El metro llegó a su destino y cogí el autobús. Mientras recorría las afueras de Londres me asaltó un pánico creciente. Si Danny estaba en Nueva York, me quedaba demasiado lejos para decirle _«Eh, oye, ¿qué tal si te bajas a tomarnos unas cañas y hablamos de lo nuestro?»_. Quizá él no volviese nunca. Nunca jamás de los jamases. Podría ser que Jane se convirtiera en su pareja estable, que tuviesen muchos hijitos y que de pronto fuesen los nuevos Brangelina. Eso haría crecer la audiencia de su nuevo programa en _Above the vision_, y entonces sí que sí se quedaría para siempre. Yo me quedaría día tras día pegado a la pantalla de televisión todas las madrugadas para sintonizar su canal con un depósito de gasolina lleno de chocolate y derivados, creciendo hasta convertirme en una bola y apartarme rodando de Zukie y Lizard, los cuales lamerían impacientes mis dedos de los pies, esperando a que la palmase. Qué triste... y macabro.

Entré en _R:A TV_ y subí hasta la tercera planta, hacia el despacho de Tom. No tenía por qué haber ido, pero tenía que hablarlo con él en persona aunque ya me hubiera dicho todo lo que se pudiera decir. Quería constatar el hecho y saber si existia algo que se le hubiese olvidado decirme, como un _«¡Era broma, Dougie! ¿Quieres una galleta?»_. Llamé a la puerta y Tom me dejó pasar. No parecía muy sorprendido de verme allí, de hecho parecía que me estuviera esperando.

—Ya estabas tardando.—dijo apartándose del ventanal por el que estaba mirando cual ex-soldado saliendo de su propio _flashback_ y acercándose a su sillón.—Pero no sé qué quieres que te diga exactamente.

Cogí aire, ya que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba exhausto por las prisas y las carreras, y me puse frente a él, pero no me senté; no me veía capaz de relajarme ni un segundo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tom me clavó sus ojos color café oscurecido de una forma escrutadora y me sentí bastante incómodo.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Como no me cogías el teléfono, llamé esta mañana a Danny para preguntarle qué pasaba. Me dijo que no sabía nada de ti y que iba a quedarse en Nueva York, que le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo en _Above the vision_ e hizo tratos ayer por la tarde con los de la cadena para hacerlo oficial. Creo que ya han saltado los rumores en algunos _blogs _por internet... y la gente parece encantada con eso.

Tragué saliva. Tom entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

—Dougie... ¿Se puede saber qué pasó en Nueva York?

Lo preguntó tan pausadamente y con voz confidencial que me asusté. No estaba siendo amenazante ni rudo, pero era como si hubiera suspendido todas las asignaturas y mis padres me preguntarán por el boletín de notas. Agaché la mirada, compungido, e hice movimientos circulares en el suelo con el pie derecho. Tom esperaba, paciente, aunque por el tic nervioso creciente de su ceja izquierda supe que no estaba para tonterías. Cogí aire y me dispuse a contarle toda la historia a Tom igual que a Harry, solo que me tomé el capricho de alterarla un poco. A Harry era difícil mentirle, me conocía demasiado bien, pero Tom era demasiado ingenuo. Gesticulaba, me movía por todo el despacho y de vez en cuando soltaba un _«buf»_ o un _«argh» _cuando no me salían las palabras. Cuando terminé solo me faltaba añadir una historia sobre dragones y sirenas para que fuese totalmente fantástica.

Me volteé lentamente hacia mi amigo para ver su reacción. Tom tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entrecerrada, pero no parecía más bien un gesto de sorpresa, sino de desconcierto. Boqueó varias veces frunciendo más el ceño y arrugando los labios. Miró al frente y se quedó así, con cara de estar besando el aire y las cejas pegadas a sus ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. Por primera vez desde que llegué a su despacho me senté en el sillón frente a él, resoplando rítmicamente y mirando a mi alrededor. Esperé a que Tom reaccionase, era lo justo. Desvié la vista del salvapantallas de _Star Wars_ que tenía puesto en el ordenador estratégicamente colocado para que los demás no viesen su nivel de frikismo absoluto cuando levantó la mano y apoyó su barbilla entre el dedo índice y pulgar, pensativo.

—O sea que Danny Jones, uno de los diez británicos más deseados del 2010 y la persona más heterosexual que he conocido en toda mi vida, te ha profanado el chimichanga...

Apreté los labios hacia dentro y miré hacia otra parte, intentando no reírme. Lo que me faltaba, la risa tonta... Pensé que Tom lo fliparía aún más y que llamaría a Giovanna sin aguantar hasta que me fuera para contárselo, sin embargo hizo lo que menos me esperé: dio una palmada, sobresaltándome, y levantándose para acercarse a mí, sonriendo.

—¡Has hecho que Danny Jones sentase la cabeza! ¡Y contigo! Joder, no sé... Hacéis buena pareja.

Me quedé alucinado, casi sin moverme de la silla. Tom se acercó a una de las estanterías y buscó algo entre sus archivos. Bufé, espantado.

—¿Que formamos una buena pareja? Vamos, Tom... La rana Gustavo y Mick Jagger hacen buena pareja, lo nuestro sería como... juntar dinamita con un mechero.

El rubio miró por encima del hombro, lanzándome una mirada socarrona.

—¿Entonces por qué te gusta?

Me sonrojé hasta las neuronas. Bufé haciéndome volar el flequillo y me lo coloqué, clavando la vista en una esquina de la mesa. Escuchaba a mi amigo reírse a mis espaldas y después noté que pasaba un brazo por encima de mi hombro. Puso un papel rectangular frente a mí, dejándolo caer en la mesa. Lo observé bien y me asombré al ver un cheque a mi nombre de quinientas libras. Más que asombrarme me sentí completamente aturdido, como si me hubieran colocado en medio de una ciudad desconocida después de parpadear.

—Te soy completamente sincero diciéndote que no tengo ni idea de cómo hemos llegado a este punto...

—Idiota, es para que te pagues el viaje a Nueva York.

Arqueé una ceja, previendo hacia dónde iba la conversación, pero sin esperármelo en absoluto.

—¿Por qué se supone que tengo que ir a Nueva York?

Tom rodó los ojos e hizo un cabeceo, exasperado. Solo ejecutaba esa acción con dos cosas: cuando yo no entendía lo que quería decir (y estábamos hablando de Tom, él era siempre el que estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje) y cuando su gato Marvin se subía a la mesa de la cocina y se comía su desayuno con la intensidad de una anaconda.

—Porque el Capitán América te necesita.—contestó mi amigo tan seguro de sí mismo que por un momento lo miré como si me hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras. Entonces Tom elevó tanto la voz que di un bote del susto.—¿Por qué va a ser, Dougie? ¡Tienes que ir y hablar con él!

Cuando Tom dijo aquello negué fervientemente con la cabeza. Estaba loco, ¿cómo quería que volviera y repitiera la historia?

—¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando Joe fue a Nueva York? No fue precisamente esperado y bienvenido allí. No voy a ir a cagarla más.

—Pero Joe es Joe. Es muy distinto, Doug. Con lo que me has dicho estoy seguro de que Danny se llevará una sorpresa bastante grata, y créeme, no te va a dar con la puerta en las narices como tú casi hiciste con el pobre Joe.

—¿No has escuchado lo que te he contado, Tom? Lo más probable es que Danny esté haciéndome vudú ahora mismo junto a su nueva coleguita con peras...—solté con bastante resentimiento, apretando los labios. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Oh, vamos, Dougie, eres tú... Has exagerado y edulcorado la historia como te ha dado la gana.

Mierda, ahora ni a Tom se le escapaba una. Me limité a no contestar, dejando que mi sonrojo hablara por sí solo. Pasó un buen rato en el que Tom fue paciente y considerado, pero deduje que hasta Santo Tomás de Gatino tenía sus límites cuando preguntó, ansioso:

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?

Parpadeé varias veces y rasqué una esquina con el dedo índice, taciturno.

—No lo sé.

Vislumbré a Tom ladeando la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Algo tendrás que decidir! No pretenderás quedarte sentado sin mover ni un dedo, señor Poynter...

Me quedé mirándolo con cara de tonto y me encogí de hombros.

—Voy a quedar esta tarde con Joe para hablar de lo nuestro...

Me atreví a alzar los ojos pasados unos segundos de silencio, pero Tom se había acercado de nuevo a la estantería buscando algo tranquila y lentamente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, llevaba una revista de cartelera doblada en la mano. Solo la contemplé un segundo, ya que al siguiente se había estampado contra mi cara. Di un salto, asombrado y frotándome la nariz, molesto.

—¡Auch! ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?

—Tienes suerte de que aún no me hayan llegado las _Páginas Amarillas_.—se había quedado rojo y resoplando como un caballo.—¡Eres muy tonto, Dougie! ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedar con Joe? ¡A ti te gusta Danny?

Boqueé varias veces, compungido, y ese momento de duda me costó otro _cartelarazo _en la nariz.

—¡Joder, Tom!

—Piensa rápido, Doug. Si no haces nada pensará que le importas una mierda y se quedará con Nueva York y ese canal de pacotilla.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras Tom se sentaba en su sillón, sin soltar la revista y tirándose de los bajos de la chaqueta, bufando.

—¿Todo esto por el hecho de que os habéis quedado sin vuestra estrella televisiva?

—No, todo esto porque eres tú el que ha perdido a alguien importante, no nosotros.

Me sobresalté levemente al escuchar aquella frase, como si me hubiera dado también con la revista. Desvié la vista mordiéndome el labio inferior avergonzado, aunque no por lo que había dicho, sino por el hecho de que todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta de eso antes que yo. Vaya, empezaba a entender por qué nunca había tenido novio. Bueno, aparte de por la frigidez crónica y por la falta total de atractivo sexual... Vale, mejor dejaba de deducir.

Cogí aire y volví a mirar a Tom, decidido.

—Harry me aconsejó que aclarase las cosas con los dos. Antes de decidir hacer nada con Danny debo ser justo y hablar con Joe, ¿no crees?—negué con la cabeza.—No se merece que le tome el pelo de esta manera.

Tom pareció tan sorprendido por mi declaración que casi me ofendí. No obstante, mi amigo sonrió, se levantó y me cogió del brazo, obligándome a levantar para que me diese un abrazo con dos palmadas en la espalda. Me separé de él con una ceja arqueada y los labios curvados. Tom rió.

—Parece mentira que seas la misma persona de hace medio año.—Me dio otra palmada que me hizo bufar y se separó de mí dándome la mano.—Ahora venga, vete a hablar con Joe. Te quedarás otro día más sin trabajar, pero... Bah, para lo que haces...

Tragué saliva. Fue algo incómodo, últimamente estaba menos cariñoso y lo veía todo de una forma más cínica. Me pregunté si Danny tendría algo que ver con eso. Entonces sentí un pequeño peso que antes no estaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y metí la mano para sacar el cheque que me había tendido Tom. Dejé cae los hombros y lo miré con la cara ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tanto teatrito para hacerte el ninja?

—Solo por si acaso. Y ahora venga, muévete de una vez.

Torcí una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza, guardándome de nuevo el cheque y dirigiéndome a la puerta del despacho. Cuando agarré el pomo miré por encima de hombro para observar al rubio sentado en su sillón negro y escribiendo algo en el ordenador con un bolígrafo entre los dientes. Sentí un respeto repentino y renovado hacia Tom. Tanto tiempo juntos y aún me seguía sacando las castañas del fuego.

—Oye, Tom...—levantó la mirada con curiosidad o yo aproveché para sonreírle.—Muchas gracias por todo, y siento mucho no haberte cogido el teléfono.

Tom se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Ni lo agradezcas ni te disculpes.—replicó apuntándome con el bolígrafo.—Me debes unas cuantas.

* * *

><p>Había llamado a Joe nada más llegar a casa para que quedásemos allí esa misma tarde. Estaba tan nervioso que por un momento metí a Zukie y a Lizard en el fregadero y los platos en su terrario. El tono de voz de Joe parecía entre esperanzado y temeroso. Esperaba que una parte de él supiera por qué le había llamado para que viniera y que así me lo pusiese más fácil, de hecho le insistí en que yo debería ir a su casa y no al revés, pero me lo negó tan efusivamente que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Dentro de mi cabeza, una tenue voz me rogaba <em>«Por favor, que se haya acostado con otro o con otra y así tenga una excusa para no ser el malo»<em>, pero mucho me temía que por muy Barney Stinson que Joe dijese ser, era demasiado fiel cuando estaba con alguien. De hecho, llegó tan puntual que incluso me imaginé a Joe detrás de la puerta esperando durante dos horas mientras miraba el reloj con el puño levantado preparado para llamar... Joder, ¿y si era eso? Entonces ya sí que sería peor que el Duende Verde y el Joker pero sin nombre ni vestimentas guays.

Me senté en mi sofá marrón al lado de Joe, el cual se bebía una lata de Coca-Cola que yo le había ofrecido. Normalmente no tenía cervezas, lo cual fue un error por mi parte. Lo mínimo sería haberle ofrecido una al estilo _«la última cena»_, pero... Vaya, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas catastróficas al asunto. Y hacía ya nueve minutos que no decíamos casi nada, sobre todo de nuestro asunto. Por fin, Joe dejó la lata en la mesa y se giró hacia mí, por lo cual hice lo mismo.

—Esto no vamos a solucionarlo si no lo hablamos.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando sus rodillas. Evité hacer alguna broma que involucrase al Capitán Obvio, me limité a humedecerme los labios mientras Joe añadía:

—Te he notado algo tenso por teléfono. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Tragué malamente el sorbo que estaba tomando de mi refresco en ese momento y me aclaré la garganta, improvisando en aquellos segundos mi discurso, pero nada más empezar ya me estaba trabando.

—Verás, Joe, yo... Q-quiero decir...—cerré los ojos un segundo y bufé por la nariz, dilatando las fosas nasales. Eso le tuvo que parecer graciosísimo a Joe, que se rió con ganas, pero de alguna forma eso me molestó. Una risa familiar de chiflado me cruzó la cabeza, lo cual me alivió y me hizo relajar los hombros.—Si te he llamado es porque quería dejar claro lo nuestro, y no me parecía oportuno hacerlo por teléfono.

Joe se irguió, expectante. Parecía estar sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros, y tan pronto como se tensó, dejó caer su peso hasta encorvarse con los codos en las rodillas y revolviéndose el pelo.

—Oh, vale... No hace falta que sigas.

Obedecí apretando los labios y entrelazando mis manos, sentado como si esperase el castigo del profesor. Jugueteé con los pulgares mientras esperaba que Joe se calmase o me diese permiso para continuar, pero lo único que hacía era negar con la cabeza intermitentemente. Me empezaba a sentir fatal, así que suspiré un leve:

—Lo siento.

Joe hizo su último movimiento de cabeza y levantó una mano, impidiéndome continuar. Levantó la cara y abrió los ojos, echándome una de las miradas más triste que había visto.

—Viajé hasta Nueva York para buscarte.

Tuve que volver a agachar la mirada. Algo me mordía la cabeza del estómago. Me sentía culpable, sí, pero rabioso por el hecho de que yo no quería sentirme así.

—Yo no te pedí que fueras a Nueva York. Perdona si te di en algún momento esperanzas.

Joe se volvió a incorporar y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tragué saliva.

—¿Que si en algún momento...?—cerró los ojos y apartó la cara, riéndose de forma burlona.—¿Sabes? Últimamente eres más despiadado y brusco. Ya no eres tan... modosito. Eso era algo que me gustaba de ti porque pensaba que te hacías el tonto pero que luego, bueno, que en otros ámbitos eras más... espabilado.—negó con la cabeza de nuevo.—Te has vuelto un auténtico coñazo.

La sangre me hervía tanto que no entendía cómo no me estaba cociendo y echando humo por cada poro de la piel. Mi cerebro aún estaba intentando asimilar cada una de las palabras que Joe me había dicho, y no era capaz de creérmelas. Era como si rechazase un _«no»_ como respuesta a toda costa. De repente se volvió dañino.

—¿De verdad te gustaba porque pensabas que _«me hacía el tonto»_?

Joe frunció el ceño sin comprender mi gesto malhumorado y rodó los ojos con un aspaviento, como si fuera obvio.

—¡Venga ya! Dougie, me parece muy bien que te hagas el difícil y el estrecho para aumentar el interés de la gente, pero a mí no me engañas. Eres como yo, te gusta... _juguetear_, y eso no es nada malo.

Me estaba quedando flipado y no sabía por dónde coger eso. Empecé a boquear con impotencia mientras hacía florituras en el aire como diciendo _«¿¡qué coño!»_ y miré a Joe como si estuviera esperando a que retirase la broma.

—¿Estás de coña?

—Doug, me estás empezando a enfadar. Una cosa es que no lo digas, pero otra muy distinta es que lo niegues totalmente. Estabas jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón para hacerme sufrir hasta que lo hiciéramos. Reconozco que eso me pone mucho, pero ya está bien. Te conozco perfectamente, no me utilices como cualquiera de tus otros ligues porque lo nuestro es distinto.

_Strike_ tres, y eliminado.

—Largo de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Largo. En serio, fuera.—repliqué secamente levantándome del sofá y señalando la puerta de mi apartamento. Joe me miraba como si estuviera tomándole el pelo, lo cual me cabreó aún más.—Entiendo que te hayas podido llevar conclusiones erróneas de mí, pero esto ya es el colmo. ¿Salías conmigo porque te gusta jugar? Sí, creo que lo voy a decir.—me acerqué a su casa con gesto amenazante, furioso.—Corto contigo, Joe. Hemos terminado. No me vuelvas a llamar.

Joe me miró con interés, esperando a algún tipo de señal. De repente pareció comprender que no iba a redimirme y se rió con desprecio, levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo que había dejado en el reposabrazos. Me crucé de brazos, observando cómo se acercaba a la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo y me miró por encima del hombro.

—Es por Danny, ¿verdad?

Un iceberg se deslizó por mi garganta. Tal fue la impresión que dejé caer los brazos.

—¿Qué...?

—Vamos, dime la verdad. ¿Es por Danny?—volví a girarse y a pegarse demasiado a mí, intimidándome. Me dio la impresión de que quería irse quedándose por encima de mí.—Cuando pasó lo de tu cumpleaños me dijiste que no pasaba nada, pero luego me plantaste en Nochebuena y cuando voy a Nueva York vosotros dos os enfadáis. Es eso, ¿verdad? Eres el nuevo experimento de Danny.

Empujé a Joe para hacerlo retroceder y apreté los dientes, colérico.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Joe.

—Oh, venga, ¿te vas a cabrear cuando tú eres el primero que saca tajada de todo esto?—Joe se rió aún más, totalmente ido.—Danny se aburre de las chicas, así que te utiliza a ti como su putilla personal porque estás bajo sus órdenes y mientras tú te aprovechas de su fama y su dinero. Pues sí que es un buen negocio.

—Joe, más te vale que te calles de una vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Sabes que es verdad. Me dais pena, no sabía que fueras así. ¿Te crees de verdad que Danny te quiere? Es porque toda su vida ha estado solo por lo cabrón que es y por fin ha encontrado alguien lo bastante estúpido como para no darse cuenta de cómo es en realidad.—Joe parecía realmente molesto. Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.—Pero bueno, ya te darás cuenta de que Danny es un hijo de puta altanero y sin vida propia que no hace más que meterse a través de chistes en la de los demás para que se sientan tan amargados como él...

No le dejé terminar. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó mi puño hasta allí, pero en ese momento los nudillos me ardían y Joe estaba agarrado a una estantería para no caerse, con una mano tapándose la nariz sangrante. Intenté respirar correctamente y no parecer muy sorprendido por aquello para poder contestar claramente y sin tartamudeos:

—A mí eres tú el que me da pena.—dije de forma lenta, casi confidencial.—Nunca llegarás a ser ni la mitad de bueno que Danny lo ha sido jamás.

Joe se quedó unos segundos muy quieto, aturdido por el golpe y manchándome el suelo de sangre. Incluso estuve a punto de ayudarle a moverse por impulso. Entonces se incorporó, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, la agitó dejando caer unas pequeñas gotas y espetó con un hilillo de sangre cayendo en sus labios y resbalándose por la barbilla.

—Tienes suerte de que no pegue a las mujeres.

Me lanzó una última mirada mordaz y se marchó rápidamente, dando un portazo. Recuperé la respiración y me mareé, exhausto. Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Esa hora, esa semana, el último año, todo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tomarme un respiro, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me coloqué el pelo hacia atrás, bufando, y entonces cogí el móvil, llamando a Harry. Por suerte, me lo cogió enseguida.

—¿Harry...?—cogí otra bocanada de aire, mirando a mi alrededor.—Necesito que te quedes con mis iguanas un par de días más.

* * *

><p>Esto de acabar todos los capítulos con el móvil en la mano no debe ser sano.<p> 


End file.
